Stirb nicht!
by SiamKitty
Summary: 6. Schuljahr: Harry und Draco schleudern sich in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrte gegenseitig die Flüche um die Ohren. Ergebnis: einer liegt wenig später schwer verletzt am Boden und der andere steht völlig neben sich. Doch was ist, wenn diesmal kein Professor Snape kommt um zu helfen und einzuschreiten?
1. Rotes Wasser

Moin Moin!

Das hier ist eine absolut spontane Idee von mir. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie lang diese FF wird. Also, schauen wir mal. Der Anfang ist aber hiermit gemacht. Was haltet ihr davon? Bin mir mit der Idee noch etwas unsicher.

Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen aus dem Harry Potter-Universum gehören natürlich der Autorin J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus um unentgeltlich eine eigene Geschichte daraus zu basteln.

Und nun viel Vergnügen!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

1\. Rotes Wasser

Minutenlang feuerten sie nun schon die unterschiedlichsten Flüche aufeinander ab. Zwei Waschbecken waren bereits zerstört, aus einem Hahn spritzte unkontrolliert Wasser, so dass der ganze Boden inzwischen völlig nass war. Überall an den Wänden waren tiefe Furchen, an manchen Stellen sogar ganze Brocken heraus gesprengt. Ein Wunder, dass noch niemand den Krach gehört hatte, den sie hier veranstalteten.

Harry stand hinter einer Steinsäule in Deckung und versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. ´Wo ist dieser Bastard?!`, dachte er sich und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Nur die Geräusche von Wasser, die aus der Wand schossen, waren zu vernehmen. Doch er war hier noch irgendwo.

Er hatte Katie verflucht, war den Todessern beigetreten und heckte nun irgend einen perfiden Plan aus. Das alles wusste Harry, obwohl er es nicht beweisen konnte. Er würde ihn aufhalten, bevor er irgendjemanden noch schwerer verletzen oder sogar töten würde. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. Er musste ihn zu fassen kriegen, bevor Draco ihn niederstrecken konnte! Dieser Mistkerl sollte bezahlen für das, was er angerichtet hatte! Unweigerlich kam ihn der Spruch aus dem Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen in den Sinn. ´Gegen Feinde`, erinnerte sich Harry wieder an die Randnotiz. Ja, das passte perfekt.

Aufmerksam hörte er sich um, jeden Muskel seines Körpers angespannt, bereit zuzuschlagen. Und da war es! Eindeutig vernahm er nicht weit von sich ein Fuß, der in das plätschernde Nass auf dem Boden trat. Blitzschnell schoss Harry hinter seiner Säule hervor und stand sich Angesicht zu Angesicht seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

Dieser zielte mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf ihn und setzte zu einem wutentbrannten "CRUC..." an. Doch Harry war vorbereitet und konnte so schneller reagieren. Ohne Zögern schleuderte er Draco den "SECTUMSEMPRA" entgegen.

Draco wurde im hohen Bogen auf den nassen Boden geschleudert. Sein Zauberstab landete irgendwo in einer anderen Ecke hinter einem Klo. Harry entfuhr nur ein erstauntes "Wow". Bisher waren die Sprüche aus dem Buch recht harmlos. Dieser jedoch hier hatte es in sich. Dennoch hielt er weiterhin seinen Zauberstab gezückt. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Doch Harry wurde stutzig. Auch nach circa einer halben Minute war von Draco nichts zu sehen. Nur sein Wimmern und Keuchen hallte an den Wänden der Toilettenräume wieder. Das Wasser auf dem Boden färbte sich rot. Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Harry seinen Stab sinken und trat um die Steinsäule herum.

Was er dann sah, erschütterte ihn bis ins Mark. Draco lag am Boden, seine Haut leichenblass und sein weißes Hemd durchtränkt von einer Mischung aus Wasser und Blut. Harry war so geschockt, dass er sich kaum rühren konnte. Seine Glieder begannen zu zittern, sein Herz raste so schnell, dass er fürchtete hier und jetzt in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Das hatte er nicht gewollt! Er wollte doch lediglich Draco eine Lektion erteilen und nun lag dieser hier blutüberströmt. Das musste ein Traum sein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Harry überkam die Panik.

Draco schaute mit flehendem Blick zu ihm hoch. Die hellgrauen Augen weit aufgerissen vor Angst und Schmerz. Er schaffte es eine Hand auszustrecken, doch Harry reagierte nicht. Er stand nur völlig verstört da und tat nichts. Er musste ihn aus seiner Lethargie befreien, ehe es zu spät war. Mit letzter Kraft röchelte er: "Potter ... hi-ilf mir." Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er war bewusstlos.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich, als er Draco flehen hörte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzte er zu dem am Boden Liegenden und ergriff seine Hand, ehe sie schließlich erschlaffte. Erst jetzt realisierte er so richtig, dass das hier keine harmlose Situation war. Draco drohte zu verbluten und es wäre seine Schuld wenn das passierte!

Hektisch rüttelte er den bewusstlosen Draco und schrie auf ihn ein: "Malfoy! Los, wach auf! WACH AUF!"

Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe. Was sollte er tun? Heilzauber konnte er nicht. Überhaupt konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er rief laut um Hilfe, doch keiner schien ihn zu hören. Es war hoffnungslos. Niemand verirrte sich in das Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Was sollte er also machen!? Seine Gedanken rasten unkontrolliert. Jemanden holen und ihn hier alleine liegen lassen? Nein, Harry hatte viel zu viel Angst davor einen toten Draco Malfoy bei seiner Rückkehr vorzufinden.

Er musste runter in den Krankenflügel. Alles andere war im Moment unwichtig. In Windeseile wickelte Harry seinen Umhang um Draco und hob ihn vom Boden auf. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass dieser ganz kalt war und sehr flach atmete. Er musste sich beeilen, ihm lief die Zeit davon.

So schnell wie noch nie in seinem Leben rannte Harry mit einem fest an sich gepressten Draco vom sechsten Stock in den Ersten, die Rufe der anderen Schüler auf dem Weg dorthin ignorierend. Kein Lehrer kam ihm entgegen.

´Wo sind die, verdammt nochmal, wenn man sie braucht`, fluchte Harry in sich hinein.

Die Anstrengung des Laufens und des Tragens von seinem Erzfeind spürte er nicht. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel: Krankenstation.

Nach ein paar Minuten, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, erreichte er endlich seinen Bestimmungsort. Er drehte sich und rammte mit seiner Schulter die Tür auf, Dracos Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge abgelegt, damit dieser nirgendwo gegenstieß. Madam Pomfrey hörte die Tür und kam ihnen schon entgegen gelaufen. Entsetzt erkannte sie ihre beiden Schüler, von denen einer bewusstlos, bleich und blutverschmiert in den Armen des anderen lag.

"Legen sie ihn gleich hier auf dem ersten Bett ab, Mr Potter!", sagte die Schulkrankenschwester so schnell, dass Harry ein paar Sekunden brauchte bis die Worte zu ihm durchgedrungen waren.

Madam Pomfrey fing gleich damit an sich um den schwer verletzten Draco zu kümmern. Sie rief einmal durch die ganze Station zu ihrer jungen Assistentin: "Holly schnell! Ich brauche Wundessenz, Heiltücher und Blutbildungstränke! Beeil dich!"

Harry stand völlig hilflos daneben. Das letzte was er sah, bevor die Vorhänge sich um das Bett schlossen, waren Madam Pomfreys aufgewühlter Gesichtsausdruck und Dracos leblos erscheinender Körper, der von seinem nassen Umhang befreit wurde.

Jetzt übermannte Harry die Panik vollends. Zitternd und hemmungslos weinend ließ er sich an der Wand hinter ihm nieder. Die Arme um die angezogenen Knie geschlungen und das tränennasse Gesicht darin versteckt, wippte er langsam im stetigen Rhythmus vor und zurück.

Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sein Inneres und wie ein Mantra betete er die Worte immer wieder vor sich hin: ´Es tut mir Leid Draco! Bitte stirb nicht! Stirb nicht!`


	2. Am seidenen Faden

2\. Am seidenen Faden

Sie schloss mit einem ungesagten Zauber die Vorhänge um das Bett ihres Patienten, während sie den Umhang von seinem leblosen Körper löste, anschließend vorsichtig das Hemd aufknöpfte und ihm ebenfalls auszog. In ihrer Ausbildung hatte sie gelernt mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig oder in schneller Abfolge zu tun.  
Madam Pomfrey besah sich den Jungen und erschrak. Über seinen Oberkörper, von der linken Schulterpartie bis zur untersten rechten Rippe war ein Schnitt, aus dem stetig Blut floss.

Sie hatte an dieser Schule schon viel gesehen. Sich streitende und gegenseitig verfluchende Schüler waren an der Tagesordnung. Aber dieses Jahr übertrafen sich die Schüler wahrlich. Erst Katie Bell, die dank Professor Snape zwar nicht gestorben war, aber dafür lange im St. Mungo-Hospital bleiben musste und nun ein schwer verletzter Draco Malfoy, den es zu retten hieß.

Endlich kam Holly mit der Wundessenz und diversen Heiltüchern. Die junge Assistentin war erst vier Monate hier. Sie gehörte zu den besten Absolventen unter den Heilerauszubildenden und wollte unbedingt ihren Assistenz-Dienst in Hogwarts absolvieren, wofür Madam Pomfrey in dieser Situation sehr dankbar war.

"Der Schüler heißt Draco Malfoy, Haus Slytherin. Sieh in der Akte nach seiner Blutgruppe und bring dann den passenden Blutbildungstrank her!", sprach die Schulkrankenschwester zu der jungen Frau.  
Sie selbst tränkte die Tücher mit der Wundessenz und versuchte mit der linken Hand das Blut zu entfernen, während sie mit dem Zauberstab in ihrer rechten Hand einen Diagnosezauber sprach.

Der Schnitt war, Merlin sei Dank, nicht besonders tief. Jedoch hörte er nicht auf zu bluten, was der Schulheilerin große Sorgen machte. Sie versuchte mehrere Sprüche um die große Wunde zu schließen, vergeblich. Da wusste sie, dass der Fluch, welcher den Schüler getroffen hatte, schwarzmagisch war. Als Holly mit dem passenden Trank kam, Draco hatte Blutgruppe 1 4 wie fast alle Reinblüter, nahm die Heilerin ihr diesen ab und schickte sie los um Professor Snape zu holen.

Die Assistentin verlor keine Zeit und war in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon zur Tür raus. Madam Pomfrey schnappte sich die Phiole vom Blutbildungstrank und flößte diesen dem noch immer bewusstlosen Draco ein. Mit einem speziellen Massagegriff an seiner Kehle animierte sie ihn zum Schlucken. Zum Glück hatte sie diesen kleinen Trick schon vor vielen Jahren von ihrem Ausbilder gelernt. Anschließend versuchte sie mit den Heiltüchern die Wunde abzudrücken um zu verhindern, dass er allzu viel Blut verlor.  
Sie hatte es aufgegeben den Schnitt magisch verschließen zu wollen. Sie konnte es nicht, da ihr der passende Zauber für diese Art von Verletzung nicht geläufig war. Deshalb hoffte sie inständig, dass Professor Snape, der sich viel besser mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen auskannte als sie, dem Jungen würde helfen können.

Kaum hatte sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, betrat Holly mit einem sehr angespannt aussehenden Professor Snape die Krankenstation.  
"Hier ist er Professor", sagte die junge Heiler-Assistentin und zeigte auf das Bett hinter dem Vorhang.  
Snape nickte nur grimmig, schaute kurz zu dem immer noch am Boden kauernden Harry und trat schließlich an den Patienten heran. Stumm stieß er Madam Pomfreys Hände beiseite und entfernte die Tücher. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zückte er seinen Zauberstab und fuhr damit über den langen Schnitt auf Dracos Oberkörper. Sein Murmeln, was sich eher wie Gesang anhörte, hallte an den Wänden des Krankenflügels wieder. Madam Pomfrey sah seinem Tun gespannt zu und atmete erleichtert auf, als sich die Wunde tatsächlich zu schließen begann.

Als kein Blut mehr floss, nahm sie ein frisches Heiltuch zur Hand, tauchte es in die Wundessenz ein und legte es über den gesamten Bereich der Wunde, ehe sie Dracos Oberkörper verband.

"Das wird nicht viel bringen, Poppy. Eine Narbe wird er zurückbehalten.", sagte Snape ruhig.  
Mit einem Schwenk reinigte die Heilerin das Bettzeug vom Blut und erwiderte: "Ich bin schon froh, wenn der Junge wieder aufwacht, Severus. Die Narbe ist eher meine geringste Sorge."  
"Hast du ihm schon einen Blutbildungstrank gegeben?"  
"Aber natürlich!"  
"Gib ihm noch einen."

Die Heilerin verschwand mit den schmutzigen Tüchern, Dracos Hemd und dem Umhang in einen anliegenden Raum und kam mit einer weiteren Phiole des Blutstärkungstrankes für die Blutgruppe 14 wieder. Snape hatte den Patienten inzwischen zugedeckt. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm den Trank verabreicht hatte, konnte man beobachten wie Draco langsam wieder Farbe bekam. Natürlich, er war von Natur aus sehr blass, aber so weiß wie er war als Harry ihn hergebracht hatte, war er noch nie gewesen.

"Er wird bestimmt bis Morgen früh nicht aufwachen. Jetzt können wir nur warten und hoffen, dass er sich wieder vollständig erholt", seufzte die Heilerin und richtete das Wort erneut an den Professor.  
"Danke, dass du so schnell gekommen bist. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich die Blutung hätte stoppen sollen."  
"Das war keine Kunst. Mehrere Schüler sagten, dass sie Potter mit Malfoy auf dem Arm rennen gesehen haben. Dann musste ich nur noch der Blutspur folgen. Auf dem Gang kam mir deine Assistentin dann schon entgegen."

Ein paar Sekunden war es still, in denen die beiden nachdenklich auf den bewusstlosen Draco schauten. Plötzlich hob Snape seinen Kopf, seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und er rief: "Apropos Potter!"

Er machte kehrt, trat hinter den Vorhang und sah an der Wand einen verstörten und immer noch schluchzenden Harry kauern, den allerdings Holly versuchte zu beruhigen. Doch so richtig drang sie zu dem Jungen nicht durch. Er stand ohne Zweifel unter Schock. Das schien Snape aber nicht weiter zu berühren. Energisch stieß er die Assistentin beiseite, hockte sich vor den Gryffindor, packte ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kräftig.

Mit drohendem Tonfall redete er auf den völlig erschrocken dreinblickenden Harry ein: "Was bei Merlins linkem Gehänge, Potter, hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Du törichtes, unausstehliches Balg! Bist du denn von allen guten..."  
"SEVERUS!", ging Madam Pomfrey dazwischen. "Lass den Jungen! Du siehst doch dass er völlig neben sich steht!"

"Iii-ch...iich... woll...wollte...nicht...Draco!", stotterte Harry.  
Doch Holly strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. "Komm hoch Harry. Draco wird schon wieder. Möchtest du dich zu ihm setzen?"  
Der junge Zauberer nickte nur abwesend und ließ sich von der Heiler-Assistentin auf einen Stuhl bugsieren, den sie neben Dracos Bett heraufbeschworen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey redete währenddessen auf Snape ein. "Severus, wenn du den Jungen noch mal so angehst, dann verweis ich dich der Krankenstation! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
"Poppy du verstehst das nicht! Du hast keine Ahnung was Potter da angerichtet hat!", erwiderte Snape.  
"Ich weiß nur, dass er einen schwer verletzten Schüler hierher gebracht hat und selbst völlig durch den Kessel ist. Du wirst ihn sich beruhigen lassen, bevor du wieder mit ihm sprichst. Ist das jetzt klar?!" Die Worte der Schulheilerin klangen ernst. Sehr ernst sogar.  
"Ist ja gut!", zischte Snape. Er war immer noch aufgebracht, musste sich aber unter Kontrolle halten.

Er beschwor für sich einen weiteren Stuhl herauf und nahm ebenfalls am Krankenbett Platz, direkt gegenüber von Harry, der Draco mit völlig leeren Augen anstarrte.

Snape verschränkte die Arme und blickte ihn still und mit erzürntem Gesichtsausdruck an. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Emotionen zu verbergen, denn in seinem Kopf rumorte es gewaltig.


	3. Am Bett meines Feindes

Liebe Leserchen!  
Mich hat heute die Muse geküsst. Habe nun endlich eine genaue Vorstellung in welche Richtung das hier gehen soll und wird.  
Außerdem habe ich das 3. Kapitel fertig bekommen. Et voilà! ^^  
LG! SiamKitty

* * *

3\. Am Bett meines Feindes

Eine ganze Weile saßen sie still da. Ohne sich einen Millimeter zu rühren schaute Harry hinab auf den jetzt ruhig atmenden und schlafenden Slytherin. Er sah besser aus als vorhin und meinte die junge Assistentin vorhin nicht, dass er wieder wird? Harry fühlte sich taub und erschöpft. Ein Paradoxon aus wirren Gedanken und völliger Leere streunte durch sein Inneres. Dass er den wütenden Blick seines Professors spürte, half ihm nicht wirklich in dieser Situation. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine schwarzen Tunnelaugen ihn jeden Moment erdolchen könnten.

Snape, der nach außen hin verärgert wirkte, war innerlich eher aufgebracht. Man konnte dennoch sagen, er war stinkwütend! Wie gern würde er diesen Bengel hier und jetzt zu Rede stellen. Aber er musste es klug anstellen. Wenn er die Beherrschung verlieren würde, dann würde ihn Poppy vor die Tür setzen. Also wartete er geduldig, bis sich Potter wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte und den ersten Schritt tat.  
Nach einiger Zeit machte der Junge diesen auch.

"Ich wollte das nicht", sagte Harry leise, die Augen immer noch starr auf Draco gerichtet.

Snape atmete einmal tief durch, er musste sich beherrschen. "Was wollten Sie dann?", fragte er, jedoch nicht ohne einen erzürnten Unterton.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Naja, eigentlich wollte ich ihm nur eine Lektion erteilen. Entwaffnen, schocken, verprügeln ... sowas eben."

Ein wüstes Schnauben durchdrang den Raum. "Dafür gibt es genug andere Zaubersprüche oder die Fäuste."

"Ich wusste nicht was der Spruch bewirkt", sagte Harry schnell. Er sah jetzt seinen Hass-Professor direkt an. So als wollte er damit die Ehrlichkeit seiner Aussage bekräftigen.

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte Snape in seinem gewohnt zynisch-bissigen Ton.

Harrys Augen wurden größer. "Nein ehrlich nicht! Er stand in einem Buch mit dem Vermerk _Gegen Feinde_. Mehr nicht und da dachte ich ..."

"Sie dachten ´Oh, dann probier ich den doch einfach mal aus. Was soll schon schief gehen?!`", unterbrach Snape ihn in einem spöttischen Tonfall. "Ehrlich Potter, einen Zauber anwenden von dem man nicht weiß, was er bewirkt ist selbst für dich bescheuert! So gedankenlos hätte noch nicht einmal ich dich eingeschätzt!"

Harry senkte bei diesen Worten beschämt den Kopf.

Snape dachte über das Gesagte nach. Er hatte nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass James Potters Sohn tatsächlich dazu fähig wäre, wissentlich einen solch schwarzmagischen Fluch anzuwenden. Der völlig aufgelöste Junge, der sich vorhin gezeigt hatte, bestätigte seine Annahme.  
Nichtsdestotrotz hatte dieser Bengel aber doch tatsächlich sein altes Zaubertrankbuch in die Finger bekommen. Es lag im Schrank im Tränkeklassenzimmer. Snape hatte schon längst vergessen, dass das Buch da deponiert war. Nun, vielleicht wäre es unter diesen Umständen besser es wieder an sich zu nehmen.

"Potter, holen Sie das Buch her!", schnarrte der Professor in die Stille hinein.

Harry sah erschrocken auf. "Wwwas?", brachte er nur stockend heraus.

"Das Buch, aus dem sie den Spruch haben! Bringen Sie es her!", sagte Snape jetzt doch sehr eindringlich.

Harry blickte nun erschrocken drein. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er die Tipps vom Halbblutprinzen missen. Das war sein bestes Jahr in Zaubertränke und nun sollte er dieses kostbare alte Buch seinem Hasslehrer geben?! Er sträubte sich, obwohl eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte, dass es eigentlich unfair gegenüber den anderen war, da sein Erfolg aus dem Wissen eines anderen resultierte.

Snape schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können, denn er setzte drohend nach: "Keine Widerrede, Potter! Sie sind in spätestens fünf Minuten mit dem Buch wieder hier! Wenn nicht, dann können Sie sich ordentlich auf was gefasst machen!"

Harry schluckte. Er wusste mit dem Hauslehrer der Schlangen war nicht zu spaßen. Als dieser ein "Wird's bald!" donnerte, setzte er sich auch schon in Bewegung.

Als er zur Tür raus war, seufzte Snape einmal und rieb sich mit einer Hand über den Nasenrücken. Anschließend schaute er zu Draco. Er sah von Minute zu Minute besser aus. Er hatte wieder etwas Farbe bekommen und sein Atem ging ruhig und stetig. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass der Körper heilte und die Tränke anschlugen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Potter es tatsächlich geschafft hätte ihn um die Ecke zu bringen. Das hätte auch seinen sicheren Tod bedeutet. Und wieder fragte Snape sich, wie alles nur so weit kommen konnte.

Er saß eine ganze Zeit einfach nur so da, sah seinem Schüler beim genesen zu und dachte nach. Auf einmal schreckte er hoch. Wo blieb Potter? Sagte er nicht etwas von fünf Minuten? Wie lange war dieser unverschämte Bengel jetzt schon weg? Zwanzig Minuten, vielleicht Fünfundzwanzig?  
Gerade als Snape aufspringen wollte um dieses arrogante, selbstgefällige und sich höchstwahrscheinlich absichtlich verspätende Gör eigenhändig aus dem Gryffindorturm zu holen, betrat ein vollkommen derangierter Harry die Krankenstation.

Seine Haare waren wirrer als sonst, die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes waren offen, sein Umhang hing ihm schief über die Schulter und die Brille hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. Außerdem hatte er ein blaues Auge, seine eine Wange war rot und geschwollen und seine Oberlippe war aufgeplatzt. Schwer atmend und mit leicht zitternden Händen, die ebenfalls an den Knöcheln gerötet waren, reichte Harry seinem Professor das alte Tränkebuch mit dem zerfledderten Umschlag.

Snape zog beide Augenbrauen hoch. "Wer war das?", fragte er während er nebenbei das Buch an sich nahm. Er riskierte einen kurzen Blick auf die erste Seite und erkannte die Angabe, die er selbst vor zwanzig Jahren dort hineingeschrieben hatte_: Dieses Buch ist Eigentum des Halbblutprinzen_.

"Malfoys Gorilla-Bodyguards haben mir auf dem Rückweg aufgelauert", antwortete Harry. Seine Stimme klang gefasster als er sich fühlte.

"Nun, Mr Crabbe und Mr Goyle waren schon immer etwas ... übereifrig", erwiderte Snape daraufhin süffisant. "Trotzdem, denken Sie nicht, dass Sie sich vor der Strafe drücken können! Ihr unkluges Verhalten hat fast einen Schüler getötet!"

Harry zuckte bei dem letzten Wort zusammen.

"Ich erwarte Sie morgen Abend pünktlich um 20:00 Uhr zur Strafarbeit in meinem Büro, Potter! Zu spät kommen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, dulde ich dann nicht mehr!" und mit diesen Worten war Snape verschwunden. Auf dem Weg in die Kerker sah er Hausmeister Filch, wie dieser das Blut auf den Gängen aufwischte und dabei die ganze Zeit vor sich hin schimpfte. Die fragenden Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierte Snape geflissentlich. Je schneller diese tratschmäuligen Bälger diesen Vorfall vergessen würden, umso besser! Schließlich wird es fürchterlich genug werden, wenn er Dumbledore bei seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, wann immer das auch sein würde, von diesem Vorfall erzählen musste.

Harry stand indessen immer noch hinter der Tür im Krankenflügel. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Er fühlte sich geschafft, so richtig erledigt. ´Was für ein Scheißtag!`, dachte er und wollte sich am liebsten einfach auf das nächstbeste Bett fallen lassen.

Da spürte er eine sanfte Hand an seinem Kinn. Als er die Augen öffnete, guckte er in das besorgte Gesicht der Assistenzheilerin Holly.  
"Oh je!", seufzte sie. Natürlich hatte sie alles mitbekommen. "Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Wir heilen dich erst mal und danach legst du dich hin. Du kannst heute Nacht hier bleiben. In Ordnung?"

Harry nickte ergeben. Das war irgendwie im Moment alles an direkter Kommunikation, zu der er sich in der Lage fühlte. Er wollte nur noch seine Ruhe.


	4. Einer von den Bösen

Moin liebe Leser!

Eigentlich sollte bei dieser FF nach einem weiteren Kapitel Schluss sein und eigentlich sollte es kein Pairing geben. Aber es kommt ja bekanntlich immer anders als man denkt. Irgendwie ist mir die Story ans Herz gewachsen und mir sind noch einige Einfälle gekommen, weswegen ich hier weiter schreiben möchte und das ganze auch in Richtung "Drarry" gehen lassen werde.  
Ich hoffe das ist ok. Jetzt gehts erst einmal mit diesem Kapitel weiter.  
Sagt mir ruhig eure Meinung dazu!

LG! SiamKitty

* * *

4\. Einer von den Bösen

Langsam öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal, da das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, welches durch die riesigen Fenster schien, ihn blendete und schaute sich vorsichtig um. Er sah sie hohe Decke über ihm. Er lag in einem Bett was von weißen Vorhängen umgeben war und bemerkte zwei Stühle und einen Nachttisch unmittelbar neben dem Bett stehen.  
Unendlich erleichtert atmete er auf. Ein breites Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht und Tränen der Freude stiegen ihm in die Augen, die er in einer schnellen Bewegung mit dem Handrücken wegwischte. Offensichtlich lag er im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, war wach und in Sicherheit und eindeutig nicht tot! Er dankte Merlin, sämtlichen toten Zauberern und Göttern dafür!

Draco erinnerte sich noch genau: Potter hatte irgendein Fluch auf ihn abgefeuert den er nicht kannte, dann ging er zu Boden und hatte starke Schmerzen im Brustkorb, dann wurde alles Schwarz. Bedächtig zog er die Decke ein Stück nach unten und legte seinen bandagierten Oberkörper frei. Er fuhr mit der Hand über die Bandagen - kein Schmerz, kein Blut, nichts. Obwohl er sich noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen fühlte, wollte er sich aufsetzen. Er hatte Hunger und dass ihm jemand mal berichtete was genau geschehen war, wäre auch nicht verkehrt.

"Nicht! Bleib lieber noch liegen!"  
Die Stimme von Harry, der lautlos hinter den Vorhang getreten war, hielt ihn zwar nicht von seinem Vorhaben sich Aufzusetzen ab, lenkte aber seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den sorgenvoll dreinblickenden Gryffindor.

"Potter!", grollte Draco los. "Was hast du mir da für einen beschissenen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt?! Wie lange war ich weg? Moment, was machst du überhaupt hier im Krankenflügel? Jetzt sag endlich was!"

Harry strich sich verlegen mit der Hand über den Arm und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem er auch schon gestern Abend gesessen hatte. Den Kopf hielt er gesenkt, denn er konnte seinem Gegenüber nicht in die durchdringenden, hellgrauen Augen schauen.  
"Der Fluch ... den hatte ich in einem Buch gelesen mit der Anmerkung, dass er gegen Feinde gut ist und ich wusste aber nicht, was er genau bewirkt. Als ich ihn gegen dich verwendet habe, da ... ", Harry senkte seinen Kopf noch tiefer, "... da lagst du auch schon blutüberströmt auf dem Boden und ich ... ich wollte das nicht!"  
Harrys Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort immer leiser und brüchiger. Da er nur ein kurzärmliges Shirt anhatte, konnte auch Draco die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen sehen. Er fing an leicht zu zittern.

"Und weiter?", forderte Draco in seinem gewohnt harschen Tonfall.

"Ich hatte Angst du verblutest. Verdammt, ich wollte dich doch nicht umbringen! Du bist zwar ein arroganter Arsch und ich kann dich nicht leiden, aber das würde ich nie wollen! Ich hab dich dann hier her gebracht", Harry strich sich einmal über die Augen nach diesen Worten, hielt den Blick nach wie vor gesenkt.

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand seufzend durch die weißblonden Haare. Wahrscheinlich sah seine Frisur schlimm aus, wie jeden Morgen. Er musste sich unbedingt sein Haarglättungstinktur bringen lassen, bevor er die Krankenstation wieder verlassen würde. Potter schien die ganze Sache echt leid zu tun. Richtig so!  
"Das mit dem arroganten Arsch geb ich zurück! Das war echt eine selten blöde Aktion von dir, Potter! Du hättest mich damit umbringen können!"

"Ich weiß. Es ... es war ... ich hab dich gleich runtergetragen, zu Madam Pomfrey, damit sie dir hilft", sagte Harry kleinlaut.

Draco wurde stutzig und bei dem Gedanken röteten sich seine Wangen. "Wie jetzt, du hast mich getragen?"

Harry schaute abrupt hoch. Sein Kopf war puterrot, jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte. "Ja was hätt ich denn machen sollen? Ich konnte dich doch nicht da liegen lassen!"  
Ihm war die Sache nun irgendwie peinlich.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. "Du hättest einen Schwebezauber ausführen können oder was weiß ich! Verdammt, du bist ein Zauberer! Stattdessen trägst du mich durchs Schloss als wär ich dein Geliebter! Oh Merlin, wer weiß wie viele uns gesehen haben!"

Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte genervt auf und wiederstand dem Drang, den vor ihm Sitzenden an die Gurgel zu gehen. Er wusste, er würde eine gute Ausrede parat haben müssen, um diesen Gerüchten, die ohne Zweifel grassieren werden, zu begegnen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte sah er erneut auf, direkt in ein geweitetes grünes Augenpaar.

"Was ist? Hast du gerade überlegt wie die kleine Wieselin, auf die du so stehst, darauf reagiert wenn sie davon erfährt?!", ätzte Draco genervt.

Ohne zu blinzeln schüttelte Harry den Kopf und richtete im nächsten Moment den Zeigefinger auf Dracos freien, linken Unterarm.  
"Scheiße!", zischte Draco und versuchte das Dunkle Mal zu verbergen. Aber es war zu spät, Harry hatte es gesehen und wer weiß wer noch alles.

"Ich wusste es!", sagte Harry leise. "Du bist einer von ihnen! Nachdem dein Vater in Askaban einsitzt musst du wohl seinen Platz einnehmen, was? Konntest es wohl nicht erwarten ein Todesser zu werden und IHM zu dienen! Was musst du tun? Er hat dir irgendetwas aufgetragen, das weiß ich! Du hast Katie verflucht und Ron fast umgebracht und was machst du ständig im Raum der Wünsche! Los, sag schon Malfoy!"

Dieser kniff die Augen bei Harrys Ausführungen zusammen. Er schaute anschließend blitzschnell auf und sah den Gryffindor direkt an.  
"Tja, das passt ja alles ganz wunderbar zusammen, nicht wahr?! Der Todesser-Sohn, der auch einer wurde und dem der ganze Mist natürlich großen Spaß macht! Aber weißt du was, Potter?! Es ist mir egal was du von mir hältst. Von mir aus kannst du mich mit deinem kleingeistigen Verstand weiter verteufeln. Für mich ist es eh zu spät!"

Harry erschrak aufgrund der Bitterkeit seiner Worte. Was war mit dem Slytherin los? Sein Erzfeind hatte sich in diesem Schuljahr sehr verändert. Er wirkte blass, kränklich, hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, strengte sich nicht mehr im Unterricht an und spielte auch kein Quidditch mehr und gestern, bevor ihr Kampf entfachte, hatte er da nicht ...

Auf einmal ging Harry ein Licht auf. "Du hast geweint."

Draco schaute ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. Er schämte sich, dass ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind ihn so gesehen hatte.

"Du hast geweint weil du ... verzweifelt warst." Die Erkenntnis stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Dein Vater, er hat versagt und jetzt musst du es ausbaden. Voldemort zwingt dich irgendetwas zu tun und wenn nicht ... Was hat er dir angedroht?", fragte Harry energisch.

Draco zuckte beim Namen des Dunklen Lords kurz zusammen und erwiderte Harrys Blick mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, gezeichnet von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Furcht.  
"Was glaubst du denn?", flüsterte Draco.

Die Bemerkung traf Harry bis ins Mark. Er wusste, wie grausam Voldemort war und konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was er Draco alles angedroht hatte, wenn dieser nicht parieren würde.  
Harry preschte vor und setzte sich zu Draco aufs Bett. Beherzt griff er nach seinem linkem Unterarm und redete auf ihn ein. "Du musst zu Dumbledore. Er kann dir helfen, er kann dich beschützen! Bitte Draco! Wenn du willst, komm ich mit. Dann musst du nicht alleine zu ihm. Aber ich bitte dich inständig, lass nicht zu, dass Voldemort ..."

"Es ist zu spät", sagte Draco völlig ruhig und überging die Tatsache, dass Harry ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Sanft schob er Harrys angenehm warme Hand von seinem Unterarm. Er spürte, dass dieser ihm helfen wollte. Es fühlte sich komisch an von seinem Erzfeind solche Worte zu hören und so richtig wusste Draco nicht damit umzugehen.  
"Du hast jetzt nur Mitleid mit mir und dein gryffindor'sches Helfersyndrom bringt dich dazu mir so etwas zu raten. Aber glaub mir, Scarface, niemand kann mir helfen." Draco lachte betrübt auf.

Bevor Harry zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte erschien Madam Pomfrey. Etwas irritiert über den Anblick, dass Harry Potter auf dem Bett von Draco Malfoy saß, trat sie an ihren Patienten heran.  
"Ich wusste ich habe was gehört. Mr Malfoy, Sie sollten sich nicht so einfach aufsetzen! Schließlich waren sie sehr schwer verletzt!"

Harry setzte sich mit geröteten Wangen zurück auf den Stuhl. Denn letztendlich er war es, der Draco das angetan hatte. Die Schulheilerin sprach einen Diagnosezauber und atmete erleichtert aus. "Es scheint alles gut verheilt zu sein und die Tränke haben auch so gewirkt, wie sie sollten. Ich werde mir ihre Wunde nochmal ansehen und dann können Sie meinetwegen heute schon wieder gehen, Mr Malfoy."

Madam Pomfrey ließ einen fragenden Seitenblick zu Harry wandern.  
"Er kann bleiben", beantwortete Draco ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

Mit einem Schulterzucken machte sich die Heilerin daran, die Verbände ihres Patienten zu lösen. Als Dracos Oberkörper frei lag, zog er scharf die Luft ein. Eine rote Narbe zog sich von der linken Schulter quer über den Brustkorb bis hin zum unteren rechten Rippenbogen.

"Bei Merlin, Potter, was war das denn für ein Fluch? Das bleibt doch hoffentlich nicht so?!" Draco schaute die Schulheilerin hilfesuchend an.

"Wir werden sehen. Ich gebe Ihnen ein spezielles Körperöl mit. Sie tragen es zwei Mal täglich auf und wenn die Narbe nach einer Woche nicht weg ist, dann tut es mir leid, aber dann wird es nicht besser. Das war sowieso kompliziert. Der Fluch war schwarzmagisch und wenn Professor Snape nicht gekommen wäre, dann ..."

"Was! Professor Snape hat mich geheilt?", unterbrach Draco sie und schaute völlig perplex drein.

"Ja, in der Tat. Er war heute Nacht auch noch einmal hier um nach Ihnen zu sehen. Außerdem gab er mir die hier." Sie zog aus ihrem Umhang die Zauberstäbe der beiden und händigte sie ihrem jeweiligen Besitzer aus. "Professor Snape lässt außerdem ausrichten, dass Sie, Mr Malfoy, heute noch vor dem Unterricht in seinem Büro erscheinen sollen und Sie, Mr Potter, vergessen bitte nicht das Nachsitzen heute Abend. Und nun hopp hopp ihr beiden! Es gibt gleich Frühstück!"

Harry bewegte sich nicht, sondern starrte auf die Narbe auf Dracos nacktem Oberkörper. Er errötete leicht, wusste er doch seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr das ihn Jungs ebenfalls nicht kalt ließen. Aber es war weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber nachzudenken. Schon gar nicht, wenn ein halbnackter Draco Malfoy ihm gegenüber saß.

"Warum hast du die Nacht eigentlich hier verbracht? Hab ich dich auch erwischt?", fragte Draco neugierig.

"Nein, deine persönlichen Bodyguards haben mich erwischt", grummelte Harry als Antwort.

"Ha, das hast du verdient!", höhnte Draco. "Wenn diese Narbe bleibt, dann kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen, Potter! Ich hoffe das ist dir klar!", sagte Draco mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton.

Harry schluckte und spöttelte: "Wieso? Ich finde sie lässt dich verwegen aussehen!" Er wusste nicht, was er sonst darauf sagen sollte. Wenn die Narbe zurückbleiben sollte, wäre das jetzt eh nicht mehr zu ändern. Außerdem wollte er sich nicht mehr mit Draco rumprügeln. Stattdessen nahm sich Harry felsenfest vor, Dumbledore bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit auf Draco anzusprechen. Der Schulleiter musste doch inzwischen mitbekommen haben, was hier vor sich ging und er konnte doch einen Schüler von sich nicht einfach diesem Monster Voldemort überlassen.

Draco lachte bitter auf. "Ja, verwegen... das passt", flüsterte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die gerötete Narbe auf seiner Brust. Es war ihm in diesem Augenblick völlig klar, dass sie ihn für immer zeichnen würde.


	5. Eulengeflüster

Moin Moin!

Ich weiß, lang ist es her. Aber ich habe eine gute Ausrede. ^^  
Meine Geschichten haben im letzten Monat alle eine kleine "Schönheitskur" erhalten. Soll heißen, dass sie sich in puncto Wortwahl nicht verändert haben, jedoch habe ich Fehler in der Zeitform und Interpunktion korrigiert.

Pünktlich zu meinem Geburtstag ist nun auch "Stirb nicht!" bereit für ein Update. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5 und stelle für alle Leser/innen Kuchen und Sekt bereit. :-)

Liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

5\. Eulengeflüster

Geladen stapfte Harry die Stufen zur Eulerei empor. Er hielt es im Gryffindor-Turm nicht mehr aus. Überhaupt war man an dieser Schule nie alleine. Egal wo man auch hinging, ob in die Bibliothek, die Große Halle, die Gänge, in den Dusch - und Toilettenräumen, nach unten zum See, in die Gewächshäuser, ... die Liste ließe sich endlos fortsetzen. Überall war immer irgendjemand. Zwar vermisste Harry sein schäbiges, kleines Zimmer im Haus der Dursleys nicht wirklich, aber wenigstens hatte er dort die Ferien über seine Privatsphäre gehabt.

Oben in der Eulerei angekommen trat er hart mit dem Fuß gegen die nächste Steinwand, schlug mit den Fäusten dagegen und stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Wenigstens war bis auf die Eulen, die als Reaktion auf sein Tun wüst anfingen zu schimpfen, hier oben keine Menschenseele.

"Ist ja gut!", blaffte Harry die aufgebrachten Vögel an.

Nicht mal hier oben hatte er seine Ruhe, dachte er sich.

Nachdem er seinen Umhang auf den mit Stroh ausgelegten Boden ausgebreitet hatte, ließ er sich ergeben darauf nieder.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um das letzte Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Er erzählte dem Schulleiter von Dracos Dilemma, davon, dass er das, was auch immer er vorhatte, nicht freiwillig tun würde. Der alte Zauberer war Harry nur ausgewichen und hatte gemeint, dass Draco aus freien Stücken zu ihm kommen müsse. Anders könne man ihm nicht helfen.

Harry war so in Rage und enttäuscht von dem Direktor wegen dieser Aussage. Dumbledore legte ihm ebenfalls nahe, nicht weiter in dieser Sache nachzuhaken und sich stattdessen auf Tom Riddles Vergangenheit und die Horcruxe zu konzentrieren.

Aber das konnte der Gryffindor nicht. Er hatte Draco fast umgebracht und nach ihrem Gespräch in der Krankenstation in der letzten Woche, sah er seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind in einem ganz anderen Licht. Was empfand er für ihn? Mitgefühl? Verantwortlichkeit?

Auf jeden Fall hatte Harry begriffen, dass mehr hinter der arroganten Fassade Draco Malfoys steckte und dass dieser ebenfalls in diese ganze beschissene Voldemort-Sache mit reingezogen wurde.

Draco hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er kein Todesser sein wollte, genauso wenig wie Harry derjenige sein wollte, dessen Bestimmung es war den dunklen Zauberer aufzuhalten. Der Auserwählte - Harry hasste diesen Beinamen inzwischen.

Um sich abzureagieren zerfledderte er in seinen Händen mehrere Halme vom Stroh. Erst als ihn eine weiße Schneeeule sanft in die Hand pickte und ihn daraufhin verstehend ansah, legte sich Harrys Ärger etwas.

"Ach Hedwig, kannst du mir sagen was ich machen soll? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter", sagte Harry resigniert.

Die Eule schuhute einmal aufmunternd, jedoch ohne großen Erfolg für ihren Besitzer. Liebevoll streichelte Harry ihr stattdessen übers Gefieder. Die Anwesenheit seiner tierischen Gefährtin beruhigte ihn wenigstens. Seit seinem elften Geburtstag war diese Schneeeule ihm stets eine treue Freundin und Verbindung in die magische Welt.

Er hörte das Stroh eigenartig rascheln und als er aufsah, stand Draco direkt am Treppenansatz und sah ihn mit seinen hellen, grauen Augen durchdringend an.

Harry erschrak und blickte mit geweiteten Augen zu dem Slytherin hoch.

Was wollte er hier? Er war ihm doch die ganze letzte Woche aus dem Weg gegangen?

"Ich hab gesehen, dass du hier hergegangen bist und hab dafür gesorgt, dass uns keiner stört. Darf ich mich dazugesellen? Ich will etwas mit dir besprechen", sagte Draco ruhig. Er wirkte auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise abgeklärt.

Harry nickte leicht und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Slytherins genau. Als er auf ihn zutrat, kurz seinen Umhang auf dem Harry saß beäugte und sich schließlich völlig selbstverständlich vor ihm hinsetzte.

Neugierig ging Hedwig ein paar Schritte in Dracos Richtung. Dieser begrüßte die Schneeeule mit einem seligen Lächeln und streichelte ihr vorsichtig durchs Gefieder.

"Deine Eule, nicht Potter?", fragte er das Offensichtliche.

Harry rührte sich nicht, sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur an.

"Ein wirklich schönes Tier", sprach Draco weiter und guckte nun dem Gryffindor direkt in die Augen.

"Danke", erwiderte Harry knapp und blinzelte einmal. Er war überrascht, wie sanft der sonst so rüpelhafte Draco mit seinem Tier umging. "Sie heißt Hedwig", fügte er an.

"Nett", antwortete Draco und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue nach oben.

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Tief atmete der Angesprochene ein und aus, schaute betreten zu Boden und flüsterte: "Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur nochmal mit dir unterhalten, bevor du mich wieder hasst."

"Ich hasse dich nicht", sagte Harry daraufhin und wurde etwas rot. Sie saßen sich gerade gegenüber und waren sich körperlich sehr nahe.

"Oh, du wirst mich wieder hassen, Potter. Glaub mir! Das, was ich tun muss, wirst du mir nie verzeihen", erwiderte Draco mit einem bitteren Unterton. Wann war der Slytherin eigentlich so geworden?

"Ich habe mit Dumbledore über dich gesprochen", gab Harry zu. "Du musst das nicht tun, was auch immer du vorhast. Geh zu Dumbledore, er kann dir helfen und dich vor Voldemort beschützen!"

Draco zuckte beim Namen des Dunklen Lords zusammen. "Fängst du schon wieder damit an! Ich sagte doch schon, dass das nicht geht. Hörst du mir nicht zu, Potter?!", schnarrte er ihn an.

"Doch! Ich weigere mich einfach nur aufzugeben", sagte Harry mit traurigen Augen. Er verstand seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind einfach nicht.

"Das ist irgendwie niedlich und schrecklich naiv von dir, Harry. Trotzdem ..."

Weiter kam Draco nicht, denn der Gryffindor verzog das Gesicht und fasste sich beinahe krampfhaft an die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Harrys sonst so standhaft dreinblickende, grüne Augen wurden glasig. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte er auf und sackte im nächsten Moment bewusstlos zusammen.

Als er einige Sekunden später wieder zu sich kam, blickte er in ein sorgenvolles, graues Augenpaar.

"Bei Merlin, Potter! Ich dachte schon du verreckst mir hier! Hast du solche Anfälle des Öfteren?", höhnte Draco. Er wollte die Situation, die ihm wirklich Angst machte, überspielen.

Hedwig hatte sich schnurstracks, nachdem ihr Besitzer umgekippt war, verzogen.

Schnell setzte sich Harry wieder auf. Hatte sein Kopf eben in Dracos Schoß gelegen? Er spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Immer noch leicht zitternd schüttelte er fahrig den Kopf. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte er so etwas nicht mehr mitmachen müssen. Voldemort war aufgebracht, hatte in Rage einen Todesser getötet. Harry hatte es gesehen, würde aber den Teufel tun und Draco davon erzählen. Diese merkwürdige Verbindung zu dem dunklen Zauberer war ihm eh nicht geheuer. Spätestens seit Sirius' Tod verfluchte er sie.

Unten von der Treppe hörte man Tumult. Einige Schüler schienen sich darüber zu beschweren, dass sie von irgendjemandem nicht in die Eulerei gelassen wurden.

Draco sprang auf. "Das ist mein Stichwort. Geht' s wieder?"

Harry nickte nur irritiert.

Hatte der Slytherin am Ende der Treppe Wachen aufgestellt? Er musste innerlich über diesen Umstand schmunzeln. Das war so typisch für Draco Malfoy.

Abrupt drehte der Slytherin sich um und verschwand mit gezücktem Zauberstab die Treppenstufen hinab.

Harry senkte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war noch immer ganz verschwitzt von dem "Anfall", wie es Draco leider so treffend bezeichnete. Sein Blick fiel auf die Stelle wo dieser eben noch gesessen hatte. Dort lag ein kleines Buch mit einem unscheinbaren, dunkelbraunen Ledereinband. Wahrscheinlich ist es Draco aus dem Umhang gefallen, als er ihn aufgefangen hatte. Er sollte ihm hinterher eilen, denn eventuell würde er ihn noch erwischen. Doch seine Neugier siegte. Nur ein kurzer Blick, was sollte daran schon so schlimm sein, dachte sich Harry. Vorsichtig schlug er die erste Seite auf und las die Inschrift auf dem hochwertigen Pergamentpapier.

_Wenn dir unser Gespräch genauso gut getan hat wie mir, Scarface, dann nimm dieses Buch an dich. _

_So können wir miteinander ungestört in Verbindung bleiben._

_D._

Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen. Die Schrift verschwand just nachdem er sie gelesen hatte. Keiner würde es ihm jetzt noch glauben, dass Draco Malfoy ihm das geradezu in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

Er erschrak als Hedwig erneut vor seinen Füßen landete, leicht mit dem Schnabel gegen das Buch stupste und ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise wissend mit ihren großen Eulenaugen entgegenblickte.


	6. Kein Zurück

Moin!

Hier ist mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!  
Habt einen schönen Feiertag Morgen!

Liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

6\. Kein Zurück

Völlig erschöpft schleppte sich Draco an diesem Abend zurück in seinen Schlafsaal. Zum Glück war von den anderen Jungs nur Blaise anwesend. Dieser machte sich gerade fertig, zog ein schickes Hemd an und legte etwas Parfum auf.

"Die süße Blonde aus dem Jahr unter uns ist heute dran", sagte sein Zimmergenosse mit siegessicherem Unterton und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

"Na dann viel Spaß!", rief ihm Draco matt entgegen.

Blaise zwinkerte ihm noch einmal zu und verließ gut gelaunt das Zimmer.

Endlich allein. Crabbe und Goyle waren zum Essen verschwunden und wo Theo steckte wusste er nicht.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich wieder mit ein paar anderen ins Gewächshaus 4 geschlichen und klaute etwas von diesen Kräutern, die Professor Sprout aus eigener Hand züchtete. Meistens rauchten sie die anschließend in irgend einer dunklen Ecke hinter dem Quidditch-Feld und würden erst sehr spät zurückkehren.

Naja und Blaise, der würde bei seiner neuen Flamme erst mal voll einen auf romantisch und verständnisvoll machen, bevor er sie dann hierher in sein Bett abschleppte. Wenigstens war er immer so freundlich einen Stillzauber um sein Schlafgemach zu legen, so dass die anderen Jungs zumindest akustisch nichts von den nächtlichen Aktivitäten mitbekamen.

Resigniert schlüpfte Draco in seinen Pyjama und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Gedankenverloren starrte er ins Leere. Er würde nur noch ein paar Nächte hier in seinem Bett in Hogwarts liegen. Die letzten sechs Jahre seines Lebens hatte er größtenteils in diesem Schloss verbracht und viel erlebt. Ob man es ihm glaubte oder nicht, er liebte diese Schule, welche sich magisch getarnt irgendwo in den schottischen Highlands befand.

Doch bald würde sein Leben hier vorbei sein. Das Verschwindekabinett im Raum der Wünsche war repariert und der Dunkle Lord hat ihm befohlen seine Aufgabe in genau zwei Tagen zu Ende zu bringen. Draco wusste, was ihm und seinen Eltern blühte wenn er sich dem verweigerte.

Erst letzte Woche, an dem Tag an dem er Harry das verzauberte Buch gegeben hatte, ermordete dieser schlangengesichtige Irre zwei junge Todesser, die nicht unbedingt begeistert waren in seine Mission Dumbledore zu töten involviert zu sein. Als Ersatz wurden nun die Carrow-Geschwister Amycus und Alecto angeheuert, die Draco jedoch nur flüchtig kannte. Seine Tante Bellatrix würde ebenfalls mit von der Partie sein.

Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab kein Zurück mehr. Draco hatte Angst, unbeschreibliche Angst. Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich dazu in der Lage sein würde den Schulleiter und größten Widersacher des Dunklen Lords umzubringen. Natürlich war er zu Einigem fähig. Aber Mord? Das stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt.

Zitternd setzte er sich nun ganz auf sein Bett und zog die Decke über die Beine. Mit einem einfachen Aufrufezauber holte er sich das mit einer Abwandlung des Proteus verzauberte Büchlein heran. Seit circa einer Woche verständigte er sich nun schon über diesem Wege mit Harry, der ihn gleich am selben Abend nach ihrem Aufeinandertreffen in der Eulerei, das erste Mal angeschrieben hatte.

Sie unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Themen und obwohl Harry immer wieder versuchte ihn zu überreden sich Dumbledore anzuvertrauen, war der Gryffindor inzwischen so etwas wie ein heimlicher Vertrauter für ihn geworden. Er, sein ehemaliger Erzfeind, schaffte es ihn von seinem momentanen Dasein abzulenken und ihm manchmal sogar völlig unbewusst Mut zu machen.

Mit immer noch etwas zitternder Hand griff er nach der selbst nachfüllenden Schreibfeder welche immer in dem Buch lag und schrieb auf die erste Pergamentseite:

_"Hast du Zeit zum Schreiben?"_

Die Buchstaben verschwanden, nur um im selben Moment in Harrys Exemplar wieder aufzutauchen, wie Draco wusste.

Und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten tauchte ein einfaches _"Warte"_ in Harrys Schrift auf dem Papier auf.

Draco legte das Buch aufgeklappt auf seinen Schoß und starrte es gedankenverloren an. Er hoffte so sehr, dass der Gryffindor bald zurückschreiben würde. In ein paar Tagen, wenn Draco seinen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, würde Harry eh nicht mehr mit ihm in irgend einer Art und Weise kommunizieren wollen. Wer würde es ihm verdenken? Der blonde Slytherin selbst würde nach dieser Aktion nicht mehr in den Spiegel gucken können.

Das Schlimmste aber war, er würde sich niemandem mehr anvertrauen können. Alle seine Freunde waren im Grunde nichts weiter als geltungsbedürftige Speichellecker. Niemand außer Harry hatte ihm versucht zu helfen. Selbst Snape nicht. Der wollte doch nur seinen Auftrag ausführen um beim Dunklen Lord gut da zustehen. Deshalb war er auch den Unbrechbaren Schwur mit seiner Mutter eingegangen. Elender Scheißkerl, dachte sich Draco.

Er musste es schaffen oder seiner Familie, allen voran ihm selbst, ging es an den Kragen. Da war es auch nebensächlich wie sehr ihm die Gespräche mit Harry fehlen würden.

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde tauchten erneut Worte in Harrys Handschrift in dem Buch auf.

_"Sorry, saß mit Ron und Hermione noch an den Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung und konnte mich nicht so schnell davonstehlen. Alles okay bei dir?"_

Draco schnappte sich blitzschnell sein Buch und schrieb erleichtert zurück.

_"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Hatte nur Lust zu schreiben."_

_"Ist wirklich alles ok? Deine Schrift ist etwas krakelig."_

Draco starrte ungläubig auf die Worte, atmete tief durch um seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Langsam ließ auch das Zittern nach.

_"War kein schöner Tag. Schlafe auch in letzter Zeit nicht gut."_

_"Du hast auch heute nicht besonders frisch ausgesehen. Es ist bald soweit, oder? Magst du mir nicht endlich erzählen was dein Auftrag ist?"_

_"Du bist eine Nervensäge, Potter! Ich hab dir schon Tausendmal gesagt, dass ich es dir nicht verraten kann!"_

_"Dann erzähl mir wenigstens, warum du es nicht sagen kannst."_

Draco atmete tief ein. Sollte er es dem Gryffindor schreiben? Ein Kribbeln zog durch seinen Bauch, ähnlich dem, als er damals von Harry im Krankenflügel am Arm berührt wurde. Er beschloss ehrlich zu sein. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren?

_"Wenn ich meine Aufgabe ausgeführt habe, wirst du mich mehr als jeden anderen hassen und den Kontakt abbrechen. Glaub mir, das wirst du. Bis es soweit ist möchte ich einfach weiterschreiben. Denn ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich mag die Gespräche mit dir."_

Draco errötete leicht und war heilfroh Harry jetzt nicht gegenüber zu sitzen. Er legte das Buch wieder offen in seinen Schoß und wartete ungeduldig auf eine Antwort. Nach ein paar Minuten, die ihm unendlich lang vorkamen, erschienen Harrys Worte schließlich auf dem Pergament.

_"Du kannst mir glauben, dass es nichts geben wird, weswegen ich dich hassen könnte. Hätte es nie geglaubt, aber ich mag dich mittlerweile sogar und ich weiß, dass du zu dem, was du vorhast, gezwungen wirst. Seit dem Vorfall im Mädchenklo und unserem Gespräch auf der Krankenstation sehe ich dich mit ganz anderen Augen."_

Als Draco das las musste er über die positive Naivität des Gryffindors lächeln.

_"Danke__ Harry! Das werde ich dir nie vergessen."_

Was der Slytherin nicht sah war, dass Harry beim Lesen dieser Zeile rot wurde.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal öffnete sich und herein stapften Crabbe und Goyle.

"Ihr macht mehr Krach als eine Horde Zentauren! Verschwindet gefälligst, ich will meine Ruhe!", begrüßte Draco sie barsch.

Crabbe erwiderte nur: "Reg dich ab, Dray! Wir wollten nur schnell unseren Kesselkuchenvorrat auffüllen und dann ..."

Doch Draco fiel ihm ins Wort. "Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt euch verpissen! Ihr braucht nicht noch mehr Kuchen! Ihr seid fett genug!"

"Komm Vince, wir gehen", hörte man Goyle murmeln.

Mit Crabbes sarkastischer Aussage "Bei Merlin, der hat ja gute Laune heute", welche er jedoch flüsterte, verließen sie beide schlurfend den Schlafraum.

Draco schüttelte voller Unverständnis den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Büchlein zu. Harrys Antwort _"Keine Ursache" _stand bereits da.

Er musste erneut lächeln und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus. Es tauchten weitere Worte auf dem Papier auf.

_"Sag mal Draco, hast du jemanden, dem du vertrauen kannst? Ist da niemand mit dem du reden oder den du um Hilfe bitten könntest?"_

Draco wurde blass, machten ihm diese Fragen doch klar, wie allein er eigentlich dastand.

_"Nein"_, war seine knappe Antwort.

_"Okay, bei Crabbe und Goyle versteh ich's. Die sind strohdoof. Aber was ist mit Nott, Zabini oder Parkinson?"_

Draco überlegte kurz und schrieb dann zurück.

_"Theo ist ein vernebelter Junkie, Blaise ein selbstherrlicher Gockel und von diesem Miststück Pansy will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Die war eh nur meine Alibi-Freundin. Hab sie schon Anfang des Jahres abgeschossen."_

Er wurde wütend wenn er an die Leute aus seinem Haus dachte. Sie waren durch die Reihe weg verblendete Idioten, die ohne zu zögern und mit Begeisterung für den Dunklen Lord kämpfen würden. Sie hatten ja alle keine Ahnung.

_"Alibi wofür?"_

Harrys Erwiderung auf dem Papier ließ ihn aufschrecken. Was hatte er nur geschrieben und vor allem, was sollte er jetzt antworten? Draco rang mit sich ehe er die Feder ansetzte.

_"Versprich mir, bei deiner toten Mutter, dass du das niemandem erzählst! Schwör es, Potter!"_

_"Wow, muss ja ein triftiger Grund sein."_

_"Harry, das ist mein Ernst! Gib mir dein Wort!"_

_"Ist ja gut, ich verspreche es dir, hoch und heilig."_

Er begann wieder zu zittern. Schwer atmend nahm Draco die Feder und schrieb auf, was er zuvor noch nie jemandem gestanden hatte.

_"Ich bin homosexuell."_

Zeitgleich mit dem Verschwinden des Geschriebenen schloss er die Augen. Ihm graute es vor Harrys Reaktion. Die meisten Leute hier in Slytherin würden ihn sicher verurteilen. Aber der Gryffindor war da ganz anders.

_"Man Malfoy, ich dachte schon jetzt kommt was weiß ich was! Du bist also schwul. Na und? Ist doch nicht schlimm."_

Draco guckte verdattert auf die Pergamentseite. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

_"Nicht schlimm?! Für dich vielleicht nicht. Aber in meinem Umfeld ist das eine ernste Sache." _

_"Ach bitte, du stehst halt auf Männer. Mal ehrlich, ist das jetzt echt so furchtbar?"_

_"Für den einzigen Erben aus einer traditionell reinblütigen Familie ist das schlimm, Potter! Von mir wird einiges erwartet. Da geht das nicht so zu wie bei der rothaarigen Wieselbande, wo es scheißegal ist mit wem es die zwanzig Nachkommen so alles treiben!"_

Er schnaufte aufgebracht. Verstand dieser Typ denn gar nichts?!

_"Hey, komm mal wieder runter und hör auf meine Freunde zu beleidigen, nur weil sie anders aufgewachsen sind als du."_

Tief durchatmend schrieb Draco ein kurzes _"Tut mir leid."_ zurück.

_"Für dich gibt es doch bestimmt Alternativen. Du könntest doch ein Kind adoptieren oder so. Dann hätte dein Erbe vielleicht nicht deine schönen, blonden Haare. Was soll's ..." _

Draco starrte ungläubig auf den langsam durch den Zauber verschwindenden Text und musste grinsen. Hatte er gerade seine Haare als schön bezeichnet?

_"Was soll denn das werden, Harry? Flirtest du etwa mit mir? Ich dachte du stehst auf die kleine Wieselin."_

Ein paar Minuten kam keine Antwort. Der Slytherin dachte schon, dass er diesmal doch etwas zu weit gegangen war.

_"Okay, du warst ja ehrlich zu mir, also verrat ich dir auch was. Ich finde Ginny zwar hübsch, aber ich bin nicht in sie verliebt. Naja, klar, wir sind Freunde, aber auf platonische Art und Weise. Sie ist eher sowas wie eine kleine Schwester für mich."_

_"Hast du ihr das schon gesagt? Denn ich glaub die ist verknallt in dich, Scarface."_

_"Lass diesen Spitznamen du Snob und ja, ich hab das Ginny schon gesagt. Es gibt da zur Zeit sowieso jemand anderes."_

Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und schrieb: _"Oho! Harry - der Auserwählte - Potter ist also doch verliebt. In wen denn? In Chang oder in Loony Lovegood? Bitte sag jetzt nicht es ist Granger, das wäre echt armselig!"_

_"Ich sag gar keinen Namen. Die Person weiß nämlich nichts davon. Also halt den Rand, Malfoy!"_

_"Ist ja gut. Ich krieg es sowieso irgendwann raus."_

Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

_"Wenn du meinst. Ich muss jetzt runter zu eurem Kerkermeister." _

_"Lässt Snape dich immer noch nachsitzen?"_

_"Jepp und er hat auch nicht so schnell vor damit aufzuhören. Diese sadistische Fledermaus quält sehr gerne Gryffindors. Weißt du doch."_

_"Natürlich, dich lässt er doch am liebsten leiden. In dem Fall hast du es aber verdient."_

_"Ja, ja, ich weiß. Bis dann, Snob!"_

_"Viel Spaß, Scarface!"_

Nachdem der letzte Satz durch den Zauber vom Pergamentpapier verschwunden war, stellte Draco das Buch zurück in das Versteck hinter dem Nachttisch. Er hatte an der Rückwand des Schränkchens einen Tarnzauber installiert an dem das Buch haftete und vor den neugierigen Blicken anderer verborgen wurde.

Draco legte sich nun ganz auf sein Bett und strich sich geistesabwesend über die Brust. Durch die Kleidung fuhr er die Narbe nach, die Harry ihm durch den Sectumsempra verpasst hatte. Weder Madam Pomfreys Körperöl, noch Snapes spezielle Heilsalbe konnte die Narbenbildung verhindern. Sicher würde sie mit der Zeit verblassen, doch wird sie immer zu sehen sein. Anfangs hatte er sich darüber geärgert. In der Zwischenzeit war es ihm aber egal, denn er hatte schwerwiegendere Probleme zu bewältigen.

Er schlang seine Decke eng um seinen Körper und versuchte in dieser Nacht wenigstens etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, obwohl er wusste, dass es sinnlos war. Seit einer Woche war an erholsamen Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken gewesen. Ständig wachte er zwischenzeitlich immer wieder auf.

Gegen 23:00 Uhr gingen Crabbe und Goyle oder besser gesagt, sie polterten ins Bett. Gegen Mitternacht brachte Blaise seine blonde Eroberung herein. Nachdem sie hinter den Vorhängen von seinem Bett verschwunden waren, hörte man für den Rest der Nacht nichts mehr von ihnen. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden kam auch Theo angeschlichen.

Aber davon bekam Draco nur am Rande etwas mit.


	7. Durch die Dunkelheit

7\. Durch die Dunkelheit

Stumm saß er an dem großen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro, umgeben von den vielen Gläsern mit den eingelegten Ingredienzien für die Zaubertränke. Hier und da standen auch ein paar fertige Gebräue zwischen Zutaten wie Aschwinderin-Eiern, Raupen, Löwenfischgräten und Wellhornschnecken. Die noch nicht korrigierten Aufsätze vor ihm auf der Tischplatte beachtete er gar nicht weiter.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er nach und nach schon die wichtigsten privaten Sachen in sein Haus verfrachtet. Er wusste, es war heute soweit. Dieser alte Narr war mit Potter wieder unterwegs gewesen. Er hoffte nur, dass sie diesmal den ersten Horcrux ergattern konnten. Ja, er wusste auch seit einiger Zeit von ihnen. Jedoch fand er es nicht angemessen Potter loszuschicken, um sie zu suchen und zu zerstören.

Aber sie hatten alle ihre Rolle einzunehmen um dem hohen Ziel, den Dunklen Lord endgültig zu besiegen, zu dienen. Nur war er nicht besonders froh über den Part, den er dabei spielen sollte. Doch er wusste genau, dass kein anderer das tun konnte, wozu er im Stande war. Zumindest hofft er das er Draco richtig einschätzte. Nie würde der Junge es wagen den finalen Todesfluch auf Dumbledore abzuschießen, da war er sich eigentlich sicher.

Unruhig rollte er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hin und her, was sonst überhaupt gar nicht seine Art war und versuchte sich auf das vorzubereiten, worauf man sich eigentlich nicht vorbereiten konnte. Er würde es tun müssen, da gab es keinen Weg dran vorbei. Nur konnte er nicht einfach losgehen und es hinter sich bringen, das wäre viel zu auffällig. Außerdem würden die beiden Wachen Lovegood und Granger, welche er dank seiner Sicherheitszauber längst vor der Bürotür registriert hatte, Verdacht schöpfen wenn er jetzt schnurstracks hier raus marschieren würde.  
Also wartete er ab.

Und tatsächlich wurde wenig später die Tür aufgerissen und sein aufgebrachter Kollege Filius Flitwick stand im Raum.  
"Severus! Severus ... Todesser ... in der Schule ... Astronomieturm!", sagte der kleine Professor atemlos.  
Mit einem unbemerkten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes schickte er einen ungesagten Schockzauber auf seinen Lehrerkollegen, worauf dieser bewusstlos zusammensackte.

Von dem Geräusch aufgeschreckt kamen nun auch Hermione und Luna ins Büro gestürmt.  
Severus sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und sprach die beiden Schülerinnen direkt an: "Er hatte einen Zusammenbruch. Es sind Todesser in der Schule. Ich werde raufgehen und helfen sie zu bekämpfen. Sie beide bleiben hier und kümmern sich um Professor Flitwick. Verstanden?!"  
Die Mädchen nickten und eilten zu ihrem immer noch am Boden liegenden Lehrer. Indes rauschte Severus an ihnen vorbei, verließ das Büro und ging schnellen Schrittes Richtung Astronomieturm.

Es war soweit. Er setzte ein emotionsloses Gesicht auf, versuchte sich auf dem Weg gefühlsmäßig von dem abzugrenzen, was ihm gleich bevorstand. Jedoch gelang ihm das nur bedingt.

Kurz vor dem Aufgang zum Turm standen mehrere Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens. Irgendeiner von ihnen, er meinte es war Lupin, berichtete, dass am Himmel das Dunkle Mal zu sehen war und keiner von ihnen im Stande war die magische Absperrung vor der Treppe zum Astronomieturm zu durchbrechen. Severus' Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Hatte dieser Bengel es etwa tatsächlich doch gewagt den Todesfluch auf den Direktor anzuwenden?

Durch das Dunkles Mal an seinem linken Unterarm war es für ihn kein Problem die Stufen zu erklimmen. Beinahe rennend stieg er zu der Plattform hoch oben im Turm hinauf. Stimmen kamen immer näher. Severus erkannte die von Bellatrix Lestrange, welche Draco dazu animierte es endlich zu tun. Als er die Treppen empor gelaufen war, schaute er sich kurz um und verschaffte sich so einen Überblick. Er sah Greyback, die Carrow-Geschwister, natürlich Lestrange, einen an der Balustrade kauernden, aber dennoch lebendigen Dumbledore und Draco, welcher Merlin sei Dank, just in diesem Augenblick seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ.

Der Moment war gekommen.  
Er sollte den Schulleiter töten, damit dieser zum Einen einer langen Folter durch die Todesser und dem langsamen Tod durch den Fluch, welcher in seiner Hand eingeschlossen war, entgehen konnte. Zum Anderen würde der Dunkle Lord Severus nach dieser Tat voll und ganz sein Vertrauen entgegenbringen.

Dumbledores Flehen drang an sein Ohr. Und obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab, sträubte sich alles in ihm dagegen. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck, der in diesem Moment voller Abscheu war, konnte er in dem alles entscheidenden Augenblick nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Für einige Sekunden fühlte es sich so an, als würde er sich dabei beobachten, wie er die Worte des unverzeihlichen Fluches aussprach.

"Avada Kedavra!", hallte es durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ein grüner Lichtblitz leuchtete auf und in der nächsten Sekunde flog der leblose Albus Dumbledore über die Brüstung des Astronomieturms.  
Das Geräusch, welches sein toter Körper beim Aufklatschen auf dem Boden verursachte, bescherte Severus eine Gänsehaut per excellence. Er hatte es getan - einer der schlimmsten Dinge in seinem Leben.

"Weg hier!", rief er in die Runde und schnappte sich einen am ganzen Körper zitternden Draco. Am Oberarm zog er ihn nach unten zum Ausgang während die Todesser kämpften, damit sie freie Bahn hatten.

Schnell ging er hinaus, noch immer einen bebenden Draco mit sich zerrend. Er blickte kurz zu dem Jungen, nur um zu sehen wie aufgelöst dieser war. Er bemerkte aufkommende Tränen in den starr dreinblickenden, grauen Augen. Severus musste ihn so schnell wie möglich hier wegbringen. Sie alle sollten dringend das Weite suchen, saß ihnen doch gut der halbe Orden des Phönix im Nacken.

Entsetzt schaute Draco zu Hagrids Hütte, da diese gerade von seiner Tante unter lautem Gejohle in Brand gesetzt wurde. "Was hab ich getan", wisperte er aufgewühlt.  
"Beherrsch dich, Draco!", tadelte Severus ihn. Das fehlte noch. Sie mussten gleich beim Dunklen Lord erscheinen und da wäre es verheerend, wenn der Malfoy-Erbe zusammenbrechen würde.

Sie rannten weiter, hatten den Zaun mit dem riesigen Tor, welcher die Ländereien von Hogwarts abgrenzte, fast erreicht. Dahinter endete der Apparierschutz.

"Stupor!", brüllte eine Stimme hinter ihnen voller Wut. Der Fluch verfehlte sie nur um Haaresbreite. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Vereinzelt liefen nun doch Tränen über seine Wangen, die er sich aber schnell wieder wegwischte. "Harry, bitte nicht", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.  
Severus fragte sich kurz, seit wann er seinen Erzfeind beim Vornamen nannte, als er auch schon den nächsten Fluch des Gryffindors abwehren musste.  
"Verschwindet endlich!", herrschte er seinen Schüler an und stieß ihn zu seiner Tante.

Bellatrix schnappte sich die Hand ihres Neffen und lief mit ihm völlig irre lachend weiter zum Tor. Draco warf einen letzten Blick zurück und sah, wenn Severus es nicht besser wüsste, beinah entschuldigend zu Potter.  
Als sie endlich verschwunden waren wandte er sich wieder seinem Verfolger zu.

Dieser warf dem gerade mit Bellatrix disapparierten Draco einen verzweifelten Blick hinterher. Severus kam das alles sehr verdächtig vor. Doch so ganz konnte er sich noch keinen Reim darauf machen.

Als die Aufmerksamkeit von Harry wieder ihm galt, verzog sich dessen Gesicht zu einer geschockten und grimmigen Fratze. Sie hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe. Severus musste das hier schnell beenden, denn er sollte und musste den beiden sofort folgen, damit er mit Draco gemeinsam vor den Dunklen Lord treten konnte.


	8. Verbundene Bücher

Moin ihr Lieben!

Ab diesem Kapitel sitzt die liebe Federline als Beta mit im Boot. Ich freu mich ganz arg und bin ihr sehr dankbar dafür.  
So, nich lang rumgeschnackt, weiter geht's! :-)

LG!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

8: Verbundene Bücher

Mitten in der Nacht apparierte sie Bellatrix vor die Tore eines sehr alten und etwas heruntergekommen Anwesens. Draco schaute sich ängstlich um. Er war noch nie hier gewesen und war sich in diesem Moment auch nicht sicher wo genau sie sich gerade befanden.

Seine Tante ließ seine Hand nicht los, sondern zog ihn hastig den Weg bis zur großen Eingangstür hinauf.

Im Gehen zischte sie ihm gehässig zu: "Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht begeistert sein. Wieso hast du den alten Tattergreis nicht einfach erledigt? Er war doch völlig am Ende!"

"Weiß nicht.", erwiderte Draco knapp und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Wie du weißt es nicht?!", fragte die Hexe regelrecht empört. "Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen! Der Dunkle Lord hat kein Erbarmen mit Drückebergern! Wenn du jetzt keine gute Begründung für dein Verhalten hast, dann bist du erledigt!"

Draco riss seine Hand aus der Bellatrix' und wurde fast laut. "Er war mein Direktor, Tante Bella! Ich konnte es einfach nicht, ok?!"

"Ist ja gut! Aber in solchen Momenten darfst du kein Mitleid haben. Und dieser alte Narr hatte es verdient! Du kannst von Glück sagen dass Snape für dich eingesprungen ist. Ansonsten wäre der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich außer sich vor Zorn!"

" ... und würde mich ohne Zögern töten für mein Versagen" - führte Draco in Gedanken ihren Satz weiter.

Bevor sie durch den Eingang des baufälligen Domizils schritten, drehte er sich noch einmal um, in der Hoffnung den nachkommenden Severus zu erblicken. Vergeblich. Schwer atmend betrat er mit seiner Tante das Haus, innerlich auf das Schlimmste eingerichtet.

Am folgenden Abend saß Harry allein auf seinem Bett in Hogwarts. Er hatte sich hier in den Schlafsaal zurückgezogen und alle anderen gebeten ihn für ein paar Stunden allein zu lassen. Er wollte runterkommen, nachdenken und einfach mal für sich sein. Er hatte sonst gern seine Freunde um sich, konnte jedoch im Moment Hermiones Erklärungen oder Rons entsetzte Kommentare nicht ertragen. Er wusste dass die anderen ebenfalls geschockt und traurig waren über Dumbledores Ableben. Dennoch hatten sie nicht gesehen was er mit anschauen musste.

Harry saß im Schneidersitz auf seiner Tagesdecke , die Hände in den wirren, schwarzen Haaren vergraben. Er wollte am liebsten heulen, konnte es aber nicht. Keine ungläubige Bestürzung, Schluchzen oder Schreien kam ihm über die Lippen. Zu geschockt war er von dem, was vor nicht ganz 24 Stunden auf dem Astronomieturm passiert war.

Snape hatte das vollbracht, zu was Draco nicht in der Lage gewesen war. Für Harry war sein nun ehemaliger Lehrer nichts weiter als ein feiger Mörder. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken hatte dieser Dumbledore mit dem unverzeihlichen Fluch getötet.

Draco hatte Recht gehabt. Hätte er seinen Zauberstab nicht sinken lassen und stattdessen seinen Auftrag ausgeführt, hätte Harry ihm das nie und nimmer verziehen.

Vor ihm auf der karmesinroten Decke lagen die zwei Bücher, über die sie beide die letzten Wochen geschrieben haben. Als Harry gestern beim Kampf mit Snape der Zauberstab weggeflogen war, fand er diesen neben dem Büchlein auf dem Rasen wieder. Draco musste es auf der Flucht verloren haben. Anders konnte sich Harry diesen ungewöhnlichen Fundort nicht erklären.

Er nahm zaghaft Dracos Buch auf, öffnete es und besah sich die durch den Zauber leeren Seiten. Eine Feder lag zwischen dem Buchdeckel und den Pergamentseiten. Mit Zeige - und Mittelfinger strich Harry sachte darüber.

Es gab eigentlich keinen Zweifel, Draco wollte das Buch mitnehmen, wollte Harry noch etwas sagen, ansonsten hätte er es ja wohl kaum bei sich gehabt. Und auch er selbst wollte wissen ob es ihm gut ging oder ob Voldemort ihn schon längst ... nein! Das hätte Harry doch gespürt. Aber seine Narbe hat das letzte Mal in der Eulerei geschmerzt. Seither hatte sie nicht einmal mehr geziept. Hieß das, Draco war doch wohlauf?

Es war zum verrückt werden. Er musste sicher gehen und vielleicht gab es auch eine Möglichkeit.

"Kreacher!", rief er matt, seine Stimme war beinah nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Doch sofort erschein der alte Hauself vor seinem Bett und verbeugte sich leicht.

"Master haben gerufen. Was kann Kreacher für Master tun?", sagte er mit einem brummigen Unterton. Anscheinend mochte er Harry immer noch nicht als seinen Herrn.

Dieser klappte das Buch zu und hielt es dem Elfen hin, der es mit seinen wässrigen, grauen Augen ungläubig betrachtete.

"Ich will dass du das zu Draco Malfoy bringst. Niemand außer ihm darf dich sehen und auch sonst zu keinem ein Wort! Kannst du das bewerkstelligen?", trug Harry ihm auf.

Die Augen des Hauselfen weiteten sich beim Namen des Malfoy-Erben und auf sein Gesicht trat ein Ausdruck der sehr verdächtig nach Verzückung aussah.

"Natürlich! Kreacher tut alles was Master ihm sagt!", antwortete er euphorisch. Schnell griff er nach dem Buch in Harrys Hand und war auch schon im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Harry wusste, dass Hauselfen an den Apparier-Schutz in Hogwarts nicht gebunden waren. Er setzte alles darauf, dass das überall der Fall war.

Hastig griff er nach seinem Exemplar, rief mit einem Accio eine Schreibfeder zu sich und schrieb aufgeregt auf die erste Pergamentseite:_ "Bitte sag das es dir gut geht."_

Die Worte verschwanden und Harry hoffte inständig, dass Draco diese Worte zu lesen bekommen würde.

Nach circa zwei Minuten tauchte Kreacher wieder im Schlafsaal auf und verkündete, dass er seinen Auftrag wie befohlen erledigt hatte. Mit einem knappen Dankeschön entließ Harry seinen geerbten Hauselfen anschließend.

Er schaute zurück auf die erste Seite, wo sich auch schon die Antwort manifestierte.

_"Keine Angst __Scarface, ich lebe noch."_

Harry atmete tief aus und rieb sich erschöpft und erleichtert übers Gesicht.

_"Wie geht es dir sonst?"_, fragte er dennoch besorgt.

_"Was glaubst du denn wie es mir geht?! Ich hätte fast den Schulleiter getötet und wurde danach vom Dunklen Lord zusammengefaltet."_

Harry ahnte was "zusammengefaltet" in diesem Zusammenhang bedeutete: Cruciatus oder sogar schlimmer. Er entschied sich dazu sich vor Draco zu offenbaren und schrieb weiter: _"Aber du hast es nicht getan. Du hast deinen Zauberstab sinken lassen. Ich habe es genau gesehen."_

Nervös biss sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Unterlippe und wartete.

_"Wie du warst auf dem Turm? Nein, das warst du nicht! Scheiße ... Wie bei Merlin hast du das geschafft?"_

_"Tarnumhang."_, war Harrys kurze aber sehr präzise Antwort.

_"Verdammt! Naja, dann weißt du ja jetzt alles."_

_"Ich weiß, dass du kein Mörder bist. Nur das zählt für mich im Moment.",_ erwiderte er auf die niedergeschlagen wirkenden Worte von Draco.

_"Wo bist du gerade?"_, fragte er um von dem bedrückenden Thema abzulenken. Harry wollte am liebsten nie wieder über die Begebenheiten auf dem Astronomieturm sprechen.

_"Bei mir zu Hause, in meinem Zimmer. Unser Manor ist zu so etwas wie eine Basis geworden. ER und seine Todesser gehen hier ein und aus wie es ihnen gefällt. Es ist bedrückend."_

Harry setzte sich bei dieser Information bequemer hin und fuhr sich einmal resigniert durch seine eh schon zerzausten Haare. Nicht nur Dracos Lage, die ganze Situation, in der sich die magische Welt befand, war beängstigend . Er wusste, ab jetzt würde alles anders werden.


	9. Camouflage

Moin!

Weiter geht's mit Harry und Draco. War an diesem Wochenende wirklich fleißig am Schreiben. *stolz ist*  
Dieses Kapitel wurde wieder von der wunderbaren Federline gebetat. Vielen lieben Dank an dich!  
Und nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 9!

LG! SiamKitty

* * *

9\. Camouflage

So schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, rannte er die Treppen hinauf. Die Rufe seiner Mutter ignorierend, lief er immer weiter durch die Flure, vorbei an den Gemälden einiger Vorfahren, die ihm neugierig hinterher blickten.

Er wollte nur noch weg, weit weg von dem was hier in seinem Zuhause von Statten ging und vergessen, was eben vor seinen Augen geschehen war.

Als Draco endlich seine Räume erreichte, schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu und stürzte in sein Bad, nur um sich augenblicklich in die Toilettenschüssel zu übergeben. Nachdem er seinen Magen völlig entleert und sich den Mund mit reichlich Wasser ausgespült hatte, ging er zurück in seinen Wohnbereich und setzte sich auf das Ledersofa vor den Kamin.

Obwohl es durch das prasselnde Feuer angenehm warm im Zimmer war, zitterte Draco am ganzen Leib. Das tränennasse Gesicht der eben im Salon getöteten Hogwarts-Lehrerin ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Zwar kannte er die Frau nur vom Sehen her, denn Muggelkunde hatte er nie belegt, trotzdem erschütterte ihn ihre Ermordung bis ins Mark.

Das leise Plopp-Geräusch, welches eine vor ihm erscheinende Hauselfe verursachte, ließ ihn aufschrecken.

Mit großen, runden Augen schaute das kleine Wesen zu Draco auf und hielt in ihren Händen ein Tablett. Auf diesem standen eine Kanne und eine Tasse, die am Außenrand mit einem hellblauen Drachen bemalt war. Dracos Augen leuchteten beim Anblick seiner Tasse aus Kindertagen kurz auf. Mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung wies er die Hauselfe an das Tablett mit dem Teegeschirr auf dem Tisch vor ihm abzustellen.

Die Elfe führte den stummen Befehl aus und erklärte gleichzeitig mit ihrer hohen, piepsigen Stimme: "Jeena wurde von Misses beauftragt Master Draco seinen Lieblingstee zu bringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es der junge Master in seinen Räumen gut hat."

Die Elfe schnippte mit ihren langen Fingern und in der nächsten Sekunde erschien eine flauschig-warme Decke und legte sich um Dracos noch immer zitternden Körper. Anschließend warf sie noch ein paar Holzscheite ins Kaminfeuer und verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre Nasenspitze fast den Teppich auf dem dunklen Holzboden berührte.

"Kann Jeena noch etwas für Master tun? ", fragte die Hauselfe pflichtbewusst.

"Nein. Bedanke dich aber noch für mich bei meiner Mutter, bevor du wieder an die Arbeit gehst. Und jetzt lass mich allein.", befahl er und augenblicklich disapparierte die Elfe gehorsam.

Durch einen Schwebezauber ließ Draco Tee von der Kanne in seine Tasse füllen und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem absolut köstlich schmeckenden Orangentee. Die vorherrschende Note der Orangenschalen, die angenehme, wenn auch nicht zu starke Süße der Äpfel und Pfirsiche und dazu die unaufdringlichen Aromen des weißen Hibiskus und Johanniskrautes begeisterten ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Die Zutaten für diese Mischung kamen aus allen Teilen der Welt, hauptsächlich aus Japan und Griechenland. Der Tee war nicht billig, aber das spielte in seiner Familie eh keine Rolle. Draco mochte eben diesen Tee am liebsten und das seit dem zarten Alter von 2 Jahren. Damals hatte seine Mutter ihm immer diesen Tee zubereiten lassen. Er gab ihm stets ein Gefühl von Wärme und Zuhause.

Die Hauselfe, die ihm den Tee gebracht hatte, war Seine. Er hatte sich zu seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts eine eigene Elfe gewünscht. Also hatte sein Vater kurzerhand zwei Hauselfen der Familie befohlen sich zu verpaaren. Heraus kam Jeena, die jetzt seit gut zwei Jahren fast ausschließlich Draco diente.

Wenn er irgendwann aus dem Manor auszog und das würde er definitiv tun, dann wollte Draco seine Hauselfe mitnehmen.

Der Orangentee beruhigte seine Nerven etwas und auch so kalt wie vorhin war ihm nicht mehr. Jedoch ließ sich dieses leere Gefühl in seinem Inneren nicht vertreiben. Er stellte die Tasse zurück aufs Tablett, holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche hervor und verschloss magisch die Tür zu seinen Räumen.

Sich so sicherer fühlend richtete Draco den Stab auf das zweite seiner fünf Bücherregale. Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber enttarnte er das kleine ledergebundene Buch mit der selbst nachfüllenden Schreibfeder, welche immer da drin lag und ließ beides zu sich auf die Couch schweben.

Er schluckte einmal schwer, zog die Decke enger um sich und schrieb auf die erste Seite:

_"Unsere Muggelkunde-Lehrerin ist tot."_

Der Satz klang beim Lesen genauso taub wie Draco sich fühlte. Etwa fünf Minuten nachdem seine Worte verschwunden waren, tauchte Harrys Antwort auf dem Pergamentpapier auf.

_"Scheiße! Wie ist es passiert?"_

Draco atmete tief durch. Gewiss wusste er , dass er in der Nacht eh von dem heutigen Geschehen Albträume haben würde. Doch es tat gut sich bei Harry auszusprechen. Er hatte das Gefühl in dem Gryffindor einen echten Freund gefunden zu haben.

_"Bei der Todesserversammlung ließ ER sie erst fast zwei Stunden lang kopfüber in der Luft baumeln, nachdem sie von den Carrow-Geschwistern bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit gefoltert wurde. Mit dem Todesfluch hat ER sie dann erledigt und seiner Schlange zum Fraß vorgeworfen."_

Draco rieb sich die Augen.

_"Ich kann ihr Gesicht nicht vergessen. Harry, ganz ehrlich, ich weiß nicht ob ich das alles schaffe."_

Seit der Dunkle Lord sich nach dem Tod von Dumbledore in Malfoy Manor einquartiert hatte, lebte Draco in permanenter Angst. Die Riege der Todesser ging bei ihnen ein und aus, Folterungen und Morde waren fast an der Tagesordnung und an die Gefangenen in den Kellergewölben des Hauses mochte er gar nicht erst denken.

An seine Eltern oder die Leute aus seinem bisherigen Freundeskreis konnte er sich in seiner Not nicht wenden. Würde er durch das Buch nicht mit Harry schreiben können, wäre er bestimmt schon längst verrückt geworden.

_"Wag es nicht aufzugeben Malfoy! Wir können dem Wahnsinn ein Ende setzen. Ich weiß wie man Voldemort aufhalten kann."_

Draco hätte heulen können. Litt dieser Gryffindor an Größenwahn?

_"Wie willst du das anstellen, __Scarface? ER ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der je gelebt hat und du nur ein Junge. Machen wir uns nichts vor."_

_"Ich kenne sein Geheimnis und ich verspreche dir, dass ich ihn aufhalten werde! Samstagnacht geht's los. Dann kann ich endlich von hier verschwinden."_

Der Weißblonde wusste bereits um das schlechte Verhältnis zu seinen Verwandten und auch, dass Harry am Sonntag 17 werden würde. Normalerweise war das ein großer Tag für einen Zauberer.

_"Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgängen. Snape sagte auch heute auf der Versammlung das du weggebracht wirst. Der Dunkle Lord bereitet sich vor, Harry. Er hat den Zauberstab von meinem Vater an sich genommen, da sein Eigener wohl keine Wirkung gegen dich hatte. Außerdem hat er uns angewiesen dich abzufangen, damit er dich ..."_

Seine Hand begann zu zittern. Er konnte es einfach nicht ausschreiben. Aber es war auch so eindeutig, was er sagen wollte.

Einige Minuten kam keine Antwort von Harry. Dann schrieb er die Frage, vor der sich Draco im Vorfeld fürchtete.

_"Wirst du auch dabei sein um mich ...abzupassen?"_

Draco war den Tränen nahe. Er wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte.

_"Ja."_, gab er als knappe Antwort. Was sollte er auch weiter dazu schreiben? Den Befehlen des Dunklen Lords musste er Folge leisten, zum Selbstschutz und zur Sicherheit seiner Familie.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten auf und niemand geringeres als Severus Snape stand im Zimmer.

In Windeseile klappte Draco das Buch zu und drückte es an seine Brust. Vor Schreck war er zu mehr nicht in der Lage. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde entglitten ihm seine Gesichtszüge und er schaute den hochgewachsenen Zauberer kurz völlig erschrocken an, ehe er sich wieder fing und eine unbewegte Miene aufsetzte. Snape registrierte den Moment, in dem Draco seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, natürlich dennoch.

"Du bist vorhin sehr schnell verschwunden und da wollte ich einfach nach dir sehen. Aber wenn ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck eben richtig deute und dazu bedenke, dass dein Zimmer magisch verriegelt war, dann könnte ich zu dem Schluss kommen, dass ich dich gerade bei irgendetwas ertappt habe."

Draco ließ sich nichts anmerken, schaute Snape nur ungehalten an und erwiderte unverfroren: "Sie könnten aber auch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass ich in MEINEN Räumen meine Privatsphäre haben möchte. Ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet das Sie sich erdreisten hier ungefragt hereinzuplatzen."

Snape grinste höhnisch. "In Ordnung, wenn du nichts besonderes getan hast, dann kannst du mir ja auch ruhig das Buch zeigen, welches du so fest an dich drückst, als wäre es dein geheimes Tagebuch. Aber ich glaube für solche Sachen hast du nichts übrig. Also, was ist das für ein Buch?"

"Das geht Sie nichts an und jetzt verlassen Sie meine Räumlichkeiten!", antwortete Draco sichtlich genervt.

Es ärgerte ihn das Snape seine übergroße Nase ständig in seine Angelegenheiten steckte. Außerdem durfte niemand erfahren worum es sich in Wirklichkeit um dieses Buch handelte.

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

"Accio!"

Die tiefe Stimme drang an Dracos Ohr und bevor er reagieren konnte flog das kleine Buch, was er gerade eben noch an sich gedrückt hielt aus seinen Händen direkt in die seines Hauslehrers.

"Nein!", rief er noch aus und wollte schon vom Sofa aufspringen, wurde aber durch den finsteren Blick von Snape davon abgehalten.

"Das ist nur ein Notizbuch.", versuchte Draco mit letzter Verzweiflung zu erklären.

"Ach, wirklich?!", sagte Snape sarkastisch und hob eine Augenbraue an. "Dann schauen wir doch mal."

Mit diesen Worten schlug er das Buch auf und las mit leicht ironischem Unterton die Worte, Harrys Worte, die dastanden vor: _"Dann halt dich bloß zurück! Ich könnte nicht damit leben wenn dir etwas passieren sollte."_

Snape sah Draco durchdringend an. Unter diesen Blick fing der Weißblonde erneut an zu zittern und war nicht im Stande auch noch nur ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

"Das klingt für mich nicht nach einem klassischen Notizbuch, Draco!", blaffte Snape ihn an.

Misstrauisch beäugte dieser das kleine, unscheinbare Büchlein. Schließlich tippte er mit seinem Ebenholz-Zauberstab die jetzt wieder leeren Pergamentseiten dreimal an und sprach: "Aparecium! Gib deinen wahren Inhalt preis."

Auf den Seiten erschien sämtliche Korrespondenz, die Harry und Draco über diese verzauberten Bücher hatten. Als das Buch voll war, erschienen weitere Pergamentblätter im Einband und legten so jedes Gespräch der beiden offen.

Snape überflog die Dialoge, las die letzten Seiten, ihr Gespräch von eben gerade, jedoch genau durch. Mit jedem Wort wurden seine Augen immer größer, bis er letztendlich aufblickte und Draco mit einem beunruhigtem Gesicht betrachtete.

Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit aufgerappelt und stand nun mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor Snape. Der junge Malfoy war in diesem Moment auf alles gefasst.

Abermals tippte der ältere Zauberer mit seinem Stab auf das in Leder eingebundene Pergament, woraufhin sich die Seiten wieder leerten. Umsichtig schloss er das Buch und gab es seinem Besitzer zurück.

"Das darf nie jemand zu Gesicht bekommen! In dem Fall werde nämlich auch ich dir nicht mehr helfen können."

Die Stimme des Lehrers war leise und trotzdem intensiv.

"Stell es ins Regal zu deinen anderen Notizbüchern. Keine Tarnzauber! Die fallen zu sehr auf und lass dich, in Merlins Namen, nicht mehr erwischen!"

Nach diesen Worten machte Snape auf dem Absatz kehrt, ging mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen komplett baff dreinblickenden Draco zurück.


	10. Wolke Sieben

Moin liebe Leserchen!

Weiter geht es mit dem nächsten Kapitel oder wie es in einem Review so schön genannt wurde, dem "Sieben-Potter-Dings". ^^  
Beta war mal wieder Federline. Vielen Dank an dich! Du bist sonderklasse!  
Und jetzt viel Spaß! :-)

LG! Eure SiamKitty

* * *

10\. Wolke Sieben

"HEDWIG! NEIN!"

Harry schrie aus vollen Leibeskräften. Seine Schneeeule und tierische Freundin war tot. Getroffen vom Fluch eines Todessers, der eigentlich ihm galt.

War er nicht eben noch einmal mit ihr durch das Haus seiner Verwandten gegangen, hatte zum Abschied in alten Erinnerungen geschwelgt?

Jetzt saß er hier in dem Beiwagen des fliegenden Motorrades, welches Hagrid zum Fuchsbau steuerte und sah auf seine vom Todesfluch getroffene Eule. Es war nicht fair. Gerade riskierten seine Freunde ebenfalls ihr Leben nur um ihn zu schützen. Durch Vielsafttrank haben sich sechs von ihnen in ihn verwandelt. Sie alle sind gleichzeitig gestartet, um die Todesser die ihn abfangen sollten, zu verwirren und abzulenken.

Aber damit, dass rund 30 Anhänger Voldemorts über den Wolken bereits auf sie gewartet hatten, versetzte Harry den Schock seines Lebens. Allesamt waren sie mit langen, schwarzen Umhängen bekleidet, die Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es war ein schauriges Bild, wusste Harry doch, dass sie zu Allem bereit waren.

Er hatte Angst um seine Freunde. Was, wenn es ihnen wie Hedwig ergehen würde? Außerdem musste er an Draco denken. Dieser war auch irgendwo in dem Durcheinander aus Verfolgern, Verfolgten und umher sausenden Flüchen. Hauptsächlich grüne und rote Lichtblitze schossen durch den Nachthimmel. Die Anderen hatte Harry längst aus den Augen verloren.

Hagrid konzentrierte sich darauf so schnell wie möglich zum Haus der Weasleys zu fliegen. Das alte Motorrad ratterte gefährlich bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der sie durch die Nacht preschten.

Drei Todesser auf unheimlich schnellen Besen waren ihnen beiden unmittelbar auf den Versen.

Harry feuerte immer wieder Schockzauber auf sie ab, erwischte jedoch keinen. Es war auch schwierig bei voller Fahrt zu zielen.

"Lass nur, Harry! Ich kümmer mich um die!", rief Hagrid, zog einen Hebel unter dem Lenker und im nächsten Moment schossen Ziegelsteine aus dem Auspuff, welche sich sofort zu einer Steinmauer aufbauten.

Einer ihrer Verfolger schaffte es nicht zu bremsen, prallte daran ab und fiel bewusstlos samt Besen Richtung Boden. Die anderen beiden flogen drüber beziehungsweise drunter hinweg.

Einer feuerte ständig den Todesfluch, welcher sich durch gleißendes, grünes Licht auszeichnete, auf sie ab. Sie verfehlten Harry ein paar Male nur um Centimeter. Der andere hielt sich standhaft auf dem Besen, wurde immer schneller und näherte sich ihnen stetig.

"Verdammt! Lassen die Typen immer noch nicht locker?!", brüllte Hagrid. Diesmal kam nach einem weiteren Zug am Hebel helles, blaues Drachenfeuer aus dem Auspuffrohr geschossen. Doch ihre Verfolger waren vorbereitet und wichen dem gekonnt aus.

Das Motorrad wurde durch das Feuer ebenfalls heißer, es knatterte und grollte gewaltig und ehe Harry es sich versah, war der Beiwagen in dem er saß abgebrochen. Harry hielt sich eisern daran fest, wollte schon einen Zauber sprechen um den Wagen in der Luft zu halten, da registrierte er, dass der Beiwagen für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft direkt neben dem Motorrad her schwebte. Er wunderte sich kurz über den eigenartigen Schwebezustand des Beiwagens, nutze jedoch seine Chance und sprang herüber zu Hagrid. Nun saß er auf dem Vehikel Rücken an Rücken mit dem Halbriesen. Harry schaute auf und sah das der Todesser, der sich ihnen zuvor nur unaufhörlich genähert hatte, seinen Zauberstab gezückt hielt. Abschließend jagte dieser den abfallenden Beiwagen in die Luft. Traurig schaute Harry dem kleinen Inferno zu, war es doch seine Hedwig, die damit ebenfalls in Flammen aufging. Aber es war besser, als wenn sie hinunter auf die Erde, womöglich noch auf irgendein Muggelhaus stürzte.

Gleichzeitig kam Harry etwas anderes in den Sinn: Der Verfolger hatte soeben sein Leben gerettet. Könnte es sein, dass ...?

Bevor er seinen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht hatte, ließ der besagte Todesser wie durch Zufall seine Kapuze zurückfallen und hervorschauten die hellen, weißblonden Haare die Harry seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, die ihm aber trotzdem so vertraut waren.

In seinen grünen Augen spiegelte sich die Erleichterung, darüber, dass Draco in Ordnung war.

Elegant beherrschte der Slytherin seinen Besen, ließ sich etwas seitlich zurückfallen und strahlte ihn mit seinen leuchteten, grauen Augen an. Jetzt, wo Draco leibhaftig bei ihm war, fühlte Harry eine seltsame Erleichterung und Zuversicht im Bauch. Der Weißblonde lächelte kurz, nickte ihm anschließend zu und feuerte einen Zauber direkt auf die Rückseite des fliegenden Motorrades ab. Dieser prallte an einem locker sitzendem, im Wind flatternden Blech ab, schoss weiter in Richtung des zweiten Todessers, der Harry und Hagrid verfolgte und verfehlte ihn nur um Haaresbreite.

Harry verstand Dracos Vorhaben. Sie mussten den Schein wahren. Denn in diesem Augenblick standen sie offiziell auf verschiedenen Seiten. Würde vor allem Draco seiner Rolle als Todesser nicht gerecht oder verweigerte den Befehl Voldemorts, stünde sein Leben auf dem Spiel. Harry wusste das und schleuderte Draco einen Expelliarmus entgegen, welcher ihn natürlich absichtlich nicht traf.

Auf einmal schrie der andere Todesser: "Das ist er, mein Lord! Das ist der Echte!" und zwar so laut, dass seine Stimme sogar das heftige Rattern des Motorrades übertönte.

Draco schaute erschrocken zu ihm hinüber und auch Harry warf ihm einen entsetzten und zugleich irritierten Gesichtsausdruck zu. Er konnte sich absolut keinen Reim darauf machen wie der Todesser zu diesem Schluss gekommen war.

Plötzlich brach das eh schon locker sitzende Blechteil an der Rückseite des Vehikels ab und wirbelte schnurstracks auf Draco zu. Dieser, in dem Moment zu abgelenkt von seinem plärrenden Kumpanen, sah das Blechstück nicht kommen und versäumte es daher auch auszuweichen. So traf ihn dieses direkt an der Schulter und der Schläfe und haute ihn sogleich vom Besen.

Harry schrie absolut fassungslos auf. Es ging alles so verdammt schnell, dass er nicht anders reagieren konnte.

"AH! DRACO! ", rief er verzweifelt dem immer tiefer Fallenden hinterher. Er vernahm auch noch den verängstigten Schrei des Weißblonden, bevor dieser unter die Wolkendecke verschwand. Harry schluchzte hilflos auf. In diesem Augenblick hatte er für eine Sekunde das Bedürfnis verspürt Draco hinterher zu springen. Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit in das eben Geschehene einzugreifen.

Ein Aufschrei von Hagrid und seine Worte: "! Er kommt, er ist direkt hinter uns!", ließen ihn aufschauen.

Der andere Todesser hat sich zurückfallen lassen und direkt hinter ihnen war niemand geringeres als der Dunkle Lord selbst im Anmarsch. Ohne Besen oder einem sonstigen Fluggerät, nur in einer schwarzen Rauchwolke eingehüllt, näherte er sich den beiden. Den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und die roten Schlangenaugen direkt auf Harry fixiert.

"Auf Mad Eye!", prosteten sie sich zu. Der Feuerwhiskey schmeckte bitter und brannte Harry die Kehle hinunter. Sämtliche Haare an seinem Körper stellten sich auf, aber das war ihm in diesem Moment herzlich egal.

Im Fuchsbau, dem Zuhause der Familie Weasley, waren nach der Aktion alle versammelt. Die meisten hatten es unbeschadet überstanden. Nur Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody hatte es nicht in das rettende Versteck geschafft und Mundungus Fletcher hat sich feige aus dem Staub gemacht. George Weasley lag im Nebenzimmer mit nur noch einem Ohr, da Snape ihm das andere weggeschossen hatte und wurde eifrig von seiner Mutter versorgt. Harry wusste genau welchen Spruch dieser verwendet hatte: den Sectumsempra. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er denselben Fluch auf Draco angewandt und wusste daher genau was dieser bewirkte. Im Grunde genommen kann George froh sein, dass er "nur" ein Ohr verloren hatte.

Alles in Allem hätte es sie schlimmer treffen können.

Harry stand noch völlig neben sich. Das war einfach alles zu viel für ihn. Draco war abgestürzt und er wusste nicht, ob sein Vertrauter, ja sein Freund, wie er ihn inzwischen bezeichnen konnte, noch lebte. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Harrys Hals. Er konnte ihm nicht helfen. Gleich nachdem Draco unter den Wolken verschwunden war, kam Voldemort auf ihn zu. Sein Zauberstab hatte Harry gerettet. Es kam ihm nach wie vor komisch vor, aber er war sich sicher, dass sein Stab eigenmächtig gehandelt hatte und den entscheidenden Fluch auf den Dunklen Lord abgefeuert hatte, der es ihnen ermöglichte zu fliehen. Nachdem sie eine Bruchlandung im Garten der Weasleys hingelegt hatten, hieß es hoffen und warten.

Und nun waren sie hier versammelt, hatten einen großen Verlust und einen schwer Verletzten zu beklagen.

"Er wird es schaffen, Fred. Dein Bruder hat nochmal großes Glück gehabt. Ich bin froh, dass er nicht tot ist." Mrs Weasley und Fred betraten den Raum. Der Zwilling war immer noch ungeheuer blass. Die letzten Stunden hatten auch ihn sehr mitgenommen.

Molly Weasley schaute in die Runde und ihr Blick blieb bei Harry stehen. Sie lief auf ihn zu und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. "Ach mein Junge, ich bin so froh das dir nichts passiert ist. Wo ist Hedwig?", sagte Mrs Wesley, wohl auch um von der trübsinnigen Stimmung abzulenken.

Harry schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und da verstand jeder, dass seine Schneeeule den Wettlauf mit den Todessern ebenfalls nicht überstanden hatte. Die siebenfache Mutter sagte nichts weiter, sondern drückte den Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal an sich. In so einer Situation gab es nichts weiter zu sagen.

Harry hätte am liebsten losgeheult, doch dazu war er einfach zu geschockt. Hedwig war weg, Mad Eye tot und George schwer verletzt und was für ihn in diesem Moment das Schlimmste war: er wusste nicht ob Draco noch lebte. Der Schrei des Weißblonden hallte in seinem Kopf nach. Er konnte nichts tun und das quälte Harry am meisten.

"Sag mal Harry, wie haben sie gewusst das du der Echte bist? Ich verstehe nicht so ganz wie sie das herausgefunden haben.", fragte jetzt Bill, der älteste Sohn der Familie Weasley, nach.

"Ich weiß nicht. Da war Draco ... Draco Malfoy und ich wollte ihn ... mit dem Expelliarmus entwaffnen und dann ... dann war da einer der Todesser der geschrien hat, ich sei der echte Harry und ... ich weiß nicht. Es ging alles so schnell.", stammelte Harry vor sich hin.

Remus war der Erste der reagierte: "Oh man! Verdammt nochmal Harry! In so einer Situation darfst du doch nicht zimperlich sein. Die wollten dich umbringen! Der Expelliarmus ist zwar ein guter Verteidigungszauber, aber du wendest ihn zu häufig an. Daran haben sie dich erkannt!"

"Woran haben sie ihn erkannt?", fragte Tonks, während sie die Küche betrat. Sie hatte nebenan im Wohnzimmer nochmal nach George gesehen und ihn einen Beruhigungstrank gegeben, wodurch dieser eingeschlafen war.

"Harry war ein bisschen zu nett zu Draco Malfoy.", höhnte Remus. Er war erzürnt darüber, wie Harry so einen dummen Fehler begehen konnte.

"Ja man, wieso hast du den eingebildeten Pinkel nicht einfach vom Besen gehauen?", fragte Ron mit belustigtem Unterton, um die angespannte Situation wieder etwas zu entspannen.

Doch das genaue Gegenteil trat ein. Harry wurde immer röter im Gesicht und blaffte schließlich in die Runde: "Hört auf damit! Draco ist ein Mitschüler von uns und nicht älter als wir! Er wurde gezwungen da mitzufliegen und ich soll ihn deshalb umbringen? Hört ihr euch eigentlich noch selbst reden?! Ist es nicht schlimm genug, dass Mad Eye tot und George verletzt ist?"

Im Raum wurde es totenstill. Hermione durchbrach die Stille, indem sie leise und vorsichtig seinen Namen sagte.

"Nein! Versuch nicht es zu beschönigen!"

"Harry ...", versuchte Hermione es erneut. "Ron hat das doch nicht so gemeint."

"Ich weiß." Harry stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. "Er ist ... ein Blechteil hat sich von dem alten Motorrad gelöst und ihn getroffen. Er ist ... er ist vom Besen gefallen und ... ich weiß nicht ob er noch lebt!" Jetzt schlug Harry die Hände vors Gesicht und fing an hilflos zu weinen. "Es ... ist alles ... meine ... Schuld!", stotterte er zwischen den einzelnen Schluchzern.

"Das ist es nicht, Harry. Sag sowas nicht!", sprach Hermine gedämpft, kam währenddessen auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn liebevoll, strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

Jedem im Raum bedrückte Harrys Ausbruch. Sie schoben es auf die Nerven, die bei Harry nach den Erlebnissen des heutigen Tages wohl einfach blank lagen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis auf Ron.

"Hey, beruhig dich wieder! Es ist doch nur Malfoy, der wird das schon überstanden haben. Du klingst ja fast so als wärst du in den Schnösel verknallt!"

Harry löste sich aus der Umarmung von Hermione und funkelte seinen besten Freund böse an.

"Weißt du was Ron! Lass mich zufrieden! Ihr alle! Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er hinaus aus der Küche, die vielen schiefen Treppen hinauf nach oben.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Du bist manchmal wirklich unfassbar ...", hörte Harry Hermione noch schimpfen. Aber er wollte weg, allein sein. Er verschanzte sich in Rons Zimmer und warf sich auf die Matratze. Er nahm seinen Rucksack, den er gleich nach seiner Ankunft hier verstaut hatte und kippte den Inhalt über den Boden aus. Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen griff er nach dem verzauberten Buch, schlug es hastig auf und wühlte in seinen Sachen nach einer Schreibfeder.

Als er sie schließlich fand, schrieb er mit zitternder Hand auf das Pergament: _"Bitte sei am Leben!"_

... und fügte in Gedanken "Ich liebe dich doch!" hinzu.


	11. Drachenpuls

Moin Moin meine lieben Leserchen!

Ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut?  
Diese Geschichte hat ja ein kleines Päuschen erfahren, aber jetzt kann es endlich weiter gehen. *freu*  
Meine super-duper tolle Beta Federline ist aus ihrem wohlverdienten Urlaub zurück und hat sich auch diesem Kapitel wieder liebevoll angenommen.  
So, jetzt aber Schluss mit dem Gelaber! Weiter geht's!  
*zur Feier des Tages für alle Sekt und Kartoffelchips hinstell*

Viel Spaß, ganz viele Grüße und eine schöne Restwoche!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

11\. Drachenpuls

Direkt nach dem Hinterhalt trafen sich die Todesser wieder in ihrem Hauptquartier, Malfoy Manor. Sie hatten einige Verluste zu beklagen. Vier von ihnen hatten es nicht geschafft. Es waren auch noch längst nicht alle da. Einige flogen die Strecke nochmal ab, um die Leichen zu bergen. Diejenigen, die sich bei dem Unterfangen Verletzungen zugezogen hatten, stand ein Heiler zur Seite.

Severus saß auf seinem Platz am großen Tisch im Kunstzimmer des Anwesens, an dem sie regelmäßig ihre Versammlungen abhielten. Alle anderen Möbel waren zugunsten des großen Tisches an die holzvertäfelten Wände geschoben worden. So hatten locker 30 Mann in diesem Raum Platz. Doch einige Stühle waren zu diesem Zeitpunkt leer.

Nach außen hin wirkte Severus ruhig, doch innerlich kreisten die Gedanken um die letzten Stunden. Er war froh, da Potter es wohl unbeschadet in den Fuchsbau geschafft hatte. Es tat ihm jedoch leid, dass er einem seiner Doppelgänger mit dem Sectumsempra das Ohr abgeschnitten hatte. Eigentlich galt der Schneidefluch dem Arm seines Todesserkollegen, aber unter den Umständen vorhin war es sehr schwierig gewesen richtig zu zielen.

So wie er die Situation überblicken konnte, hatte es vom Phönixorden nur der Ex-Auror Alastor Moody nicht geschafft. Severus hatte gesehen, wie er vom Todesfluch getroffen zu Boden stürzte. Der Harry Potter-Doppelgänger, welcher mit ihm geflogen war, disapparierte daraufhin schnurstracks. Wahrscheinlich steckte dieser feige Gauner Mundungus Fletcher hinter der schlagartigen Flucht. Die Tatsache, dass es ausgerechnet den zähen Mad-Eye erwischt hatte, bedauerte Severus zwar, jedoch dachte er sich, dass es für den alten Haudegen wahrscheinlich keinen passenderen Tod hätte geben können. Schließlich hatte er fast sein ganzes Leben lang gegen Schwarze Magier gekämpft. "Immer wachsam!", sagte Moody selbst im Ruhestand noch. Und doch hinterließ der Tod des ehemaligen Aurors einen bitteren Nachgeschmack.

Aber Severus durfte sich jetzt nicht in solche Überlegungen vertiefen, schließlich war er im Moment unter Todessern und der Dunkle Lord würde jeden Augenblick zu ihnen stoßen. Routiniert entleerte er seinen Geist und verschloss ihn gegen Eindringen von außen.

Links neben ihm saß Lucius, der seinen Kopf gesenkt hielt und immer wieder kurz zu den beiden leeren Plätzen neben ihm schielte, auf denen sonst immer Draco und Narcissa saßen.

Voldemort betrat das Zimmer, setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl am Kopf der Tafel und schmiss Lucius seinen zerstörten Zauberstab vor die Nase. Das Ulmenholz war an fünf Stellen geborsten. Nur die graue, sehnige Drachenherzfaser hielt die Stücke noch zusammen. Die Körperteile eines Drachen waren eben nicht so einfach zu zerstören.

"Wie du siehst Lucius, konnte dein Stab mir auch nicht dabei behilflich sein Harry Potter endlich zu töten. Er ist genauso nutzlos wie du. Deshalb kannst du ihn gern wiederhaben.", sprach Voldemort mit einem gehässigen Unterton. Er war schlichtweg wütend, dass sein Plan so grandios gescheitert war.

"Severus, sag mir wer fehlt.", befahl er dem großgewachsenen Tränkemeister.

Dieser antwortete mit stoischer Ruhe: "Hawkins, Shunpike, Selwyn und Bailey sind tot, Thicknesse, Rowle und Malfoy verletzt und Dawlish ist noch verschollen. Wahrscheinlich hat er uns verraten."

"Es hätte uns schlimmer treffen können.", bemerkte Voldemort nach diesen Ausführungen. "Der Verräter Dawlish soll liquidiert werden wenn er gefunden wird. Gib Scabior und seinen Leuten Bescheid. Sie sollen das erledigen."

"Natürlich mein Lord.", antwortete Severus daraufhin ungerührt.

Die Besprechung dauerte nicht lange, da bereits weitere Schritte, mit denen der Dunkle Lord wieder zur endgültigen Macht gelangen würde, bereits geplant waren. Jeder wusste was er in den nächsten Tagen zu tun hatte. Nur Severus und den Carrow-Geschwistern wurde von ihrem Herrn befohlen länger zu bleiben, da Voldemort noch eine spezielle Aufgabe für sie bereit hielt.

Nach dieser kleinen Unterredung machte Severus sich auf den Weg zu Dracos Räumlichkeiten. Ohne Anzuklopfen trat er ein und fand den Malfoyspross auf seiner Sofagarnitur vor dem Kamin wieder. Neben ihm seine Mutter Narcissa, die ihm die Stirn mit einem Tuch abtupfte. Auf dem Tisch nahe der Couch stand ein undurchsichtiges Glasfläschchen.

Draco hatte eine angebrochene Schulter und eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, die ihm das abgebrochene Blech vom fliegenden Motorrad beschert hatte. Es waren zwar schmerzhafte, aber dennoch leichte Verletzungen, welche seine Mutter mit einem Episkey und etwas Diptam-Essenz zu heilen vermochte. Wegen solcher Lappalien suchte man in der magischen Welt keinen Heiler auf. Der Todesser-eigene Heiler war auch gerade im kleinen Kaminzimmer des Anwesens damit beschäftigt, die durch einen Fluch verkohlte Hand von Pius Thicknesse wieder zu regenerieren.

Als Narcissa sah, dass es Severus war, der den Raum betreten hatte, gab sie ihrem Sohn das Tuch in die Hand und kam eilig auf ihn zu.

Zu Severus Überraschung wurde er von ihr fest umarmt. Den Kopf an seine Brust gedrückt murmelte Narcissa immer wieder nur "Danke!".

Verwirrt drückte Severus sie sanft von sich weg, bedachte sie mit einem verlegenen Nicken und meinte knapp: "Keine Ursache." Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernster. Seiner Bitte, mit Draco unter vier Augen sprechen zu können, gab sie nach und verließ, nicht ohne ihren Sohn noch einmal zu umarmen, das Zimmer.

Draco legte das mit Essenz getränkte Tuch zu der Flasche auf den Tisch und befühlte prüfend seine Stirn.

"Es ist nichts mehr zu sehen", bestätigte Severus und setzte sich zu ihm auf das helle Ledersofa.

Draco lächelte verlegen und rang sich dann doch durch, die Worte: "Danke ... für alles." an ihn zu richten.

"Du hattest Glück, dass ich gerade in dem Moment, als du vom Besen gestürzt bist, direkt unter dir lang geflogen bin.", erwiderte Severus.

Und es stimmte, denn er war eigentlich Moody und seinem Potter-Doppelgänger nachgejagt. Just nachdem Avery Mad-Eye mit dem Todesfluch getroffen hatte, fiel ihm ein fast bewusstloser und am Kopf blutender Draco quasi direkt in die Arme. Er hatte ab da ordentlich zu tun, sie beide auf dem Besen zu halten und diesen auch noch zu lenken.

"Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Du hättest mich auch einfach fallen lassen können, aber das hast du nicht getan.", sprach Draco erneut indirekt seine Dankbarkeit aus.

"Warum hätte ich das machen sollen?", fragte Severus und zog dabei ungläubig eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht weil sich in diesen Zeiten jeder selbst der Nächste ist.", antworte Draco und wurde mit jedem Wort immer leiser.

Severus atmete tief durch und setzte erneut an: "Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Ich habe versprochen dich und die anderen zu schützen und dieses Versprechen werde ich auch einhalten."

Draco verzog etwas das Gesicht: "Welche anderen?"

"Die anderen Schüler. Wenn die Sache mit dem Ministerium gelaufen ist, dann werde ich der neue Direktor von Hogwarts. Du wirst im neuen Schuljahr ebenfalls wieder dahin zurückkehren.", erklärte er eindringlich.

Draco überlegte kurz, ehe er sichtlich erschrak. "Was? Nein, das kann ich nicht!", sagte er mit Panik in den Augen. Er wollte nicht zurück an die Schule gehen. Nicht so, nicht in diesen Zeiten. In ein paar Tagen wollte der Dunkle Lord das Zaubereiministerium endgültig übernehmen lassen und hätte damit die magische Welt in Groß Britannien unter seiner Gewalt. Der junge Malfoy dankte Merlin dafür, dass er an dieser Aktion nicht teilnehmen musste. Aber dafür wartete ab September offenbar wieder die Schule auf ihn. Eigentlich hatte er beschlossen, nach dem Tod Dumbledores nicht mehr dahin zu gehen.

"Doch du kannst und du wirst! Das werden harte Zeiten, die auf uns zu kommen und ich brauche dich in Hogwarts. Diese durchgeknallten Carrows werden im kommenden Jahr Lehrerposten inne haben und du musst mir helfen zumindest die Jüngeren vor ihnen so gut es geht zu schützen. Du bist immer noch Vertrauensschüler des Hauses Slytherin und hast eine Verantwortung. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen, Draco?", sagte Severus und sah seinen Schüler so streng an wie nie zuvor.

Draco blinzelte zweimal, dreimal ungläubig. Er verstand im ersten Moment nicht was sein ehemaliger Hauslehrer da von ihm verlangte. Dann dämmerte es ihm und verstehend fügte er an: "Du willst mich auf deiner Seite wissen."

"Ganz genau.", entgegnete Severus knapp.

Dem Malfoy-Erben schwirrte der Kopf. Offensichtlich war Severus Snape, so wie er selbst auch, nicht mehr auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords. Aber warum hatte dieser dann Dumbledore umgebracht? Auf diese Frage fiel Draco nur eine Antwort ein: Weil er den Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet hatte. Er konnte nicht anders. Aber warum war er diesen überhaupt eingegangen? Das alles passte für Draco noch nicht wirklich zusammen, aber er ahnte, dass da noch einiges war, was sich seiner Kenntnis entzog. Dennoch beschloss Draco ihm zu vertrauen. In den Jahren die sie sich nun schon kannten, hatte sein Lehrer es immer gut mit ihm gemeint.

"Du kannst mit mir rechnen, Severus!", sagte er daher entschlossen.

Der ältere Zauberer nickte anerkennend und bekam plötzlich einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

"Und nun schreib endlich Potter, dass du in Ordnung bist. Dieser unerträgliche Bengel läuft bei den Weasleys bestimmt schon Amok.", sprach Severus und konnte sich ein winziges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Doch Dracos Augen schauten ihn nur skeptisch entgegen. "Denkst du es geht ihm gut? Ich mein, dass er es unbeschadet ins Wieselnest geschafft hat?"

"Deinem Harry wird schon nichts passiert sein. Der gesamte Phönixorden passt doch auf `den Auserwählten´ auf.", stichelte Severus weiter. Er wollte sehen wie der junge Malfoy auf solche Andeutungen reagierte.

"Rede nicht so geschwollen von ihm! Und was heißt hier eigentlich `mein Harry´?! Wir sind nur Freunde.", erklärte Draco eilig.

"Hhmmm, nur Freunde …", murmelte Severus nachdenklich.

Ihn würde es nicht überraschen, wenn da mehr zwischen den beiden wäre. Das Draco schwul war, wusste er bereits. Diese Tatsache brauchte ihm sein Schüler nie sagen und er glaubte auch, dass Narcissa es ebenfalls bereits wusste.

Wie es um Potters Neigungen stand, wusste er nicht und es hatte ihn auch nie sonderlich interessiert. Aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund schienen sich die beiden ehemaligen Erzrivalen auf einmal zu mögen. Er mochte Potter, diesen eingebildeten, selbstgefälligen Bengel, immer noch nicht. Dennoch würde er Draco in dieser dunklen Zeit einen Freund gönnen und wünschen.

Mit einem ungesagten Aufrufezauber ließ Severus das Buch zu sich herüberfliegen, fing es gekonnt auf und übergab es schließlich seinem Besitzer.

"Na los, schreib ihm. Ich habe Potter nach dir rufen hören, als du vom Besen gestürzt bist. Er wartet sicher schon auf ein Lebenszeichen von dir. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du die nächsten Stunden ungestört bleibst.", sagte er ruhig und ohne seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

Dracos Wangen röteten sich und nachdem er ein gepresstes "Danke." erwiderte, verabschiedete sich Severus mit einem entgegenkommenden Nicken.

Gerade als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat Narcissa an ihn heran und fragte sorgenvoll, wie es ihrem Sohn ging.

"Seine Verletzungen hast du vollständig heilen können, aber er ist von der Aktion natürlich erschöpft. Lass ihn für den Rest der Nacht am besten in Ruhe schlafen.", erläuterte ihr Severus nachsichtig. Er wusste, dass Narcissa eine sehr fürsorgliche Mutter war und in ein paar Stunden sicherlich noch einmal zu Draco reinschauen würde.

"Was hattest du denn noch so wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen?", fragte sie unbefangen.

Severus winkte ab. "Nichts Besonderes. Ich habe ihn lediglich auf den neuesten Stand gebracht, da er das Treffen vorhin verpasst hatte. Außerdem habe ich ihn darüber unterrichtet, dass er ab September mit nach Hogwarts zurückkommen wird."

Und wieder, wie vorhin auch, umarmte Narcissa den überraschten Severus innig und bedankte sich unter Tränen unaufhörlich bei ihm. Allem Anschein nach befand sie den Aufenthalt ihres einzigen Kindes an der Schule als sicherer, als im eigenen Zuhause.


	12. Weiße Lügen

Moin!

Weiter geht es im Text. ^^  
Harry denkt ja immer noch, dass Draco tot ist. So geht das ja nun nicht!

Wieder geht mein ergebenster Dank an Federline für ihre unglaublich tolle Beta-Arbeit.

Und jetzt: viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel und ein schönes Wochenende!

Liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

12\. Weiße Lügen

Die Beine an den Körper gezogen und sich immer wieder die Tränen aus den Augen wischend, hockte Harry auf der bereitgelegten Matratze in Rons Zimmer. Seit fast einer Dreiviertelstunde starrte er nun schon auf das Buch, flehte regelrecht dass die erlösenden Worte in Dracos Handschrift auftauchen würden. Doch die Seite blieb leer und Harrys Angst, dass Draco tot sein könnte, wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker.

In sieben Minuten war Mitternacht und damit der 31. Juli. Doch wie sollte er seinen langersehnten 17. Geburtstag feiern können, wenn ihm in der Nacht zuvor seine Liebe auf so grausame Art und Weise genommen wurde.

Wie das klang …

Hätte man Harry vor ein paar Monaten erzählt, dass er sich ausgerechnet in seinen Erzfeind verlieben würde, hätte er denjenigen höchstwahrscheinlich für absolut geisteskrank gehalten. Zwar fand er Draco nie schlecht aussehend, hielt ihn aber für ein niederträchtiges Arschloch. Denn dieser hatte ihn in den letzten sechs Jahren verhöhnt, beleidigt, verpfiffen, verhext und angegriffen und nun hatte Harry erkannt, dass das alles nicht wirklich der echte Draco Malfoy war. Zumindest war der Slytherin viel mehr als das, auch wenn man ihm eine gewisse Arroganz nicht würde absprechen können.

Der wahre Draco jedoch war darüber hinaus clever, nervenstark und loyal. Er hatte die Idee mit den verzauberten Büchern, durch die sie sich geschrieben hatten. Er war es auch, der im Angesicht des dunkelsten Zauberers die Nerven behalten und sich aus Liebe zu seiner Familie ins Unglück gestürzt hatte, indem er Todesser geworden war. Außerdem hatte er es geschafft, in einer unglaublich furchtbaren Situation seine Tarnung zu wahren und gleichzeitig Harry das Leben zu retten. Dafür war er selbst abgestürzt und höchstwahrscheinlich gestorben. Harry konnte nicht fassen wie blind er all die Jahre gewesen war und weinte jetzt um den schrecklichen Verlust seines Freundes. Weder für Cho, noch für Ginny hat er je so tiefe Gefühle gehegt wie in diesem Augenblick für Draco.

Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht und Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in den Knien. Seine Sicht war vor lauter Tränen eh verschwommen, so dass es auch keinen weiteren Sinn gemacht hätte auf diese verdammte Seite im Buch zu starren, welche ihm mit ihrer Leere die Nachricht von Dracos Tod entgegen zu schreien schien. Ein paar Minuten später hielt Harry es nicht mehr aus. Gerade als er das Büchlein weglegen und sich zu einer schlaflosen Nacht hinlegen wollte, erschienen die Worte _"Happy Birthday, Scarface!" _auf dem Pergament.

Die Buchstaben verschwanden durch den Zauber gleich wieder und Harry musste ein paar Mal blinzeln. Er fragte sich ob er schon an Halluzinationen litt, da tauchten erneut Sätze in Dracos Handschrift auf.

_"Harry, geht es dir gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Schreib doch zurück!"_

Doch das konnte er nicht, da er sich erst einmal rücklings auf die Matratze fallen ließ und seine Atmung beruhigen musste. Außerdem flossen diesmal Tränen der Erleichterung in Massen über sein Gesicht. Als er sich wieder so weit gefasst hatte, setzte er sich auf in den Schneidersitz und schrieb eilig: _"Ich bin hier. Alles okay. Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!"_

_"Ja, Snape war zum Glück gerade unter uns geflogen und hat mich aufgefangen. Ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt mausetot."_

_"Snape hat dich gerettet?"_

Harry wurde schlecht bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. Dieser feige, ekelhafte Kerl hat Dumbledore auf dem Gewissen und George ein Ohr abgeschnitten. Er wusste dass er ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit dafür hassen würde.

_"Ja das hat er und wie du weißt, war das nicht das erste Mal, dass er mir den Allerwertesten gerettet hat. Das passt doch alles gar nicht zusammen. Ich sag's dir, Snape ist nicht auf der dunklen Seite."_

_"Bitte lass uns jetzt nicht über den reden, ja Draco?"_

Dazu hatte Harry in diesem Moment weder die Muße, noch die Kraft.

_"Du bist am Leben und nur das zählt. Ein schöneres Geburtstagsgeschenk kann ich mir gar nicht wünschen.",_ setzte er noch nach und wurde augenblicklich rot.

Da war sein Herz mal wieder schneller als sein Verstand gewesen. Hoffentlich würde Draco da jetzt nicht zu viel hinein interpretieren. Denn obwohl Harry dem Haus Gryffindor angehörte, fehlte ihm in solchen Angelegenheiten der Mut. Er wollte sich seiner Gefühle erst völlig klar sein und ihm im richtigen Moment von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstehen und es ihm sagen. Soviel Ehrgefühl besaß Harry dann doch.

_"In Ordnung, lassen wir das Thema für heute."_, bezog sich Draco auf die Bitte.

_"Ich bin dein Geburtstagsgeschenk? Danke, das ist süß von dir. So kann ich es auch gleich überspielen, dass ich kein richtiges Geschenk für dich habe."_

Harry wurde noch röter im Gesicht. Draco hatte ihn als "süß" bezeichnet. Normalerweise mochte er es nicht, wenn er mit diesem Adjektiv beschrieben wurde. Jedoch freute sich Harry in diesem Moment unglaublich über dieses Wort.

_"Du meinst was Materielles? So etwas ist nicht wichtig. Ich habe dir ja auch keines gemacht."_

Plötzlich wurde Harry klar, dass er gar nicht genau wusste, wann Draco Geburtstag hatte. Er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass so ziemlich zum Ende des Schuljahres viele Eulen mit Geschenken zu ihm geflogen kamen. Sollte er sich trauen zu fragen? Es war ihm zwar etwas peinlich, jedoch überkam ihn in diesem Augenblick seine Neugier und sein Mut, der den Gryffindors ja zugeschrieben wurde.

_"Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht so genau wann du Geburtstag hast. Glaube aber das war so Ende Mai, Anfang Juni, oder?"_, schrieb er nieder und hoffte, Draco würde nicht böse sein, da er seinen Ehrentag nicht im Kopf hatte.

_"Der ist am 5. Juni, zum Glück. Du weißt ja: Im Mai Geborene heiraten Muggel."_, kam es neckend von Draco zurück.

Erleichtert atmete Harry aus.

_"Oh und das wäre natürlich der Super-Gau! Erst schwul und dann auch noch einen Muggel heiraten. Na warte bis dein Vater davon erfährt!"_, scherzte er ironisch zurück.

_"Ja, ja, ist schon gut, Scarface. Ich glaube die Zeiten sind vorbei."_, antwortete Draco darauf.

_"Na zum Glück! Du warst auch echt ein kleiner Kotzbrocken! Jetzt bist du nur noch ein eingebildeter Snob."_, erwiderte Harry. Inzwischen konnte er so etwas sagen, ohne dass Draco es falsch auffasste. Außerdem tat dieser Tonfall nach all dem Stress sehr gut.

_"Aber verrate deinem Snob-Freund mal trotzdem wie du es geschafft hast IHM zu entkommen?"_, fragte Draco jetzt doch.

Harry wusste ganz genau wer mit "IHM" gemeint war. Draco traute sich nicht den Namen des Dunklen Lords auszusprechen oder auszuschreiben.

_"Ich weiß das klingt verrückt, aber mein Zauberstab hat von alleine gezaubert. Er hat sich gedreht und selbstständig einen Zauber abgeschossen, der Voldemorts Stab dann zerstört hatte. Daraufhin konnten wir abhauen. Es war beinah so, als ob mein Zauberstab eigenmächtig gehandelt hätte."_

Natürlich war er sich bewusst wie sich das anhörte und trotzdem war es ja so gewesen.

_"Das klingt in der Tat etwas verrückt. Harry, Zauberstäbe können doch nicht selbst denken. Sie sind Gebrauchsgegenstände, die dem Zauberer gehorchen, der sie besitzt. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"_

Diese Frage machte Harry wütend. Wenigstens Draco könnte ihm Glauben schenken. Aber seine Worte klangen eher so, als wäre Harry vollkommen daneben.

_"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht Malfoy, ich bin noch ganz bei Trost und ich schwöre dir, dass es sich so abgespielt hatte!"_

_"Ist ja gut, ich glaube dir, Harry. Es klingt halt nur unglaublich. So eine Geschichte hab ich noch nie gehört. Das ist alles."_

Der Gryffindor atmete tief durch und begann langsam wirklich an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Vielleicht war das wirklich alles einfach zu viel für ihn. Dennoch war er davon überzeugt: das, was er gesehen hatte, entsprach der Realität. Sein Zauberstab hatte selbstständig gezaubert.

Aber etwas anderes interessierte ihn im Augenblick viel mehr.

_"Ist sonst alles ok bei dir? Bist du verletzt? Oder hat Voldemort irgendetwas mitbekommen von deiner Aktion? Schließlich hast du mir das Leben gerettet. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie dankbar ich dir bin, Draco!"_

_"Keine Ursache! Das würde ich immer wieder tun."_

Harry musste bei diesen Worten lächeln. Wahrscheinlich sah er total bescheuert aus in diesem Moment, doch das war ihm egal. Ihn sah ja keiner.

_"Ich bin okay. Es war nichts, was meine überfürsorgliche Mutter und etwas Diptam nicht wieder heilen konnten. Wo bist du denn untergekommen?"_, schrieb Draco und Harry wusste, dass er dies ohne Hintergedanken tat.

Demnach antwortete er ihm vollkommen offen: _"Ich bin bei den Weasleys. Sitze gerade allein in Rons Zimmer. Die anderen sind unten in der Küche. Habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nach all der Aufregung allein sein will."_

Das die anderen bezüglich Dracos vermeintlichem Tod nicht besonders mitfühlend waren, verheimlichte er ihm. Er hatte mit genug Sachen zu kämpfen, da wollte Harry ihm dadurch nicht noch zusätzlich einen Tritt verpassen. Es reichte wenn Draco sich mit einem Irren und seinen Anhängern im eigenen Zuhause, der ständigen Aufgabe sich nicht zu verraten und einem depressiven Vater auseinandersetzen musste.

_"Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt. Und wehe die Wieselbande schmeißt Morgen keine große Geburtstagsfeier für dich!"_, erwiderte Draco und Harry hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er das auch so meinte.

_"Ich denke es wird Kuchen geben. In den nächsten Tagen findet nämlich noch ein Fest statt. Am Dienstag heiraten Bill Weasley und, jetzt halt dich fest, Fleur Delacour."_, schrieb Harry ihm. Er war deswegen schon sehr aufgeregt, denn er war noch nie bei einer Hochzeit. Diese hier wird sogar eine magische Zeremonie, das heißt, es wird wohl noch ein bisschen anders ablaufen als Muggelhochzeiten. Harry war schon sehr gespannt darauf.

Dracos Antwort kam prompt: _"Echt? Wow, die ist wirklich hübsch! Und das ich über ein Mädchen so etwas sage, will schon was heißen! Wie ist der Wieselspross denn an die gekommen?"_

_"Ja, sogar du findest Fleur schöner als die Parkinson?! Wer hätte das gedacht. (Spaß) Bill ist der älteste Sohn der Weasleys und wirklich cool. Glaube ihr würdet euch gut verstehen. Ich freu mich sehr für die beiden und auf ihre Hochzeit am Dienstag. Sie haben sich tatsächlich in dem Jahr kennengelernt, als die Beauxbatons wegen dem Trimagischen Turnier bei uns in Hogwarts waren."_, erwiderte er. Harry fand es unglaublich erleichternd und beruhigend mit ihm über so ganz normale Dinge zu schreiben. Das nahm der Nacht irgendwie seinen Schrecken.

_"Na ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich gut mit einem Weasley verstehen würde. Unsere Familien sind nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Und was Parkinson angeht: Ich denke bei diesem verrückten Miststück würde jeder ein anderes Mädel vorziehen. Sie schmiss sich mir an den Hals, also musste sie als Alibi-Freundin herhalten. Als ich sie abgeschossen hab wurde sie so wütend, dass sie ihren Schlafsaal mit Flüchen demoliert und Daphne eine ganze Woche lang die Ohren vollgejault hat. Ich sag's dir, die Frau hat sie nicht mehr alle!"_

Bei diesen Aussagen musste Harry so laut lachen, dass er sich eine Hand auf den Mund presste, damit niemand unten in der Küche ihn hören konnte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie dann denken er sei nun völlig durchgedreht.

_"Moment, sagtest du Dienstag?!"_, kam es plötzlich von Draco hinterher.

_"Ja da ist hier im Garten die Hochzeit. Warum?"_, fragte Harry. Irgendwie beschlich ihn auf einmal ein beunruhigendes Gefühl.

_"Harry, an diesem Tag wollen die Todesser das Ministerium infiltrieren. Bitte tauch bis dahin unter! Du meintest doch mal, dass du weißt wie man IHN aufhalten kann. Was musst du dafür tun?"_, schrieb Draco und er konnte die Eindringlichkeit seiner Worte fast hören.

Harrys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Das würde bedeuten, dass Voldemort dann die magische Gemeinschaft in England beherrschen würde. Sie müssten untertauchen und dann nach den Horcruxen suchen, die anderen müssen sich in Sicherheit bringen. Das würde außerdem bedeuten, dass die Hochzeit in Gefahr war und deshalb nicht stattfinden sollte. Aber wie wollte Harry die anderen warnen, ohne dass er seine Verbindung zu Draco verraten würde? Er war felsenfest der Überzeugung, die anderen seien noch nicht bereit dazu vom Sinneswandel des jüngsten Todessers zu erfahren. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihm eh nicht glauben. Eine vertrackte Situation, über die er auch unbedingt mit Ron und Hermione sprechen musste.

Jedoch wollte er erst einmal Draco beruhigen.

_"Ich muss dafür einige Sachen finden. Ich kann dir das nicht genau erklären, aber es wird nicht einfach werden. Ron und Hermione wissen Bescheid und wir werden gemeinsam untertauchen müssen. Dank dir können wir uns vorbereiten und auf einen Termin, wann es losgehen wird, einstellen. Ich denke aber, wir können weder die Hochzeit verschieben, noch können wir ihr fernbleiben. Hoffentlich können wir gefahrlos abhauen, sobald die Feier vorbei ist."_, erläuterte er.

Harry traute sich nicht, mit jemand anderem außer Ron und Hermione über die Horcruxe zu sprechen. Es lag nicht daran, dass er Draco nicht vertrauen würde. Nein, er tat das zu seinem Schutz. Je weniger Menschen davon wussten, desto besser. So wusste niemand anderes was sie vorhaben und könnte es auch nicht weitergeben. Sollte Voldemort irgendwie auch nur Gerüchte mitbekommen von dem was sie vorhatten, wäre ihr ganzes Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt.

_"Bist du verrückt?! Tauch unter, am besten noch vor Dienstag! Ab da wird nichts mehr so sein wie vorher!"_, legte Draco noch mal nach.

_"Wir halten uns bereit. Mehr kann ich dir nicht versprechen, Draco. Das Buch hier werde ich fortan immer bei mir tragen, genauso wie meinen Zauberstab. Zur Not werde ich nicht mehr brauchen. Wo wirst du die nächste Zeit sein? Musst du bei dem Angriff aufs Ministerium dabei sein?"_, fragte Harry voller Sorge.

Er wusste dieses Unterfangen war gefährlich und könnte Leben fordern. Ab dann wäre die magische Welt endgültig wieder im Krieg. Eine schreckliche Vorstellung, die Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Er hoffte nur, dass Draco einen sicheren Platz finden würde.

_"Beim Eindringen ins Ministerium werde ich nicht dabei sein, Merlin sei Dank. Severus hat … Ich werde ab September wieder als Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückgehen. Aber die Schule wird nicht mehr die Selbe sein. Das Schloss ist jedoch ein mächtiger, magischer Ort und wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich dir von dort aus helfen."_, antwortete Draco und Harry fragte sich woher er auf einmal diese Zuversicht nahm.

Auf jeden Fall dankte er ihm, dass er nicht weiter von Snape gesprochen hatte. Egal was dieser Kerl schon wieder gemacht hatte um Draco zu schützen, das würde Harrys Meinung über ihn nicht ändern können. Draco war schon immer sein Lieblingsschüler gewesen und er war ja auch mit dessen Mutter einen Unbrechbaren Schwur eingegangen. Wahrscheinlich schützte Snape Draco nur, da er immer noch an diesen gebunden war. Denn aus Güte oder Selbstlosigkeit heraus handelte dieser Typ ganz sicher nicht. Harry war der festen Überzeugung, dass Snape ein Mörder und Verräter des Ordens war.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Zimmertür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Hastig schrieb er Draco noch: _"Muss Schluss machen. Gute Nacht!"_, da steckte Ron auch schon seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt.

"Hey Alter, tut mir Leid wegen vorhin.", murmelte er verlegen. Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Hermione musste ihm ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen haben. "Geht's dir besser? Kann ich reinkommen? Will nämlich bald schlafen gehen.", setzte er noch nach.

"Klar, komm rein. Entschuldige meinen Ausbruch unten in der Küche. Es war alles einfach irgendwie zu viel auf einmal.", erwiderte Harry, schloss das Buch und legte es unauffällig zur Seite.

"Okay.", sagte Ron nun etwas fröhlicher und trat in sein Zimmer. Erleichtert ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und drehte den Kopf so, dass er seinen Freund direkt anguckte.

"Sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für ein Buch in das du neuerdings immer reinschreibst?", fragte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das kleine Büchlein auf dem Boden.

"Ach das …", fing Harry an, "… Ich habe einfach festgestellt, dass es mir guttut, wenn ich meine Gedanken aufschreibe."

Er tröstete sich damit, dass das zumindest die halbe Wahrheit war. Ron anlügen zu müssen, behagte Harry zwar gar nicht, schließlich war dieser sein bester Freund, aber es ging nicht anders. Ron würde ihn nicht verstehen und Draco wahrscheinlich beschuldigen, ihn zu hintergehen. Wahrscheinlich würde Ron ihn auch für dermaßen verrückt halten, dass er ihm die Freundschaft kündigen würde. Harry wusste jedoch, dass er seinem besten Freund irgendwann die Wahrheit würde sagen müssen, aber eigentlich fürchtete er sich davor und schob dieses Gespräch daher so lange vor sich her wie es ihm möglich war.

"Also, so eine Art Tagebuch?", hakte Ron noch einmal nach.

"So was in der Art.", erwiderte Harry salopp und atmete innerlich auf, als sich Ron offenbar mit dieser Antwort zufrieden gab.


	13. Nichts bleibt wie es war

Moin!

Bevor ich eine ganze Woche auf Lehrgang bin und nicht weiß, ob und wann ich da an einen PC rankomme, lass ich euch Kapitel 13 da.

Ein ganz großes Dankeschön geht wieder an meine Beta Federline, die auch diesmal wieder großartige Arbeit geleistet hat.

Nun viel Spaß mit diesem etwas längeren Kapitel und viele liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

13\. Nichts bleibt wie es war

Normalerweise freute sich Draco auf diesen Tag im Jahr. Er würde seine Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten, Kleidung und Utensilien von den Elfen in den großen Schrankkoffer packen lassen, seinen Rennbesen für die Quidditch-Saison startklar machen und am Vormittag des 1. September voller Erwartungen in den Hogwarts-Express steigen. Irgendwann in der ersten Woche kam dann das große Paket mit seinen Lieblingssüßigkeiten und kleinen Überraschungen von seiner Mutter, welches er schon sehnsüchtig erwarten würde.

Jetzt stand er wieder auf Gleis 9 ¾, nachdem er und seine Eltern hierher appartiert waren. Das übliche, hektische Gewusel und bunte Durcheinander aus aufgeregt schwatzenden Schülern, sich unterhaltenden Eltern und schuhuenden, quakenden oder mauzenden Haustieren blieb an diesem Tag jedoch größtenteils aus. Auf dem Bahnsteig hatten sich viel weniger Schüler als sonst mit ihren Angehörigen eingefunden. Dazu kam, dass ein paar Todesser die Menge abliefen, was zusätzlich die Stimmung drückte. Hier und da war leises Geflüster zu vernehmen und die Eltern verabschiedeten ihre Kinder mit einem eher sorgenvollem Gesicht. Die Schüler selbst wirkten ebenfalls nicht besonders enthusiastisch oder fröhlich.

Draco kam das alles völlig falsch vor. Sein nagelneuer Schulumhang und das in der Sonne glänzende Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen passten so gar nicht zu seiner Stimmung. Für gewöhnlich würde er stolz und erhaben über den Bahnsteig flanieren. Stattdessen stand er hier, mit hängenden Schultern, einem deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck und hing schweren Gedanken nach.

Anfang August hatten die Todesser erfolgreich das Ministerium für Zauberei und damit jedwede Regierungsgeschäfte der magischen Gemeinschaft in Groß Britannien und Irland übernommen. Und wie Draco es vorausgesagt hatte, hat sich ihre ganze Welt von heute auf morgen verändert.

Der Dunkle Lord und Anhänger seiner Ideologie haben viele Verordnungen geschaffen und Maßnahmen ergriffen, um diese durchzusetzen. Muggelstämmige müssen sich beispielsweise registrieren lassen und vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten, da sie ja, ohne magische Vorfahren, ihre Zauberkräfte irgendwo anders herhaben müssen. Natürlich wusste Draco, dass das Blödsinn ist. Magisch war man entweder von Geburt an oder gar nicht. Es war nur eine Maßnahme, um die Muggelstämmigen zu diskreditieren. Und auch wenn Draco bisher kein großer Freund von Zauberern und Hexen war, die Muggel in ihrer Abstammungslinie hatten, so wollte er nicht wirklich, dass sie deshalb verfolgt, eingesperrt oder gar umgebracht wurden. Er hatte sich einfach gewünscht, sie würden der Schule wegbleiben und er könnte nur mit echten magischen Menschen lernen, wie er es nannte. Doch was momentan geschah, war auch für Draco zu viel und nur schwer zu ertragen.

Tag für Tag verschwanden Menschen, obwohl keine Todes – oder Vermisstenmeldungen über sie in der Zeitung erschienen. Stattdessen schrieb der Tagesprophet zum Beispiel über die vom neuen Ministerium aufgesetzte Schulreform. Severus wurde der neue Direktor und die beiden Carrow-Geschwister Lehrer für das neue Fach "Dunkle Künste", welches "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste" ersetzte und für das umgestaltete Pflichtfach "Muggelkunde". Draco konnte sich schon lebhaft vorstellen, was er in diesem Unterricht zu hören bekommen würde. Seine Tante Bellatrix hatte mal vorgeschlagen, Muggel fortan als Tierwesen einzuordnen, da sie ja durch ihre fehlenden magischen Fähigkeiten wohl kaum als richtige Menschen durchgehen könnten. Seit diesem Jahr war es sowieso nur noch Reinblütern erlaubt, die Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei besuchen.

Dem zur Folge war die Schüleranzahl in diesem Jahr sehr zurückgegangen.

Außerdem starrte Harrys Gesicht von Plakaten und im Tagespropheten Draco ständig entgegen. Er wurde öffentlich zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben, als Feind der neuen Regierung. Direkt nach der Übernahme des Ministeriums durch die Todesser erfolgten Angriffe auf die Quartiere des Phönix-Ordens. Wie Draco später durch Harry erfahren hatte, konnten sie vorgewarnt werden und noch zu dritt von der Hochzeit im Fuchsbau fliehen und sich absetzen.

Ihnen taten es viele Muggelstämmige gleich. Auch einige Familien der untergetauchten Leute wurden bereits vor der Infiltrierung in Sicherheit gebracht. Anscheinend hatten Voldemorts Widersacher schon geahnt was auf sie zukommen würde.

Zumindest bei Harry war Draco durch das Buch immer informiert, wo dieser sich zusammen mit seinen zwei Freunden aufhielt. Zwar mochte er Granger und den jüngsten Wiesel-Sohn nicht besonders, respektierte jedoch, dass Harry sie als Freunde ansah. Außerdem war er froh, ihn bei seinem Vorhaben nicht alleine zu wissen. Er wusste nicht was die Drei genau vorhaben, denn diese Information bekam er von Harry nicht. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich deshalb regelmäßig in Dracos Bauch breit. Er hasste es, wenn Dinge geschahen auf die er keinen Einfluss hatte. Dabei wollte er Harry so gerne helfen den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Denn dieser war schuld daran, dass die Welt um ihn herum so im Arsch war, dass Harry nicht bei ihm sein konnte und sich stattdessen verschanzen musste, dass seine Familie so viel Unglück erlebte und dass er für den Rest seines Lebens mit dem Dunklen Mal an seinem Arm als Todesser gebrandmarkt sein würde.

Vor ein paar Tagen noch musste er mit diesem Ekel Dolohov Wache schieben am Grimmauldplatz. Durch den Fidelius-Zauber war der ältere Todesser nicht in der Lage das Haus zu sehen. Doch mit Dumbledores Tod war Harry ein Geheimniswahrer geworden und konnte somit den Standort des Hauses weitergeben. Dies tat er auch durch das Buch und somit war Draco in der Lage das Haus im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wahrzunehmen. Natürlich tat er so, als würde er, wie Dolohov auch, zwischen den Nummern 11 und 13 nichts weiter bemerken und schaute deshalb verstohlen an der Häuserwand rauf und runter.

In Wirklichkeit suchte er die Fenster des magisch versteckten Hauses ab in der Hoffnung, dass Harry seine Anwesenheit bemerken und den Blick erwidern würde. Die Kapuze hatte sich Draco ein kleines Stück nach hinten gezogen, so dass seine auffälligen, weißblonden Haare ein Stück hervor lugten. In dieser Nacht schien der Mond hell durch die Baumwipfel. Harry musste ihn in diesem Moment einfach erkennen. Und tatsächlich, als Draco das linke Fenster im zweiten Stock anvisierte, trat eine Gestalt hinter den Gardinen hervor und kam mit dem Gesicht ganz nah ans Fenster.

Draco bekam eine Gänsehaut als er sah, wessen Augenpaar ihn hinter der Scheibe entgegenblickte. Unweigerlich huschte dem Malfoy-Erben ein kleines Lächeln übers Gesicht. Seine himmelgrauen Augen strahlten Harrys regelrecht an und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es wie verrückt, als dieser kurz zurücklächelte.

Der jeweils andere lebte und mit dieser kurzen Begegnung wurde diese Tatsache noch realer.

Auf die Mahnung von Dolohov hin, er solle sich nicht in Träumereien verlieren sondern sich auf den Auftrag konzentrieren, besann sich Draco jedoch wieder auf seine Rolle. Als er unauffällig zu seinem ihm zugeteilten Kollegen schaute, lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Von allen Todessern die bei ihnen ein und aus gingen, war Antonin Dolohov einer der Unheimlichsten. Ständig, so auch in diesem Moment, sah er Draco mit einem merkwürdigem Ausdruck an und schluckte immer ein paar Mal heftig, wenn er ihn musterte. Draco konnte dieses Verhalten nicht deuten, wusste jedoch instinktiv, dass er in Dolohovs Nähe äußerst vorsichtig sein musste.

Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter holte ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Als er erschrocken aufblickte, traf sein Blick den seines Vaters.

"Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken, Junge? Der Zug fährt gleich ab.", sagte Lucius leicht amüsiert. Dennoch war ihm die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Ja, tut mir leid Vater. Ich war irgendwie gerade abgedriftet.", entschuldigte sich Draco zaghaft.

Seine Mutter schloss ihn in die Arme und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. "Schreib uns ruhig. Wir sind immer für dich da, wenn was sein sollte. In ein paar Tagen werde ich wieder ein Päckchen für dich fertig machen und es mit deinem Uhu schicken, ja?", sagte Narcissa während sie ihrem Sohn durchs Haar strich.

Draco nickte nur und versuchte seiner Mutter ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, was ihm aber nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

Auch Lucius betrachtete ihn, genau wie seine Frau auch, überaus bekümmert. Er umarmte ihn locker und sprach leise: "Pass auf dich auf mein Sohn!"

Draco konnte die Feuerwhiskeyfahne riechen. Seit sein Vater aus Askaban zurück war, trank dieser regelmäßig. Zwar wusste er das Lucius seine Nerven anders wohl nicht beruhigen konnte, jedoch fand er diese neue Angewohnheit seines Vaters absolut widerwärtig. Von dem einst so stolzen und würdevollen Mann zu dem er aufgeschaut hatte, war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst übrig geblieben.

Der Pfiff ertönte und Draco stieg, nachdem er seine Mutter noch einmal innig umarmt hatte, in den Hogwarts-Express. Der Zug fuhr ruckartig an und ließ auf dem Bahnsteig sorgenvoll dreinblickende Eltern zurück. Draco ging ganz nach vorne zu seinen Sachen ins Vertrauensschüler-Abteil. Außer ihm war niemand zu sehen. Nur ihre drei Koffer verteilten sich in dem großzügigen Abteil. Neben seinem und den seiner Alibi-Ex-Freundin waren nur noch die Sachen von Ernie Macmillan da, dem Vertrauensschüler der Hufflepuffs. Granger und Weasley waren ja bei Harry und was aus den beiden Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülern und der Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerin inzwischen geworden war, wusste er nicht.

Tief seufzend ließ sich Draco auf den Sitz neben seine Umhängetasche fallen und kramte aus ihr einen Schokofrosch. Die Sammelkarte von Circe, der berühmten griechischen Hexe, steckte er neben einer weiteren Packung in die Tasche seines Schulumhangs. Er hob die Karten jedes Mal auf und ließ sie dann einfach irgendwann auf dem Slytherin-Tisch in der Großen Halle liegen. Er selbst hatte inzwischen jede Schokofroschkarte schon mindestens doppelt und dreifach, weshalb sich ein weiteres Horten für ihn nicht mehr lohnte. Nach einer Weile in der er noch eine Flasche Kürbissaft trank, machte sich Draco auf den Weg durch den Zug. Normalerweise tätigte er den obligatorischen Kontrollgang immer zusammen mit Pansy, aber die ließ sich ja nicht blicken. Also ging er alleine los. Draco hatte vorhin außerdem drei Todesser mit einsteigen sehen und wollte sich vergewissern, ob diese Typen noch im Zug waren. Er hatte bei der ganzen Sache schon die ganze Zeit ein ungutes Gefühl.

Zwei Wagons weiter bestätigte sich auch schon sein Verdacht, als er sah wie dieser Mistkerl Jugson mit den Worten "Aus dem Weg du blöde Göre!" ein Mädchen grob zu Boden stieß, weil diese ihm nicht schnell genug Platz gemacht hatte. Die Kleine kannte Draco vom Sehen her, denn sie war in seinem Haus, was auch ihr grüner Umhang deutlich zeigte. Er schätze sie nicht älter als 12 Jahre, also musste das Mädchen im zweiten Jahr sein und dieser Arsch von einem Todesser, der außerdem fast doppelt so groß wie das Kind war, rannte sie einfach um.

Draco setzte seinen Eisblick auf und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die beiden zu. "Behandelt man etwa so eine Lady?!", spie er verächtlich aus. Woher er in diesem Moment das Selbstbewusstsein nahm, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.

"Ah, guck einer an! Der kleine Malfoy! Schick siehst du aus in deinem Schulumhang und oh, Vertrauensschüler bist du auch noch. Wie niedlich!", höhnte Jugson zurück.

Doch Draco beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern beugte sich stattdessen zu dem Mädchen runter und half ihr auf. "Hast du dir weg getan?", fragte er sie ruhig und fasste ihr sanft auf die Schulter. Über das Gesicht der Schülerin huschte ein kleines Lächeln bei der Frage, ehe sie leise antwortete: "Nein, alles in Ordnung." Sie war wirklich noch jung und ging Draco nur bis zur Brust.

"Siehst du, hab der Kleinen nichts getan. Wollte nur klarstellen wer hier wem aus dem Weg zu gehen hat.", sagte der Todesser sarkastisch und guckte das Mädchen mit einem gefährlichen Blick an.

Sie schrumpfte bei diesen Worten nur noch mehr zusammen und war den Tränen nahe. Man konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie Angst vor dem unheimlichen Todesser hatte.

Dracos Hand ruhte demonstrativ weiter auf ihrer Schulter. "Was willst du hier, Jugson?", fragte er ungehalten. Am liebsten hätte er noch einen bösen Kommentar hinterhergeschickt, biss sich aber auf die Zunge.

"Wir suchen diesen Potter. Wir dachten, er könnte sich eventuell unter die Schüler mischen und wollten sicher gehen, dass er uns nicht durch die Lappen geht.", brummte Jugson übellaunig.

Draco atmete tief durch. Er fand diese Annahme so dermaßen dämlich und unnötig. Wahrscheinlich wusste Severus noch nicht mal etwas von ihrer Durchsuchung des Zuges.

"In den vorderen Abteilen ist er jedenfalls nicht. Da kannst du gleich wieder umkehren.", erwiderte Draco vorlaut. Er wollte nur das diese Kerle endlich aus dem Hogwarts-Express verschwanden.

"Hüte deine Zunge, Malfoy. Eine zu große Klappe könnte ungesund für dich werden.", sagte er mit einem warnenden Unterton und setzte seine Suche fort. Den Hinweis von Draco hatte Jugson natürlich ignoriert.

Als er aus dem Wagon verschwunden war, wandte sich der Vertrauensschüler wieder an das Mädchen. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung bei dir ... äh...", begann er.

Doch die Zweitklässlerin half ihm schnell aus der Bredouille. "Celestina. Ja, danke, es ist alles gut.", erwiderte das Mädchen uns senkte schüchtern den Kopf.

"Oh, du heißt genauso wie die berühmte Sängerin? Das find ich toll.", sagte er aufmunternd und Celestinas Wangen wurden leicht rot. "Sag mal, warum warst du denn hier auf dem Gang unterwegs?", fragte Draco weiter. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wollte er die Kleine wieder etwas aufheitern.

"Ich hab nach meiner Freundin Lenia gesucht. Sie ist in Ravenclaw und ich hab sie heute am Bahnsteig nicht getroffen. Vielleicht hat sie den Zug aber doch noch auf den letzten Drücker bekommen.", erklärte sie. Draco hielt es für viel wahrscheinlicher, dass die Freundin möglicherweise aufgrund ihrer Abstammung Hogwarts nicht mehr besuchen durfte und im besten Fall mit ihrer Familie angesichts der politischen Lage in der magischen Welt geflohen und untergetaucht war. Aber das wollte er dem Mädchen nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden. Stattdessen versuchte er ein fröhliches Gesicht zu machen und dachte darüber nach, was er Celestina antworten könnte.

"Draco?", riss ihn das Mädchen aus seinen Überlegungen. "Gehst du durch den ganzen Zug?"

"Ähm, ja.", antwortete er etwas irritiert.

"Kann ich dann mit dir mitkommen und nach Lenia Ausschau halten? Ich würde mich dann irgendwie ... besser fühlen.", sagte sie leise, als ob sie sich kaum traute die Frage zu stellen.

Doch Draco lächelte gerührt, drückte ihre Schulter noch einmal bevor er sie losließ und antwortete: "Natürlich kannst du das. Dazu bin ich doch da."

Daraufhin schenkte die kleine Celestina ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Auch ihre Augen strahlten nun wieder voller Zuversicht.

So wie jetzt war Draco zu seinen Slytherin-Mitschülern immer. Die anderen aus seinem Haus kannten ihn als höflichen und durchaus angenehmen Zeitgenossen. Seine abweisende und arrogante Art zeigte er nur außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes denjenigen, die er nicht leiden konnte.

Obwohl er keine große Intention verspürte, ständig das Arschloch raushängen zu lassen, wusste Draco, dass er seine bisherigen Verhaltensweisen beibehalten musste. Alles andere wäre zu verdächtig und Aufmerksamkeit wollte er in diesen Zeiten lieber nicht erregen.

So lief er mit Celestina im Schlepptau den Zug Abteil für Abteil ab und kontrollierte, ganz wie es seine Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler verlangten, ob überall alles in Ordnung war oder ob Regelverstöße die Punkteabzug nach sich ziehen könnten, begangen wurden. Die Schüler hatten aber anscheinend viel zu viel Angst vor den Todessern, die ebenfalls den Hogwarts-Express durchschritten, als wenn sie irgendetwas anstellten. Überall saßen sie nur beisammen und unterhielten sich leise. Draco vermisste die ausgelassene Stimmung auf der Fahrt. Normalerweise wurde von allen viel gescherzt, getratscht oder gezaubert. Die angehenden Erstklässler wuselten aufgeregt durch den Zug und die höheren Klassen erzählten sich enthusiastisch von ihren Ferien. All das, was die Fahrt zur Schule sonst so schön machte, blieb dieses Jahr aus.

Im vorletzten Wagon hatte einer der Todesser einen Jungen den Draco nicht kannte am Schlafittchen gepackt. Offensichtlich handelte es sich um einen Erstklässler, der den älteren Zauberer mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen ansah.

"Wie heißt du kleiner Rotzlöffel überhaupt?", fragte der Todesser grimmig.

"H-h-h-enr-r-ry C-c-cornf-f-f-foot.", stotterte der Junge seinen Namen.

Seine Mitschüler saßen mucksmäuschenstill auf ihren Plätzen und verfolgten das Geschehen ängstlich.

"Cornfoot, hä? Na wenigstens bist du reinblütig. Jetzt sag schon ob du Potter gesehen hast oder nicht!", rief der Todesser und wurde immer energischer.

Draco schob Celestina hinter sich, nachdem sie beide das Abteil betreten hatten und sprach den Mann direkt an. "Was soll denn das werden Travers?" Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

"Gar nichts.", meinte der Todesser lapidar und warf den Jungen zu Boden. "Ich wollte nur ein wenig nachhaken. Nicht das sich Potter hier versteckt hält und von diesen Bälgern gedeckt wird.", antwortete Travers mit unschuldiger Miene. Das er gerade eben noch einen Erstklässler bedroht hatte, sah man ihm von einer auf die nächste Sekunde nicht mehr an.

"So ein Unsinn. Wir haben ganz andere Sorgen als Potter zu verstecken. Ihr habt doch den Zug durchsucht oder nicht? Und, habt ihr ihn gefunden?", fragte Draco jetzt ärgerlich. Nicht nur, dass sie die Schüler verschrecken, nein. So langsam gingen Draco die anwesenden Todesser auf die Nerven.

"Das nicht!", erwiderte Travers und griff erneut den Jungen grob am Arm. "Aber vielleicht weiß der kleine Scheißer hier irgendwas?!"

"Das reicht!" Neville Longbottom hatte das Abteil betreten und funkte augenblicklich dazwischen. "Er ist nicht hier.", sagte er abfällig und machte nicht einmal den Versuch seine Abscheu zu verbergen.

Henry Cornfoot riss sich von dem Griff des Todessers los und rannte zu Neville, um sich hinter ihm zu verstecken.

"Du hast es gehört, Travers. Potter ist nicht hier, wie ich's dir auch schon gesagt habe.", ergänzte Draco und bekam dafür einen kurzen, sehr perplexen Blick von Neville zugeworfen.

Er musste schlucken und unterdrückte es erfolgreich, ein erschrockenes Gesicht zu machen. In seiner Ungeduld und Anspannung über die anwesenden Todesser im Hogwarts-Express, war Draco das so herausgerutscht. Er wusste aber, dass es überlebenswichtig war, sich zu besinnen und die anderen nicht merken zu lassen, auf wessen Seite er wirklich stand. Durch seine unbedarfte Aussage eben hatte er Longbottom jedoch offensichtlich überrascht. Er musste den Eindruck, den man wohl bei seinen Worten hätte bekommen können, so schnell wie möglich korrigieren.

"Sammel die anderen ein, dann verschwindet ihr und macht eure Meldung beim Dunklen Lord.", setzte Draco daher noch nach.

Zähneknirschend verließ der Todesser das Abteil und rempelte Draco dabei gegen die Schulter. Dieser wollte sich jedoch nicht vor all den anderen die Blöße geben und offen zeigen, dass auch er in diesem Moment Furcht empfand. Denn Draco war derjenige, der unter den Anwesenden ganz genau wusste, wozu Travers fähig war.

"Na, wollen wir weiter?", raunte er Celestina zu. Diese nickte nur mit großen Augen und lief wieder vor ihrem Vertrauensschüler her, um ihre Freundin, nach der sie ja immer noch suchte, schnell sehen zu können.

Als sie an Neville vorbei gingen, hinter dem sich der Erstklässler nach wie vor versteckt hielt, warf dieser Draco einen Blick zu, den er nicht so recht deuten konnte. Was ihm aber auffiel war, dass Neville mit sich rang und etwas sagen wollte. Doch Draco hatte überhaupt keinen Elan sich heute mit dem Gryffindor auseinanderzusetzen. Aus dem einst so tollpatschigen und zurückhaltenden Jungen ist ein standhafter Mann geworden. Neville war inzwischen sogar ein kleines Stück größer als Draco.

"Was glotzt du denn so blöd, Longbottom?!", fuhr er ihn an, in der Hoffnung, er würde endlich damit aufhören ihn so durchdringend anzustarren. Doch darauf wartete Draco vergebens. Mit verhärteten Gesichtszügen passierte er Neville und ging mit Celestina in den letzten Wagon. Draco spürte noch den Blick, den Neville ihm hinterherwarf, jedoch drehte er sich nicht mehr zu ihm um.

Celestinas Freundin, die sie heute schon auf dem Bahnsteig vermisst hatte, trafen sie im ganzen Zug nicht an. Das Mädchen wurde traurig und flüsterte so leise, dass Draco sich zu ihr herunterbeugen musste, um sie zu verstehen: "Lenia ist nicht hier. Sie darf nicht mehr nach Hogwort gehen, weil ihr Dad ein Muggel ist, stimmt's Draco?"

Er machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht und antwortete ihr gedämpft: "Ja, das ist leider nicht mehr erlaubt. Nur noch Reinblütern ist es seit diesem Jahr gestattet an der Schule zaubern zu lernen."

Draco schämte sich ein wenig. Hatte er doch früher ganz genauso gedacht und am liebsten alle Hexen und Zauberer mit Muggelverwandten der Schule verwiesen, so wusste er heute wie einfältig und dumm diese Ansichten waren.

Celestina murmelte weiter: "Ich weiß sowas darf man eigentlich nicht laut sagen, aber ich finde das echt unfair. Lenia ist doch eine Hexe, egal ob ihre Eltern das nun auch sind oder nicht. Ich versteh nicht was daran so schlimm sein soll, wenn man Muggel in der Familie hat. Ich hoffe nur Lenia und ihren Eltern geht es gut. Ich hab schon seit ein paar Wochen keine Eule mehr von ihr geschickt bekommen."

Diese Worte trafen Draco bis ins Mark. Dieses kleine, betrübte Mädchen vor ihm hatte damit recht und in ihrer einfachen Aussage lag so viel Verstand und Warmherzigkeit, dass Draco nur verlegen dreinschauen konnte. Er wusste natürlich nicht wie es Celestinas Freundin und ihrer Familie ergangen war. Jedoch vermutete er, wegen der fehlenden Briefe, dass sie eventuell weggesperrt oder leider auch tot sein könnten. Auch das Mädchen ahnte wohl, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert war.

Irgendwie fand Draco in dieser schwermütigen Situation auch nicht die richtigen Worte um Celestina wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Stattdessen legte er ihr einfach die Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte sie aufmunternd an. Diesmal wirkten diese Gesten allerdings nicht.

Im letzten Abteil fanden sie schließlich die Slytherin-Vertrauensschülerin. Pansy drückte sich heute offensichtlich vor ihren Pflichten, indem sie genüsslich mit Theo Nott irgendein merkwürdig riechendes Kraut rauchte. Dracos Aussage, wie abartig er ihr verhalten fand, prallte einfach an der gleichgültig dreinblickenden Pansy ab. Mit einem Kopfschütteln knallte er die Abteiltür wieder zu und machte sich mit dem Mädchen auf den Rückweg in den vorderen Bereich des Hogwarts-Express.

Celestina sagte während des gesamten Weges kein Wort und auch, dass Draco ihr noch seine Schokofroschkarten schenkte die er in der Tasche hatte, heiterten das Mädchen nicht wirklich auf. Wenigstens trafen sie nicht mehr auf die Todesser. Offenbar waren diese tatsächlich aus dem Zug appariert.

"Das wird schon wieder.", versuchte es Draco noch einmal, als er Celestina wieder bei ihren Freundinnen aus Slytherin ablieferte. Doch das Mädchen nickte nur leicht, versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzuringen und flüsterte abschließend: "Bis dann, Draco. Und danke!"

Draco selbst kehrte in das Vertrauensschüler-Abteil zurück. Ernie Macmillan, der Vertrauensschüler aus Hufflepuff, hatte sich gerade auf einer Sitzbank hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

"Ich will ein Nickerchen machen, also sei leise.", sagte er zu dem hereinkommenden Draco ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

"Dieses Abteil ist für alle Vertrauensschüler gedacht, Macmillan. Also halt den Rand. Ich hatte nicht vor dich voll zu quatschen.", erwiderte Draco pampig. Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich wer er war?!

"Na dann ist's ja gut.", brummte Ernie und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

Einmal tief Luft holend setzte Draco sich auf die Bank ihm gegenüber und blickte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Seine Stimmung war am Tiefpunkt angelangt. Geschafft holte er das Büchlein und die Schreibfeder aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und schrieb sich die Erlebnisse des heutigen Tages und seine schweren Gedanken von der Seele. Harry würde sie das nächste Mal, wenn er sein Buch aufschlug, zu lesen bekommen. Es war tröstend für Draco, dass er so mit seinem Elend nicht alleine war. Er musste an Harry denken, der sich jetzt im Versteck befand und ganz allein mit Granger und Weasley nach einer Lösung suchte, damit es wieder so werden konnte wie früher.

Denn all das, was heute geschehen war, war ganz und gar nicht richtig.

Draco vermisste Harry in diesem Augenblick unheimlich. Wahrscheinlich wären sie normalerweise bereits aneinandergeraten. Harry hätte Draco für ein unausstehliches Arschloch gehalten und Draco hätte sich darüber ausgelassen, dass Harry über die Ferien noch selbstgefälliger geworden sei.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich an den Vorfall im letzten Jahr erinnerte, bei dem er Harry die Nase gebrochen hatte. Nachdem Blaise vom ersten Treffen des `Slug-Clubs´ zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich Harry unter seinem Tarnumhang mit in das Abteil der Slytherins geschlichen um Draco zu belauschen. Damals hatte Harry ihm nachgestellt, da er ihn verdächtigte irgendetwas auszuhecken. Vor seinen Freunden hatte Draco angegeben und mit kryptischen Aussagen angedeutet, dass er irgendetwas Bedeutendes für den Dunklen Lord erledigen musste. In Wirklichkeit wurde er zu jener Zeit von Voldemort mit dem Tode bedroht und fühlte sich vollkommen verloren. Als seine Freunde das Abteil verlassen hatten, da sie in Hogsmeade angekommen waren, verriegelte Draco die Abteiltür und lähmte Harry durch den blitzschnell ausgeführten Petrificus Totalus vollständig. Mit einem gezielten Tritt ins Gesicht hatte er ihm dann das Nasenbein gebrochen. Draco war damals unheimlich wütend gewesen wegen der Verhaftung seines Vaters und wollte es Harry so heimzahlen.

Und nun, genau ein Jahr später, erinnerte er sich mit Wehmut daran zurück. Wenn sie damals schon gewusst hätten, was sie heute voneinander wussten, dann wäre Dracos Reaktion auf Harrys Benehmen eine andere gewesen. Harry wollte ihm helfen und war bis jetzt der Einzige, der hinter Dracos Fassade geblickt hatte. Harry, der damals durch Dracos Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch auf dem Boden gelegen und ihn mit seinen großen, schockierten, grünen Augen angeguckt hatte. Seit dem letzten Jahr war Draco fasziniert von Harrys Augen, seinem ausdrucksstarken Blick und diesem unendlichen Grün der Iriden. Dieser Farbton war einzigartig, zumindest hatte Draco bei keinem anderen Menschen diese Augenfarbe je gesehen. Dieser besondere, kräftige Grün-Ton machte ihn nur noch einzigartiger als er eh schon war und Draco fühlte sich seit einiger Zeit enorm zu Harry hingezogen. Er stellte sich vor, wie Harry ihn liebevoll entgegen sah und ein Vertrauen in seinen Blick legte, welcher Dracos Herz schneller schlagen ließ.

Ein lautes Schnarchen von Ernie Macmillans holte ihn wieder zurück in die grausame Realität. Sie waren hier, im Hogwarts-Express, nur noch reinblütige Schüler waren übrig geblieben. Harry war nicht hier, sondern untergetaucht. Etliche Zauberer und Hexen mussten sich mit ihren Familien verstecken, da sie als `Schlammblüter´ und `Blutsverräter´ von den Todessern gejagt wurden.

Genau in diesem Moment traf Draco eine Entscheidung. Er würde Harry bei seinem Vorhaben so gut es ging unterstützen. Er würde außerdem Severus dabei helfen, die Schüler in Hogwarts vor den Todessern zu schützen. Dieser ganze Wahnsinn musste ein Ende haben. Der Dunkle Lord musste aufgehalten werden.

Draco umfasste mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck die Feder und schrieb die abschließenden Worte ins Büchlein:

_"ER muss sterben, Harry. Ich weigere mich nur rumzusitzen und dich die ganze Arbeit machen zu lassen. Egal was du brauchst, sag es! Ich werde alles tun, um dir zu helfen!"_


	14. Im Herzen von Harry

14\. Im Herzen von Harry

Konzentriert lag Harry auf dem Bett in Sirius' altem Zimmer, die Hände hinter den Kopf verschränkt. Immer und immer wieder murmelte er die Einzelheiten des Plans vor sich hin. Es musste Morgen klappen. Der erste Horcrux! Dieser war nur leider ausgerechnet in der Hand von Dolores Umbridge. Sie mussten ins Ministerium eindringen und es irgendwie schaffen dieser krötengesichtigen Sabberhexe das Medaillon zu entwenden. Ein Fehler, eine kleine Unachtsamkeit, irgendein Detail, welches sie übersehen hatten und der ganze Plan war zum Scheitern verurteilt. Harry war nervös. Doch egal wie oft er das Vorhaben in seinem Kopf durchging, es würde dadurch nicht sicherer werden.

Ein Windhauch wehte die schweren Vorhänge am Fenster beiseite und tauchte die Wände des Zimmers, welche mit Wimpel, Schals und Bildern des Hauses Gryffindor tapeziert waren, in das weiße Licht des Vollmondes.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften nach Hogwarts und wie gerne er in den Vollmondnächten an einem der Fenster im Gryffindor-Turm gesessen und gegrübelt hatte. Nur wenige kannten diese nachdenkliche Seite an ihm. Beinahe konnte er Hedwig sehen, wie sie ihre nächtliche Jagd unterbrach um ihn am Fenster zu besuchen. Traurig lächelte er bei den Erinnerungen an seine tierische Freundin, die nun nie wieder zu ihm finden würde.

Harry musste auch an Remus denken. Dieser war in diesem Moment eine wilde Bestie, der zwischen Freund und Feind nicht mehr unterscheiden konnte. Er sah hoch zu dem hellen Mond und fragte sich, wie etwas so schönes und faszinierendes gleichzeitig ein so gefährliches Monster wie einen Werwolf hervorbringen kann.

Mit großem Unbehagen erinnerte er sich an die Begegnung mit Remus' pelzigem Ich im dritten Schuljahr. Remus ... er war ein guter Freund und Harry überkam große Wehmut.

Er war vor ein paar Wochen hier im Grimmauldplatz, hatte ihnen eine Zeitung gebracht und die neuesten Begebenheiten mitgeteilt.

Auf die Frage der Drei, wie es denn Tonks ginge, gestand Remus ihnen ebenfalls, dass er Vater werden würde. Harry, Ron und Hermione waren vollkommen aus dem Häuschen und überhäuften ihn mit Glückwünschen. Dieser überschwänglichen Freude setzte der werdende Vater jedoch Protest entgegen. Er wollte sich ihnen anschließen, seine Ehefrau, die sein Kind im Bauch trug, verlassen. Remus hatte ein riesengroßes, schlechtes Gewissen, da er der festen Überzeugung war, die Lykanthropie an sein Kind weitervererbt zu haben. Doch anstatt sich seiner Angst zu stellen, wollte er davonrennen.

Harry hatte dieses Verhalten unglaublich wütend gemacht. Seine Eltern waren damals auch nicht einfach abgehauen, sondern hatten ihn mit ihrem Leben beschützt. Seine Gedanken flogen zu dem Brief seiner Mutter an Sirius, welchen er in diesem Zimmer gefunden hatte. Bedacht nahm er das verzauberte Büchlein von dem alten, staubigen Nachtschrank. Der besagte Brief lag seit seinem Fund in dem Buch, so dass Harry beide Sachen wie einen Schatz immer bei sich hatte. Er las noch einmal die Zeilen seiner Mutter, in der sie Sirius für das Geschenk für ihn dankte und freudig über ihn berichtete. Harrys traten wieder Tränen in die Augen. Dieser Brief war für ihn so unendlich wertvoll. Fühlte er sich doch durch diesen seiner Mutter, die er nie richtig kennenlernen konnte, so unglaublich nahe. Eilig wischte er sich über die Augen und steckte das Papier wieder hinten in den Buchumschlag.

Es war an der Zeit Draco noch ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben. Schließlich war Morgen ein risikoreicher Tag und Draco sollte auf jeden Fall darüber Bescheid wissen. Falls Harry widererwarten doch etwas passieren würde, wollte er vorher wenigstens noch einmal mit Draco gesprochen haben.

Er fühlte sich mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind auf eine Art und Weise verbunden, wie es nur zwei Menschen sein können, die so viel zusammen erlebt hatten wie sie beide. Harry schluckte schwer und ließ den Gedanken nicht zu, dass einer von ihnen beiden den Krieg nicht überstehen könnte.

Das er Draco liebte, wusste er seit einiger Zeit mit Gewissheit. Und doch traute er sich nicht, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Was wäre, wenn es ihm nicht so erging, wenn er ihre Verbindung kappen oder ihn für verrückt halten würde? Harry wollte nicht riskieren, seinen Vertrauten, seinen Freund zu verlieren, schon gar nicht in dieser Situation. Obwohl Ron und Hermione bei ihm waren, fühlte er sich gerade in den Nächten, in denen er wieder einmal wach lag und über die Wahnwitzigkeit dieses ganzen Unterfangens nachdachte, sehr alleine und verlassen. Harry hatte Angst vor Morgen, davor, dass ihr ganzer Plan scheitern würde, dass sie es nicht schafften alle Horcruxe zu finden und davor, dass nicht Voldemort, sondern er selbst bei dieser ganzen Sache sterben würde. Harry legte fest die Decke um sich. Doch eigentlich wünschte er sich in diesem Augenblick Draco der ihn festhielt und ihm versicherte, dass niemandem von ihnen etwas geschehen würde.

Er fragte sich manchmal, wie es wohl wäre wenn er ein ganz normaler Zauberer gewesen wäre. Seine Eltern würden noch leben, er hätte ein Zuhause gehabt, hätte Freunde einladen können, könnte sein siebentes Jahr in Hogwarts absolvieren und sein größtes Problem wären die Quidditch-Spiele und die näher rückenden UTZ-Prüfungen gewesen.

Vielleicht hätte er sogar den Mut gefunden und Draco zu einem Date in Hogsmeade eingeladen. Obwohl, wahrscheinlich wären sie sich unter normalen Umständen nie so nahe gekommen. Wahrscheinlich wären sie immer noch Gegner, die sich gegenseitig anfeinden und das Leben schwer machen würden.

Aber ganz gleich wie Harrys Leben ausgesehen hätte, alles wäre besser gewesen als sich verstecken zu müssen, heimlich ins Ministerium einzubrechen oder um sein Leben zu fürchten.

Der Mond schien durchs Fenster direkt auf die Pergamentseite seines Buches und beleuchtete Dracos Worte, die er eben geschrieben hatte, bevor Harry den Federkiel ansetzen konnte :

_"Was für ein scheiß Tag! Komme gerade von meiner Kontrollrunde durchs Schloss und diese dusseligen Gören streunen selbst jetzt noch heimlich durch die Gänge. Was wäre wenn einer der Carrows die entdeckt hätte und nicht ich? Denken die denn nicht nach?!"_

Harry musste aufgrund dieser Wortwahl schmunzeln, obwohl die Situation natürlich gar nicht witzig war.

_"Ach Draco, das sind halt Kinder. Sei froh, dass sie sich noch diese Naivität bewahrt haben und heimlich durch Hogwarts schleichen. Eigentlich ist es doch toll, dass sie so unbedarft sind."_

_"Und es ist saugefährlich. Die Zeiten haben sich geändert, Harry. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr der selbe Ort wie früher. Ihr Verhalten war sowas von dumm! Waren wir in dem Alter auch so?"_

_"Also ich schon."_, gab Harry immer noch vor sich her grinsend zu.

_"Ja und dafür hast du dann noch immer extra Punkte bekommen. Das war schon echt unfair."_, motzte Draco weiter.

_"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr."_, erwiderte Harry und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte sich den Anblick lebhaft vorstellen, wie Draco in seinem Bett hinter zugezogenen Vorhängen saß und schmollte. Harry wusste, dass er es als Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler gerade nicht leicht hatte. Trotzdem musste er schreiben, was er zu sagen hatte. Harry schluckte hart und machte den Anfang:

_"Draco, lass mich jetzt ausschreiben, bevor du etwas erwiderst."_

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er fing an zu schwitzen. Mit leicht zittriger Hand schrieb er weiter:

_"Morgen ist es soweit. Unsere ... meine Mission geht los. Ich habe dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich Dinge finden muss, damit dieser ganze Wahnsinn ein Ende hat. Wir wissen wo sich eines dieser Artefakte befindet und Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang machen wir uns daran es in die Hände zu bekommen."_

Harry atmete tief durch, bevor er weiterschrieb.

_"Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir scheitern werden. Schließlich haben wir einen recht sicheren Plan. Dennoch wird es gefährlich. Ich wollte einfach, dass du Bescheid weißt."_

Er wartete. Minutenlang. Es kam ihm fast zu lange vor. Die kleine Notlüge, dass sie einen recht sicheren Plan hatten, tat ihm ein wenig leid. Aber Harry wollte nicht, dass Draco sich allzu große Sorgen machte. Denn in Wirklichkeit basierte ein Gelingen ihres Vorhabens Morgen auf Spekulationen und Glück. Gerade wollte er fragen, was Draco dazu zu sagen hatte, da tauchten auch schon die Worte in seiner Handschrift auf.

_"Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich wird und ich weiß auch immer, dass dir was passieren könnte ..."_

Hier brach die Nachricht für einen Moment ab.

_"Trotzdem, lass mich nicht alleine. Nicht so und nicht bevor ..."_

Auch diesmal vollendete Draco seinen Satz nicht.

_"Kann ich irgendetwas tun? Ich muss dich doch irgendwie unterstützen können?!"_

Harry tat es in der Seele weh. Dracos Worte klangen verzweifelt und genau das wollte er eigentlich verhindern. Niemals würde er Draco zurück lassen wollen. Schon allein deshalb musste es Morgen einfach gelingen.

_"Tu kannst nichts tun, außer mir deine guten Gedanken zu schicken. Sei einfach da."_, antwortete Harry und schluckte den aufkommenden Kloß im Hals hinunter.

_"Ich bin hier."_

Eine kleine Aussage, drei unscheinbare Worte, bei denen Harry ganz warm wurde. Sachte berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen das Papier, auf dem die Buchstaben längst durch den Zauber wieder verschwunden waren. Er schloss die Augen und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass eine Hand die Seine berührte. Als er erschrocken auf das Buch hinunter sah, war da jedoch nichts weiter als die leere, vom Mondschein erhellte Pergamentseite. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, aber Harry wusste, dass er in diesem Augenblick Dracos Finger gespürt hatte.

Hitze stieg in ihm auf und sein Herz schien nun unkontrolliert seinen Schlag von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu beschleunigen.

_"Und ich bin bei dir. Niemand von uns beiden ist mehr alleine."_, schrieb Harry mit einer leichten Röte im Gesicht.

_"Nein, nie mehr."_, kam es nur von Draco zurück.

Bedacht drückte Harry das Buch an seine Brust und schaute zum Fenster hinaus. Sein Blick war auf den leuchtenden Vollmond geheftet. Wie gerne hätte er Draco jetzt hier bei sich gehabt. Dieser hatte in der Vergangenheit Wache schieben müssen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an die Momente, in denen er einen Blick auf seine wunderschönen, blonden Haare erhaschen und in diesen tiefen, grauen Augen versinken konnte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er Draco so nah und doch so fern.

Am liebsten wäre Harry aus dem Haus gestürmt, zu ihm gelaufen, hätte ihn an sich gedrückt und sie hätten sich gegenseitig versichert, dass alles wieder gut wird.

Wie gerne würde er Draco sagen, wie sehr er ihn brauchte. Harry wollte, dass Draco seine Gefühle erwidern und mehr für ihn empfinden würde als Freundschaft oder Verbundenheit. Denn Harry fühlte innerlich, dass da mehr war. Viel mehr.

Doch für den Augenblick musste er sich zusammenreißen. Wenn sie alle frei sein wollten von Krieg, Terror und Angst, dann musste der Verursacher dieser ganzen Misere besiegt werden. Harry würde alles daran setzen, dass Draco und alle Zauberer wieder normal leben konnten. Er musste Voldemort töten, denn ansonsten würde auch er selbst niemals Frieden finden.

Bei diesen Gedanken kehrte Zuversicht und Mut wieder in ihn zurück und er schrieb:

_"Es wird Morgen alles gutgehen. Dafür werde ich sorgen! Bei Sonnenaufgang geht es los. Dieses Schlangengesicht kann sich warm anziehen!"_

_"Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch, Harry. Pass gut auf dich auf und schreib, wenn du das ... Artefakt geborgen hast. Lass mich ja nicht zu lang im Ungewissen."_

_"Ja, natürlich."_, erwiderte Harry prompt.

Er rieb sich die Augen und warf einen Blick auf die verstaubte, alte Uhr an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Es war inzwischen mitten in der Nacht. Harry würde am morgigen Tag seine ganze Konzentration und Kraft benötigen, weshalb er beschloss noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Wenigstens wollte er es versuchen.

_"Gute Nacht, Draco! Wir schreiben uns Morgen wieder. Versprochen."_

_"In Ordnung. Gute Nacht!"_

Als Dracos Worte verschwunden waren, schloss Harry mit einem tiefen Atemzug das Büchlein und platzierte es direkt neben dem Kopfkissen. Er bettete sich auch auf die Matratze und behielt eine Hand auf dem Buch. Er schwor sich, es immer bei sich zu tragen und wie eine Kostbarkeit zu hüten. Es war sein persönlicher Schatz. Harry kam der Gedanke, dass er in ferner Zukunft, wenn er alt und grau wäre, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sämtliche Dialoge noch einmal lesen würde. Und wenn er dann damit fertig war und aufschaute, traf sein Blick jemand ganz Bestimmten und ebenfalls alt gewordene, aber dennoch unverkennbare, graue Augen würden ihn ansehen.

Mit dieser Vorstellung driftete er in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, der in ein paar Stunden schon wieder vorbei sein würde.

Am anderen Ende Groß Britanniens, irgendwo in den schottischen Highlands, lag ein weißblonder Zauberer in seinem Bett in einem der Slytherin-Schlafsäle, tief unten in den Kerkerräumen eines ganz bestimmten Schlosses und tat die restliche Nacht vor Sorge kein Auge zu.


	15. Im Kopf von Draco

Moin meine Lieben!

Federline hat beim Betalesen diese Woche den Turbo eingelegt. ^^  
Ohne große Umschweife kommt hier also schon das nächste Kapitel.  
Viel Spaß damit und eine schöne Rest-Woche euch allen!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

15\. Im Kopf von Draco

"Muggel haben aufgrund ihres Mangels an Magie große Schwierigkeiten, sich überhaupt im Alltag zurechtzufinden. Diese ekletrischen Gerätschaften, die sich zu Hauf ins Haus holen, sind Beweise für ihre allgemeine Unzulänglichkeit. Schon die einfachsten Aufgaben, wie Geschirr säubern oder Kleidung reinigen, wären ohne diese Hilfsmittel für Muggel nicht zu bewältigen. Nehme man ihnen diese Dinge, wären sie vollkommen überfordert.

Im Grunde sind Muggel nichts weiter als hilflose, dumme Tiere. Im Mittelalter haben diese barbarischen, rückständigen Kreaturen regelrecht Jagd auf Hexen und Zauberer gemacht und viele von unseren Vorfahren ist dadurch der schreckliche Feuertod widerfahren. Es ist gut und richtig, dass wir unsere Gesellschaft vor diesen minderwertigen Geschöpfen geheim halten. Das Abkommen von 1692 war demnach ein wichtiger Schritt zum Schutze unserer Werte, Fähigkeiten und unseres magischen Blutes."

Alecto Carrow, ihres Zeichens Lehrerin des neuen Pflichtfaches Muggelkunde, legte sich heute mal wieder richtig ins Zeug.

In der hintersten Reihe saß Draco mit aufgestütztem Kopf auf seinem Platz und versuchte das dumme Gerede dieser rassistischen und verdorbenen Hexe zu ignorieren. Dieses neue Hogwarts frustrierte ihn nur noch. Alles wirkte trostlos und traurig. Die Carrow-Geschwister führten ein strenges Regiment und Severus griff in keinster Weise auch nur ansatzweise ein.

Hinzu kam seine Sorge um Harry, der gerade einem mysteriöses Artefakt hinterherjagte und in, weiß Merlin, was für einer großen Gefahr steckte. Draco war ganz krank vor Sorge und ganz besonders wurmte ihn, dass Harry ihn nicht einweihte. Er wusste nicht wo er gerade genau war, was er genau suchte oder was er damit vorhatte. Nur eins verriet Harry ihm: es ist notwendig um den Dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal auszuschalten.

Und was tat Draco selbst? Er saß hier in einem stickigen Klassenzimmer und musste sich das schreckliche Gelaber dieser Todesserin anhören. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Alecto Carrow was Grausamkeit anging ihrem Bruder Amycus in nichts nachstand. Sie bestraften hier jedes Vergehen aufs Schärfste. Draco fühlte sich ohnmächtig. Er konnte nichts tun, außer den Schulalltag etwas erträglicher zu machen. Dabei musste er natürlich darauf achten sich nicht zu verraten, denn die Carrow-Geschwister, sowie alle Sympathisanten des Dunklen Lords unter den Schülern, sowie seine Gegner, glaubten Draco immer noch auf der dunklen Seite zu wissen.

Doch dem war längst nicht mehr so. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in dem Bauch des Schülers aus. Er hatte es satt, so satt nur rumzusitzen, sich Sorgen zu machen und nichts beisteuern zu können, damit dieser Alptraum ein Ende hatte. Harry schwebte gerade höchstwahrscheinlich in großer Gefahr und Draco konnte nichts tun, außer auf eine Nachricht zu warten.

"Seit also sicher, dass in dieser Muggel-dominierten Welt es an euch liegen wird, etwas zu ändern und die Situation für alle Zauberer und Hexen zu verbessern. Wir sollten uns nicht verstecken, sondern diese Welt umkrempeln und regieren!", beendete Alecto Carrow ihren Monolog.

"Prägt euch alles gut ein! Ich erwarte in der nächsten Stunde mindestens drei Seiten Pergament von jedem von euch zu dem Thema: Die gesellschaftliche Unzulänglichkeit der Muggel!"

Damit entließ sie die Schüler in die Pause. Mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck, der irgendwie immer das Gesicht der Frau zierte, schwang sie ihren Zauberstab und öffnete somit die Tür des lieblos ausgestatteten Unterrichtsraums.

Eilig sprang Draco auf. Da er in der letzten Bankreihe saß, war er auch einer der Ersten, der das Zimmer verließ. Er schubste auf dem Gang noch irgendeinen anderen Schüler beiseite. Wer dieser allerdings war, registrierte Draco gar nicht richtig. Auch die Rufe, die ihm Crabbe und Goyle hinterher schickten, ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Er musste runterkommen, den Kopf frei kriegen, der doch heute mit so vielen Sachen voll war. Da fiel ihm eigentlich nur ein Ort ein. Den Platz, den er immer aufsuchte, wenn ihm wieder einmal alles zu viel wurde. Im Schlafsaal und Gemeinschaftsraum waren andauernd irgendwelche anderen Schüler und seit dem letzten Jahr mied Draco den Astronomieturm und den Raum der Wünsche ebenfalls. Zielstrebig begab er sich in den 5. Stock und friemelte unruhig mit den Fingern an seinem Ärmel als er auf einer Treppe stand, die sich erst zum richtigen Gang hinbewegen musste. Es war sein siebtes Jahr an dieser Schule und die inzwischen kannte er die Ausrichtung der sich bewegenden Treppen, ja, jede einzelne Stufe, im Schlaf.

Als er die Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten passierte, kam er endlich an seinem Zielort an. Eigentlich hatte Draco in 15 Minuten Alte Runen, beschloss aber diesen Unterricht heute mal ausfallen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich bei seiner momentanen Verfassung sowieso nicht auf seine Übersetzungen konzentrieren können. Leise murmelte er das Passwort "Venusmuschel" und sofort öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Weg in das Vertrauensschüler-Bad frei.

Als Draco eintrat umwehte ihn ein penetranter, blumiger Duft. Der ganze Raum war davon erfüllt. Die Nixe auf dem Bild an der Wand hielt auf ihrem Fels gerade ein Schläfchen. Über der im Boden eingelassenen Wanne lag ein dichter, duftender Dunstschleier. Es war warm in dem Raum, die Marmorwände und der Boden waren feucht vom Kondenswasser.

Mit großem Unmut bemerkte Draco wer dort gerade ein heißes Bad nahm. Pansy Parkinson ruhte gerade im warmen Wasser. Ihren Kopf hatte sie mit geschlossenen Augen am Wannenrand auf einem der flauschigen Handtücher gebettet und Draco allem Anschein nach noch nicht bemerkt.

Dieser machte sich nicht die Mühe seine Vertrauensschüler-Kollegin zu begrüßen. "Ach deswegen warst du also nicht in Muggelkunde! Du liegst hier rum und lässt es dir gutgehen!", schnarrte Draco das Mädchen an.

Ganz langsam öffnete Pansy die Augen, bedachte Draco mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen. "Die alte Vettel erzählt doch sowieso immer das Selbe. Außerdem hatte ich Lust mich ein bisschen zu … entspannen.", erwiderte sie mit einem lasziven Unterton.

Draco jagte es eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken als er verstand, was sie mit "entspannen" gemeint hatte. Außerdem streckte sie zusätzlich ein Bein aus dem Wasser, lächelte ihn an und klimperte mit ihren langen Wimpern. Pansy ist im letzten Jahr sehr fraulich geworden und war, bei Merlin, auch nicht hässlich. Doch angesichts Dracos Präferenzen ließen ihn die offensichtlichen Anmachversuche der Vertrauensschülerin völlig kalt. Das schien Pansy allerdings nicht bewusst zu sein.

Stattdessen stieg sie langsam aus der Wanne. Das Wasser perlte an ihrem wohlgeformten Körper herunter. Mit einem hungrigen Blick und nackt wie die Natur sie schuf, kam sie auf Draco zu.

Dieser schluckte einmal schwer als sie ihm "Willst du mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten, beim entspannen?" zuraunte und ihre Hände auf seinen Brustkorb legte, als sie bei ihm war. Bevor Pansy ihm jedoch den Umhang von den Schultern streifen konnte, packte Draco sie an den Handgelenken und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Er brachte seine Lippen ganz nah an ihr Ohr und flüsterte mit einem gefährlichen Unterton: "Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dich noch anfasse, nachdem du von diesem Vollversager Nott gevögelt wurdest. Und jetzt finde ich dich hier, ganz allein, den Unterricht schwänzend und was du da in der Wanne gemacht hast will ich gar nicht wissen."

Das Mädchen schaute erschrocken und starrte Draco mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Aber, aber Draco ... ich ... Theo hat nicht mit mir geschlafen ... ganz ehrlich!", stammelte sie sich zusammen.

"Ach, erzähl doch nicht! Denkst du ich weiß nichts von euren Techtelmechteln?! Die ganze verdammte Schule weiß doch über euch Bescheid! Wer weiß wie oft ihr es schon hier im Vertrauensschülerbad getrieben habt?!", ätzte er zurück.

"Draco! Dray ... ich ... ich will nur dich! Bitte ...", versuchte es das Mädchen noch einmal verzweifelt. Krampfhaft drückte sie ein paar Tränen heraus.

"Weißt du Pansy ...", begann Draco sinnierend. "Ich halte dich für das größte Miststück, was zur Zeit hier an der Schule rumläuft. Das mit uns beiden hat sich ein für alle Mal erledigt! Würdest du jetzt die Güte haben und dich verpissen!", sagte er und schubste sie hinter sich Richtung Ausgang.

Pansys Gesicht war inzwischen zu einer wütenden Fratze verzogen.

Draco kümmerte sich gar nicht weiter um sie. In aller Ruhe ließ er das Wasser aus der im Boden eingelassenen Wanne und säuberte das Becken mit einem Ratzeputz. Als er sich umdrehte stand Pansy trocken und angezogen in der Tür und schmiss ihn mit den Worten "Wenigstens ist Theo nicht so prüde wie du! Arschloch!" ihr benutztes Handtuch entgegen.

Mit einem lässigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes konnte er das Wäschestück abwehren und in den dafür vorgesehenen Korb schweben lassen.

"Oh, ouch. Das verletzt mich jetzt zutiefst.", erwiderte er unbeeindruckt.

Als das Mädchen ihn immer noch weiter wütend anstarrte und sich keinen Millimeter von der Stelle rührte, legte Draco noch mal nach. "Würdest du jetzt bitte verschwinden! Sei ein Schatz, geh zu Alte Runen und schreib für mich mit, ja." Seine Stimme triefte förmlich vor Sarkasmus.

"Oder was?", erwiderte Pansy patzig.

"Oder, ich eule deine Mutter an und informiere sie darüber was ihr liebes, unschuldiges Prinzeschen so alles treibt, wenn sie nicht dabei ist. Ich glaube die gute Emily würde das sehr interessieren.", sagte Draco und klang dabei so selbstgefällig, wie immer wenn er glaubte den Trumpf in der Hand zu haben.

Pansy öffnete den Mund, wollte anscheinend irgendetwas darauf erwidern, bekam aber kein Wort heraus und schloss stattdessen die Lippen wieder.

"Bis später, Herzchen!", sagte Draco noch übertrieben zynisch und winkte ihr mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln zu.

Das Mädchen warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, mit dem sie ihn augenscheinlich erdolchen wollte. Stinkwütend stapfte sie aus dem geräumigen Bad und schmiss mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall die Tür hinter sich zu.

Draco konnte aufgrund dieses Verhaltens nur spöttisch lächeln. "Die benimmt sich ja wie ein zickiges Kleinkind. Armselig!", sagte er zu sich selbst und widmete sich nun wieder der Wanne zu.

Von den vielen goldenen Hähnen drehte er das Wasser und seine liebsten Badezusätze auf. Während er sich auszog und seinen Zauberstab, sowie das verzauberte Büchlein aufgedeckt an den Wannenrand legte, erfüllte eine angenehme Mischung aus Sandelholz- und Mandelduft den Raum. Draco liebte den süßen Geruch dieser Komponenten und ließ sich sogleich in das warme, aromatische Wasser sinken.

Er streckte sich, schloss die Augen und versuchte abzuschalten, an gar nichts zu denken. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Immer wieder tauchten schreckliche Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Harry, wie er verletzt und ohne Hilfe irgendwo dalag und schreckliche Schmerzen hatte.

Harry, der von Todessern umzingelt war und keine Chance hatte ihnen zu entkommen.

Harry, wie er dem Dunklen Lord übergeben wurde und ... und ...

Heftig schüttelte Draco mit dem Kopf. Nein, er musste sich beruhigen. Nichts von all dem würde geschehen. Jeden Augenblick würden Harrys Worte in dem Büchlein auftauchen und ihm versichern, dass alles gut gegangen war.

Als er sich jedoch zu seinem Buch umdrehte, war die Pergamentseite nach wie vor leer.

Um sich abzulenken schwamm Draco ein paar Runden durch die großzügige Wanne. Das nun leicht orangefarbene , vom Schaumbad durchsetzte Wasser, umschmeichelte seine Haut. Eigentlich war das eine sehr entspannende Prozedur. Früher hatte Draco sich hier gerne vom Quidditch-Training erholt. Doch in diesem Jahr gab es nicht einmal das. Wie auch schon in dem Jahr als diese pinke Pest, Dolores Umbridge, Großinquisitorin war, waren alle Vereine, Clubs und Schulorganisationen verboten. Darunter fielen auch die Quidditch-Mannschaften. Mal abgesehen davon, dass durch die Schulreform eh das Gro der guten Spieler fehlte. Die Reihen der Schüler waren sehr ausgedünnt. Das Haus Slytherin hatte die meisten Reinblüter zu verzeichnen und war demnach in diesem Jahr auch am stärksten vertreten. Nur leider waren die meisten Slytherins Sympathisanten von diesem nasenlosen Freak.

Es ist schon komisch, dass ausgerechnet Draco, der sich inzwischen insgeheim vom Dunklen Lord abgewandt hatte, der einzige Schüler in Hogwarts war, der das Dunkle Mal trug. Seit diesem Jahr machte er sich nicht mehr die Mühe es zu verstecken. Im Gegenteil, denn es half ihm dabei seine Tarnung zu wahren.

Nach einer Weile hielt es Draco nicht mehr aus und er lehnte sich an den Wannenrand, die Augen starr auf das Buch gerichtet. Er schien das Pergament förmlich zu hypnotisieren.

Und tatsächlich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tauchten krakelige Buchstaben auf.

_"Hab nicht viel Zeit. Es ist alles gutgegangen. Sind okay. Ron ist beim Apparieren zersplintert, aber er wird schon wieder. Den Horcrux haben wir bekommen. Erzähl dir alles heute Abend."_

Erleichtert atmete Draco aus und setzte nur ein knappes _"In Ordnung, bis dann!"_ nach.

Er merkte wie anschließend die gesamte Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Der nun doch sehr beruhigte Vertrauensschüler ließ seinen gesamten Körper einmal in das Wasser sinken, tauchte rasch wieder auf und schrie ein unendlich gelöstes "Ja" durch den Raum.

Die Meerjungfrau auf dem Gemälde wachte von diesem Ausruf auf und sah den Schüler in der Wanne verwundert an. Als sie sah, dass Draco breit grinste, lächelte auch die Nixe und setzte sich bequem auf ihren Fels. Zufrieden wackelte sie mit ihrer Schwanzflosse und begann damit ihr langes, immer feuchtes Haar mit ihren schlanken Fingern zu kämmen.

Draco schenkte der jetzt wachen Meerjungfrau auf dem Bild jedoch keine Aufmerksamkeit. Sein Versuch sich wieder in dem duftenden Badewasser zu entspannen, scheiterte an der Tatsache, dass seine Gedanken erneut begannen um Harry zu kreisen.

Er war unheimlich froh, dass Harry nichts weiter passiert war. Zwar schien es Weasley ein wenig erwischt zu haben, aber er verspürte keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn dieser Troll in seinem Alter noch nicht einmal richtig apparieren konnte, dann war das seine eigene Schuld.

Ein wenig schämte sich Draco dafür, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht um Harrys Freunde trauern würde, sollten sie bei der ganzen Sache Schaden nehmen oder zu Tode kommen. Aber Harry wäre verzweifelt und das behagte ihm dann ebenfalls ganz und gar nicht. Draco wollte, dass es Harry, trotz der schlimmen Situation, einigermaßen gut ging. So verrückt klang dieser Gedanke für ihn auch nicht mehr. Die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Draco war nun ein Komplize, nein, ein Freund, von Harry Potter. Der Junge der lebt, der Auserwählte, derjenige welche, der sie von dem Dunklen Lord erlösen würde, da war sich Draco sicher. Als ihm die Vorstellung eines endgültig erledigten Voldemorts in den Sinn kam, musste er lächeln. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich als ein Teil des Ganzen und hatte die Hoffnung, tief in seinem Inneren, dass es für sie alle bessere Zeiten kommen würden.

Diese leichten Gefühle schwanden jedoch, als Draco sich noch einmal Harrys Worte in Erinnerung rief. Was hatte er ihm da in einem Satz geschrieben gehabt?

"Wir haben den Horcrux bekommen.", oder so ähnlich?

Aufgeregt huschten Dracos Augen ziellos durch den Raum, ohne auch nur richtig hinzusehen. Was, bei Merlins Unterhose, war ein Horcrux? Dieses eigenartige Wort hatte Draco noch nie in seinem Leben gehört. Er wusste weder was das war, noch warum Harry anscheinend dahinter her war oder was dieses Ding mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte. Doch es musste eine wichtige Bezeichnung sein. Nannte Harry doch so das Artefakt, wegen dem er sich am heutigen Tag in große Gefahr begeben hatte.

Draco war völlig klar, dass Harry dieses Wort nur in der Eile herausgerutscht war. Dennoch wollte er wissen, was es damit auf sich hatte und er wusste auch schon genau wo oder besser gesagt, von wem er diese Informationen bekommen konnte.


	16. Unaussprechlich

Moin liebe Leserchen!

Bevor meine großartige Beta Federline und ich die nächste Woche wegen einer "Studienreise" (*hüstel*) nach Prag verschwinden, lass ich euch das nächste Kapitel da. Haltet die Ohren steif, die Füße gerade und vor allem die Stellung! :-)

Liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

16\. Unaussprechlich  
  
Völlig entnervt schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht, fuhr sich anschließend durch die langen, schwarzen Haare, welche noch fettiger waren als sonst. Nicht, dass es Severus Snape scherte wie seine Haare aussahen. Er reinigte sie morgens immer mit einem schnellen Zauber. Zwar waren die Haare dadurch nicht frisch gewaschen, aber sauber und das reichte ihm. Für solche Nebensächlichkeiten, wie ausgiebige Haarpflege, hatte er in diesen Zeiten keinen Kopf.

Er tippte nervös mit den Fingern auf das glattpolierte Holz des Schreibtisches. Das Gesicht zu einer ernsten Miene verzogen grübelte er darüber, wie er am unauffälligsten das Problem lösen könnte. Doch zum ersten Mal in einem Leben war er völlig ratlos.

"Denk nach, Severus! Es kann doch nicht aussichtslos sein!", sagte der portraitierte Albus Dumbledore und wirkte dabei so energisch, dass man vermuten könnte er springe gleich aus dem Gemälderahmen.  
"Wenn Sie möchten, versuche ich es noch ein Mal?", bot sich Phineas Nigellus Black an, seines Zeichens Schulleiter von 1899 bis 1910 und bis dato auch der Unbeliebteste, der je diesen Posten inne hatte.  
"Ihnen werden die Gören ganz sicher nicht verraten, wo sie sich gerade aufhalten. Sie werden wissen, dass ich Sie geschickt habe und dann erst recht mit Misstrauen reagieren. Das können wir im Moment nicht gebrauchen.", erläuterte Severus und begann nun in dem runden Schulleiterbüro, zwischen allerhand Gerätschaften, auf und ab zu laufen.  
Er hatte alles in dem Raum so belassen, wie Dumbledore es hinterlassen hatte.

Eigentlich hätte Severus ja eine Idee, wollte diese Möglichkeit jedoch erst in Betracht ziehen, wenn wirklich alle anderen Optionen ausgeschöpft waren. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Draco nämlich genug um die Ohren. Mit der Aufgabe, als Vertrauensschüler insbesondere die jüngeren Schüler zu schützen und sich selbst dabei so bedeckt wie möglich zu halten, so dass sein Seitenwechsel nicht aufflog, war der 17-Jährige vollkommen ausgelastet. Hinzu kam, dass Severus wusste, welche Gefühle dieser für Potter hegte und wollte ihn daher nicht von Draco ausspionieren lassen. Sollte dieser impulsive, kopflose Bengel nämlich dahinter kommen, dass Draco ihm klammheimlich Informationen zuschustern würde, wäre es um das gute Verhältnis der beiden Jungs ... jungen Männer geschehen. Nein, diese Möglichkeit Draco Potters Standort herausfinden zu lassen, wollte Severus nicht nutzen. Aber so wie es aussah, hatte er bald keine andere Wahl mehr.

"Severus, uns läuft die Zeit davon!", unterbrach Dumbledore seinen Gedankengang. "Die Drei werden sicher bald den ersten Gegenstand in die Finger bekommen und dann müssen sie ihn schnell zerstören können. Es muss doch eine unauffällige Lösung geben?! Irgend eine Möglichkeit wie wir Kontakt zu ihnen bekommen können.", sagte Dumbledore noch einmal vehement.  
Severus hielt in seinem Tun inne, schloss die Augen und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Eine Angewohnheit, die seine aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen jedoch nicht abwenden konnte.

"Vielleicht gibt es da jemanden ...", begann er, kam aber nicht weiter, da ein silbriges Glöckchen ertönte und in seiner Aufhängung aufgeregt hin und her schwang. Es bedeutete, dass jemand Einlass bei den Wasserspeiern am Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro begehrte, ohne das Passwort zu kennen.  
Verwundert hob Severus eine Augenbraue, tippte die Glocke zwei Mal mit seinem Zauberstab an und brachte diese dadurch zum Verstummen. Gleichzeitig gewährte er dem uneingeladenen Besucher somit Eintritt.

Wenige Minuten später öffnete sich die Bürotür und herein kam ausgerechnet die Person, an die Severus gerade noch gedacht hatte.  
"Guten Abend, Draco! Dein Timing ist, zugegebenermaßen, verblüffend.", begrüßte er den Vertrauensschüler. Seine Tonlage allerdings war ruhig und gefasst und ließ keine Rückschlüsse auf das noch eben vorherrschende Gesprächsthema zu.

Draco schaute ihn nur irritiert an und kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Ein unschlüssiges "ähm" entwich seinen Lippen, während er nervös am Saum seines Ärmels herumfummelte. Anscheinend wusste der junge Zauberer nicht so richtig, wie er anfangen sollte.

"Was führt dich zu mir? Wenn du dafür den Unterricht schwänzt, muss es wichtig sein.", sagte Severus und klang in der Tat etwas neugierig.  
Verstohlen blickte sich Draco in dem runden Büro um, ehe er fragte: "Können wir irgendwo unter vier Augen reden?"  
"Du kannst dich offen äußern. Ich garantiere dir, dass alles was wir hier besprechen, das Zimmer nicht verlassen wird.", antwortete Severus ihm und hoffte, dass er dem Jungen so die Sicherheit geben würde zu sagen, was er auf dem Herzen hatte.  
"Ich, ähm, ich habe da eine Frage an dich.", begann Draco und sah noch unsicherer drein.  
"Und die wäre?"  
"Was ... was ist ein Horcrux?", fragte er dennoch relativ unschlüssig.

Severus atmete schwer ein und aus. Offensichtlich war nun doch das passiert, was er im Grunde vermeiden wollte. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass Draco ihn bezüglich eines anderen Anliegens aufgesucht hätte. Doch dem war nicht so. Stattdessen hatte sich der Junge nun vollends in die Mammutaufgabe, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten, hineinmanövriert.  
"Potter hat dich also tatsächlich eingeweiht. Mir wäre es eigentlich lieber, du vergisst ..."  
"Du hast Kontakt zu Harry?!", warf Dumbledore ein und unterbrach den amtierenden Direktor damit unwirsch.  
"Nicht jetzt!", warnte ihn Severus und zog damit Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf sich, weg von dem Portrait des ehemaligen Schulleiters.

"Er hat es mir eigentlich nicht direkt gesagt, sondern es ist ihm mehr oder weniger rausgerutscht.", gab Draco flüsternd zu. Es war offensichtlich, dass er sich unter den Augen der Schulleiterportraits, insbesondere in der Nähe des Gemäldes von Albus Dumbledore, extrem unwohl fühlte. Doch es gab zur Zeit keinen anderen Ort, an dem sie ungestört und vor allem gefahrlos miteinander hätten sprechen können.

"So, so ...", sinnierte Severus und betrachtete für einige Sekunden seinen Schüler eindringlich. "Ich gehe jedoch recht in der Annahme, dass du dich jetzt nicht einfach von mir abwimmeln lässt?"  
Draco nickte knapp. Entgegen seiner Körperhaltung wirkte seine Miene sehr entschlossen.  
"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon.", erwiderte Severus und bat Draco nun einen Platz auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch an. Er selbst setzte sich dahinter.

"Gut. Bevor ich dich allerdings darüber informiere, was es mit dem Wort Horcrux auf sich hat, müssen wir beide noch eine ... kleine Vereinbarung treffen. Solltest du dieser nicht zustimmen, bin ich allerdings gezwungen dich ohne Antworten wegzuschicken. Verstanden?", sagte Severus nachdrücklich undblickte direkt in die gespannten Augen des Malfoy-Erben.  
Einen Moment lang schien Draco zu überlegen, bevor er schließlich erwiderte: "In Ordnung!"

Augenblicklich nachdem diese Worte ausgesprochen waren, zückte Severus blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Draco und rief: "Legilimens!"  
Sofort tauchte das Bruchstück einer Erinnerung vor seinem geistigen Auge auf. Das Kleinkind Draco bewarf einen weißen Pfau im Garten des Malfoy-Anwesens mit Kesselkuchen. Genauso rasch wie die Bilder aufkamen, verschwanden sie auch wieder. Draco hatte es geschafft, den amtierenden Schulleiter binnen Sekunden aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

"Wie ich sehe, ist es um deine Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten noch gut bestellt. Das ist sehr löblich!", sagte Severus zufrieden.  
"Was sollte das eben?", fragte Draco aufgewühlt. Er fand das Vorgehen von Severus eben sehr forsch und in erster Linie völlig unnötig.  
"Ich wollte nur sicher gehen. Achte darauf, besonders in der Gegenwart des Dunklen Lords, dass dein Geist verschlossen ist. Denn sollte das, was ich dir gleich erzählen werde, an den Falschen geraten, sind wir alle dem Tode geweiht! Du, ich und dein Harry sowieso!", erwiderte Severus so unmissverständlich wie nie zuvor.

"Er ist nicht mein Harry.", murmelte der junge Zauberer und wurde dennoch leicht rot.  
"Draco!", donnerte Severus, so dass auch ein paar ehemalige Schulleiter in ihren Gemälden aufschreckten."Das hier ist kein Spiel. Wenn dir der Ernst der Lage nicht bewusst ist, dann ..."  
"Nein! Entschuldige!", unterbrach ihn Draco. "Ich ... es ist nur ... egal. Glaub mir, ich bin mir vollends bewusst, wie gefährlich die Situation ist. Ich erlebe es jeden Tag hier an der Schule oder in meinem Zuhause, das von Todessern regelrecht belagert wird und ich lese es aus Harry Worten. Wahrscheinlich weiß hier kein anderer in Hogwarts so gut wie ich, wie es um uns steht und ich will, dass das aufhört. ER muss weg! Ansonsten ...", sprach Draco und wirkte mit jeder Silbe selbstbewusster und mutiger. Allerdings brach sein Redeschwall ab.  
Severus konnte diese Reaktion verstehen. Auch er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie ihre Zukunft aussähe, sollten sie, sollte Harry scheitern.

Draco atmete tief durch und fragte schließlich erneut: "Also, was ist ein Horcrux?"  
Ruhig musterte Severus seinen Vertrauensschüler für eine Weile, ehe er ihm den Begriff Horcrux und dessen Zusammenhang mit dem Dunklen Lord erläuterte. Während der Erklärung huschte Dracos Blick immer wieder zum Bildnis von Dumbledore, der ihn allerdings nur ernst entgegen sah.  
Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, blieb Draco rein äußerlich gefasst. Nur in seinen Augen war das Entsetzen zu sehen, als er verstand, was ein Horcrux wirklich bedeutete.

"Bei Merlin! Scheiße! Wenn ... wenn nicht alle von diesen ... Dingern zerstört werden, dann ... dann ...", stammelte Draco.  
"Sehr richtig. Dann kann der Dunkle Lord nicht getötet werden.", beendete Severus für ihn den Satz.  
Ganz un-Malfoy-haft fuhr sich Draco durch die Haare, seine Pupillen hasteten hin und her, bevor sie wieder Severus fixierten. "Wie kann man einen Horcrux zerstören?", fragte er und strich sich seine Haare wieder glatt.  
"Durch starke, magische Waffen oder Zauber.", antwortete Severus.  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
"Beispielsweise durch Drachen-oder Dämonsfeuer. Basiliskengift und das Schwert des Hogwartsgründers Godric Gryffindor funktionieren ebenfalls."  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich bei der Aussage. "Wie viele Horcruxe wurden schon zerstört?"  
"Zwei", antwortete Severus knapp.  
"Wer ...?"  
"Das ist nicht wichtig.", erstickte er Dracos Frage gleich im Keim.  
Severus sah keinen Sinn darin, seinem Gegenüber zu erzählen, was sich im zweiten Jahr in der Kammer des Schreckens genau abgespielt hatte oder wie intensiv die Nachforschungen von Dumbledore vor seinem Tod gewesen waren.

"Wie viele Horcruxe sind noch übrig?", fragte Draco letztendlich.  
"Das wissen wir nicht genau.", log Severus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Er wusste, dass Draco die Nachricht, dass Harry einen der Horcruxe in sich trug, nicht verkraften würde. Außerdem war es noch nicht an der Zeit, dass Harry von seinem schrecklichen Schicksal erfahren sollte.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Draco leise und rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Sein Kopf rauchte. Das konnte man ihm jetzt sehr deutlich ansehen.

"Draco.", mischte sich nun Dumbledore in das Gespräch ein. "Mein Junge, ich bitte dich. Wenn du Kontakt zu Harry hast, dann finde heraus wo er sich genau befindet.", sagte dieser sanft und lächelte mit der Nachsicht, die ihm auch schon zu Lebzeiten zu eigen war.  
"Ich habe das Schwert von Gryffindor hier verwahrt. Sag mir Potters Aufenthaltsort und ich finde einen Weg es ihm zukommen zu lassen.", ergänzte Severus ebenfalls in sehr ruhigem Tonfall.  
Nach einem Moment der Stille sagte Draco schließlich: "In Ordnung, ich tu was ich kann."  
"Gut.", erwiderte Severus und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

"Bevor ich dich aber in diesen sogenannten Unterricht zurückschicke, habe ich noch eine Bitte an dich."  
"Ja?", fragte Draco aufmerksam.  
"Ich möchte, dass du mit Potter nicht mehr über mich sprichst."  
Auf einmal hörte sich die Bitte wie eine Aufforderung an.  
"Aber ...", wollte Draco schon protestieren, wurde aber von einer wirschen Handbewegung seitens Severus abgewürgt.  
"Potter sieht mich als kaltblütigen Mörder und Anhänger des Dunklen Lords. Wenn du versuchst ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, ist das zwar sehr ehrenhaft von dir, wird aber wenig Sinn haben. Es würde zwischen euch nur Streit provozieren und das wäre das Unproduktivste, was geschehen kann. Zusätzlich ist es am Sichersten für uns alle, wenn du nicht weiter über meine Person und meine Rolle diskutierst. Schon gar nicht mit so jemandem wie Potter. Der hat zur Zeit ganz andere Sorgen."

Ein kurzes Nicken zeigte an, dass der Junge es verstanden hatte.  
"Ja, ist gut, Severus. Es macht Sinn. Aber eine Frage hätte ich da noch.", sagte Draco und schluckte ein Mal schwer. Sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Dumbledores Bildnis. "Warum hast du ihn getötet? Damals, auf dem Astronomie-Turm."  
Der portraitierte, ehemalige Direktor lugte über seine Brille mit den halbmondförmigen Gläsern und antwortete auf die an Severus gerichtete Frage: "Alles zu seiner Zeit, Mr Malfoy. Alles zu seiner Zeit."  
"Dem habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen.", sprach Severus und beendete damit auch das Gespräch.  
Draco lachte trocken auf. Offenbar hatte er mit so einer unbefriedigenden Antwort schon gerechnet.

"Na gut, ich werde dann mal gehen. Hab noch eine Stunde Zauberkunst. Das ist nicht ganz so furchtbar, wie zum Beispiel Muggelkunde oder besser gesagt, Propaganda gegen Muggel."  
"Glaub diesem geistig umnachteten Weibsbild bloß kein Wort!", erwiderte Severus und klang dabei so zynisch wie eh und je.  
"Das sowieso nicht!", bekräftigte Draco mit einem Augenrollen und trat mit einem letzten, nun wieder zuversichtlicherem Blick aus der Tür.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, in denen niemand im Raum etwas sagte. Ein unausgesprochener Fakt hing in der Luft und erfüllte das Büro mit einer unerträglichen Schwere.  
"Severus ...", versuchte es Dumbledore.  
"Nein! Frag mich nicht! Ich habe keine Ahnung!", brauste Severus auf. "Potter wird sehr bald sterben müssen, nur damit der Dunkle Lord ebenfalls getötet werden kann! Das ist so dermaßen schizophren! Und gerade jetzt haben sich die beiden dazu entschieden, aus ihrer Feindschaft eine Freundschaft zu machen. Warum auch immer ... Irgendwann wird Draco es erfahren müssen ... und dann womöglich denken, dass er für den Tod seines Freundes mitverantwortlich ist.  
"Auf mich wirkte es beinah so, als ob da mehr als simple Freundschaft im Spiel ist.", ergänzte Dumbledore.  
"Ich weiß.", flüsterte Severus und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Bürotür, durch die Draco nur Augenblicke vorher das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Wieder ein paar Minuten Schweigen.

"Wissen Sie, Severus... Im Grunde genommen fand ich es immer sehr schade, dass Sie all die Jahre keinen Bezug zu Harry bekommen konnten. Es hätte vieles geändert, vielleicht sogar leichter gemacht.", sinnierte Dumbledore laut und blickte mit seinen weisen Augen ins Leere.  
Jetzt wandte sich Severus dem Bild zu und quittierte die obskuren Worte mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Dumbledore?!", schnarrte er und wirkte beinah etwas pikiert.  
"Gar nichts, mein Junge. Es war lediglich die Feststellung eines alten Mannes."

Dennoch war Severus etwas verstimmt. Er drehte sich nach einer weiteren Minute des Grübelns dann doch wieder um und widmete sich dem Schreiben vom Ministerium. Genauer gesagt, der Aufforderung von Dolores Umbridge, ihr eine Liste mit Namen und Fotos aller muggelstämmigen und halbblütigen Schüler zu zusenden. Anscheinend machte sie jetzt auch schon gezielt Jagd auf Kinder und Teenager. Über so viel sadistisches Kalkül konnte Severus nur den Kopf schütteln.


	17. Blanke Nerven

Moin!

Weiter geht's! Meine Wenigkeit hat geschrieben und Federline hat betagelesen. Wie immer also. ^^

In diesem Kapitel hat wieder der gute Harry das Wort. Die Szene müsste euch bekannt vorkommen, aber dennoch ist sie ganz anders.

Viel Spaß damit und liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

17\. Blanke Nerven

Seit Stunden saßen sie nun schon hier am Tisch in dem magisch vergrößerten Zelt und durchsuchten die Bücher. Hermione war so umsichtig gewesen, diese vor ihrer Flucht aus dem Fuchsbau in ihr verzaubertes Perlenhandtäschchen zu packen. Doch die Buchstaben verschwammen immer wieder unter Harrys konzentriertem Blick. Er schob die Brille hoch und rieb sich seine erschöpften Augen. Noch weiter zu recherchieren hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

"Ich mach Schluss für heute. Die Worte wollen einfach nicht mehr in meinen Kopf reingehen", sagte er matt und schaute mit glasigem Blick zu seiner besten Freundin, die ihm gegenüber saß.

"Ja, ist okay", erwiderte Hermione, ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

Insgeheim bewunderte Harry ihre Ausdauer und doch machte sie ihm manchmal Angst. Das schlechte Gewissen, welches ihn in solchen Situationen normalerweise beschlich, hatte er schon längst gelernt beiseite zu schieben. Schlurfend schleppte Harry sich hinüber zu seinem Bett und ließ sich einfach drauf fallen. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und versuchte an nichts zu denken.

Wenn es nur so einfach gewesen wäre.

Eine eigenartige Mischung aus Sorge, Frust und Traurigkeit machte sich unaufhörlich in seinem Inneren breit. Sorge, weil sie keinen Schritt weiter kamen, Frust, da sie seit Monaten aufeinander hockten und beinah täglich den Standort wechselten und Traurigkeit, da er seit ihrem Eindringen ins Ministerium nichts von seinen Freunden gehört hatte.

Was war mit den Weasleys? Wie war es Luna ergangen und konnte sie mit ihrem genauso merkwürdigen Vater entkommen? War Remus inzwischen zu Tonks zurückgekehrt?

Absolut keine Information erreichte sie hier in der Einöde. Harry fühlte sich mit Hermione und Ron vom Rest der Welt isoliert.

Nur durch das Schreiben mit Draco hatte er wenigstens Kenntnis darüber, was in Hogwarts los war. Das allerdings bereitete ihm nur noch mehr Kummer.

Manchmal würde er am liebsten einfach in die Schule apparieren, sich Draco schnappen und mit ihm weit, weit, weit weg gehen. An einen Ort wo es keinen Voldemort, keine Horcruxe, keine Heimlichkeiten und keine schier unlösbare Aufgabe gab.

Harry wusste, dass das völlig utopisch war. Doch gelegentlich verlor er sich in solche Fantastereien, nur um nicht durchzudrehen.

Draco ... Ein verträumtes Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Er stellte sich vor, wie er an ihn herantrat, eine Hand in die Seine nahm und durch Dracos glänzende Haare strich, wie weich sie sich anfühlten. Seine Finger wanderten weiter in Dracos Nacken, zogen ihn näher zu sich, damit er ihm einen Kuss auf die sanften Lippen hauchen konnte. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, wilder und seine Hände machten sich schließlich daran Dracos Umhang ...

Erschrocken riss Harry die Augen auf, schüttelte den Kopf und spürte im selben Moment, wie seine Wangen glühten und Leben in seine Körpermitte kam. Bei Merlin, er verhielt sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, welches sich unrealistischen Träumereien über sich und ihren Schwarm hingab.

Er setzte sich auf in den Schneidersitz und griff in seine Umhangtasche, um das Buch hervor zu holen.

_"Na, ist der Unterricht für heute endlich zu Ende?"_, schrieb Harry und musste sich nicht lange gedulden, da kam auch schon die Antwort.

_"Ja, zum Glück! Hab mich in die hinterste Ecke der Bibliothek verdrückt. Hier hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe."_

Harry schmunzelte und schrieb weiter: _"Okay, wenn du lieber deine Ruhe haben willst, dann lass ich dich in Frieden."_

_"So war das doch nicht gemeint, du dummer, kleiner Gryffindor."_

_"Ich bin nicht klein!"_, erwiderte Harry und erwischte sich dabei, wie er eine Schippe zog. Natürlich wusste er längst, dass Draco solche Aussagen nicht ernst meinte.

_"Du bist kleiner als ich und jünger!"_

_"Nein, du bist einfach ein Hüne!"_, witzelte Harry weiter, _"Ich bin, glaube ich, auch der Jüngste aus unserem Jahr."_

_"Keine Ahnung. Das interessiert mich auch nicht weiter. Du bist der große Held. Das ist viel wichtiger!"_

Und wieder breitete sich dieses vertraute, warme Gefühl in Harry aus. Wie immer, wenn er mit Draco schrieb.

_"Sag mal, Scarface. Wo seid ihr eigentlich gerade?"_

_"Irgendwo in einem Waldstückchen. Keine Ahnung wie das hier heißt. Ron hatte uns herappariert"_, antwortete Harry.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, wo genau sie sich befanden.

_Geht es Weasley also wieder gut?"_

Für einen Augenblick wunderte sich Harry, dass Draco sich nach Rons Befinden erkundigte. Doch er kam schnell zu dem Schluss, dass er es wohl nur aus Höflichkeit tat und weil er wusste, wie viel Ron ihm bedeutete.

Daher antwortete er: _"Ja, er hat seine Zersplinterung gut überstanden. Gerade ist er draußen vor dem Zelt, da er dran ist mit Wache schieben."_

_"Aha. Das heißt, du und Granger sitzt in dem warmen Zelt über den Büchern und forscht fleißig, während Weasley sich draußen seinen Allerwertesten abfriert?"_

_"Jepp, genau. Das nennt sich Arbeitsteilung, du kleines, verwöhntes Einzelkind!"_

_"Eben war ich noch ein Hüne, jetzt bin ich klein. Das geht ja schnell bei dir."_

_"Darüber regst du dich auf?"_, amüsierte sich Harry. Die noch eben gefühlte Müdigkeit wich vollkommen aus seinem Körper.

_"Ich rege mich nicht auf, ich echauffiere mich."_

_"Du hast recht, Malfoy! Das ist natürlich ein gewaltiger Unterscheid!"_, Harry musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, _"Ich verneige mich vor dem Meister der Snobs!"_

_"So wie sich das gehört! Aber mal was anderes: Wie sieht es aus an der Horcrux-Front? Schon eine Idee welche Gegenstände noch welche sein könnten?"_

_"Nein, leider nicht"_, gestand er. Der Satz spiegelte die Ernüchterung der ganzen Situation wieder. Sie kamen seit längerem keinen Schritt voran.

Doch seit Harry vor einigen Tagen Draco gegenüber das Wort "Horcrux" herausgerutscht war, hatte er in dem Malfoy-Erben einen weiteren, jedoch geheimen Verbündeten. Eigentlich sollte Harry sich selbst verfluchen, wollte er seinen Freund nie in diese Sache mit reinziehen. Gerade in Dracos Position waren diese Informationen extrem gefährlich. Wenn dieser nämlich jetzt auffliegen würde, wäre das sein sicherer Tod und Harry wusste, dass er damit nicht würde leben können. Doch Draco entpuppte sich als starker Mitwisser.

Vor allen Dingen hatte Harry so in Erfahrung bringen können, wie man die Horcruxe zerstören konnte. Als er Draco darauf ansprach, meinte dieser nur, dass er nachgeforscht habe in alten, verbotenen Büchern, welche in Malfoy Manor versteckt lagerten. Schon alleine dieses Nachforschen war an Risiko kaum zu überbieten. Schließlich gingen im Anwesen der Familie Todesser und Lord Voldemort selbst ein und aus, wie es ihnen beliebte.

Da gab es aber noch zwei Probleme, von denen Harry nicht wusste, wie er sie lösen sollte.

Erstens konnte er sein Wissen nicht mit Ron und Hermione teilen. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen woher er diese Infos hatte.

Zweitens wusste er nicht, wie er auf die Schnelle an die Dinge herankam, die in der Lage waren Horcruxe zu zerstören. Denn Drachen und Basilisken lauerten nicht mal eben hinter jedem Busch und wo das Schwert von Gryffindor war, wusste Harry auch nicht. Es war zum verrückt werden!

Na gut, einen Trumpf hatten sie. Als sie heute Morgen noch einmal mit Phineas Nigellus Black gesprochen hatten, konnte der ihnen stecken, dass Gryffindors Schwert schwarzmagische Gegenstände zerstören kann. Für Harry war das nichts Neues, für Ron und Hermione jedoch schon.

Trotz all dem blieb das Schwert verschollen und war daher nur ein schwacher Trost.

_"Weißt du, dass ich ohne dich schon längst verrückt geworden wäre?"_, schrieb Harry und wurde leicht rot um die Nase. Er versuchte sich mit solchen Bekundungen zurück zu halten. Doch er hatte in diesem Augenblick einfach das Bedürfnis verspürt, Draco das zu sagen.

_"Das kann ich ohne weiteren Kommentar zurückgeben."_

Harrys Bauch begann zu kribbeln. Der Drang, endlich Draco seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wuchs. Doch konnte er das? Würde es über das Buch nicht komisch und unpassend wirken? Er wusste, dass Draco ihn auch mochte. Aber ging dessen Zuneigung über bloße Freundschaft hinaus? Unruhig wippte Harry hin und her, fummelte mit den Fingern an der Schreibfeder rum, bis diese schon leicht zerfleddert war.

Wenn das alles hier vorbei war, wollte Harry offen mit ihm sprechen und bekennen, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Doch was wäre, wenn Draco gar nicht interessiert war oder generell keine Beziehung haben wollte? Den Stich, der ihm dieser Gedanke versetzte, konnte Harry schmerzhaft in seiner Brust fühlen.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken setzte er die Feder an und schrieb: _"Draco, ich ..."_

Er hielt inne. Auf einmal kam er sich ungeheuer blöd vor.

_"Ja?"_, hakte Draco nach.

_"Ich ... Wenn der ganze Mist vorbei ist, dann ..."_

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Harry das Buch grob aus der Hand gerissen. Ein langer Strich zog sich quer über die Seite, da er die Schreibfeder weiter festgehalten hatte.

"Was soll 'n das hier?! Hermione schläft fast über den Büchern ein und du schreibst irgend so einen Mist über mich in dein dämliches Tagebuch!"

Harry blickte hinter seinen aufgebrachten Freund und schaute Hermione an, die vom Tisch aufgestanden war und sehr wach wirkte.

"Ich schreibe nicht über dich!", sagte Harry trotzig.

"Ron!", rief Hermione aufgewühlt.

"Ach nein?! Was schreibst du denn? Mal sehen!", beachtete Ron sie nicht weiter und warf einen Blick in Harrys Büchlein. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Irritation und Unglaube, da er nichts weiter als leere Pergamentseiten vorfand.

"Was soll denn der Scheiß?! Da steht ja gar nichts drin!" redete Ron aufgebracht weiter und schmiss das für ihn nutzlose Buch zurück in Harrys Schoß.

"Es ist ein Zauber", erwiderte er lapidar. Harry verstand überhaupt nicht, was gerade Rons Problem war oder weshalb er sich so aufführte.

"Ron!", sagte Hermione jetzt noch energischer.

"Willst du mich verarschen, Alter?! Was schreibst du denn für supergeheime Sachen, die ich nicht lesen darf? Ich wette sie weiß es!", sagte er ungehalten und zeigte auf Hermione, die inzwischen fast den Tränen nahe war. "Ihr steckt doch dauernd die Köpfe zusammen und schließt mich aus!"

"Ron, das ist nicht wahr!", erwiderte Hermione verzweifelt.

Jetzt wurde auch Harry wütend. Vorsichtig legte er das Buch neben sich aufs Kopfkissen und stand von seinem Bett auf. "Nein. Das ist mein Buch, wo ich persönliche Dinge reinschreibe! Was glaubst du denn? Dass ich allen zeige was ich hier schreibe, außer dir?! Komm mal wieder runter, man! Wir sind alle gestresst und genervt! Nicht nur du!"

"Oh, du glaubst ich bin gestresst und genervt, ja?!", höhnte Ron zurück. "Ich würde sagen, dass es das nicht ganz trifft." Er tat so, als würde er scharf nachdenken. "Mal sehen ... Wir sitzen hier rum, in irgendwelchen Wäldern, kommen seit Wochen kein bisschen vorwärts. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was in der Welt vor sich geht! Ich hab keine Ahnung wie es meiner Familie geht oder unseren Freunden. Wir bekommen hier nichts mit und das macht mich krank!", spie er die Worte aus. Ohne Zweifel war der Weasley-Spross auf 180.

Doch Harry war über Rons Vorwürfe ebenfalls verärgert. "Denkst du mir und Hermione geht es anders?! Wir sind genauso frustriert und machen uns Sorgen. Man Ron, sie hat sogar ihre Eltern mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt!", empörte sich Harry nun lautstark. "Was dachtest du denn, wie das hier ablaufen würde?! Dass wir tagsüber auf Horcrux-Jagd gehen und abends in dein Zuhause zurückkehren, wo deine Mutter uns heißen Tee und Abendessen serviert?!"

"Hört auf damit Jungs!", schrie Hermione nun schon fast, doch weder Harry noch Ron beachteten ihren Appell.

"Ich dachte, du hättest einen Plan und wüsstest wo wir die Horcruxe finden können. Aber Dumbledore hat dir einen Furz verraten und deshalb irren wir seit Monaten durch Großbritannien. Dir macht das ja nichts aus! Du hast ja schließlich niemanden der auf dich wartet!", redete Ron sich weiter in Rage.

"Ron, nimm das Medaillon ab! Du würdest sowas nie sagen. Das ist der Horcrux!", versuchte Hermione es noch einmal.

"Was denn? Es stimmt doch! Seine Eltern sind tot! Er weiß nicht wie es ist, wenn man eine richtige Familie hat oder Eltern, denen man etwas bedeutet!", legte Ron nach.

Harry begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Die Schreibfeder, die er immer noch in der rechten Hand hielt, zerbrach unter dem Druck. Unachtsam schmiss sie Harry hinter sich aufs Bett und trat einen Schritt auf Ron zu. "Nimm das sofort zurück!", raunte er mit wütend blitzenden Augen. Diese Gleichgültigkeit, mit der Ron über seine getöteten Eltern geredet hatte, verletzte Harry unheimlich.

"Sonst was? Willst du mich verprügeln oder mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen? Nur zu, ich bin bereit!", sprach Ron und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"Das ist echt erbärmlich von dir!" Während Harry das sagte, schüttelte er fassungslos den Kopf. In diesem Moment war er von Ron einfach nur maßlos enttäuscht. Gerade, weil diese Worte von ihm kamen. "Dann geh doch! Hau ab zu deiner Mami und lass dich von ihr durchfüttern! Bei einem Kakao kannst du dich gleich bei ihr ausheulen und ihr vorjammern, wie schrecklich gemein die ganze Welt doch zu dir ist!", stichelte Harry gehässig zurück.

Ron verzog das Gesicht zu einer wütenden Fratze und schleuderte ohne Vorwarnung einen Stupor auf seinen eigentlich besten Freund.

Harry war so überrascht davon, dass er gar nicht reagieren konnte. Dennoch wurde der Schockzauber durch einen magischen Schild abgewehrt. Hermione hatte ihren Stab ebenfalls in der Hand und mit einem ungesagten Protego Rons Angriff abgewendet.

"Bitte! Ron, Harry, hört auf damit", flüsterte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

"Na schön. Wenn das so ist!", brummte Ron gefährlich, "Dann verschwinde ich." Er nahm Slytherins Medaillon ab und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Nun seid ihr mich los! Macht euren Kram doch alleine!" Damit stürmte Ron aus dem Zelt, ignorierte Hermiones verzweifeltes Flehen und disapparierte von dannen.

Hermione setzte sich an den Tisch, zu den Büchern über denen sie tatsächlich beinah eingenickt wäre und weinte minutenlang hemmungslos.

Harry war wie gelähmt. Er konnte nichts sagen, nichts machen. Ron war wirklich gegangen. Was war eben passiert? Hatte er überreagiert oder waren es sie beide. Langsam ging er einige Schritte vor und beugte sich runter um das Medaillon aufzuheben. Hermione, die immer noch schluchzend dasaß, würde es momentan nicht verkraften den Horcrux zu tragen. Also legte sich Harry das alte Schmuckstück um. Kurz zögerte er, setzte sich aber dann doch wieder auf sein Bett. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine beste Freundin im Moment allein sein wollte. Mit leerem Kopf nahm er das Büchlein auf und las Dracos hastig hingeschriebene Worte.

_"Was ist los? Wieso schreibst du nicht weiter? Was wolltest du mir sagen? Ist irgendwas bei euch passiert?"_

Nun war Harry auch nach Heulen zumute. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und machte mit einem Reparo die Schreibfeder wieder ganz.

_"Ron ist weg"_, war das Einzige, was er antworten konnte.


	18. Gegenbild

Moin ihr Lieben!

Ich hoffe, dass ihr alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen seid und die Festtage unbeschadet überstanden habt.

Als Einstand ins Jahr 2015 gibt es Kapitel 18, in dem wir wieder Draco in Hogwarts begleiten.

An der Beta-Front war wieder Federline aktiv, die mir auch diesmal mit ihren tollen Tipps, guten Ratschlägen und nervtötenden Gemecker (^^) zur Seite gestanden hat.

Ich hoffe das Ergebnis gefällt und wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Frohes Neues, Prost und liebe Grüße! :-)

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

18\. Gegenbild

Erschrocken riss Draco die Augen auf. Verdammt, er war eingeschlafen! Dabei wollte er sich nach dem Mittagessen nur ein wenig ausruhen. Doch als er sich auf sein Bett gelegt und nur kurz die Augen geschlossen hatte, musste er weggenickt sein.

Hastig schaute er auf seinen magischen Wecker, welcher so aussah als würde dessen Ziffernblatt von einem Walisischen Grünling bewacht werden und stellte geschockt fest, dass in circa vier Minuten der nächste Unterricht begann. Zu Dracos Pech hieß das, dass er sich enorm beeilen musste, wenn er zur Doppelstunde Dunkle Künste nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

Amycus Carrow hatte in der letzten Woche einen zu spät gekommenen Ravenclaw eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasst und ihn die gesamte Stunde kopfüber an der Decke hängen lassen. Der Arme wurde ohnmächtig und verbrachte den Rest des Tages auf der Krankenstation.

Also warf Draco seinen Umhang um, schnappte sich seine Tasche und hetzte hinauf in den 3. Stock. Schließlich schaffte er es zwei Minuten nach Unterrichtsbeginn anzukommen.

Schwer schluckend und innerlich schon auf eine saftige Strafe vorbereitet, öffnete er die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

Glücklicherweise blickten ihm nur seine Mitschüler teils unsicher, teilweise auch belustigt entgegen. Von ihrem Lehrer Amycus Carrow war weit und breit nichts zu sehen.

Die Tische und Stühle waren an die Wände gerückt worden, so dass in der Mitte des Raumes eine große Fläche frei war. Draco wusste was das bedeutete: Praxisunterricht. Doch wo war Carrow?

"Hey Goyle! Wo steckt er denn?", fragte er seinen offiziellen Kumpel.

Gregory Goyle zuckte nur mit seinen übermäßig breiten Schultern und antwortete: "Er meinte, er holt noch schnell unsere Versuchsobjekte. Müsste eigentlich gleich wieder hier sein.

Stirnrunzelnd stellte Draco seine Tasche an die Seite, legte den dicken Umhang ab und fragte sich, was für Sachen Carrow denn erst herbringen musste. Dinge an denen sie Zauber und Flüche ausprobieren konnten, hätte man doch ganz einfach heraufbeschwören können.

Bevor er allerdings weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, betrat auch schon Amycus Carrow das Klassenzimmer, gefolgt von einer kleinen Schar Schüler aus dem ersten Jahrgang. Draco ahnte Böses.

Nacheinander besah er sich die Kinder, die allesamt unsicher und verängstigt um sich schauten. Er erkannte den Jungen aus dem Hogwarts-Express, der damals auf der Fahrt von Travers angegangen wurde und sich anschließend hilfesuchend hinter Longbottom versteckt hatte. An dem Wappen, welches auf der linken Brustseite seines Schulumhangs aufgestickt war, erkannte Draco, dass der Junge dem Haus Hufflepuff zugeordnet worden war. Er hielt ein Mädchen an sich gedrückt, welches ihm erstaunlich ähnlich sah. Vermutlich war sie seine Schwester.

In diesem Moment taten Draco die Kinder einfach nur leid. Er hätte sich in ihrem Alter und an ihrer Stelle sicher ebenfalls schrecklich gefürchtet.

"So, ihr kleinen Taugenichtse!", begann Amycus Carrow zu sprechen und alle Schüler im Raum wandten sich ihm zu. "Heute wollen wir einen ganz besonderen und vor allem sehr nützlichen Zauber üben. Nämlich den Cruciatus-Fluch."

Crabbe und Goyle schauten sich finster grinsend an, Pansy und Theo rissen die Augen auf, die Gryffindors waren allesamt offenkundig entsetzt und Draco versuchte keine Miene zu verziehen, was ihm aber nicht so recht gelang. Er sah zu Blaise, der direkt neben ihm stand. Dieser erwiderte Dracos ernsten Ausdruck mit offener Skepsis. Eine Regung, die die sonst so feinen Gesichtszügen nicht zeichnete.

"Na los, Freiwillige vor!", ermunterte sie ihr Lehrer und klang dabei so, als würde er von ihnen verlangen einen Minimuff zu streicheln oder etwas ähnlich Harmloses.

"Das ist abartig!", meldete sich Neville zu Wort und wurde sofort von allen ungläubig angestarrt. Mit finsterem Blick fixierte er Amycus Carrow und legte noch nach: "Ich weigere mich etwas so abscheuliches zu tun!" Die anderen Gryffindors nickten zustimmend.

"Sieh an, Longbottom! Du willst dich also erneut weigern dich am Unterricht zu beteiligen?!", stellte Carrow mit gefährlichem Unterton fest.

"Ja, allerdings!", bekräftigte Neville noch einmal und straffte die Schultern. Man sah ihm deutlich an was er von solchen Unterrichtsmethoden hielt.

"Na dann ...", erwiderte Carrow ungewöhnlich gelassen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche, richtete ihn auf Neville und sprach, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: "Crucio!"

Heiser schrie Neville auf, seine Beine knickten weg und er stürzte zu Boden.

Zu seiner Qual gesellten sich die Schreie der Erstklässler. Erst jetzt sahen sie, was für Zauber an ihnen getestet werden sollte. Dass die Kinder nicht wussten, was der Cruciatus eigentlich ist, war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Selten wurde unter gewöhnlichen Zauberern und Hexen über die unverzeihlichen Flüche gesprochen.

"Ruhe!", schrie Carrow die Kinder an und beendete damit auch Nevilles Pein. Schwer atmend und mit noch zuckenden Gliedern lag er auf dem Boden, bis ihm von ein paar anderen Gryffindors aufgeholfen wurde. Er gab ein klägliches Bild ab: schwitzend, zitternd und kalkweiß im Gesicht. Unweigerlich musste Draco an die ersten Jahre denken. Wie oft hatte er sich gerade in der Zeit über den tollpatschigen Neville Longbottom lustig gemacht, ihn geärgert und verspottet. Und nun war aus dem kleinen, unbeholfenen Trottel ein beherzter Zauberer geworden, der sich mit gerade mal 17 Jahren sogar einem gestandenen Todesser wiedersetzte. Draco konnte nicht anders, als in diesem Moment Hochachtung für Neville zu empfinden.

"Möchte sich noch jemand verweigern?", fragte Amycus Carrow in deutlich trotzigem Ton.

Stille.

Nur das leise Weinen und Wimmern der Erstklässler drang durch den Raum.

"Gut!", sagte Carrow nun wieder freundlicher. Jedoch wirkte er noch sehr angespannt. Er schaute in die Runde und pickte sich Zwei heraus, die den Anfang machen sollten. "Crabbe, Goyle, möchtet ihr beginnen?"

Die beiden Angesprochenen grinsten sich breit und mit blitzenden Augen an. Ohne weiter zu zögern gingen sie auf die Erstklässler zu, schnappten sich jeweils einen Jungen aus dem Haus Gryffindor, zerrten sie in die Mitte des Klassenzimmers und wendeten völlig skrupellos den Cuciatus-Fluch bei ihnen an. Die zwei Kinder krümmten sich unter den Schmerzen und schrien beinah das ganze Schloss zusammen.

Draco wurde schlecht. Diese beiden Sadisten hatte er mal stolz als seine besten Freunde bezeichnet. Er musste wegschauen, konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. Als seine Augen zufällig auf Blaise gerichtet waren, merkte Draco an dessen Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihm genauso ging.

Nach circa einer Minute beendeten Crabbe und Goyle den Fluch endlich und Draco atmete auf.

"Den haben wir's gezeigt, Vince!", sagte Goyle noch zu Crabbe, bevor sie sich an die Wand lehnten um mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln den Rest des Unterrichts auszusitzen .

"Sehr gut ihr beiden!", lobte sie Amycus Carrow und bat nun zwei von den Gryffindor-Schülern ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen.

Jeder sollte im Laufe der Stunde mal dran sein. Bei den meisten klappte es jedoch nicht. Insbesondere die Löwen hatte keine Affinität dafür den Cruciatus korrekt auszuführen und so blieben viele Erstklässler glücklicherweise von den Schmerzen verschont.

Als Pansy und Theo an der Reihe waren, ging Carrow mal seiner Arbeit als Lehrer nach indem er erklärte: "Ihr müsst eurem Fluchopfer auch wirklich Schmerzen zufügen wollen. Sonst funktioniert der Cruciatus nicht, wie ihr sehen könnt."

Während Theo nur gelangweilt eine Augenbraue hochzog, grinste Pansy ein kleines Ravenclaw-Mädchen diabolisch an und wendete mit augenscheinlich schamloser Freude den Fluch bei ihr an. Allerdings klappte es bei beiden nicht so richtig. Weder der Junge den Theo verfluchte, noch das Mädchen auf das Pansy ihren Zauberstab gerichtet hielt, schienen starke Schmerzen zu haben. Die zwei Kinder atmeten lediglich schwer und hielten sich den Brustkorb.

Mit einem schnellen Seitenblick schaute Draco auf die Uhr, die über der Tür hing. In zehn Minuten wäre diese, wenn man es denn so nennen wollte, Unterrichtsstunde um. Neben ihm waren nur noch zwei übrig, die den Fluch noch nicht versucht hatten. Obwohl er hoffte nicht mehr drankommen zu müssen, beneidete er die beiden Übriggebliebenen nicht. Denn obwohl er in diesen Zeiten sehr vorsichtig sein musste mit der Wahl seiner Freunde, zählte er die Zwei doch irgendwie zu eben diesen.

"Greengrass, Zabini, ihr seid dran!", wurden sie von Carrow angeherrscht.

Es nervte ihn wohl gehörig, dass bis auf Crabbe und Goyle kein Schüler einen halbwegs anständigen Cruciatus zustande gebracht hatte.

Blaise holte mit skeptischem Blick seinen Zauberstab hervor und führte den Fluch betont halbherzig aus. Bei seinem Opfer zeigte sich erwartungsgemäß auch keine Reaktion. Entschuldigend zuckte er mit den Schultern, wandte sich um und ging wieder zu Draco. Ein kleines, unscheinbares Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Blaise' Gesicht und er zwinkerte dem Malfoy-Erben kurz zu. In diesem Moment musste sich Draco ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Manchmal war Blaise einfach unglaublich.

Doch Daphne zögerte weiter.

"Was ist denn, Mädchen? Na los jetzt! Die Stunde ist fast vorbei!"

"Professor Carrow ...", sagte sie leise und schaute ihren Lehrer unsicher an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das so gut finde. Das sind doch nur kleine Kinder."

"Ich versichere Ihnen, Ms Greengrass, dass jeder dieser ach so unschuldig aussehenden Bälger in der letzten Woche was ausgefressen hatte. Das hier ist sozusagen ihre gerechte Strafe dafür."

"Ich weiß trotzdem nicht ...", murmelte Daphne und senkte den Kopf.

Draco warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Er lernte gerne mit Daphne. Sie war eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft. Ruhig, zurückhaltend und immer freundlich. Als er im fünften Jahr mit Pansy zusammen war, ließ diese kein gutes Haar an Daphne. Vielleicht war sie auch nur eifersüchtig, da Draco sich schon damals mit ihr gut verstanden hatte.

Jetzt stellte Carrow sich ganz dicht neben sie und raunte ihr im übertrieben netten Tonfall zu: "Ich will es mal so sagen, Ms Greengrass. Entweder Sie versuchen wenigstens den Cruciatus auszuführen oder Sie können sich zu Mr Longbottom gesellen. Was ist ihnen lieber?"

Erschrocken schaute Daphne rüber zu Neville, der noch immer leicht zitternd und recht blass am Rande saß.

Der Unwille war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dennoch hob sie ihre Hand samt Zauberstab, richtete diesen auf ein Gryffindor-Mädchen welches nur ein paar Meter vor ihr stand und flüsterte: "Crucio."

Doch es geschah nichts. Die Erstklässlerin guckte sie nur mit großen Augen an.

Amycus Carrow beugte sich zu ihr herunter und hauchte "Lauter" in ihr Ohr.

Daphne sah so aus, als ob sie gleich anfangen würde zu weinen. Ihre Lippen bebten und ihre rehbraunen Augen füllten sich mit den ersten Tränen, als sie dann etwas lauter die Zauberformel sprach. Doch wieder geschah nichts.

"Ach, Weiber!", grummelte Carrow und warf entnervt die Hände in die Luft. "Geh mir bloß aus den Augen, Greengrass!", blaffte er dann noch Daphne direkt an, die sich sogleich umdrehte und blindlings auf Draco zu marschierte. Er nahm sie einfach in den Arm und hielt sie fest. Daphne erwiderte die Umarmung und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge. Blaise, der neben den beiden stand, strich ihr ebenfalls mit einer Hand über den Rücken. Auch er wusste, dass Daphne sich solche Sachen sehr zu Herzen nahm.

"Oh, wie niedlich", höhnte Carrow. "Aber jetzt reiß dich mal los, Malfoy. Deine Freundin kannst du nachher noch trösten. Jetzt will ich was sehen von dir!"

Draco schluckte schwer, sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich merklich. Er hatte geahnt, dass er nicht drum herum kommen würde und die ganze Zeit schon fieberhaft überlegt, was er tun könnte. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Hufflepuff-Jungen aus dem Hogwarts-Express, der nun mit seiner immer noch still weinenden Schwester in der Ecke stand und versuchte sich unsichtbar zu machen. Just in diesem Augenblick kam draco die rettende Idee. Sanft, aber bestimmt, löste er Daphne von sich, strich ihr entschuldigend über die Wange und ging energischen Schrittes auf das Geschwisterpaar zu.

"Ja, gut. Schnapp dir eines von den Cornfoot-Blagen. Die waren heute noch gar nicht dran", bestätigte ihm Amycus Carrow.

Als Draco vor den beiden angekommen war, stellte sich der Junge schützend vor seine Schwester. Da Draco mit dem Rücken zum Rest der Klasse stand, entspannte er sein Gesicht und schenkte den Kleinen ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln. Die Kinder reagierten unmittelbar auf diese Geste und schauten ihn irritiert an. Den Jungen fasste Draco am Arm, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und zischte ihm "Spiel mit!" zu. Dieser riss die Augen auf, nickte aber ganz kurz und ließ sich von dem Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler in die Mitte des Raumes bugsieren. Draco stieß ihn augenscheinlich rüde zu Boden und zog seinen Weißdorn-Stab aus der Umhangtasche. Er hoffte, betete noch einmal inständig, dass es klappen würde und grollte mit der unheimlichsten Stimme die er machen konnte: "Crucio!"

Sofort verspannte sich der Junge und schrie aus vollen Leibeskräften.

Selbst Draco war überrascht. "Wow, der Kleine ist echt gut!", dachte er bei sich und senkte nach wenigen Sekunden seinen Zauberstab. Da der Erstklässler ihn im Blick hatte, hörte auch er auf zu brüllen und blieb einfach tief ein-und ausatmend auf dem Boden liegen.

"Sehr gut! So muss das sein!", lobte Carrow und klopfte Draco anerkennend auf die Schulter.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes öffnete dieser die Tür und beendete damit zur Erleichterung aller den Unterricht.

"Bis nächste Woche!", rief er seinen Schülern noch zu, eher er sich in sein Büro verdrückte.

Nun spürte Draco die teilweise sehr erschütterten Blicke der anderen. Natürlich, für sie hatte es so ausgesehen, als ob er gerade einen Elfjährigen gefoltert hätte. Er war ein Todesser, alle wussten es. Daher konnte er, besonders vor Amycus Carrow, nicht anders. Aber dennoch waren die Blicke beinah unerträglich. Besonders das maßlos enttäuschte gesicht von Daphne setzte ihm zu. Deshalb schnappte er sich schnell seinen Umhang und seine hochwertige Drachenledertasche und stürmte regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer, weg von diesen vielen, starrenden Augenpaaren.

Merlin sei Dank war damit der gesamte Unterricht für diese Woche durch. Es war der 1. Dezember, das Weihnachtsfest nahte und Draco freute sich nicht wirklich auf die Ferien zu Hause.

Abends hatte er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes gesetzt. Seinen Schlafsaal belegten gerade Theo und Pansy und was die dort auf dessen Bett trieben, wollte Draco am liebsten gar nicht wissen. So fläzte er sich in den gemütlichen Sessel, versuchte die Präsenz seiner Mitschüler auszublenden und sich auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Es war der neueste Roman von Amon Mirel, einem sehr bekannten Autor in der magischen Welt und handelte von einem Zauberer, der zur Zeit der Hexenverfolgung in Europa lebte. Eigentlich war die Handlung sehr spannend, doch irgendwie konnte Draco sich nach dem heutigen Tag nicht so richtig ablenken. Dabei hoffte er bei einem guten Buch den Kopf etwas frei zu bekommen. Gleich stand auch noch sein Kontrollgang durchs Schloss an. Ergeben klappte er das Buch zu und rieb sich die Augen.

In diesem Moment nahmen Daphne und Blaise auf dem Sofa gegenüber Platz und sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

"Ja?", entgegnete ihnen Draco.

Daphne machte es sich bequem, indem sie ihre langen Beine über die von Blaise packte und dieser locker seine Arme darauf ablegte.

Etwas irritiert verfolgte Draco diese Gestik. Hatten die beiden etwa wieder was miteinander?

"Wir wissen es!", sagte Daphne schließlich und Blaise nickte abgeklärt.

Für eine Sekunde setzte Dracos Herzschlag aus. Nein, eigentlich konnten die Zwei sein Geheimnis nicht herausgefunden haben. Oder doch?

"Was wisst ihr?", fragte er äußerlich völlig ungerührt zurück.

"Na, dass dein Cruciatus-Fluch von heute Nachmittag gar keiner war", erwiderte Blaise.

"Wir haben mit dem Jungen gesprochen. Henry Cornfoot heißt er übrigens. Er ist ein guter Schauspieler", ergänzte Daphne mit einem leichten Lächeln.

Auch Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben. "Ja, ich hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Show mitmachen soll."

"Aber warum?", wunderte sich Blaise. "Bei den Meisten hatte es doch nicht geklappt und Carrow hatte deshalb keinem den Kopf abgerissen."

"Deswegen", entgegnete Draco und zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch.

Seine beiden Mitschüler erschraken als sie das Dunkle Mal auf seiner bleichen Haut sahen.

"Es stimmt also wirklich", murmelte Daphne sichtlich geschockt.

Blaise guckte nur betroffen. Auch wenn er nicht so wirkte, besaß er doch eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Wahrscheinlich wusste er, dass Draco dieses Mal nicht freiwillig trug.

"Vor einem Todesser-Kollegen zu versagen kommt nicht so gut", sagte der Vertrauensschüler mit bitterem Unterton. "Ich bin zwar nicht besonders scharf darauf kleine Erstklässler zu foltern, aber auch ihr habt mir so ein kaltblütiges Verhalten durchaus zugetraut. Umso besser."

"Was? Draco! nein, so habe ich nie von dir gedacht! Deshalb war ich auch heute in der Stunde so überrascht ...", versuchte es Daphne.

"Spar dir das lieber. Selbst wenn du, ihr beide nicht schlecht von mir denkt, bin ich doch gezeichnet. Ich sag euch das, weil ich euch gern habe, wirklich. Das alles hier ...", Draco machte eine ausladende Geste, "... macht auch mir keinen Spaß. Aber es ist so wie es ist. Ich stecke inzwischen zu tief drin. Also haltet euch lieber fern von mir, wenn ihr nicht auch noch da reingezogen werden wollt."

Diese Aussage und der gequälte Gesichtsausdruck von Draco brachten Blaise und Daphne zum verstummen. Sie wussten nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollten.

"Dacht ich's mir doch", erwiderte Draco auf ihr Schweigen. "Ich muss los, meine Kontrollrunde."

Mit diesen Worten legte er seinen Roman in den Sessel und war im nächsten Moment auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden. Damit ließ Draco auch einen nachdenklichen Blaise und eine betrübte Daphne hinter sich.

Ohne eine genau überlegte Route stapfte Draco durch die Gänge des Schlosses. Nur das Licht von seiner Zauberstabspitze erhellte die kalten, dunklen Korridore. Zum Glück traf er nicht auf irgendwelche verirrten Schüler oder andere Lehrer, die ebenfalls um diese Zeit das Gebäude abschritten.

Er wollte seine Ruhe. Er würde seine Runde machen, dabei wieder runter kommen und dann eventuell noch mit Harry schreiben, nachdem er Pansy aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsschlafsaal geschmissen hatte. Eigentlich war ihm nach einem Tag wie diesem alles zu viel, doch er wollte die Nerven behalten. Harry machte wahrscheinlich noch schlimmere Situationen durch, in der Wildnis, verfolgt von den Anhängern Voldemorts. Draco wollte stark bleiben, für ihn, für sich und seine Familie.

Plötzlich stoppte er und sah sich um. Wo war er? Dieser Teil des Schlosses war ihm völlig unbekannt. Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war er offenbar umhergeirrt und hatte sich nun, etwas das ihm noch nie in Hogwarts passiert war, verirrt.

Draco verstärkte den Lumos-Zauber an seinem Stab um sich von dem unbekannten Gang, in dem er sich gerade befand, ein besseres Bild machen zu können. Die Wände bestanden aus kahlen Steinen. Weder Gemälde, Wandteppiche, noch Fackeln waren vorhanden. Er wollte schon umkehren und einfach zurückgehen, als er am Ende dieses verlassenen Korridors eine Holztür entdeckte.

Die Neugier siegte und mit bedachten Schritten trat Draco zu der Tür und öffnete sie mit seiner freien Hand. Der Raum dahinter war unscheinbar und glich einer Abstellkammer. Zwei Tische, etliche Stühle, ein riesiger Schrank, Kerzenhalter, welche Draco sogleich anzündete, eine gesprungene Glasvitrine und etliche kleinere verstaubte Möbelstücke waren offenbar in diesem Zimmer vergessen worden. In der hintersten Ecke war noch etwas, allerdings abgedeckt. Als Draco das große, schwere Tuch entfernte kam ein wunderschöner antiker Spiegel zum Vorschein.

"Wer lässt denn so ein Teil ungenutzt hier drin verrotten?", sprach Draco zu sich selbst und stellte sich vor die Spiegelfläche.

Als er hinein sah, ließ er vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen. Zwar sah Draco sich selbst, doch er war nicht allein. Hinter sein Spiegelbild trat Harry hervor, umarmte ihn und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe. Draco fasste sich an eben diese Stelle, beinahe hätte er schwören können Harrys Lippen gespürt zu haben. Doch es war nur eine Illusion. Was zeigte ihm dieser offenbar magische Spiegel da? Er war zu fasziniert um sich auch nur einen Zentimeter weg zu bewegen.

Im Spiegel drehten sich er und Harry einander zu, lächelten sich verliebt an und küssten sich innig. Ihre Hände hielten den jeweils anderen fest. Der Kuss dauerte lange und wurde immer intensiver. Dracos Herz schlug Purzelbäume, sein Bauch kribbelte und er fühlte seine Wangen glühen. Er wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Was war das und wieso reagierte er so intensiv auf diesen Anblick? Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass ...

Spiegel-Harry und -Draco lösten den Kuss, standen nun nebeneinander und lächelten ihn versonnen an. Hinter den beiden traten noch zwei Personen, die Dracos Körper zum Erzittern brachten. Sein Vater und seine Mutter gesellten sich zu ihnen im Spiegel, stellten sich hinter sie und wirkten ebenfalls glücklich. Sein Vater legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und nickte ihm wohlwollend zu. Seine Mutter strahlte förmlich übers ganze Gesicht.

Da dämmerte es Draco. Er wusste, dass er dieses Gefühl nicht länger würde unterdrücken können. Dennoch traf ihn die Erkenntnis bis ins Mark. Er war verliebt in Harry. Ab diesem Augenblick gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Er versuchte auch gar nicht es zu leugnen. Die Wirkung welche das Spiegelbild auf ihn hatte sprach Bände.

Aber was war mit seinen Eltern? Sein Vater würde einen Mann an der Seite seines einzigen erben niemals akzeptieren.

Dieser verfluchte Spiegel zeigte ihm das, was er sich ersehnte, jedoch niemals bekommen würde.

Ergeben ließ sich Draco auf die Knie sinken und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm die Tränen in Strömen übers Gesicht liefen.

"Verdammt!", schrie er und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Glasfläche, welche auf der Stelle splitterte. Blut rann von Dracos Fingerknöcheln über die Scheibe. Der Riss in der Glasfläche schloss sich augenblicklich wieder. Nur der Blutfleck, welcher jetzt die Sicht auf den Spiegel trübte, zeugte von dem harten Schlag, den ihm der völlig aufgebrachte Schüler verpasst hatte. Draco selbst blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich die verletzte Hand zu halten.

"Warum tust du mir das an?", flehte er nun wieder direkt an den Spiegel gewandt.

Die Abbilder von ihm, Harry und seinen Eltern antworteten allesamt mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln, was Draco nur noch mehr zur Verzweiflung brachte.


	19. Kein Wort

Moin!

In diesem Kapitel erleben wir die Dinge aus der Sicht von Hermione. Hoffentlich ist es mir gelungen, denn ich muss gestehen, es war sehr schwierig zu schreiben. Aber urteilt selbst.  
Es kommt ebenfalls ein Satz in diesem Kapitel vor, der aus dem Originalroman stammt und deshalb auch als Zitat gekennzeichnet ist. Nicht, dass ihr euch wundert. :-)  
Federline hat wieder rübergeschaut und wie immer einen tollen Job gemacht. Vielen lieben Dank an dich!

Nun viel Spaß und ganz liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

19\. Kein Wort

Umhüllt von zwei Decken lag sie auf ihrem Bett in dem magischen Zelt. Es war inzwischen Dezember und man konnte ohne Übertreibung behaupten, dass es saukalt war. Zwar stand in der Ecke ein kleiner Ofen, jedoch konnte dieser das Zelt nicht auf eine wohlige Wärme aufheizen. Doch Hermione fröstelte es in letzter Zeit sowieso immerzu. Egal ob ein Feuer in dem Ofen brannte oder nicht.

Hier lag sie nun und starrte an die Decke. Sie campierten an einem See im Süden Schottlands. Das plätschernde Geräusch des Wassers und ihr Atmen waren die einzigen Geräusche, die zur Zeit die Nacht erfüllten. Harry war draußen und hielt Wache. Sie fühlte sich einigermaßen sicher.

Und doch konnte sie nicht schlafen. Er fehlte einfach. Sie wusste nicht wo Ron war, wie es ihm ging. Nur eins war sicher: er würde sie nicht wiederfinden können. Seit er sich vor ungefähr einem Monat aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, waren sie alleine. Seitdem stand die Welt auch für sie still. Auch Hermione wusste nicht mehr weiter. Wie sollten sie die Horcruxe finden oder das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor? Wo sollten sie suchen? Und vor allem, wie sollen sie Ron wieder bekommen?

Hermione starrte an die Decke. Sie konnte keinen Schlaf finden und hatte auch aufgehört es zu versuchen. Ihre ohnehin buschigen Haare lagen wie ein ausgebreiteter Fächer auf dem Kopfkissen. Sie zog die Decken näher um ihren Körper. Doch auch diese konnten die Kälte nicht vertreiben. Im Moment war einfach alles falsch. Sie hätte heulen können, doch hatte keine Tränen mehr übrig. Im Stillen hoffte sie nur, dass Ron in Ordnung war.

Sie war enttäuscht gewesen, dass er sie einfach zurückgelassen hatte, einfach gegangen war. Doch eigentlich hatte sie ihm schon längst verziehen. Sie wünschte sich ihn nur zurück, so dass sie da weiter machen konnten, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Zwar waren sie noch nicht zusammen, zumindest hatten sie nie so genau darüber gesprochen, aber da war doch etwas zwischen ihnen. Flüchtige Blicke, Wangen, die rot wurden oder dieses Kribbeln und ... Ob Ron sie genauso vermisste, wie sie ihn? Hermione kam nicht drum herum, sich immer wieder diese eine Frage zu stellen.

Am Zelteingang raschelte es und Harry stapfte herein, rieb sich Oberarme und Hände und holte sich eine Tasse aus der kleinen Kiste neben der Kochstelle, in der sie das bisschen Geschirr lagerten. Zitternd steckte er einen Teebeutel in die Tasse und beschwor heißes Wasser in ihr herauf. Er trank einen Schluck und seufzte auf.

Als er zu Hermione herübersah, schenkte sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sich wieder ein trauriger Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht legte . Das Feuerchen im Ofen beleuchtete den Innenraum des Zeltes nur spärlich, doch es genügte.

"Oh, tut mir leid. Hab ich dich geweckt?", flüsterte Harry.

Hermione schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Harry kam zu ihr herüber, stellte seine Teetasse auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen ab und sah sie ebenfalls betrübt an.

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragte er sanft und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Wieder schüttelte Hermine mit dem Kopf und legte sich auf die Seite.

Einige Minuten sagte keiner ein Wort. Schüchtern schaute Harry sie nur an. "Darf ich mich zu dir legen? Draußen hat es gerade angefangen zu schneien und es ist so kalt und ... darf ich?" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort immer leiser.

Hermine musste grinsen und schlug die Decken zurück. Erleichtert, dass seine Bitte offenbar von ihr nicht falsch verstanden wurde, schlüpfte Harry unter den wärmenden Stoff. Sie lagen einander zugewandt, ohne dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Behutsam griff sie nach seiner Hand, die in der Tat eiskalt war. Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur weiter an, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend.

"Hermione?"

"Hhmmm?"

"Ich bin nervös wegen Morgen, wegen Godric's Hollow."

Es brauchte keine weitere Erklärung. Harry wollte das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen. Etwas, dass er noch nie getan hatte. Sie hatten sich eine Woche auf den morgigen Tag vorbereitet, sind alle für sie erdenklichen Zwischenfälle, die passieren könnten, durchgegangen. Außerdem übten sie das Apparieren unter Harrys Tarnumhang und konnten Haare von einem Muggelpärchen auf der Durchreise für den Vielsafttrank sammeln. Es war alles vorbereitet und Morgen wollten sie es wagen nach Godric's Hollow, Harrys Geburtsstadt, zu reisen. Es war auch der Ort, an dem seine Mutter und sein Vater von Lord Voldemort ermordet wurden.

Unwillkürlich musste Hermione an ihre eigenen Eltern denken, die hoffentlich sicher und weit entfernt am anderen Ende der Welt lebten. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, wahrscheinlich mehr als Harry sich das vorstellen konnte. Außerdem hatten sie in ihrer jetzigen Situation keine Alternative. Und wer weiß, vielleicht brachte sie ein Besuch in Godric's Hollow weiter. Auch Hermione war inzwischen so ratlos, dass sie es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen würde. Außerdem fühlte sie, wie viel es Harry bedeutete.

"Es wird alles gut werden", raunte sie ihm zu und er lächelte betrübt.

Vorsichtig strich Harry ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und ergriff erneut ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz.

"Versuch etwas zu schlafen. Ich bin hier", flüsterte er.

Ja, Harry war bei ihr. Es fühlte sich gut an, richtig. Sie waren nicht alleine, sie hatten sich und dennoch ... Ergeben schloss Hermione die Augen und driftete doch noch in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Tag, die Sonne stand schon am Himmel, wachten sie beide nebeneinander auf. Ihre Hände waren immer noch ineinander verschlungen. Offensichtlich war Harry nicht mehr zu seinem Wachposten zurückgekehrt, sondern in Hermiones Bett eingeschlafen. Sie wollte ihm das jedoch nicht vorwerfen. Warum auch?

Stillschweigend machten sie sich fertig für den Tag, packten ihre Sachen zusammen und bauten das Zelt ab. Als alles wieder in Hermiones Perlentäschchen verstaut war, inzwischen hatten sie durch den ständigen Ortswechsel Routine darin, standen sie sich doch etwas angespannt gegenüber.

Beide hielten es für viel zu unsicher, sich einfach so nach Godric's Hollow zu begeben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie unter den Tarnumhang hervor traten und jemand sie erkannte. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort mit einer Reise ihrerseits in Harrys Heimatstadt rechnete. Daher war es von existentieller Wichtigkeit, dass sie inkognito blieben.

In der letzten Woche hatten sie Glück. Unweit ihres Standortes machte ein Muggelpaar Rast. Sie hatten gerade auf der Ladefläche ihres Kofferraums gesessen und eine Kleinigkeit gegessen, da gelang es Hermione jeweils ein Haar von den beiden zu ergattern.

Durch ihren Vorrat an Vielsafttrank war die Verwandlung in ein Muggelpärchen ohne Komplikationen möglich.

Nun standen sie hier, am Rande vor sich her plätschernden Sees und waren zumindest rein äußerlich nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Harry war jetzt ein großer, sportlicher Mann etwa Mitte 30, hatte dunkelblonde, kurze Haare und blaue Augen. Hermione hatte nun lange, hellblonde Haare, die zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren und ebenfalls blaue Augen. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, aber notwendig.

Am späten Nachmittag, die Sonne ging gerade unter, disapparierten sie und landeten direkt auf der Hauptstraße in Godric's Hollow.

Der Ort war verschneit und wirkte so friedlich und unscheinbar, wie es ein Städtchen in Südengland sein konnte. In den Fenstern der Häuser hing Weihnachtsdekoration, aus der Kirche unweit von ihnen drang stimmungsvoller Gesang. Es war Heiligabend und so unwirklich wie die Situation gerade war, stimmte sie Hermione unendlich traurig. Sie wusste, dass das mit Abstand das bitterste Weihnachtsfest in ihrem Leben werden würde.

Sie dachte an die Festtage im letzten Jahr, als ihr Dad, wie in jedem Jahr, einen total unstetig und krumm gewachsenen Tannenbaum besorgt und ihre Mutter wieder die zuckerfreien Weihnachtskekse gebacken hatte, die eigentlich keiner mochte. Aber das sagte ihr niemand, sondern sie aßen sie jedes Mal brav auf und beteuerten, wie gut diese Kekse doch schmeckten.

Auch ihr Haus war immer schön geschmückt. Sie besuchten ihre Großeltern und gingen ebenfalls mit der ganzen Familie zum Gottesdienst. Doch all das wird sie in diesem Jahr missen. Es war einfach nicht möglich.

Bei Merlin, sie wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass heute Heiligabend war. Erst nachdem sie in dieses kleine Dörfchen appariert waren und den Gesang gehört hatte, wussten sie, was für ein Tag heute war. Doch sie standen außerhalb des Ganzen, allein auf der verschneiten Straße, mittendrin und doch weit weg von allem. Für sie würde Weihnachten ausfallen.

Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab. Sie würden eh Fußspuren im Schnee hinterlassen und außerdem sahen sie ja nicht aus wie sie selbst. Es wäre umständlich und unnötig gewesen, durch den Umhang unsichtbar zu bleiben.

Er atmete tief durch und sah sich um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen interessiert, neugierig und gerührt.

"Wir hätten uns keinen besseren Tag aussuchen können", flüsterte er in die besinnliche Atmosphäre hinein.

Direkt neben der Kirche befand sich der Friedhof. Als Harry sich in Bewegung setzte und diese Richtung einschlug, blieb Hermione dicht neben ihm. Mit zittriger Hand öffnete er das Tor. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es vor Aufregung oder wegen der Kälte war. Wahrscheinlich rührte sein Zittern von beidem.

Da standen sie, direkt vor den unzähligen Grabsteinen, die im Schimmer des Mondes eigenartig zu leuchten schienen. Harry holte tief Luft. Ihr beider kondensierter Atem war deutlich zu sehen. Hermine strich ihm über den Rücken, dann fing Harry an die Reihen abzulaufen.

Auch Hermione ging eine Grabreihe entlang, allerdings nahm sie einen anderen Weg als ihr Freund. Sie betrachtete die Inschriften, die Namen, von denen ihr doch einige bekannt waren. Anscheinend lebten doch einige magische Familien in diesem verschlafenen, abgelegenen Örtchen. Auf einem der Grabsteine, nämlich auf dem von einem gewissen Ignotus Peverell, war das Zeichen der drei Heiligtümer des Todes eingraviert. Dieses Symbol verfolgte sie nun schon eine ganze Weile und Hermione wusste, dass sie herausfinden musste, was es damit auf sich hatte. Dieses Zeichen, so hatte sie das Gefühl, war der Schlüssel. Doch noch kam sie nicht hinter das Geheimnis. Es wurmte Hermione gewaltig, dass des Rätsels Lösung direkt vor ihrer Nase lag und sie es jedoch nicht entschlüsseln konnte.

"Sieh mal Harry, hier ist wieder dieses Symbol, was auch ...", sie stockte, als sie zu ihrem Freund herübersah.

Harry stand reglos vor einem weißen Marmor-Grabstein. Tränen liefen stumm über seine Wangen, seine Augen waren starr auf die Ruhestätte vor seinen Füßen gerichtet. Hermione konnte sich nicht erinnern, Harry jemals so traurig gesehen zu haben. Eilig wischte er sich über die Augen, als sie sich näherte und direkt neben ihn stellte.

Es war wohl trotz alle dem etwas, was Harry nie so richtig an etwas festmachen konnte und nun hatte er den Beweis in Stein gemeißelt. Seine Eltern waren tot und lagen begraben vor ihren Füßen.

Vorsichtig legte Hermione einen Arm um ihren immer noch zitternden Freund. Sie wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch kein Wort erschien ihr in diesem Moment angemessen. Harrys Eltern Lily und James wurden ermordet. Getötet durch die Hand eines verrückten, machthungrigen Zauberers, der eine Prophezeiung interpretiert hatte und daraufhin ihre Familie zerstörte. Nichts konnte in so einer Situation Trost spenden.

Harry legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen für Hermione, jetzt nicht von seiner Seite zu weichen. Sie bemerkte, wie Harry einen Blick zu anderen Gräbern riskierte, auf denen bereits gefrorener Grabschmuck lag. Kurz sah auch sie sich um, doch zum Glück war niemand zu sehen. Also holte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche und beschwor einen Kranz aus Christrosen herauf. Harry fing ihn auf und legte ihn vor dem Grabstein seiner Eltern ab. Dankbar lächelte er Hermione an, legte wieder den Arm um sie und drückte sie einmal kurz an sich.

"Danke", flüsterte Harry.

Eine Weile standen sie noch da. Zeit, in der Hermione sich den Grabstein betrachtete. Unter den Daten von James und Lily Potter stand noch: **Der letzte Feind, der zerstört werden wird, ist der Tod**_. _(*)

Was für ein tragischer und doch so bedauerlich zutreffender Satz. Zu allem Überfluss erinnerte sich Hermione daran, dass die Todesser diese Worte für ihre Ideologie missbraucht hatten. Aber sie würde den Teufel tun und ihre Gedanken jetzt laut aussprechen.

Nach mehreren Minuten fragte Harry schließlich: "Wollen wir weiter?"

"Okay", erwiderte sie leise und Arm in Arm verließen sie den Friedhof.

Nun sahen sie wirklich aus wie ein Ehepaar, welches an diesem Heiligabend durch die Straßen schlenderte. Der Vielsafttrank wirkte noch immer und wenn Hermione richtig rechnete, würde er das noch gut eine halbe bis dreiviertel Stunde tun.

"Schön, dass du mit mir hier bist", sagte Harry kaum lauter als das Knirschen, was ihre Schuhe im Schnee verursachten.

Hermione lächelte einfach, woraufhin Harry einmal liebevoll in ihre Schulter kniff.

Am Ende der Straße, die sie gerade entlang gingen, befand sich ein Haus, was geradezu herausstach. Das Gebäude war vielmehr eine Ruine und wirkte zwischen zwei frisch renovierten Häuschen so dermaßen deplatziert, als gehöre es gar nicht zum Gesamtbild dieses schnuckeligen Dörfchens. Wahrscheinlich stand das Haus unter einer Art Muggelabwehrzauber. Das würde zumindest den sonderbaren Anblick erklären. Für Hermione sah es so aus, als ob all die Jahre um diese Ruine herumgebaut wurde.

Harry wurde immer langsamer und nahm auch nun dem Arm von ihrer Schulter. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, als er das Haus eindringlich betrachtete. "Das ist es. Hier ist es gewesen", raunte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Auch Hermione konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Als sie direkt vor dem zerstörten Gebäude standen, sahen sie mit eigenen Augen das Ausmaß der ganzen Tragödie. Die obere Etage war fast komplett weggesprengt, eigentlich standen nur noch die unteren Wände. Der Garten vor dem Haus war verwildert.

`Wie konnte Harry da nur lebend herauskommen?!´, fragte sich Hermione innerlich.

"Sie hat mich beschützt, mit ihrer Magie. Sieh dir das an! Wahnsinn!", sagte Harry, als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte.

"Deine Mutter war bestimmt eine wunderbare Hexe", erwiderte Hermione voller Ehrfurcht.

Harry schaute nun wieder mit traurigem Blick auf sein früheres Zuhause. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte sie kennenlernen können."

Und wieder diese betrübte Stille, bei der sie wusste, dass es keine Worte gab die ihn hätten trösten können. Hier, an diesem Ort, wurde greifbar, dass Voldemort Harry nicht nur seine Eltern genommen hatte, sondern sein ganzes Leben. Es wäre so vieles anders gewesen. Keine ablehnenden Verwandten, kein Cousin, der vor seinen Augen verwöhnt wird, während er im Schrank unter Treppe hausen musste. Hermione dachte, dass sich Harry wahrscheinlich unglaublich betrogen fühlte. Betrogen um eine Familie und ein Heim. Erst jetzt begriff sie, wie sehr ihr Freund mit seinem Schicksal hadern musste.

Als Harry kurz über den verrosteten Zaun strich, erschien ihnen eine Gedenktafel, welche Auskunft darüber gab, was für ein unbeschreibliches Verbrechen sich in jener Halloween-Nacht hier zugetragen hatte. Auf die Tafel hatten Besucher Nachrichten in Form von Wünschen oder Beileidsbekundungen hinterlassen. Manche hatten auch einfach nur ihre Initialen eingeritzt. Obwohl Hermione es nicht so toll fand, dass diese schöne Gedenktafel so verunstaltet wurde, sagte sie jedoch nichts. Denn Harry schien sich sehr über diese Gesten der Menschen zu freuen, die diesen Ort aufgesucht hatten.

In ihrer Abgelenktheit bemerkten die beiden auch nicht, wie eine alte Frau in dicker Winterkleidung die Straße entlangkam und sich ihnen näherte.

* * *

(*) Joanne K. Rowling: "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes", Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 2007, Seite 336


	20. Das Fest der Liebe

Moin!

Hier kommt auch schon Kapitel 20. Es ist wieder aus Dracos Sicht geschrieben. Schließlich wollen wir doch wissen, wie es ihm am Heiligabend so ergeht, oder?

Da ihr hier mit den Reviews ein wenig schüchtern seid, sehe ich nur an den Favs/Follows, ob die Geschichte gefällt oder nicht. Ihr könnt mir ruhig eure Meinung da lassen. Beißen tue ich äußerst selten. ^^ Nein, Spaß. Es würde mich natürlich brennend interessieren, was ihr so zu dieser FF zu sagen hättet. :-D

Federline hat auch hier wieder als Beta mitgewirkt und ich kann sagen, dass ohne sie dieses Kapitel nicht so wäre wie es ist. Deshalb ein ganz fettes Dankeschön an dich! *knuddel*

Liebe Grüße und noch einen schönen Rest-Sonntag!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

20\. Das Fest der Liebe

Seit etlichen Minuten stand Draco vor seinem Bett, betrachtete die neue Kleidung, die er und seine Mutter extra für das Weihnachtsessen hatten anfertigen lassen. Der feine und doch der kalten Jahreszeit angemessene Stoff fühlte sich warm und weich an. Der Umhang war in einem dunklen, fast schwarzen Blau gehalten, welches das Licht der vielen Kerzen in seinen Räumlichkeiten verschluckte. Draco trug gerne schwarze oder generell sehr dunkle Roben. Die Vorliebe mancher Zauberer und Hexen für auffällige Umhänge mit schrägen Mustern und in knalligen Farben, konnte er bei Merlin nicht nachvollziehen.

Er atmete tief durch, ehe er sich des Handtuchs um seinen Hüften entledigte und sich Unterwäsche, das neue Kleidungsstück und seine Lieblingsschuhe anzog.

Eigentlich hätte Draco schon längst unten beim Essen sein sollen. Auch wenn es unhöflich war Gäste warten zu lassen, fand Draco, dass es den Aufwand in diesem Jahr nicht wert war. Heute Abend würden nur seine Eltern, seine Tante Bellatrix, Severus und er selbst am Tisch sitzen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust einen auf glückliche Familie zu machen, die das frohe Fest genießte. So wie früher war es nicht mehr. Sein Vater trank immer noch seine zwei bis drei Gläser Feuerwhiskey am Tag und Severus war nur hier, weil er sonst alleine wäre und niemand anderen hatte, zu dem er hätte gehen können. Und Bellatrix, die war im Grunde fast immer hier. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft sich bei ihnen einzuquartieren.

Eigentlich war ihm überhaupt nicht nach einem Weihnachtsessen oder sonstigen Dingen, die mit diesem Fest zu tun hatten. Dennoch spielte Draco mit und benahm sich nach außen hin vorbildlich, seiner Mutter zuliebe.

So strich er seine frisch gewaschenen Harre glatt nach hinten, legte sogar etwas von dem Parfum auf, welches ihm Daphne zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und überprüfte ein letztes Mal den Sitz seines neuen Umhangs. Perfekt. So wie Draco aussah hätte man meinen können, dass heute Abend noch der Zaubereiminister persönlich hereinschneien würde.

Als Draco die Klinke herunterdrückte, hielt er kurz inne und schaute auf den Verband an seiner rechten Hand. Er hatte sich geweigert, wegen der Verletzungen durch die Spiegelscherben zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen. Es reichte ihm, dass er für Daphne und Blaise eine Ausrede erfinden musste. Doch er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sie die Geschichte von Peeves Streich während seines Rundgangs geschluckt hatten.

Auch seine Mutter hatte fast einen Herzkasper bekommen, als sie ihn mit bandagierter Hand aus dem Hogwarts-Express hatte aussteigen sehen. Ihr hatte Draco erzählt, dass ihm im Zaubertrank-Unterricht eine Phiole zu Bruch gegangen wäre. Lucius rief daraufhin seine Frau zur Besonnenheit. Man brauchte wegen dieser Ungeschicklichkeit nicht gleich einen Heiler hinzu zitieren. Dennoch schaute er seinen Sohn misstrauisch an. So ganz schien er die Geschichte nicht zu glauben. Draco war einfach nicht der Typ, dem so ein dummes Missgeschick passierte. Doch er sagte nichts weiter dazu, sondern ließ seinem Sohn seinen Willen, die Wunde von alleine abheilen zu lassen.

Dafür hatte Draco einen guten Grund. Es erschien ihm einfach nicht richtig, die Verletzung mit magischen Heilmethoden zu versorgen. Nie wollte er vergessen was er in dem verzauberten Spiegel gesehen hatte. Die zwar kaum sichtbaren Narben, die durch die Scherben zurück bleiben würden, waren für Draco wie ein Beweis dafür.

Mit dem Gedanken an Harry und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten ins Esszimmer. Draußen auf dem Flur hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand beobachtete.

"Na kleiner Malfoy. Wo willst du denn so herausgeputzt hin?"

Draco jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken. Die dunkle Stimme hatte er sofort erkannt: Antonin Dolohov.

Scheiße.

Was machte der Typ noch hier? Sein Vater hatte doch vorhin alle Todesser achtkantig rausgeschmissen, als sie sich feuchtfröhlich an dem Weinvorrat in ihrem Keller bedienen wollten.

Mit glasigem Blick trat Dolohov aus dem Schatten und schritt gemächlich auf Draco zu. Dabei schwankte er leicht und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war.

Draco wich immer weiter zurück, bis er gegen einen Wandteppich stieß.

"Du bist wirklich ein hübscher, junger Mann geworden", säuselte der Todesser weiter und kam unaufhörlich näher, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Er war zwar ungefähr genauso groß wie der Malfoy-Erbe, vielleicht ein kleines Stück größer, hatte aber eine weitaus stämmigere und kräftigere Statur. Rein körperlich wäre er in jedem Falle überlegen.

Draco begann leicht zu zittern, konnte sich im ersten Moment nicht rühren, nichts sagen.

Er wusste, wozu Dolohov fähig war. Bei Angriffen auf Muggelfamilien, bei denen Draco dabei sein musste, hatte dieser immer wieder seine Grausamkeit unter Beweis gestellt. Einmal hatte er einen Jungen in Dracos Alter in ein Nebenzimmer gezerrt und sich an ihm vergangen. Draco konnte damals die Schreie hören und auch jetzt hallten sie in seinem Kopf wieder. Dolohov machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Homosexualität, obwohl ihn alle anderen Todesser dafür verachteten. Dennoch sagte in jener Zeit niemand etwas zu seinem Tun. Irgendwann hörte man den Jungen nur noch weinen, dann wimmern und wenig später war er ganz still. Mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand und gerötetem Kopf trat Dolohov damals ohne sein Opfer aus dem Raum und machte mit der Plünderung des Muggelhaushaltes weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Draco hatte dieses Erlebnis nicht vergessen können und erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, wenn ihm dieser widerliche Kerl unter die Augen trat. Und jetzt stand er hier, nur ein paar Zentimeter vor ihm und schaute lüstern auf ihn herab.

Als sich Dolohov vorbeugte drehte Draco eilig den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen zusammen.

"Du bist so schön und riechst so gut", konnte er das Ekel sagen hören. Sein Atem stank nach Alkohol. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich nicht nur an den Weinfässern, sondern auch heimlich am Whiskeyvorrat seines Vaters bedient.

Er spürte eine Hand, die sachte über seine Wange strich und bekam das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen. Langsam versuchte er sich an der Wand weg zu schieben, um so dieser Situation zu entkommen. Doch der gestandene Todesser ließ das nicht zu. Grob packte er den Jüngeren an den Schultern und presste ihn wieder direkt vor sich gegen die Wand. Ein Schmerzlaut entkam Draco, da er sich Schulterblätter und Kopf an der harten Holzwand gestoßen hatte.

"Sshhh, keine Angst", flüsterte Dolohov weiter, seine Augen schienen gefährlich zu leuchten. "Ich werde ganz lieb zu dir sein, versprochen!"

Diese Worte ließen ihn nun endgültig auffahren. Dieser Typ bildete sich doch tatsächlich ein, dass er DAS so einfach mit ihm machen könnte. Draco wollte das nicht, auf gar keinen Fall! Voller Abscheu und mit all seiner Kraft stieß er Dolohov von sich weg, gerade als er dessen Hand am obersten Knopf seiner Robe gespürt hatte.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Dolohov stolperte zurück und hatte aufgrund seines angetrunkenen Zustandes Schwierigkeiten sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade den Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch auf ihn wirken, da hörte er ein Zischen, sah einen roten Lichtblitz und der Todesser wurde in den Flur hinein geschleudert.

Als er zur Seite blickte, erkannte er am Treppenansatz seinen Vater. Er stand dort mit erhobenen Zauberstab und einem so wütenden Gesicht, wie Draco es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Du ekelhafte ... abscheuliche ... kranke ... Schwuchtel!"

Lucius tobte und feuerte mit jedem Wort einen weiteren Fluch auf den ausweichenden Dolohov ab. Keiner der Zauber traf ihn. Das Malfoy-Oberhaupt war zu aufgebracht, um so zielsicher zu zaubern, wie er es sonst immer tat.

Doch der auf dem Boden liegende Dolohov schwitze nun wie verrückt. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er hob abwehrend die Hände, als sich Dracos Vater mit zorneserfüllten Blick näherte. Der Zauberstab war nach wie vor auf ihn gerichtet.

"Lucius, komm schon. Das war doch nur Spaß! Ich würde doch niemals deinen Sohn ...", versuchte Dolohov die Sache herunterzuspielen.

"Verschwinde aus meinem Haus!", unterbrach Lucius ihn. Seine Stimme klang fast wie ein Fauchen. "Solltest du Missgeburt noch einmal über diese Schwelle treten oder dich meinem Sohn nähern, dann mach ich dich kalt!"

Dolohov grinste dreckig. "Wieso machst du es nicht jetzt? Hast wohl Angst, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht so begeistert davon wäre, was?!"

An Lucius' Stirn trat eine Ader hervor. Seine Augen blitzten auf, als er den Zauberstab hob und ansetzte zu einem: "Avada ..."

In diesem Augenblick sprang Dolohov auf, nahm die Beine in die Hand und verließ in Windeseile das Anwesen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er auf diesem Grund und Boden gesehen wurde.

"Draco!"

Lucius fuhr herum und rannte auf seinen Sohn zu, um ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. Im ersten Moment war Draco etwas erschrocken über dieses Verhalten. Er meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass sein Vater ihn zuletzt so umarmt hatte, als er als Kind vom Besen gefallen war und sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Nachdem Lucius die Umarmung wieder löste, schaute er aufmerksam an seinem Sohn auf und ab und fragte ihn mit enorm sorgenvoller Stimme: "Ist alles in Ordnung? Hat dieses Schwein dir irgendetwas angetan?"

Sein Atem roch nach dem wohlbekannten Feuerwhiskey, was Draco eine Gänsehaut bekommen ließ.

"Nein ... ich ... und er ...",begann er zu stocken, "Alles Okay. Nichts passiert, dank dir."

"Bei Merlin, Draco! Ich war eigentlich auf dich wütend und wollte nachfragen, wann der feine Herr denn gedenkt zum Essen zu erscheinen und dann sehe ich, wie dich dieser ekelhafte Bastard ... Ich will das nicht mal aussprechen!"

Draco schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung von Dolohovs Hand an seiner Wange. Ihm überkam auch wieder das Ekelgefühl, als er die Fahne von seinem Vater roch.

"Man sollte diese widerlichen Homos mit den Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern zusammenstecken. Sie sind eine Schande für die ganze Zaubererschaft. Ich kann absolut nicht verstehen, wie der Dunkle Lord diesen Typen in seinen Reihen dulden kann. Findest du nicht auch?"

Bei diesen Aussagen musste Draco schwer schlucken. Wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass sein eigener Sohn auch schwul war ... nein, das dürfte er niemals erfahren! Sein Vater würde ihn enterben, verstoßen oder sogar noch schlimmeres tun, da war Draco sich absolut sicher.

Also nickte er nur fahrig. Lucius wollte ihn erneut kurz umarmen, doch dieses Mal zuckte Draco zusammen.

Das bemerkte sein Vater natürlich und fragte sogleich: "Was ist los? Hat dich diese Schwuchtel doch verletzt? Bei Merlin, ich werde den Bastard in ..."

"Nein, das ist es nicht", erwiderte Draco zögerlich. Er wusste nicht ob er seinen Gedanken einfach aussprechen oder es lieber lassen sollte. Doch als er den irritierten Blick seines Vaters sah, beschloss er es einfach drauf ankommen zu lassen.

"Du ... du riechst so wie Dolohov. Es ist der Feuerwhiskey, du trinkst zu viel davon. Hör auf damit, bitte Vater, bevor du nicht mehr aufhören kannst."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Lucius ihn für solch unverschämte Worte abgestraft. Doch er blinzelte nur, bevor er eine unbewegte und starre Miene aufsetzte.

"Wir sollten langsam nach unten gehen", war alles, was Lucius daraufhin sagte.

So gingen sie hinunter ins Esszimmer, wo die anderen warteten. Bevor sie durch die Tür traten, musste der Hausherr seinem Sohn allerdings noch versprechen, niemandem von dieser Begebenheit mit Dolohov eben zu erzählen.

Den wartenden Gästen berichtete Lucius, dass Draco einfach die Zeit vergessen hätte. Angesichts dessen, was momentan im Hause Malfoy los war, schien sich niemand über Dracos Verhalten zu wundern. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm nur nachsichtig zu und Bellatrix machte einen stichelnden Kommentar, gefolgt von ihrem selbstgefälligen, schrillen Lachen. Nur Severus blickte kurz argwöhnisch zu seinem Schüler herüber, als dieser sich neben ihm niederließ, sagte jedoch nichts weiter zu Dracos Verspätung.

Das Essen verlief friedlich und ohne weitere Vorkommnisse. Es wurde über belanglose Themen geredet. Die Schrecken des Krieges und die unruhigen Zeiten wurden ausgeblendet, für diese paar Stunden einfach vor der Tür gelassen.

Nach dem Abendessen zog sich Draco in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück. Er hatte genug Gesellschaft gehabt für den heutigen Tag und keine Lust, noch bei Severus und seinem Vater im kleinen Salon zu sitzen und sich über weitere sinnlose Dinge zu unterhalten. Seine Tante Bellatrix und seine Mutter machten sicherlich irgend so einen Weiberkram, wie die neuen Kunstgemälde zu betrachten oder alte Fotos ansehen und auch dazu hatte Draco absolut keinen Elan.

Er zog sich in seinem Zimmer die Schuhe aus und stellte sie ordentlich in die Kommode zu seinen anderen zwölf Paaren. Ein Malfoy hatte für jede Gelegenheit das passende Auftreten zu haben und so kam es, dass der Erbe dieser reichen Familie wahrscheinlich mehr Kleidung und Schuhe hatte, als die meisten Mädchen in seinem Alter. Doch für Draco war es von klein auf an normal viele Dinge zu besitzen.

In seinem Kamin brannte zu dieser Jahreszeit immer ein Feuer. Obwohl seine Räume genauso opulent ausgestattet waren wie der Rest des großen Hauses, verspürte Draco hier jedoch besondere Sicherheit und Wärme. Es waren eben seine Zimmer, niemand sonst kam hier einfach so herein. Ein Stück Privatsphäre ganz für ihn allein.

Ohne hinsehen zu müssen zog Draco das verzauberte Büchlein aus dem Regal, welches, wie Severus ihm geraten hatte, ganz ohne Tarnzauber zwischen seinen unzähligen Notizbüchern stand und sich auch optisch von ihnen nicht weiter unterschied. Mit seiner Schreibfeder bewaffnet verzog sich Draco auf seine helle Ledercouch und schrieb:

_"Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry!"_

Er legte das Büchlein offen vor sich auf den Tisch, die Schreibfeder daneben und zog die Beine an. Zwar erwartete Draco nicht wirklich heute eine Antwort ihm, dennoch wollte er das Buch noch nicht zuschlagen.

Wie es Harry wohl ging und wo er war? Draco hoffte inständig, dass er irgendwo einen ruhigen Heiligabend verbringen konnte. Er meinte, dass Harry erwähnt hatte, dass er über Weihnachten seine Geburtsstadt besuchen wollte. Vielleicht tat er das just in diesem Moment. Hauptsache war, dass ihn kein Todesser oder keiner von den Greifertrupps schnappen würde. Das wäre für Draco in diesen Tagen der Super-Gau. Also redete er sich einfach weiter ein, dass Harry in Sicherheit war und sich ohne aufzufallen am Ort seiner Geburt umsehen konnte.

Von seinem eigenen Heiligabend, genauer gesagt von dem Vorfall mit Dolohov, wollte Draco ihm lieber nichts erzählen. Harry hatte reichlich andere Sachen, um die er bangen und sich kümmern musste. Da sollte die Angst, dass Draco in seinem eigenen Haus nicht sicher war, nicht auch noch hinzu kommen. Es war seine Intention, Harry den Rücken frei zu halten und ihm Sorgen zu nehmen, anstatt ihm zusätzlich welche zu bereiten. Auch wenn es ein schönes Gefühl war, dass Harry wahrscheinlich außer sich wäre, wenn er von Dolohovs Übergriff erfahren würde.

Doch diese Angelegenheit war etwas, was Draco mit Antonin Dolohov alleine klären wollte. Bei ihrem nächsten Aufeinandertreffen würde er diesen Hippogreif mit dem Todesser rupfen. Niemand griff Draco Malfoy derart persönlich an und macht sich dann einfach ungeschoren davon. Das nächste Mal würde er vorbereitet sein und es Dolohov heimzahlen, dass dieser ihn in einem solchen Maße schänden wollte.

Ein leises Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell klappte er das Buch zu bevor er "Herein" in Richtung Tür rief. Es war seine Mutter Narcissa, die mit einem Lächeln den Raum betrat. Vor ihr ließ sie ein Tablett mit einer Teekanne und zwei Tassen schweben. Der Duft von türkischen Äpfeln und Zimt strömte in seine Nase. Draco freute sich darüber, dass seine Mutter offenbar an ihrem kleinen Ritual festhalten wollte, am Heiligabend gemeinsam eine Tasse von dem Weihnachtstee einzunehmen. Es war etwas, was sie bis jetzt jedes Jahr gemacht hatten. Nur sie beide.

Narcissa setzte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab, direkt neben einem Teller voll mit Mince Pies. Das Buch und die Schreibfeder beachtete sie gar nicht weiter.

Sie deutete fragend auf die Küchlein, während sie sich und ihrem Sohn Tee einschenkte.

"Die sind von Jeena, für mich zu Weihnachten", antwortete Draco auf ihre stumme Frage hin.

"Deine Hauselfe scheint dich ja richtig zu mögen, wenn sie dir sogar solche Geschenke macht."

"Ja, mag sein." Er zuckte mit der Schulter und nahm die volle Teetasse entgegen, die Narcissa ihm reichte.

Ein paar Minuten tranken sie einfach nur stillschweigend, wobei Narcissa immer wieder ein sanftes Lächeln über die Lippen huschte.

"Tut dir deine Hand noch sehr weh?", fragte sie mit einer mütterlichen Sorge in der Stimme.

"Nein, das nicht. Es ist ... es wird in ein paar Tagen sicherlich verheilt sein", erwiderte Draco.

"Wie kam es überhaupt nochmal dazu?"

"Ich war irgendwie abgelenkt und da ist mir eine Glasphiole aus der Hand gerutscht. Hab ich doch schon erzählt", sprach Draco leicht genervt. Aus irgendeinem Grund kam es ihm nicht ganz geheuer vor , dass seine Mutter noch einmal danach fragte.

"Aha", sagte Narcissa und trank einen weiteren Schluck, ehe sie weiterredete. "Du bist in letzter Zeit recht gedankenverloren. Erst die Sache mit dem Trankfläschchen, dann kommst du heute zu spät zum Essen. Das ist sonst gar nicht deine Art."

Auch Draco trank einen Schluck, bevor er antwortete: "Ich weiß auch nicht. In Hogwarts ist es so anders, seit ... du weißt schon. Ich bin eben kein kleiner Junge mehr. Ich mache mir auch so meine Gedanken."

Narcissas Blick veränderte sich und er konnte diesen nicht so recht deuten.

"Weißt du Draco, ich habe da eine Vermutung."

Jetzt wurde er doch leicht nervös. "Und die wäre?", fragte er dennoch interessiert.

"Ich würde meinen, du bist verliebt."

Daraufhin konnte er nicht anders und musste leicht grinsen und die Augenbrauen hochziehen. In diesem Augenblick erinnerte er Narcissa sehr an seinen Vater.

"Ach, Humbug! Wer soll denn das sein?!", winkte Draco ab.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Sag du mir, wer der Glückliche ist", erwiderte sie und trank seelenruhig ihren Tee weiter.

Draco wäre allerdings vor Schreck fast die Tasse aus der Hand gefallen. Was ihm aber unweigerlich entglitten ist, waren seine Gesichtszüge. Er konnte gar nichts erwidern, nur seine Mutter erschrocken anstarren. Hatte er ihre Worte gerade korrekt verstanden?

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!", begann Narcissa erneut, diesmal jedoch etwas bestimmter. "Glaubst du wirklich, eine Mutter bekommt von so etwas nichts mit?!"

"Aber ... aber ... wie?", brachte Draco nur stotternd hervor.

"Ich weiß es einfach."

Der junge Zauberer schaute derweil immer verzweifelter drein. Seine Mutter schien kein Problem damit zu haben. Doch er hatte nicht vergessen, wie abfällig sich sein Vater heute über Schwule geäußert hatte. Natürlich war dieser wütend auf Dolohov gewesen. Dennoch wusste Draco, dass Lucius generell so über Homosexuelle dachte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in dieser Art und Weise über schwule oder lesbische Magier gesprochen hatte.

"Weiß Vater davon?", fragte Draco deshalb ängstlich.

"Nein. Lucius hofft immer noch, dass du wieder mit der kleinen Parkinson zusammen kommst."

Bei der Erwähnung von Pansy verzog Draco das Gesicht, was seiner Mutter natürlich nicht entging und ihr ein verständnisvolles Lächeln entlockte.

"Er darf nie davon erfahren! Versprich mir das, bitte! Vater würde mich verfluchen, enterben, aus dem Haus werfen oder ... oder ...", Draco wurde mit jedem Wort immer hysterischer.

"Schluss damit!", sagte Narcissa und schloss ihren Jungen fürsorglich in die Arme. "Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Du könntest nichts tun, was deinen Vater zu solchen Aktionen veranlassen würde. Er liebt dich. Das tun wir beide! Du bist unser einziges Kind!"

Sie strich ihm über den Rücken und durch die Haare.

"Auch dein Vater muss es irgendwann erfahren und wenn du dazu bereit bist, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, dann stellst du uns auch deinen Freund vor. Ja?"

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern lehnte sich einfach in die tröstende Umarmung seiner Mutter.

"Und dann werden wir ihn gründlich unter die Lupe nehmen. Ich werde mir deinen Freund ganz genau ansehen! Schließlich muss derjenige doch gut genug sein für meinen Drachen."

Sie wollte ihn mit diesen Worten aufheitern, erzielte hingegen genau das Gegenteil. Draco kam immer wieder in den Sinn, dass Harry in den Augen seiner Eltern niemals gut genug sein würde, dass es automatisch zum Bruch mit seinem Vater käme, wenn er sich outen würde und das er nichts weiter war als ein riesengroßer Schandfleck für die Familie. Denn mit ihm würde der Name Malfoy aussterben. Das und da war sich Draco absolut sicher, würde sein Vater ihm nie verzeihen.


	21. Ruhelos

Moin Moin!

Ohne viele Worte kommt hier Kapitel 21, natürlich wieder gebetat von Federline.  
Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews! Jedes Mal freuen mich eure Rückmeldung ungemein!

Einen schönen Rest-Sonntag und ganz liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

21\. Ruhelos

Mit drei Pullovern, zwei Hosen und einem dicken Zaubererumhang am Körper saß Harry in dieser Januarnacht vor dem Zelt und hielt mal wieder Wache. Es waren gefühlt minus 50 °C und seine Lippen waren bereits blau. In seinen halbtauben Fingern hielt er Hermiones Zauberstab.

Ihr Besuch in Godric's Hollow hatte in einem Desaster geendet.

Noch immer versetzte es Harry einen Stich, wenn er an seinen zerbrochenen Stab in Hermiones Perlenhandtäschchen dachte. Er wusste, dass es unfair war deswegen sauer auf sie zu sein, schließlich war es keine Absicht gewesen. Sie hatte ja vorgehabt sie beide vor Voldemorts Schlange zu schützen und dabei war es halt passiert. Damals hatte Harry die Beherrschung verloren, hatte Hermione angeschrien und sogar beschimpft. Heute tat ihm das natürlich sehr leid, aber dennoch verspürte er immer noch eine gewisse Wut im Bauch.

Er wollte dieses Gefühl auch nicht unterdrücken. Denn es fühlte sich so an, als ob man ihm einen Teil von sich genommen hätte. Und eigentlich war es ja auch so. Sein Zauberstab aus Stechpalmenholz mit einem Phönixfederkern, den er mit Elf Jahren bei Ollivanders erstanden und mit dem er zaubern gelernt hatte, war zerstört.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Harry sich so unvollständig gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Hermione trat aus dem Zelt und brachte ihm eine Tasse mit heißem Tee. Seit diesem Vorfall in Godric's Hollow kümmerte sie sich nahezu aufopferungsvoll um Harry. Sie machte stets das Essen, brachte ihm Tee und ließ ihn ansonsten größtenteils zufrieden.

Harry hatte auch keine Lust mehr alles immer und immer wieder mit ihr tot zu diskutieren, weder das Thema Horcruxe, noch Gryffindors Schwert oder Dumbledore und ganz besonders nicht, was sie als nächstes planen und in Angriff nehmen sollten.

Die Luft war einfach raus.

"Geht es?", fragte Hermione als sie ihm die Tasse in die Hände gab.

Ein stummes Nicken war Harrys Antwort. Er nahm einen Schluck, stellte das wohltuende, warme Getränk an die Seite und starrte wieder geradeaus in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

"In Ordnung. Ich werde mich noch etwas hinlegen und dich dann in vier Stunden ablösen", sagte Hermione in sanftem Tonfall, ehe sie zurück ins Zelt schlich. Sie wirkte ein wenig wie ein geprügelter Hund, doch Harry kümmerte es nicht weiter. Sie mussten schließlich beide zusehen, wie es jetzt weiterging.

Harry wollte sich ablenken, mal nicht ganz so schweren Gedanken nachhängen. Er dachte an seine Freunde, an Hogwarts und wie ihr Leben sein könnte, wäre alles in bester Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich würde er um diese Zeit in seinem warmen Bett im Gryffindor-Turm liegen und nach Ron ein Kissen werfen, da dieser mal wieder zu laut schnarchte. Tagsüber würde ihn Hermione in den Ohren liegen wegen der bevorstehenden UTZ-Prüfungen, doch Harry würde eher die nächsten Quidditch-Spiele im Kopf haben.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. Eigentlich könnte alles so einfach sein. Eigentlich ...

Er fasste in die Innentasche seines Umhangs und holte das ach so unscheinbar aussehende Stück Pergament heraus. Mit Hermiones im Grunde sehr schönem Zauberstab aus Weinstockholz tippte er einmal auf das Papier und flüsterte: "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

Schon erschien in der Mitte des Pergamentes die wohlbekannte Begrüßung:

_Die hochwohlgeborenen Herren_

_Moony, Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Krone_

_präsentieren stolz die_

_KARTE DES RUMTREIBERS_

Um den Schriftzug herum bildete sich rasch der Plan von Schloss Hogwarts und den angrenzenden Ländereien.

Harry entfaltete Stück für Stück die Karte und suchte sie nach seinen Freunden und ehemaligen Professoren ab.

Er entdeckte Neville als Einzigen in ihrem alten Schlafsaal und Ginny, wie sie noch im Gemeinschaftsraum in einem der gemütlichen Ohrensessel vor dem sicherlich warmen Kaminfeuer saß. Professor McGonagall hatte sich in ihr Büro zurückgezogen. Traurigerweise waren weniger Schülernamen auf der Karte zu sehen, was der Schulreform unter Voldemorts Herrschaft geschuldet war. Ein paar Lehrer liefen auf den Gängen Patrouille. Amycus Carrow schien gerade auf dem Weg ins Schulleiterbüro zu sein, in dem Snape auf und ab ging.

Durch Draco wusste Harry ja, dass es in Hogwarts momentan alles andere als fröhlich zuging.

Apropos ... wo steckte eigentlich Draco? Harry suchte die gesamte Karte ab, konnte seinen Namen jedoch nirgends entdecken. Er war weder im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum, noch in seinem Schlafraum, auch nicht irgendwo auf den Gängen. Denn es hätte ja sein können, dass er in seiner Funktion als Vertrauensschüler wieder den Aufpasser spielen musste.

Eigentlich war es Harry zuwider ihn durch dieses verzauberte Pergament dermaßen auszuspionieren. Meistens öffnete er die Karte kurz vor dem Schlafengehen noch einmal, sah Dracos Namen unweit seines Bettes in den Slyterin-Räumlichkeiten und konnte dann beruhigt einschlafen.

Doch dieses Mal machte Harry sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Irgendwie überkam ihn das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beschwichtigen, dass Draco sich vielleicht in den Raum der Wünsche verdrückt haben könnte, um mal wirklich etwas Ruhe zu bekommen.

Dennoch wollte er Gewissheit haben. Harry steckte die Karte zurück in seine Umhangtasche und wollte gerade das Büchlein herausziehen, da durchflutete ihn ein stechender Schmerz ausgehend von seiner Stirn.

Es war die Narbe, welche pochte um immer stärker schmerzte. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde es so schlimm, dass Harry ganz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Im nächsten Moment kippte er auch schon zur Seite.

Harry fühlte, wie unbändige Wut in ihm aufstieg und konnte auch schon in der nächsten Sekunde durch die Augen von Voldemort sehen.

Er befand sich in einem großen, dunklen Raum. Vor ihm lag ein Mann, der schrecklich schrie während er auf ihn einen Zauberstab gerichtet hielt.

"Ich bin schwer enttäuscht von dir Walden!", sagte die unheilvolle Stimme von Lord Voldemort. "Du kommst hier her und erzählst mir, dass du seine Spur verloren hast und erwartest von mir Gnade?!"

"Bitte ... Herr...", stammelte Walden Macnair und krabbelte dabei wenig würdevoll über den Boden.

"Draco!", schnarrte der Dunkle Lord, "Zeig ihm was passiert, wenn man mich einmal zu viel enttäuscht! Ich habe gehört, du seist bei diesem Fluch sehr begabt."

Der Blick wanderte zu einem schmalen Gesicht, aus dem ängstliche, hellgraue Augen zurückschauten.

"Los, tu es! Oder du bekommst meinen Zorn am eigenen Leib zu spüren!"

Das war das Letzte was Harry hörte, bevor er wieder zu sich kam. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, als er sich langsam wieder aufrichtete. Die Gedanken wirbelten kreuz und quer durch seinen Kopf und so richtig wollte Harry nicht glauben, was er eben gesehen hatte. Es war Draco, er war bei Voldemort und dieser benutzte ihn auf abartige Weise für die Bestrafung eines anderen Todessers. Deswegen war er auch nicht auf der Karte des Rumtreibers zu sehen, denn er war gar nicht in Hogwarts.

Noch völlig durcheinander und geschockt von dem eben Gesehenen, griff Harry in die Umhangtasche und holte das Buch hervor.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken schrieb er hastig: _"Draco, ich bin ganz krank vor Sorge! Bitte! Schreib zurück, wenn du wieder in Sicherheit bist vor IHM!"_

Er realisierte erst, was er da eigentlich geschrieben hatte, als es schon zu spät war. Das magische Büchlein hatte die Worte bereits in sich aufgenommen und würde sie erst wieder preisgeben, wenn Draco sein Buch öffnete um sie zu lesen. Harry ärgerte sich über sein überstürztes Handeln, konnte es nun jedoch nicht mehr ändern.

Also wartete er, trank manchmal einen Schluck von dem immer noch herrlich heißen Tee, den ihn Hermione vorhin gebracht hatte und starrte abwechselnd auf die Karte und in sein Buch. Die Minuten fühlten sich für Harry an wie Stunden.

Dann endlich, am Rande des Pergamentes tauchte Dracos Name auf. Er musste appariert sein. Was Harry jedoch unendlich erleichterte war, dass Draco lebte, denn sonst würde ihn die Karte nicht anzeigen. Er beobachtete wie die kleinen Fußspuren, die zu seinem Freund gehörten, zum Schloss hinaufgingen.

Erst als Draco in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen war, tippte Harry das Papier mit dem Zauberstab an und sagte mit beruhigter Stimme: "Unheil angerichtet."

Er steckte die Karte zurück in seinen Umhang und guckte gebannt auf die erste Seite des Büchleins. Nach ein paar Minuten erschien auch, zwar etwas krakelig geschrieben, Dracos langersehnte Antwort: _"Keine Angst, es geht mir gut. Ich bin wieder in Hogwarts. Aber woher hast du gewusst, dass ich bei IHM war?"_

Mist.

Natürlich könnte Harry von der magischen Karte erzählen. Doch das allein würde nicht erklären, woher er wusste, wo Draco sich genau aufhielt. Durch die Karte hatte Harry ja nur vermutet oder eher befürchtet, dass Draco außerhalb von Hogwarts war. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Schon allein deshalb, da er ihn auf keinen Fall belügen wollte.

_"Harry?! Bitte antworte mir!"_, legte Draco noch einmal nach und Harry konnte seinen bohrenden Blick quasi auch über die Entfernung förmlich spüren.

Obwohl es ihm unheimlich schwer fiel, schrieb er dennoch: _"Ich habe dich gesehen. Es war schrecklich."_

_"Aha, du hast mich gesehen... Und warum versuchst du mich mit so einer blöden Ausrede abzuspeisen? Kannst du neuerdings hellsehen oder was?"_

Es war offensichtlich, dass Draco mies drauf war. Eigentlich wunderte das Harry auch nicht weiter, weshalb er beschloss, mit dem Rumdrucksen aufzuhören und Draco zu beichten, wie es wirklich war.

_"Ich ... kann manchmal durch die Augen von IHM sehen."_

_"WAS?!"_

Harry atmete tief durch. Er ahnte, dass Draco nicht gut darauf reagieren würde. Deshalb erklärte er zu seiner Verteidigung:

_"Es passiert einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung. ER hatte versucht mich zu töten, als Baby und meine Mutter hat mit einem Schutzzauber dafür gesorgt, dass er es nicht konnte. Aber seitdem gibt es wohl so eine Art Verbindung und immer wenn ER aufgebracht oder wütend ist, dann überträgt sich das irgendwie auf mich und ..."_

_"Und das lässt du einfach so zu?!"_, wurde Harrys Erklärung von Dracos Worten überschrieben.

Er hielt inne und starrte einfach nur auf das Blatt.

_"Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass zwischen dir und dem Dunklen Lord eine Verbindung besteht und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir das schon mal früher zu erzählen?!"_

_"Naja, es ist lange nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass das passiert ist und irgendwie hatte es sich nie ergeben mit dir darüber zu sprechen"_, versuchte Harry zu beschwichtigen. Irgendwie ging das in eine völlig falsche Richtung.

_"Es ist lange nicht mehr vorgekommen?! Wann war denn das letzte Mal?"_

Harry musste einen Moment überlegen, ehe er antwortete: _"Ich glaube, das war damals im Eulenturm, als du mir das Buch gegeben hast."_

_"Ach, damals als du ohnmächtig geworden warst? Harry! Das war extrem beängstigend! Deine Augen haben sich verdreht und du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Hätte ich gewusst was los war ... Merlin, ich hätte ganz anders reagiert! Weißt du wie gefährlich das für uns alle ist?!"_

Harry starrte einfach aufs Papier. Natürlich wusste er das. Aber was sollte er denn tun? So einfach war das nicht seinen Geist abzuschotten. Er hatte nie begriffen wie das gehen soll.

Während er nachdachte, schrieb sich Draco weiter in Rage.

_"Es gibt Menschen, die ihr Leben für dich riskieren! Allen voran ich und Granger und du hast nichts Besseres zu tun, als diese Verbindung einfach so zuzulassen und rein gar nichts dagegen zu tun? Was ist, wenn sich der Dunkle Lord dieser Verbindung bewusst ist und sie ausnutzt?! Dann ist es ein Leichtes für ihn, dass mit uns herauszufinden und dann bin ich des sicheren Todes! Ich versuche mich hier so bedeckt wie möglich zu halten und was machst du? Lässt einfach mal deinen größten Feind in deinen Kopf eindringen! Wusste Dumbledore davon? Hat dir irgendjemand jemals versucht beizubringen, deinen Geist zu verschließen?_

_Man Harry, wie kannst du nur so dumm und verantwortungslos sein?! Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie wütend ich gerade auf dich bin!"_

Es war schon klar, dass Draco ihn nicht wirklich für so unklug hielt, wie er das gerade kundgetan hatte. Dennoch tat es Harry weh, diese harten Worte von ihm an den Kopf geworfen zu bekommen. Er hatte genug Probleme, da wollte er sich nicht noch mit Draco streiten. Er war doch sonst immer derjenige, der Harry ablenkte, tröstete oder ihm wieder neuen Mut gab. Es war zum verzweifeln. Er wollte sich nicht streiten und doch herrschte ihn Draco nun im übertragendem Sinne an. Sein Gemüt kochte hoch, also schrieb er als Erwiderung:

_"Denkst du etwa mir gefällt das, so mir nichts dir nichts umzukippen und dann im Kopf dieses Irren zu stecken?! Snape hatte mal versucht mir Okklumentik beizubringen. Aber das war kein Unterricht, sondern eine Vollkatastrophe! Seitdem bin ich beim Thema Gedanken verschließen so ziemlich auf mich gestellt. Wenn du also nicht zufällig einen Okklumentik-Meister aus dem Ärmel schütteln kannst, dann hör auf mich so zu kritisieren! Ich finde es auch nicht schön, dass ich mich nicht gegen SEIN Eindringen in meinen Geist schützen könnte. Es macht mir genauso Angst! Aber ich weiß auch gerade nicht wirklich, wie ich es ändern soll! Also hör auf mich so anzumotzen!"_

Harry rieb sich die kalten Hände und schnaufte geladen vor sich hin. Bei Merlin, das war ja so, als ob sie wieder zwölf Jahre alt waren und sich gegenseitig anfeindeten bis zum geht nicht mehr. Fehlte nur noch, dass sie sich kindische Schimpfnamen geben. Ihn nervte diese Diskussion gewaltig.

_"Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Es war einfach ein schlimmer Tag."_

Seufzend ließ Harry die Schultern hängen. Draco hatte recht, sie sollten sich beide beruhigen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte an Dracos unheimlich erschrockenen Blick von vorhin. Nach und nach verflog sein Ärger. Es war für ihn selbst erstaunlich, wie schnell und mit was für einfachen Worten es Draco schaffte, ihn wieder runterzuholen.

_"Ja sorry, ich wollt auch nicht so ... naja entschuldige. Ich war nur so geschockt dich in dieser Situation zu sehen und dann dein Gesicht..."_

Am liebsten wollte Harry ihn nie wieder so sehen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich in Dracos wunderschönen grauen Augen so viel Angst spiegelte.

_"Lass uns nicht mehr über den heutigen Tag reden. Es ist vorbei und ich bin noch ganz. Viel wichtiger, mein kleines Narbengesicht, ist, dass wir dich in Okklumentik fit bekommen. Da ich das zufällig beherrsche, kann ich dir helfen."_

Harry blinzelte ungläubig und schrieb:

_"Was, echt jetzt? Wieso kannst du Okklumentik?"_

Zu sagen, dass er erstaunt über diese Information war, wäre untertrieben.

_"Meine Tante hatte es mir beigebracht, schon vorletzten Sommer. Ist ja auch egal. Tatsache ist, ich kann dir vielleicht helfen. Wo bist du gerade?"_

_"Im Forest of Dean. Hermione hatte uns heute Morgen herappariert. Sie hatte wohl mal mit ihren Eltern hier Urlaub gemacht und meinte, es sei ein abgeschiedener Ort."_

_"Oh, in Ordnung. Aber so meinte ich das nicht, Scarface. Wo genau befindest du dich gerade? Im Zelt? Bist du allein? Hast du einen Moment Ruhe?"_

Ach so war das gemeint. Harry fasste sich an die Stirn.

_"Ich sitze draußen vor dem Zelt und halte Wache. Es ist aber alles still. Glaub Hermione schläft schon."_

_"In Ordnung. Dann hör mir jetzt ... äh, befolg einfach meine Tipps. Schließe die Augen und konzentrier dich. Höre den Wind in den Bäumen rauschen und entspann dich vollkommen. Versuche deinen Geist zu leeren, sprich, einfach an nichts zu denken. Nichts und niemand soll zu dir vordringen, sei für dich. Der Schlüssel zur Okklumentik ist der Wille, dich von allem anderen abzuschotten."_

Das klang gar nicht so schwer. Unglaublich, Draco hatte Harry mit diesen Ausführungen schon mehr geholfen, als Snape damals in all ihren sogenannten Unterrichtsstunden. Die alte Fledermaus hatte ihn nur unter Druck gesetzt und so kryptische Anweisungen gegeben wie `Sie müssen sich ihrer Emotionen vergewissern´ oder `Disziplinieren Sie ihren Geist´. Mit solchen Anleitungen konnte Harry damals nicht viel anfangen.

_"So einfach ist das?"_, schrieb er verwundert.

_"Um Okklumentik zu erlernen brauchst du Ruhe, Konzentration und einen starken Willen. Ich denke gerade vom Letzteren hast du mehr als genug. Du wirst es sicher schnell beherrschen. Probier es mal aus, mach die Augen zu und fokussier dich. So wie ich es dir gesagt hab."_

_" Okay, ich werd es versuchen. Bleibst du noch ein bisschen mit mir wach und hilfst mir, falls nötig?"_, fragte Harry mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er genoss Dracos indirekte Gesellschaft. Immer wieder schaffte dieser es, dass er sich ein bisschen weniger einsam und hilflos fühlte. Kaum zu glauben, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren sie noch erbitterte Feinde. Schon komisch, wie sich die Dinge manchmal ändern.


	22. Im Verborgenen

Moin!

Es kann weitergehen! Wie immer hat Federline ganze Beta-Arebit geleistet.

Ich wünsche euch eine schöne Woche und lasst euch nicht ärgern!

LG!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

22\. Im Verborgenen

An dem Schreibtisch im Schulleiterbüro saß ein inzwischen völlig genervter Severus Snape. Er hatte den Kopf aufgestützt und bemühte sich noch nicht einmal, seinen Unmut zu verbergen.

Vor dem Tisch tigerte ein aufgebrachter Amycus Carrow umher und redete sich in Rage. Er bemängelte, dass angeblich seine Autorität vom amtierenden Direktor untergraben wurde. Seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ging er vor dem Schreibtisch hin und her und hielt lautstark einen Monolog darüber, dass sein Einfluss angeblich immer mehr schwand. Selbst die Schulleiterportraits wirkten schon entnervt und gelangweilter als sonst und das sollte schon was heißen.

Severus schloss die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen, während er sagte: "Amycus, bitte. Es geht nicht darum Ihre Befugnisse in Frage zu stellen, sondern es handelte sich lediglich um eine Anweisung hinsichtlich Ihrer Bestrafungen."

"Ja und genau das verstehe ich nicht, Severus! Ich als Lehrer unterrichte die Bälger täglich! Da muss man hart durchgreifen und wenn diese kleinen Monster nicht hören wollen, dann müssen sie eben fühlen!", ärgerte sich Carrow weiter.

Noch einmal tief durchatmend und seinem Stellvertreter nun direkt in die Augen blickend, versuchte Severus es erneut im ruhigen Tonfall: "Das verstehe ich ja auch. Aber Sie können den Crutiatus-Fluch nicht an Erstklässlern durchführen lassen. Als die Eltern davon erfahren haben, war die Hölle los. In den Weihnachtsferien kamen beinah im Minutentakt Eulen bei mir an. Viele drohten in den Briefen ihre Kinder von der Schule zu nehmen. Sie können solche Sachen einfach nicht bringen!"

"Ach, so ein Scheiß!", brüllte Carrow und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Diese ganzen überbesorgten Muttis und Papis! Machen sich gleich in die Hosen, nur weil ich ihr kleines, bis zum Erbrechen verwöhntes Gör mal ein bisschen hart ran genommen habe!

"Amycus! Sie können es den Eltern nicht zum Vorwurf machen, dass sie sich um ihren Nachwuchs sorgen. Wenn die Schüler etwas anstellen, dann bestrafen Sie sie auf herkömmliche Weise. Lassen Sie die Betreffenden das Klassenzimmer putzen oder Strafarbeiten schreiben oder was weiß ich!", erwiderte Severus eindringlich.

"Also die Weichei-Methode soll ich durchziehen?!", sagte der aufgebrachte Todesser, stütze nun seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich so über seinen Vorgesetzten.

"Ja, ganz genau!"Severus stand nun von seinem Platz auf und baute sich vor Carrow auf. Er wusste wie er seine Körpersprache einsetzten musste, um Stärke und Autorität auszustrahlen. "Sie haben es hier mit Kindern und Jugendlichen zu tun, nicht mit Todessern. Schon gar nicht sollten Sie mit den Schülern umspringen wie mit dummen, hilflosen Muggeln!"

Das silberne Glöckchen ertönte. Offensichtlich wollte ihn jemand sprechen, der das Passwort zum Büro nicht kannte. Severus tippte auf Draco und ging daher ohne seine Zurechtweisung zu unterbrechen, um den Tisch herum und brachte das Glöckchen durch Antippen mit seinem Zauberstab zum Verstummen.

"Beschränken Sie sich gefälligst in Zukunft auf gängige Bestrafungsmethoden oder wir beide bekommen ein ernsthaftes Problem, verstanden? Keine unverzeihlichen Flüche mehr an meiner Schule!", stellte Severus ausdrücklich klar.

In der nächsten Sekunde betrat auch schon Draco das Büro und fing an drauf loszureden: "Severus, ich weiß endlich wo ..."

Er hielt inne, als er erkannte, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum waren. "Oh, Professor Carrow. Ich hab Sie doch hoffentlich nicht unterbrochen?" Draco wirkte ernsthaft überrascht.

"Nein, wir waren gerade fertig", antwortete Severus auf die Frage. "Guten Tag, Amycus." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er seinen Stellvertreter.

So einfach ließ sich Carrow jedoch nicht rausschmeißen. Er wandte sich an Draco.

"Wo kommst du jetzt eigentlich her? Denkst du ich kriege es nicht mit, wenn du dich wegschleichst?!", ätzte er seinen Schüler an.

Doch Draco straffte sich und antwortete selbstbewusst: "Der Dunkle Lord hatte nach mir verlangt. Falls du es vergessen hast, ich bin ein Todesser, genau wie du!"

Carrow lachte auf und meinte hämisch: "Natürlich! Ich vergas!" Er ging auf Draco zu und stand in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon dicht vor dem jungen Zauberer. "Von wegen! Du bist ein kleiner Versager von einem Rotzlöffel und solche Märchen, dass unser Herr persönlich nach dir verlangt, kannst du deiner Mama weismachen. Wenn ich dich noch einmal dabei erwische, dass du einfach so verschwindest, dann haben wir beide mal eine Unterredung! Eigentlich würde ich die ja gerne jetzt gleich mit dir abhalten, dafür, dass du hier einfach hereingeplatzt kommst. Aber unseren Direktor scheint es ja nicht weiter zu stören, wenn Schüler in sein Büro einbrechen."

Severus rollte mit den Augen. Er wusste genau worauf Carrow da anspielte. Vor den Ferien hatten Ginny Weasley und Neville Longbottom versucht hier einzudringen. Zur Strafe hatte er sie nur mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald geschickt. Doch er war der Direktor von Hogwarts und das auf Voldemorts Anweisung hin. Selbst Amycus Carrow musste das akzeptieren und sich diesbezüglich fügen.

"Guten Tag, die Herren!", sagte dieser sarkastisch und verlies endlich das Schulleiterbüro.

Just als die Tür hinter dem Todesser verschlossen war zischte Draco ihm ein "Elender Bastard!" hinterher.

Er trat näher an Severus heran und flüsterte geheimnisvoll: "Kann er uns noch hören?"

"Nein", antwortete dieser Schlicht.

Als er sich schon auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Stuhl machen und Draco ebenfalls einen Platz anbieten wollte, hörte er den Jüngeren sagen: "Sie sind im Forest of Dean!"

Severus hielt inne und drehte sich ganz langsam zu ihm um. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Zur Bestätigung nickte Draco mit dem Kopf. "Harry hatte es mir eben geschrieben. Er sitzt außerhalb vom Zelt und hält noch ein paar Stunden Wache."

"Severus! Das ist die Gelegenheit!", sagte ein nun wieder sehr aufmerksamer, portraitierter Dumbledore. Das Gemälde schwang zur Seite und gab einen geheime Nische frei, die in die steinerne Wand eingearbeitet war. Severus griff hinter das Portrait und zog das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor hervor.

"Hatte er gesagt, wo genau sie campieren?", fragte er Draco, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ehrfürchtig das mit glänzenden Rubinen besetzte Schwert anstarrte.

"Draco!", holte Severus ihn aus der Trance.

"Ich ... was? Ich weiß nicht", stotterte er herum, "Du kannst ihn nicht sehen. Sie haben Abwehr-und Tarnzauber rund um das Zelt errichtet.

Genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen. "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein. Ich werd sie schon finden", erwiderte er und schwang sich seinen Winterumhang um die Schultern.

"Aber wie willst du es ihm geben? Sobald er dich sieht, schleudert Harry doch einen Fluch auf dich. Schon vergessen? Er denkt doch nach wie vor, dass du auf der dunklen Seite stehst", sagte Draco und guckte ihn nun aufgewühlt an.

Severus lächelte matt, ging zu seinem Schüler und legte seine freie Hand auf dessen Schulter und drückte sie einmal kräftig. "Das wird schon. Ich habe mir schon vor einiger Zeit überlegt, wie ich das Schwert überbringen kann ohne gesehen zu werden", sprach er und zwinkerte ihm wissend zu.

Immer noch irritiert musterte Draco das Gesicht seines Direktors. Dass Severus so zuversichtlich schien, verwunderte den Vertrauensschüler wohl nur noch mehr.

"Denken Sie daran, Severus!", schaltete sich jetzt noch mal Dumbledore ein, "Das Schwert muss mit Tapferkeit und in der Notlage an sich genommen werden."

Er nickte nur verstehend, versteckte das Schwert unter seinem langen Umhang und dirigierte Draco schließlich zur Tür.

Den ganzen Weg hinunter zum Hauptportal sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Den Blick stur nach vorne gerichtet schritt Severus schnellen Schrittes voran. Draco hatte richtig Mühe mit seinem Gehtempo mitzuhalten. Es war deutlich, dass Severus keine Zeit verlieren wollte. Als sie schließlich am Haupteingang des Schlosses angekommen waren, war der jüngere Zauberer ganz außer Atem. Ein Aspekt, der Severus ein kleines, unmerkliches Schmunzeln entlockte.

"Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mich mitnimmst", stellte Draco mit doch etwas Enttäuschung in der Stimme fest.

"Ganz recht", erwiderte Severus ihm. "Geh in dein Bett oder wenn du jetzt nicht schlafen kannst, setz dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin."

"Aber! Kann ich denn nichts tun um zu helfen?!", bat Draco verzweifelt.

Severus atmete tief durch bevor er antwortete: "Ich weiß, du bist das Warten leid. Aber glaub mir, hierbei kannst du nichts tun. Ruh dich aus. Nimm dein ... Notizbuch zur Hand."

Draco verstand den Wink und lächelte ihn bitter an. "In Ordnung. Sei vorsichtig!", erwiderte er und wartete noch, bis Severus durch die große, schwere Holztür nach Draußen gegangen war.

Mit noch schnelleren Schritten eilte Severus nun hinunter ins Dorf. Ab Hogsmeade würde der Apparierschutz nicht mehr greifen. Das Schwert von Gryffindor fasste er sicher unter seinem Umhang. Dennoch war er froh, dass es bereits mitten in der Nacht und niemand mehr draußen unterwegs war. Der kalte Nordwind umwehte seine schmale Gestalt und Severus war erpicht darauf diese Sache so rasch wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.

Es dauerte keine 15 Minuten, bis Severus in dem kleinen Zaubererdörfchen unweit der Schule ankam. Er schaute sich noch einmal um, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ihm wirklich niemand gefolgt war oder ihn gesehen hatte. Versteckt aus einer dunklen Seitengasse, neben einem unscheinbaren Wohnhaus, disapparierte er.

Kurz darauf stand er mitten im verschneiten Forest of Dean, umgeben von kahlen Laubbäumen und vereinzelten Nadelhölzern. Das Apparieren über so doch recht weite Strecken bereitete Severus keine Probleme. Es war ihm inzwischen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Zu seinem Glück schien seine Auftauchen unbemerkt geblieben zu sein.

Es war totenstill.

Durch das verschneite Wäldchen drang kein Laut. Nichts war zu sehen oder zu hören. Nur Severus' Atem kondensierte vor seinem fahlen Gesicht.

Er wusste nicht wo genau er sich in dem Wald befand. Doch er wusste, dass er Potter schnell finden musste. Daher zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und sprach: "Homenum revelio".

Seine Hände zitterten vor Kälte und wieder fragte er sich, warum er sich das alles eigentlich antat.

Doch der Zauber zeigte ihm zwei weitere Personen an und das gar nicht weit weg von seinem Standort.

'Volltreffer!', dachte sich Severus. Wenn er sich in seinem Leben auf etwas verlassen konnte, dann auf seine Magie.

Er stapfte in die Richtung, die ihm der Zauber angezeigt hatte. Der Schnee knisterte unter den Sohlen seiner schweren Stiefel. Daraufhin ging Severus langsamer voran, spitzte die Ohren und achtete erpicht darauf, von niemandem gesehen oder gehört zu werden. Gleichzeitig sah er sich nach einer passenden Stelle um, an der er das Schwert platzieren konnte.

Plötzlich knirschte es dicht neben ihm und Severus zückte alarmiert seinen Zauberstab. Jedoch senkte er diesen, als er sah, was dort auf ihn zu kam. Er lächelte, als die Hirschkuh ihn erst argwöhnisch zu beäugen schien, sich doch dann dazu entschied, dass es ungefährlich sei so dicht an ihm vorbei und ihrer Wege zu gehen. Severus jedoch sah in dem Auftauchen dieses eigentlich sehr scheuen Tieres eine Art positives Vorzeichen dafür, was er gleich zu tun gedachte.

Deshalb blickte er zwischen die Bäume, aus der die Hirschkuh gekommen war und entdeckte in einer kleinen Senkung einen zugefrorener Teich. Dieser war nicht besonders groß oder tief, aber er reichte aus um Severus als idealer Ablageplatz für Gryffindors Schwert zu dienen. Was sagte Dumbledore vorhin noch mal? Es müsse mit Mut und in der Not an sich genommen werden? Nun, dafür konnte er zu dieser Jahreszeit sorgen.

Mit vorsichtigen Schritten betrat er die Eisfläche und wartete kurz, doch nichts tat sich. Anscheinend war der Teich so fest zugefroren, dass man ihn ohne Gefahr betreten konnte. Dennoch ging Severus umsichtig weiter bis zur Mitte des Gewässers und rieb mit einem Fuß die Eisfläche frei vom Schnee. Das Wasser unter dem Eis war klar und Severus konnte sehen, dass der Teich nur ein paar Meter tief war. Es war einfach perfekt. Durch einen gezielten Schneidezauber konnte Severus ein kleines Loch in der Eisfläche entstehen lassen, wodurch er das wertvolle Schwert einfach auf den Grund des Teiches fallen ließ. Anschließend setzte er das Eisstück wieder ein, versiegelte es, schob den Schnee wieder über die Fläche und schon sah es so aus, als ob keiner diesen zugefrorenen Tümpel angerührt hätte.

Zufrieden mit sich und seiner Arbeit sah Severus sich nun nach einem Platz um, von dem aus er das Kommende ungesehen beobachten konnte. Auf dem Boden würde er sich nicht aufhalten können, da der Schnee das Mondlicht reflektierte. Severus würde in dieser Umgebung in seiner pechschwarzen Kleidung zu sehr auffallen. Er könnte sich hinter einem Baum verstecken, doch auch dann wäre das Risiko gesehen zu werden viel zu groß. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als sich auf eine andere Art und Weise unsichtbar zu machen. Nur leider beherrschte er die entsprechenden Zauber dafür nicht. Er war immer der Meinung sie nicht nötig zu haben. Jetzt hätte er sich für sein Desinteresse selbst verfluchen können.

Immer noch sehr leise und bedacht verließ Severus die gefrorene Fläche des Teiches wieder und begab sich zurück zu den winterkahlen Bäumen. Zwei Linden mit dicken kurzen Stämmen waren ineinander verwachsen und dadurch so zugänglich, wie Severus es bewerkstelligen konnte. Es war bestimmt zwanzig Jahre her, seit er das letzte Mal auf einen Baum geklettert war und er bezweifelte, dass er das noch so gut konnte, wie als Kind. Doch es ging, Stück für Stück und Ast für Ast stemmte er sich den Baum hoch. Trotzdem war Severus heilfroh, dass ihn in diesem Moment niemand beobachtete.

Hogwarts gefürchteter Todesser-Direktor klettert wie ein kleiner Junge auf eine Linde. Wahrscheinlich würden einige Schüler auch noch ein paar Fledermaus-Witze reißen. Severus wusste natürlich, wie einige ihn hinter seinem Rücken nannten.

Er setzte sich auf einen stabilen Ast in ungefähr vier bis fünf Metern Höhe und sprach noch schnell einen Tilgzauber, um all seine im Schnee hinterlassenen Fußspuren verschwinden zu lassen. Nun zeugte wirklich nichts mehr davon, dass Severus in diesem Wald anwesend war. Auf der Linde war er ebenfalls gut versteckt, denn er saß direkt hinter dem Stamm im Schatten. Dennoch zog Severus sich vorsichtshalber seine Kapuze ins Gesicht. Er fühlte sich einfach wohler so.

Von seinem Platz aus hatte er den Teich gut im Blick und auch die nähere Umgebung blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Es konnte also los gehen.

Er atmete tief durch, nahm seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und ließ seine Gedanken abdriften. Erinnerungen von ihrem Lächeln, der Duft ihrer Haare und natürlich ihren wunderschönen, grünen Augen formten sich zu einem Gesamtbild von Lily vor seinem inneren Auge. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durchströmte seinen Körper und vertrieb die Kälte des Winters. Seine Lily, die sich ohne zu zögern mit ihm angefreundet hatte und auch noch heute Herzklopfen bei Severus auslöste.

"Expecto Patronum", flüsterte er und schön strömte der silberne Nebel aus seinem Zauberstab, nur um sich zu der ihm vertrauten Gestalt zu formen. Lilys und somit auch sein Patronus, Symbol seiner Liebe für seine verstorbene Freundin, die er nach all den Jahren noch schrecklich vermisste.

Traurig lächelte er die silberne Hirschkuh an, als sie fröhlich um den Baum herumtänzelte. Severus schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder. Dies war weder der richtige Ort, noch der rechte Zeitpunkt um seinen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

"Bring den Jungen hierher", raunte er seinem Patronus zu, dirigierte ihn mit dem Zauberstab gen Waldboden und schickte ihn anschließend in die Richtung, in der ihm der Zauber vorhin zwei weitere Personen angezeigt hatte. Die Hirschkuh begab sich lautlos durch die Bäume, so weit weg, bis Severus ihren silbernen Schimmer nicht mehr sehen konnte. Jetzt hieß es warten und hoffen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete Severus weiter und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten sah er seinen Patronus langsam zurückkommen. Die Hirschkuh blieb ab und an stehen und drehte sich immer mal wieder um. Schnell sah Severus auch den Grund dafür. Diesen Jungen mit der Zottelfrisur und den runden Brillengläsern, in denen sich das Mondlicht spiegelte, würde er immer wieder erkennen. Es war tatsächlich Potter, der seinem Patronus mit fasziniertem Gesicht folgte.

Severus besah sich aus seinem Versteck den jungen Zauberer. Er wirkte erschöpft und auch etwas erfroren. Eine Rasur könnte er auch mal wieder vertragen. Aber sonst sah Potter aus wie immer, zu Severus' Erleichterung.

Als sie nah genug waren, erfasste er die Hirschkuh mit seinem Zauberstab und ließ sie in die Mitte des Teiches schweben. Ein letzter Blick aus den silbernen Augen zurück und schon löste Severus seinen Patronus auf. Er hoffte inständig, dass Potter diesen Wink verstanden hatte.

Dem war auch so, denn der junge Zauberer ging vorsichtig an die Stelle, an der sich gerade noch die neblige Gestalt aufgehalten hatte und schob den Schnee auf der Eisfläche beiseite. Die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Jungen schauten erst auf den Grund des Teiches und anschließend hektisch umher. Sein Blick blieb an den ineinander verwachsenen Linden hängen, in dessen Baumwipfel Severus saß. Doch er entdeckte seinen ehemaligen Lehrer nicht.

Severus konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, würde er meinen sie spielen Verstecken. Er beobachtete Potter weiter und wartete geduldig, bis dieser alle Lagen seiner Kleidung abgestreift hatte und nur noch in Shorts auf dem gefrorenen Teich stand. Kritisch besah er sich den Jungen und bemerkte, dass dieser definitiv etwas abgenommen hatte, seit er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Dennoch schien er insgesamt gut bei Kräften zu sein. Das Leben auf der Flucht hatte den jungen Zauberer wohl doch nicht so sehr zugesetzt, wie Severus es eventuell befürchtet hatte.

Er schnitt ebenfalls mittels eines Zaubers eine kleine Eisfläche frei und setzte sich an den Rand. Derweil wurden Severus' Augen immer größer. Der Junge wollte doch nicht etwa so, ohne Wärmzauber in das eisige Wasser springen? Er tat es.

'Ach, du dummer Gryffindor!', dachte der ältere Zauberer bei sich. Severus wusste genau, warum er den Bengel nicht ausstehen konnte. Dieser handelte genauso ungestüm und unüberlegt wie sein Vater früher. Ernsthaft fragte er sich, was Draco an Potter fand. Er war ein leichtsinniger, leicht zu provozierender Junge, der ständig die Regeln brach und sich in Gefahren begab, die nicht sein müssten.

Seinen Zauberstab hatte er auch noch auf der Eisfläche liegen lassen. Es war für Severus mal wieder eine Bestätigung dessen, was er von dem Jungen hielt. Doch so langsam machte er sich Sorgen, denn Potter sollte so langsam wieder auftauchen, sonst blieb ihm die Luft weg.

Bei Merlin, drohte der Bengel jetzt auch noch bei dem Versuch, das Schwert zu bergen, zu ertrinken?!

Severus war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er eingreifen und seine Teilnahme an der ganzen Aktion preisgeben oder abwarten, ob der Junge nicht von alleine wieder auftauchte.

Die Eisfläche, durch die Potter abgetaucht war, war inzwischen wieder vereist. Das reichte Severus, er musste einschreiten, sonst würde dieser dumme Junge ertrinken ... in einem Teich. Kopfschüttelnd wollte Severus gerade vom Baum herunter springen, da hörte er verzweifelte Rufe.

"Harry! Ich komme!", schrie jemand durch die Stille. Severus erschrak so sehr, dass er fast vom Baum gefallen wär.

Ein paar Sekunden später tauchte auch schon ein bekannter Rotschopf auf, stürmte nahezu auf die Eisfläche und sprengte sie mit einem Explosionszauber regelrecht auf. Mit einem beherzten Griff und einer Kraft, die Severus dem Bengel gar nicht zugetraut hätte, wuchtete dieser einen wild hustenden Harry Potter aus dem eiskalten Wasser. Erleichtert atmete Severus auf. Da war Weasley genau zur richtigen Zeit aufgetaucht. Die ganze Sache hätte auch schief gehen können.

Erst jetzt registrierte Severus auch, dass Potter Gryffindors Schwert noch fest mit der Hand umfasst hielt. Er quittierte das mit Kopfschütteln und einem ungläubigen Schnauben.

"Scheiße... Man Harry, wolltest du dich umbringen?", hörte er den Weasley-Spross sagen. Eine berechtigte Frage, wie Severus fand.

Unter dem immer noch anhaltenden Hustenanfall brachte Potter jedoch keine vernünftige Antwort heraus.

Sei es drum. Severus' Arbeit war getan. Er wartete noch, bis sich der Junge schwer atmend wieder angezogen hatte. Mit dem im Mondlicht blitzenden Schwert verließen sie beide den zugefrorenen Teich und machten sich nahe des Gewässers daran, den Horcrux zu zerstören.

Obwohl es Severus inzwischen sehr fror, siegte in diesem Moment doch seine Neugier. Von seinem Versteck aus hatte er zwar nicht einen idealen Ausblick, doch er konnte genug sehen. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel hatte Weasley das Schwert in den Händen und Potter murmelte dem Medaillon etwas zu. Severus konnte nicht verstehen was der Junge wisperte, dennoch konnte er sich lebhaft vorstellen, dass es etwas in Parsel war.

Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Szene im zweiten Schuljahr von Potter, als Severus diesen im Duellierclub Parsel sprechen gehört hatte. Severus fand diese Sprache unheimlich, obwohl er sich vor Schlangen selbst nicht fürchtete.

Das Medaillon öffnete sich und stieß bedrohlichen, dichten Nebel aus, in dem Stimmen zu hören waren. Die Luft war erfüllt von dunkler Magie und auch Severus wurden ein wenig die Beine weich. Noch nie hatte er einen derart schwarzmagischen Gegenstand vor Augen gehabt. Fasziniert betrachtete er die Szenerie vor sich und wartete gespannt darauf, dass der Horcrux endlich zerstört werden würde.

"Los! Mach schon!", zischte er ihnen zu, als er Weasley zögern sah.

Dieser fasste sich dann doch ein Herz und zerschlug das Medaillon mit einem gezielten Hieb. Der Rauch samt der Stimmen löste sich auf und der Wald war so still wie vorher.

Tief ausatmend, entspannte sich Severus' Körper wieder. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Wie eine Trophäe hielt Potter das nun kaputte Schmuckstück hoch und lächelte seinen besten Freund befreit an. Auch Severus ließ sich von der Hochstimmung der Jungs anstecken und grinste triumphierend.

Die zwei, jetzt sehr erleichterten jungen Zauberer, machten sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Lagerplatz und kehrten dem Tecih und auch ihrem verborgenen Zuschauer den Rücken.

"Viel Glück, Potter", murmelte Severus den beiden noch hinterher und disapparierte direkt aus der Baumkrone.

Den Schall des Appariergeräusches hörten Ron und Harry in ihrer Euphorie gar nicht.


	23. Heiter bis neblig

Moin ihr Lieben!

In letzter Zeit musste das Schreiben bei mir hinten anstehen. Mir geht nämlich, anlässlich der bevorstehenden Zwischenprüfung, der Allerwerteste ein wenig auf Grundeis. Deshalb seht es mir bitte etwas nach. Meine liebe Beta Federline ist genauso betroffen. Anfang Mai ist der ganze Spuk vorbei und dann kann ich auch wieder etwas beruhigter und konzentrierter in die Tastatur hauen. ^^

Jedenfalls, hier ist Kapitel 23! *freu* Ich wünsche wie immer viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

Liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

23\. Heiter bis neblig

Zwei Mal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren, dann ein Mal entgegen den Uhrzeigersinn, dann nochmal sieben Mal im. Dieser Trank war wirklich rasch zu brauen. Kaum zu glauben, dass so ein Trank in der Oberstufe thematisiert wurde.

Und wieder rührte er drei Mal entgegen den Uhrzeigersinn, tippte anschließend den Kessel mit seinem Zauberstab an und stellte die Flamme auf exakt 120 Grad. Jetzt musste der Trank genau zwölf Minuten köcheln, bevor die zweieinhalb Pfefferminzzweige zugegeben werden mussten.

Es war für Draco ein Leichtes der Brauanleitung zu folgen. Er liebte dieses Fach noch immer. Zaubertränke zu brauen war für ihn wie Meditation. Es beruhigte ihn ungemein, ließ ihn runter kommen. Zwischendurch konnte er abschalten und einfach seine Arbeit verrichten, ohne an den ganzen belastenden Mist denken zu müssen.

Derweil schlenderte Professor Slughorn die Tische entlang, schaute in jeden Kessel und gab hier und da ein paar Tipps oder Kommentare.

"Wenn Sie fertig sind, dann bringen sie bitte eine Phiole ihres Euphorie-Elixiers nach vorne zur Beurteilung. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Etikett mit Ihrem Namen zu versehen", rief der äußerst dicke und kleine Professor durch das Klassenzimmer.

Als sein Lehrer bei seinem Arbeitsplatz ankam und mit kritischem Blick die kochende Flüssigkeit in seinem Kessel inspizierte, ließ Draco sich davon gar nicht weiter stören.

"In Ordnung", sagte Slughorn knapp und ging weiter zu Goyle.

Draco nickte kurz und widmete sich wieder voll und ganz dem Mörsern des Einhorn-Horns. Das Pulver musste als letzte Zutat in den Trank gegeben werden und würde ihm seine charakteristische sonnengelbe Farbe verleihen.

Innerlich ärgerte sich Draco dennoch über den spärlichen Kommentar seines Professors. Seine Tränke gelangen ihm immer perfekt und Slughorn wusste, dass Draco zur Zeit sein bester Schüler war. Gegenüber den anderen war dieser immer voll des Lobes, während er den Malfoy-Erben kaum beachtete.

"Sehr gut, Mr Goyle! Achten Sie darauf die genauen Mengen zuzugeben und dann wird Ihr Elixier das nächste Mal noch besser!", flötete Slughorn neben ihm fröhlich.

'So ein blöder, fetter Wichtigtuer', dachte sich Draco und bearbeitete das inzwischen pulverige Horn noch härter. Er wusste, warum sein Lehrer ihn so sehr mit Nichtachtung strafte. Horace Slughorn war bekannt dafür, sich vor allen Schwierigkeiten fern zu halten. Besonders Todesser waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge und es war ja kein Geheimnis, dass Draco Malfoy das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm trug. Alle wussten es und so spaltete sich die Schule in zwei Gruppen: diejenigen, die ihn deshalb mieden und solche, die deswegen extra versuchten seine Gunst zu bekommen. Es war Draco egal, denn er verachtete beide Arten von Leuten, da sie ihn einfach in eine Schublade steckten und meinten, damit genug über ihn zu wissen.

"Alter! Wenn du so weiter machst, dann hast du deine Schale auch gleich pulverisiert!", sagte Blaise, der ihm gegenüber braute.

"Oh", erwiderte Draco und starrte nun auf seine Finger. Seine Porzellanschale sah wirklich schon sehr mitgenommen aus. "Danke, Kumpel!", meinte er in Blaise' Richtung und stellte das zermahlene Einhorn-Hornpulver an die Seite.

"Na, Mr Zabini? Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Slughorn, der an Blaise' Seite getreten war und interessiert in seinen Kessel schaute.

"Sehr gut, Sir. Hab das Gefühl, dass der Trank echt super wird", antwortete Blaise höflich.

"Na dann. Bei Ihnen brauche ich zum Glück immer nichts sagen. Ihre Zaubertränke sind exzellent und das ausnahmslos!"

'Schleimer', dachte Draco und nestelte an den Pfefferminzzweigen herum.

"Sagen Sie, Mr Zabini. Hätten Sie nicht Lust am Freitag zum Abendessen zu kommen? Es wird nur ein kleines Essen, für meine fünf besten Schüler", sagte Slughorn und klang dabei so euphorisch, als hätte er schon zu viel von den Dämpfen eingeatmet.

"Aber gerne doch, Professor", erwiderte Blaise und grinste künstlich.

"Sehr schön! Ich erwarte Sie und Ihre Begleiterin dann um Acht" und schon war Slughorn zum Nächsten verschwunden.

Blaise zog die Brauen hoch und rollte mit den Augen, was Draco zum Auflachen brachte. Er wusste, dass Blaise sich nichts aus diesen Essen machte und nur zusagte, da Slughorn ihn sonst bis zur Unendlichkeit mit seinen Einladungen nerven würde.

"Na dann viel Spaß! Nimmst du wieder Daphne mit?", höhnte Draco und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Blaise streckte ihm die Zunge raus und antwortete spöttisch: "Vielleicht... Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil du auf seiner roten Liste stehst!"

"Ja na klar! Es würde mir auch so viel bedeuten zu einem langweiligen Abendessen bei dem Walross von Lehrer aufschlagen zu dürfen. Du hast recht! Das wäre wirklich ein Traum!"

"Warum lädt er dich denn nicht ein? Du bist doch viel besser als Blaise in Zaubertränke, Draco?", wunderte sich Crabbe, der mit ihnen am Vierertisch arbeitete und ihre Unterhaltung somit zwangsläufig mit angehört hatte. Draco sah ihn nur völlig verständnislos an. Manchmal fragte er sich ernsthaft, wie Vincent Crabbe es geschafft hatte in das letzte Schuljahr zu kommen, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal wiederholen zu müssen.

"Man, Vince! Draco ist doch schon ein Todesser und hat Kontakt mit ... gewissen Leuten", erklärte Gregory Goyle, die letzten Worte flüsternd.

"Versteh ich nicht", sagte Crabbe darauf. "Gerade deswegen müsste er ihn doch einladen."

Jetzt schüttelten Goyle, Blaise und Draco gleichzeitig den Kopf.

"Tja, unser Sluggy ist halt ein Liberaler. Der hat eher die Hosen voll von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem und seinen Leuten", ergänzte Blaise das, was eigentlich allen bekannt war.

"Hey Dray!", sprach Blaise nun direkt seinen Gegenüber an und erntete ein genervtes Augenrollen von diesem. Er wusste eigentlich auch, dass Draco es hasste so genannt zu werden.

"Ich glaub wir brauchen noch jemanden, der Freitag das Essen serviert."

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich.

"Frag Slughorn doch mal!"

Sein Gesicht wurde leicht rot.

" Auf die Art könntest du bei dem Essen auch dabei sein. Wäre das nicht perfekt?!"

Schnell schnappte sich Draco ein übriggebliebenes Aalauge, rief: "Ich servier dir gleich was!" und warf es nach Blaise. Dieser konnte das Fischauge gerade noch auffangen, bevor es in seinen Kessel plumpste.

"Wow, das war knapp!", kommentierte Blaise den Wurf und grinste so unverschämt, dass es Draco ansteckte.

Die Tür zum Klassenzimmer wurde mit einem lauten Geräusch aufgestoßen, so dass jeder einen Schreck bekam. Aus dem Flur trat eine dunkle Gestalt in den spärlich beleuchteten Raum. Seine schwarzen, tunnelartigen Augen schienen jeden im Tränkeklassenzimmer zu fixieren.

"Oh, Direktor Snape. Sie sind es nur", sagte Slughorn, während die Schüler mit großen Augen zum Türrahmen schauten. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der dicke Professor und knetete nervös seine Hände.

Die Schüler taten währenddessen so, als wären sie hochkonzentriert mit dem Brauen ihrer Elixiere beschäftigt.

"Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie noch getrocknete Baldrianwurzeln haben", antwortete Severus kühl.

"Aber natürlich!", nickte Slughorn hektisch und lief sogleich in Richtung des kleinen Vorratsraums, welcher sich neben dem Lehrerpult befand. "Was möchten Sie denn brauen? Wenn Poppy wieder neue Heiltränke benötigt, dann könnte ich auch für sie ..."

"Was ich für einen Trank anzufertigen gedenke, hat Sie nicht zu interessieren, Professor", unterbrach Severus ihn und betonte das letzte Wort affektiert.

"Natürlich, natürlich ...", erwiderte Slughorn und war auch schon in der kleinen Kammer verschwunden.

Indes schritt Severus die Reihen ab und beäugte die Arbeiten der Schüler eindringlich, so wie er es früher als ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke immer getan hatte. Jeder der Schüler zog den Kopf ein und braute stillschweigend weiter. Doch statt Severus' üblichen Rügen und Strafpredigten, rümpfte er nur ab und zu die Nase oder verzog genervt das Gesicht. Demnach herrschte keine gute Stimmung im Raum.

Als er bei Dracos Platz angekommen war, ließ dieser gerade einen der bereitgelegten Pfefferminzzweige in den Kessel fallen. Die Flüssigkeit wurde etwas trüber, so wie es sein sollte und minzig-duftende Dampfschwaden stiegen aus dem Kupferkessel empor. Draco lächelte und griff nach einem weiteren Zweig.

"Lass nur, einer reicht völlig", raunte Severus ihm zu.

Verwundert schaute Draco ihn an. "Aber in der Brauanweisung steht, dass mindestens zwei Pfefferminzzweige hineingehören."

"Vertrau mir", erwiderte Severus ungerührt und ließ ein unmerkliches Lächeln über seine Lippen huschen.

"Okay", sagte Draco und schob den Zweig rüber zu Crabbe.

Dann schüttete er das Einhorn-Horn-Pulver in den Trank, der sich sofort Gelb verfärbte und rührte noch einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn um. Damit war sein Euphorie-Elixier fertig und so füllte Draco etwas davon in eine Phiole ab. Er würde wie immer ein O für seine Arbeit erhalten und es wäre die einzige Honorierung, die Slughorn ihm zugestehen musste.

"Komm heute Abend in das kleine Tränkelabor gegenüber dem Portrait von Jenny Greenteeth", flüsterte Severus ihm noch schnell zu und ging in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon Professor Slughorn entgegen. Nachdem er mit einem Kästchen voll frisch getrockneter Baldrianwurzeln das Klassenzimmer wieder verlassen hatte, konnte man spüren wie alle Beteiligten regelrecht aufatmeten. Nur Draco grübelte noch darüber nach, warum er heute Abend Severus offenbar beim Brauen assistieren sollte. Die wilden Spekulationen von Crabbe und Goyle, dass sie bestimmt etwas Hochgefährliches oder Giftiges für den Dunklen Lord herstellen sollen, halfen Draco jedoch nicht wirklich weiter.

Leider zog sich der Tag für Draco lange hin. Am Nachmittag hatte er noch zwei Doppelstunden, Muggelkunde und Alte Runen. Das erstere ließ er eher über sich ergehen, als das er daran teilnahm. Es war immer wieder die gleiche Leier: Muggel sind dumm, schwach, hilflos und den magischen Menschen in jedem Fall unterlegen. Alte Runen war da schon spannender oder sollte man besser sagen, entspannter. Professor Babbling ging heute lediglich mit ihnen die Schriftzeichen durch, die man leicht verwechselte und infolge dessen falsch deutete.

Nach dem Unterricht zog Draco sich um, denn er mochte es nicht in seiner Freizeit in dem Schulumhang herumzulaufen, fertigte noch schnell den Aufsatz über Heilpflanzen bei Erkältungen an, den er zu Morgen für Kräuterkunde fertig haben musste und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Heute aß Draco mal früher zu Abend, da er ja noch etwas wichtiges vorzuhaben schien. Jedenfalls war er sehr neugierig, warum Severus ihn in das kleine Labor zitierte. Darüber hinaus war er aber auch froh, denn so konnte er sich ungestört bei Severus bedanken.

Am frühen Abend machte er sich auf den Weg. Das von Severus gemeinte Tränkelabor lag unweit des Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraumes, so dass Draco keinen langen Fußmarsch durch das halbe Schloss zurücklegen musste. Am Portrait von Jenny Greenteeth angekommen grüßte er die gemalte Hexe freundlich, woraufhin diese nur fies zurücklächelte und dabei ihre spitzen Zähne zeigte. Auf dem Bild hatte sie ihren halben Körper im Wasser und der Umhang hing ihr in zerrissenen, vermoderten Fetzen von dem grünhäutigen, dürren Körper. Sie sah wirklich furchtbar aus und machte ihrem inoffiziellen Spitznamen "Wicked Jenny" alle Ehre. Doch Draco ließ sich von ihrer unheimlichen Gestalt nicht beeindrucken, sondern ging einfach durch die Tür gegenüber ihrem Bildnis, welches ja im Grunde auch völlig ungefährlich war.

Im Labor stand Severus über einem Zinnkessel gebeugt und rührte in einem sehr eigenartig riechenden Trank herum. Er schaute nur kurz auf, um zu sehen wer gerade den Raum betreten hatte. Als er sah, dass es Draco war, widmete er sich wieder kommentarlos dem Trank.

"Was braust du denn da?", fragte Draco ohne begrüßende Worte.

Severus gebot ihm mit einem Fingerzeig kurz zu warten. Anschließend rührte er noch einige Male hin und her, tropfte zwischendurch eine blutrote Flüssigkeit in den Kessel, nur um dann wieder weiter zu rühren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Draco sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, schwang Severus seinen Ebenholz-Zauberstab und ließ den Trank fröhlich vor sich her dampfen.

Mit einem ernsten Gesicht wandte er sich Draco zu und meinte: "Dein Vater hat sich endlich dazu durchringen können dem Alkohol abzuschwören. Dieser Trank wird ihm dabei helfen."

Draco riss die Augen auf und starrte zwischen Severus und dem Kessel hin und her.

"Ich weiß nicht was diesen Sinneswandel bei Lucius bewirkt hat, aber offensichtlich war es etwas sehr eindringliches. Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass du etwas damit zu tun hast", überlegte Severus laut und musterte dabei den Malfoy-Erben mit verschränkten Armen und einem leichten Anflug von Neugier im Gesicht.

Doch Draco schaute nun nach unten. Ein paar blonde Strähnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, konnten aber nicht verbergen, dass er etwas blass um die Nase wurde. Er erinnerte sich an den Vorfall an Weihnachten und das er anschließend seinen Vater gebeten hatte mit dem Trinken aufzuhören. Sollte Draco es tatsächlich bewirkt haben, dass dieser wirklich von seiner Sucht loskommen wollte. Das Gefühl von Stolz und Freude über die Entwicklung überkam ihn. Aber dennoch würde er den Teufel tun und Severus alles erzählen.

"Wer weiß...", antwortete Draco stattdessen, "Bestimmt hat es Mutter endlich geschafft ihm ins Gewissen zu reden."

Severus war sichtlich verdutzt über diese Antwort, sagte aber dann: "Ja vielleicht ... Narcissa hatte mich ja auch gebeten diesen Trank für Lucius zu brauen. So müsste sie ihn nicht kaufen und befürchten, dass die Presse etwas davon mitgekommen würde. Und ich denke, dass es auch dir ganz recht ist, wenn du solche Schlagzeilen über deinen werten Herrn Vater nicht im Tagespropheten lesen müsstest."

Weiter sagte er nichts mehr dazu. Er bat Draco nun lediglich darum bei der Fertigstellung des Trankes zu helfen, indem er die Baldrianwurzeln, die er sich heute in seiner Unterrichtsstunde besorgt hatte, zu zermahlen. Auf der Arbeitsbank standen Schale, Mörser und die Wurzeln schon bereit.

Ein paar Minuten arbeiteten sie still nebeneinander her. Severus behielt den Kessel im Auge und Draco pulverisierte die Baldrianwurzeln.

"Es hat übrigens alles geklappt", sagte der jüngere Zauberer auf einmal. Er brauchte nicht mehr sagen, Severus wusste sofort Bescheid.

"Das freut mich zu hören. Ich blieb noch so lange da bis das Ding zerstört war. Ich muss zugeben, es war beeindruckend", gab Severus daraufhin zu.

"Ja, aber ins eiskalte Wasser hättest du Harry nicht schicken müssen. Er hat sich 'ne fette Erkältung eingefangen", erzählte Draco weiter und konnte einen kurzen, vorwurfvollen Blick nicht unterdrücken.

"Potter wird's überleben. Er ist doch ein harter Bursche", erwiderte Severus und grinste hämisch.

"Na jedenfalls, Danke!", sagte Draco und klang dabei ehrlich und wirklich sehr dankbar.

"Keine Ursache!"

Und wieder verstrichen einige Minuten in denen keiner von ihnen etwas sagte. Draco zermahlte immer noch die Wurzeln und Severus tat nun eine Rattenmilz und ein paar Kamillenblüten in den Zinnkessel.

"Wusstest du eigentlich, dass du den gleichen Patronus hast wie Harrys Mutter?", fragte Draco plötzlich und Severus konnte sich gerade noch zusammenreißen. Beinahe wären ihm zu viele Blüten in den Trank geraten.

"Ach, ist das so? Na so ein Zufall", antwortete er und hörte sich dabei gewohnt gleichgültig an.

Draco musste auflachen. "Harry dachte schon, dass seine Mutter wieder auferstanden sei. Aber da das natürlich nicht sein kann, rätselt er jetzt herum von wem der Hirschkuh-Patronus stammen könnte." Severus' glasige Augen bemerkte der junge Zauberer gar nicht und erzählte munter weiter. "Aber keine Angst, ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, dass es deiner war. Wir haben ... ich sollte ja mit Harry nicht mehr über dich sprechen und daran halte ich mich, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht nachvollziehen kann, warum. Kanntest du Harrys Mutter eigentlich?"

"Was?", schreckte Severus hoch, fing sich aber schnell wieder. "Nein, naja, nur vom Sehen her. Wir waren im selben Jahrgang. Sie war in Gryffindor. Ich hatte nichts weiter mit ihr zu tun. Sind die Baldrianwurzeln zermahlen?"

Draco ahnte nicht, dass seinem Gegenüber diese Unterhaltung unheimlich weh tat. Deshalb war Severus auch froh, als Draco das Thema Lily sein ließ.

"Ja, bin fertig. Hier!", sagte er und gab ihm die Schale mit dem Baldrianwurzelpulver rüber. "Schon komisch, eigentlich hätte ich bei dir einen anderen Patronus erwartet."

Severus schüttete das Pulver in den Kessel und fragte ohne aufzusehen: "Ach und welche Tiergestalt hattest du für mich im Sinn?" Irgendwie glaubte er die Antwort zu kennen.

"Weiß nicht. Eher sowas wie eine Krähe oder eine Fledermaus. Aber eine Hirschkuh? Das hätte ich echt nicht gedacht", feixte Draco und grinste in sich hinein.

"Tja, so kann es gehen. Der Patronus offenbart, was sich hinter der äußerlichen Erscheinung verbirgt. Man erlebt dabei immer wieder Überraschungen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist dein Patronus ja ein Frettchen", stichelte Severus nun zurück.

"Das kannst du vergessen!", murmelte Draco, verschränkte nun bockig die Arme vor der Brust und zog einen Schmollmund.

Das brachte Severus zum Lachen, denn Dracos Anblick war in diesem Moment einfach zu schön.

Severus unterdrückte den Impuls Draco durch die Haare zu wuscheln und fragte stattdessen: "Kannst du denn einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören?"

"Nein", erwiderte Draco und schaute jetzt wieder interessiert. "Kannst du es mir beibringen?"

Einen Augenblick überlegte Severus, ehe er antwortete: "Wieso nicht. Es kann nie schaden sich gegen Wesen wie Dementoren behaupten zu können. Aber sei gewarnt, der Patronus-Zauber ist nicht einfach. Selbst einige gestandene Zauberer sind nicht in der Lage einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu zaubern."

"Ich schaffe es!", sagte Draco selbstbewusst. Er dachte daran, dass Harry den Zauber bereits im dritten Schuljahr gemeistert hatte. Da würde er das doch mit Links schaffen. Schließlich hielt Draco sich für einen cleveren und sehr fähigen Magier.

Ein letztes Mal rührte Severus den Trank kräftig um, bevor er verkündete, dass er fertig sei. Draco ging um den Tisch herum und stellte sich neben ihn. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte er damit die Phiolen in ein Holzkästchen zu verstauen, in welche Severus den Trank abfüllte.

"Kommen wir nun zu dem Grund, weswegen ich dich eigentlich herbeordert hatte", sagte der ältere Zauberer entschieden. "Ich will, dass du zu dir nach Hause flohst, noch heute Abend und deinem Vater den Trank bringst. Er soll drei Mal täglich, am besten jeweils nach dem Essen, ein Fläschchen zu sich nehmen. Sollte er gut auf den Trank reagieren, können wir die Dosis schnell reduzieren. Wenn er es schafft, die nächste Zeit keinen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen, dann wird seine Sucht schnell kuriert sein. Rede du auch noch mal mit ihm. Ich glaube, wenn seine Frau und sein Sohn auf ihn eingehen, dann lässt er sich eher zum Durchhalten überzeugen."

Draco blinzelte ungläubig und fragte: "Was? Aber das kannst du doch auch machen. Wieso soll unbedingt ich ins Manor flohen und dazu noch unter der Woche?"

"Weil...", Severus blickte ihn nun sehr ernst an, "... es da noch eine andere Sache gibt, um die du dich kümmern musst."

"Die wäre?" Draco ahnte nichts Gutes.

"In euren Verliesen gibt es zur Zeit Gefangene, die auf etwas Hilfe angewiesen sind. Sie werden nur nicht getötet, da man sie eventuell noch verwenden kann."

Tief atmete Draco durch und fragte: "Um wen handelt es sich?"

"Garrick Ollivander und Luna Lovegood", erwiderte Severus und schaute seinen Schüler nun eindringlich an. "Es geht ihnen soweit gut. Aber dennoch wäre es hilfreich, wenn du nach ihnen sehen und ihnen den Aufenthalt in euren Kerkern etwas erleichtern könntest."

"Ja ... ja ... ist gut", überlegte Draco laut. "Ich werde nach ihnen schauen und meine Hauselfe anweisen ihnen ein paar Sachen zu bringen. Sowas wie Essen oder Decken oder was weiß ich. Jedenfalls wird sie das ohne großes Aufsehen erledigen können und da sie ausschließlich meine Hauselfe ist, kann ich ihr auch befehlen darüber zu schweigen."

"Sehr gut! Ich wusste, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen", erwiderte Severus hörbar erleichtert.

Nachdenklich verpackte Draco weiterhin Phiole um Phiole. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Loony Lovegood, wie auch er das seltsame Mädchen immer nannte, in Hogwarts fehlte. Ein wenig schämte er sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Er wünschte, er könnte mehr für sie und Mr Ollivander tun, als sie nur mit einigen Dingen zu versorgen. Aber er wusste, dass alles weitere viel zu riskant war. So langsam fühlte er sich immer mehr wie Don Quichote, welcher ebenfalls einen aussichtlosen Kampf gegen seine Windmühlen führte. Draco konnte in dieser beschissenen Situation nicht so viel tun, wie er eigentlich wollte und das frustrierte ihn sehr. Doch er wusste auch, dass er jetzt nicht aufhören konnte. Dann wäre alles was er bisher ausgestanden hatte umsonst gewesen.

Severus schien seinen Unmut zu bemerken, denn er drückte aufmunternd seine Schulter und sagte leise: "Gräm dich nicht zu sehr. Das ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Ja ich weiß", flüsterte Draco dennoch geknickt. Er verstaute das letzte Fläschchen in der Holzbox für seinen Vater, verließ mit Severus das kleine Zaubertranklabor und ging in dessen Büro. Der Kamin des Schulleiters war zur Zeit der Einzige, durch den man unbemerkt flohen konnte.


	24. Silberhauch

Moin meine lieben Leserchen!

Juhu! Endlich kann ich euch das nächste Kapitel präsentieren. Ohne Umschweife wünsche ich viel Vergnügen damit und danke Federline, dass sie wieder so lieb war und betagelesen hat.

Ganz liebe Grüße und lasst euch nicht ärgern!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

24\. Silberhauch

"Expecto Patronum!"

Wieder kamen nur wenige silberne Nebelschwaden aus dem Zauberstab und lösten sich innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden wieder auf. Es klappte einfach nicht. Draco war drauf und dran sich die Haare zu raufen oder seinen Weißdornstab in die Ecke zu pfeffern. Schon Morgen würde er für die Osterferien nach Hause fahren und könnte dann ganze zwei Wochen nicht üben.

Natürlich könnte er in seinen Zimmern heimlich probieren. Aber die Gefahr, dass ihn zum Beispiel seine Tante Bellatrix dabei erwischte, wie er sich an dem Patronuszauber versuchte, war zu groß für Draco. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich unangenehmen Fragen stellen, warum ausgerechnet ein Todesser wie er einen Zauber gegen die verbündeten Dementoren erlernen wollte.

Er probierte es jetzt seit über einem Monat. Severus war so frei und hatte veranlasst, dass Draco an den Wochenende im Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ein paar Stunden ungestört den Patronuszauber üben konnte. Doch so langsam zweifelte Draco daran, dass er diesen überhaupt irgendwann mal beherrschen würde. Manchmal, wenn er denn Zeit hatte, kam Severus zu ihm und gab Anweisungen und Tipps. Doch mehr als flüchtigen Silberdunst hatte Draco bis jetzt noch nicht zu Stande gebracht.

Severus ermahnte ihn immer wieder dazu geduldig zu sein, es weiter zu versuchen. Schließlich war der Patronuszauber höhere Magie und sehr schwierig auszuführen. Statistisch gesehen war die Mehrheit der Zauberer und Hexen überhaupt nicht fähig, einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Doch Draco wollte zu jenen gehören, die es konnten. Er wusste nämlich, dass er nicht unempfindlich war gegenüber den Dementoren und dass er früher oder später ihnen entgegen treten musste. Mal davon abgesehen war er neugierig, welches Tier sich bei ihm formen würde. Draco erinnerte sich an Severus Worte, die besagten, dass die Form des Patronus etwas zum Vorschein bringt, was bislang im Inneren verborgen lag. Nach dieser Aussage meinte Draco zu ahnen, welches Tier bei ihm zum Vorschein kommen würde, wenn er es denn endlich mal schaffen würde eines herbeizuzaubern.

Er hatte an Harry gedacht, als zum ersten Mal silberne Rauchwölkchen aus seinem Zauberstab herausgekommen waren. So wusste Draco vor circa einem Monat, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war. Danach erinnerte er sich daran, wie gut es sich damals auf der Krankenstation angefühlt hatte, als Harry ihn kurz am Arm berührt hatte. Schon war etwas mehr Nebel aus dem Zauberstab entwichen, doch war nach wenigen Sekunden schon wieder verflogen. Draco brauchte mehr, etwas, was stärker war oder besser gesagt, ihn stärker machte.

"Eine schöne, kraftvolle Erinnerung...", murmelte er Severus' Anleitung vom ersten Trainingstag nach.

Er besann sich wieder, schloss die Augen und da fiel es ihm ein: der magische Spiegel! In ihm hatte Draco gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst haben und allein wenn er daran dachte, fing sein Bauch an zu kribbeln.

"Expecto Patronum!", versuchte Draco es erneut, öffnete seine Augen und sah vor sich eine große Menge silbrig-schimmernden Neben, der wild umher wirbelte und sich erst nach einiger Zeit wieder auflöste.

Die grauen Augen strahlten und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf die schmalen Lippen. Es war zwar noch kein gestaltlicher Patronus, aber er wurde immer besser.

"Boah, das sah ja toll aus!", ertönte eine hohe Stimme von der Tür.

Blitzschnell drehte Draco sich um und hielt angespannt seinen Zauberstab bereit, nur um sich dann gleich wieder zu beruhigen. "Hast du mich erschreckt, Astoria", sagte er zu dem Mädchen, nicht ohne einen Hauch von Vorwurf in der Stimme.

"Tschuldige", entgegnete die junge Hexe. "Ich wollte gerade in die Bibliothek, ein Buch zurückgeben und da kam ich hier vorbei und hatte dich gehört und ..."

"... konntest deine Neugier mal wieder nicht im Zaum halten", beendete Draco den Satz für sie, lächelte aber nachsichtig.

Natürlich kannte er Daphnes kleine Schwester. Sie war jetzt im dritten Jahr und ebenfalls im Hause Slytherin.

"Du versuchst nen Patronus, oder?", plapperte das Mädchen munter weiter. "Ich hatte davon gelesen. Der Zauber ist voll schwer, aber sollte der nicht eigentlich ein Tier sein? Schade, dass sie uns den hier nicht beibringen."

Draco atmete einmal schwer, bevor er ihr antwortete: "Ja, es sollte ein Tier sein, aber so weit bin ich noch nicht. Wie du ja weißt, ist der Zauber nicht so einfach."

"Du musst an was Schönes denken! So schön, dass es dir die Tränen in die Augen treibt und tausend Motten in deinem Bauch umherfliegen und dich so gut fühlen lässt, dass du glaubst, du hättest die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen."

Jetzt musste Draco sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Ihre Schilderung war zwar richtig, aber dennoch irgendwie niedlich. "Das weiß ich selber!", erwiderte er stattdessen. "Aber das ist nicht so leicht, wie es sich anhört. Würdest du also jetzt bitte gehen und aufhören mich vollzuquatschen." Solange sie hier war, konnte Draco nicht konzentriert üben.

Doch Astoria dachte gar nicht daran, der Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Ganz frech und frei nahm sie am nächstbesten Tisch Platz und guckte Draco herausfordernd an. "Ich will aber hierbleiben und dir zugucken. Ich wette dein Patronus ist irgendwas total Cooles! Sowas wie ein Drache oder eine Eule oder ein Leviathan!"

Draco konnte es kaum glauben. Die Kleine wollte doch tatsächlich hier sitzen bleiben und ihm zusehen. So ganz recht war ihm das nicht, aber er wollte auch jetzt nicht einen auf strenger Vertrauensschüler machen und sie einfach wegschicken. Er mochte Daphne und ihre kleine Schwester war auch nicht so übel. Astoria war eben einfach noch ... jung.

Intensiv schaute er die Drittklässlerin an, die seinen durchdringenden Blick erwiderte, obwohl sich ihre Wangen leicht rötlich verfärbten. Draco wusste, wie er wirkte und durchschaute ihre kindlichen Annäherungsversuche schon länger. Einerseits fühlte er sich geschmeichelt, andererseits löste es auch ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihm aus. Ihr kleines Mädchenherz wird gebrochen sein, wenn sie von Dracos wahrer Neigung erfährt. Gerade kam ihm in den Sinn, dass sein Vater die hübsche, reinblütige Astoria Greengrass für eine perfekte Partie halten würde. Aber so sollte es nicht sein. Nie könnte Draco sich eine Frau an seiner Seite vorstellen und er hatte auch beschlossen, sich nicht zu einer solchen Scheinehe drängen zu lassen. Denn genau das und da war Draco vollends überzeugt, würde sein Vater versuchen.

Doch diesem Thema würde er sich annehmen, wenn es soweit war.

"In Ordnung, du kannst hierbleiben", sagte er schließlich zu Astoria, die ihn immer noch mit einem leicht verschleierten Blick ansah. "Aber wehe du gehst mir auf den Keks oder fängst an dazwischen zu quasseln. Ich muss mich konzentrieren, okay? Wenn du störst ..."

"... dann kannst du mich rausschmeißen", ergänzte Astoria und lächelte glücklich.

Als Erwiderung nickte Draco nur entschlossen.

Dann zückte er erneut seinen Zauberstab, schloss die Augen und versuchte sich wieder daran, dem Silbernebel eine Gestalt zu geben.

Den Zauberer im schwarzen Umhang, der sie die ganze Zeit über durch den Türspalt beobachtet hatte, bemerkten sie gar nicht.

´Eigentlich wärt ihr beide ein hübsches Paar`, dachte sich Severus und schlenderte zurück in seine Privaträume. Dank Astoria Greengrass hatte er nun ein paar Stunden für sich.

* * *

"Man, ich hoffe ihr beide habt recht und er kann uns Morgen was Genaueres sagen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Ron sich in den Sessel fallen und legte seine langen Beine auf dem kleinen Hocker davor ab. Er lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute nachdenklich in den Raum.

Harry, der ihm gegenüber auf seinem Bett saß, lächelte nur selig. Es tat unendlich gut seinen besten Freund wieder hier zu haben. Seit seiner Rückkehr und Entschuldigung waren sie alle wieder entspannter. Und auch wenn Ron und Hermione sich noch nicht durchringen konnten sich endlich zueinander zu bekennen, so hatte es Harry im Gefühl, dass auch das nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde.

"Er wird uns bestimmt was sagen können. Vergiss nicht, er hatte dieses Zeichen bei der Hochzeit um den Hals und in Godric's Hollow hatten wir es auch gesehen. Ich bin sicher, dass es wichtig ist und wenn uns einer in dieser Zeit weiterhelfen kann, dann Mr Lovegood", erwiderte Harry und zwang sich dabei zuversichtlich zu klingen. Natürlich wusste er durch Draco, dass Todesser Luna entführt hatten und er vermutete, dass sie Xenophilius Lovegood damit erpressten. Es hieß also bei ihrem Besuch sehr vorsichtig zu sein und den eh schon merkwürdigen Mann nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Hoffen wir es einfach mal." Ron legte die Arme auf die Sessellehnen und gähnte einmal ausgiebig. "Kumpel, stört es dich wenn ich für ein Stündchen die Augen zu mache? Das Wache schieben war echt anstrengend."

"Mach nur! Ich schreib so lange in mein Buch", antwortete Harry. Erst in ungefähr zwei Stunden würde er Hermione draußen ablösen müssen.

"Alles klar, Kumpel", sagte Ron schon leicht schläfrig und kuschelte sich in den Sessel hinein. Er schloss die Augen und Harry war sich sicher, dass Ron schnell eingeschlafen sein würde, so wie immer.

Schnell zog er das in Leder eingebundene Büchlein hervor und schrieb mit der selbstnachfüllenden Feder:

_"Na, bist du unbeschadet bei dir Zuhause eingetrudelt? Geht es Luna und Mr Ollivander gut? Wirkt der Trank bei deinem Vater?"_

Es verging einige Zeit, in der Harry vor sich hin döste und den fremden Zauberstab, welchen ihn Ron mitgebracht hatte, in der Hand hin und her drehte. Als sein bester Freund schließlich anfing leise zu schnarchen, ließ er dessen Decke über ihn schweben. Ron ergriff einen Zipfel und schmatzte zufrieden. Er sah ein wenig aus wie ein kleiner Junge beim Mittagsschlaf und Harry musste sich angestrengt das Lachen verkneifen.

Als er wieder auf das Buch guckte stand da: _"Ja, ja und ja. Warte kurz!"_

Und das tat Harry auch. Er wusste, dass Draco sicherlich erst seine Zimmer verriegelte und darauf achtete, die nächste Zeit nicht gestört zu werden.

_"So, bin wieder da. Also, die Reise mit dem Hogwarts-Express verlief problemlos, genauso wie das Herapparieren. Ich war vorhin unten bei unseren "Gästen" und es geht ihnen den Umständen entsprechend. Jeena hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Zu meinem Vater...es wird. Er ist immer noch manchmal sehr nervös und leicht reizbar. Aber auch das wird von Tag zu Tag besser. Nun zu dir! Wie geht es dir? Kommst du inzwischen mit dem erbeuteten Zauberstab besser zurecht? Was habt ihr als Nächstes vor?"_

_"Mir geht es wieder besser. Ron macht gerade ein Nickerchen und Hermione hält Wache vor dem Zelt. Es ist warm und die Stimmung ist voller Erwartungen. Morgen wollen wir Xenophilius Lovegood einen Besuch abstatten und ihn zu dem Symbol befragen. Und bevor du irgendetwas sagst, ich werde selbstverständlich vorsichtig sein! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er enorm gestresst und noch mehr als sonst durch den Wind sein wird. Vielleicht kann ich ihm durch die Blume mitteilen, dass es seiner Luna gut geht"_, antwortete Harry prompt.

_"Lass das mal lieber sein! Du bist nicht gerade der subtilste Mensch, Scarface. Jeder Trottel durchschaut deine Andeutungen. Das wirkt nachher nur verdächtig. Granger und Weasley sind ja nicht vollkommen schwer von Begriff. Vor allem Granger würde doch sofort Verdacht schöpfen!"_

_"Na danke, dass du so viel Vertrauen zu mir hast..."_, erwiderte Harry ein bisschen beleidigt. Er konnte bedacht sein, davon war er zumindest selbst überzeugt. Ein wenig ärgerte er sich schon, da Draco ihn offenbar für leicht zu durchschauen hielt.

_"Das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich kein Vertrauen in dich hätte. Ich habe einfach Angst um dich! Außerdem beschleicht mich seit einiger Zeit so ein komisches Gefühl... Es wird ernst und das schon bald, oder?"_

Harry atmete tief durch. Ja, auch ihn beschlich dieses Gefühl, dass es langsam aber sicher dem Ende zuging. Wie dieses ominöse Ende allerdings aussieht, das stand in den Sternen. Sie mussten zuversichtlich bleiben.

_"Mir geht es ähnlich wie dir und gerade deswegen ist es wichtig jetzt am Ball zu bleiben. Es wird Zeit, dass wir IHM endlich den Garaus machen."_

_"Da hast du recht. Aber ich kenne dich Harry! Ich kenne dich wahrscheinlich besser als dir lieb ist und ich weiß, dass du in schwierigen Situationen dazu neigst, unüberlegt zu handeln. Also versprich mir einfach vorsichtig zu sein, ja? Ich würde es dem verrückten Lovegood zutrauen, dass er euch ausliefert."_

Natürlich erkannte er die Sorge in Dracos Worten. Dennoch wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz.

_"Versprochen!"_, hauchte Harry während er es aufschrieb.

Ron seufzte auf, murmelte "Nein Fred, gib das wieder her! Ihr seid voll gemein!" und zog die Decke näher an sich.

Harry musste grinsen und wandte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem Büchlein zu.

_"Wie geht es mit dem Zauberstab?"_ stand da auf dem Pergament. Richtig, die Frage hatte er Draco ja noch gar nicht beantwortet.

_"Mehr schlecht als recht... Es ist einfach nicht das Selbe. Mir fehlt mein Zauberstab. Zur Not werde ich diesen erst einmal weiternutzen. Aber irgendwann brauche ich einen, der besser zu mir passt. Mit dem hier gelingen mir die einfachsten Abwehrzauber nicht richtig. Er fühlt sich auch total falsch an"_, erwiderte Harry. Er hoffte inständig, dass Draco eine Idee hatte, wie man diesbezüglich Abhilfe schaffen konnte.

_"Mist! Das kann nicht so weitergehen. Wenn du gegen IHN antreten willst, dann brauchst du einen Stab, mit dem du anständig zaubern kannst. Sonst können wir das vergessen. Ich werde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit mal mit Ollivander sprechen. Vielleicht weiß er einen Rat."_

Das war zwar lieb gemeint, fand Harry, aber dennoch bliebe das Problem, dass es momentan keine Möglichkeit gab, einen neuen Zauberstab zu erstehen.

_"Selbst wenn Mr Ollivander einen Ersatzstab weiß, der besser zu mir passen würde... Wo soll ich den denn herbekommen?"_, schrieb Harry zurück. Dracos Ehrgeiz in allen Ehren, aber so einfach war es dann doch nicht.

_"Hier im Manor haben wir sämtliche Zauberstäbe meiner Vorfahren gebunkert. Vielleicht ist einer von denen geeignet. Durch meine Hauselfe kann ich dir diesen dann unauffällig zukommen lassen."_

Ein breites, beinahe koboldhaftes Grinsen stahl sich auf Harrys Gesicht.

_"Du bist ein Schlitzohr, Draco! Danke! Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren."_

_"Natürlich funktioniert das. Der Plan ist ja auch von mir!"_

Harry wollte sich schon daran machen und ein weiteres Lob zurückschreiben, hielt jedoch dann inne. Das Ego dieses listigen Slytherins war schon groß genug, da musste man es nicht noch zusätzlich pushen. Er beschloss daher galant das Thema zu wechseln: _"Mal was anderes. Hast du schon geschafft, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören?"_

_"Nein, leider nicht. Nur Nebelschwaden..."_

_"Das wird schon! Gib nicht auf! Ich hab damals Monate gebraucht und fast jeden Tag geübt. Der Zauber ist echt nicht ohne!"_

Er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Draco es bald schaffen würde. Schließlich war dieser ein fähiger und cleverer Zauberer, der die Magie ja quasi mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hatte. Ganz anders als er selbst, der manchmal Ewigkeiten für einen Zauber gebraucht hatte. Beim Patronus war silbriger Nebel alles, was er für eine lange Zeit zustande gebracht hatte. Es kam Harry in den Sinn, dass Draco eventuell mit dem gleichen Problem haderte, wie er damals. Deshalb fragte er ganz unverblümt: _"An was denkst du, wenn du den Patronuszauber sprichst?"_

_"Ähm, an meinen ersten Flug auf einem Besen. Warum?"_

Irgendwie hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass Draco ihn gerade anschwindelte. Er glaubte einfach nicht, dass dieser denselben Fehler machte wie er damals mit Dreizehn. Aber warum wollte Draco nicht sagen, woran er tatsächlich dachte? War es ihm peinlich?

_"Okay ... Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Aber falls doch, dann sag ich dir jetzt das, was Remus damals zu mir gesagt hat. Das reicht nicht! Die Erinnerung muss viel stärker sein! Kraftvoller!"_

_"Ich weiß..."_, kam es von Draco. Die Schrift wirkte beinahe zaghaft.

In Harrys Hinterkopf machte sich ein Gedanke breit, nämlich das er gerne Dracos schöne Erinnerung für den Patronuszauber sein würde. Doch so schnell wie ihm das in den Sinn gekommen war, so rasch hatte Harry diese Eingebung auch schon wieder verbannt. Denn das wäre ja nun wirklich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

* * *

Ihr ahnt sicher schon, was im nächsten Kapitel auf uns zukommt. Freue mich jetzt schon sehr darauf. :-D


	25. Ich bin hier

Meine lieben Leser!

Es ist etwas passiert, von dem jeder Schreiber hofft, dass es ihn nie ereilt: blockiert sein. Und das war ich eine Zeit lang im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es tut mir unendlich leid, da ihr so lange auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet.

Aber nun kann es weiter gehen! An meiner Seite ist immer noch die liebe und großartige Federline, die auch dieses Kapitel hier wieder ordentlich unter ihre Beta-Fittiche genommen hat.

Liebe Grüße von der Waterkant und noch mal ein ganz riesengroßes Entschuldigung!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

25\. Ich bin hier

Die sogenannten Osterferien hielten für Draco nicht wirklich viel Entspannung bereit. Zwar hielt sich der Dunkle Lord zurzeit nicht im Hause Malfoy auf und auch die anderen Todesser übten sich diesbezüglich in Zurückhaltung, dennoch kam er in seinem Zuhause nicht zur Ruhe.

Seine Tante Bellatrix, in letzter Zeit noch aufgedrehter und launischer als sonst, schwirrte Tag und Nacht durchs Haus. Wenn sie sich nicht gerade heftige Diskussionen mit seiner Mutter lieferte, scheuchte sie wohlgemerkt _die Malfoy'schen _Hauselfen durch die Gegend oder gestaltete ganze Zimmer nach ihrem Belieben um. Man hätte meinen können, dass Bellatrix Lestrange die Eigentümerin des prunkvollen Anwesens wäre.

Als ob das nicht schon genug war, spazierten einige Todesser immer noch ein und aus, erstatteten Bericht oder nutzten einen der vielen Räume des Manors für ihre Geschäfte.

Draco hatte es so satt. Er wollte einfach ein ganz normaler Schüler sein, der die Ferien in seinem Heim verbrachte und Dinge tat, die ein Junge in seinem Alter eben machte in seiner freien Zeit. Freunde einladen zum Beispiel oder in dem großflächigen Garten Quidditch spielen. Doch all das blieb in diesen Ferien aus.

Stattdessen musste er dafür sorgen, dass die Gefangenen in den Kerkern es nicht ganz so schlecht hatten oder seinem alkoholkranken Vater zu den entsprechenden Uhrzeiten seinen Trank verabreichen. Zwischendurch musste er dann noch zwischen seiner Tante und seiner Mutter vermitteln, wenn diese mal wieder einen schwesterlichen Disput hatten und den Stress aushalten, den Krieg und Todessertum nun mal so mit sich brachten. Merlin sei Dank, hatte Voldemort ihn schon länger nicht mehr zu sich gerufen und auch bei Plünderungen, Überfällen und anderen Todesser-Aktionen musste Draco nicht mehr dabei sein.

Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass die Malfoys eh beim Dunklen Lord nicht mehr hoch im Kurs standen und es bis dato auch noch keinem Familienmitglied gelungen war, diesen Umstand zu ändern.

Es war kurz vor halb Zwei und mal wieder soweit, dass Draco seinen Vater aufsuchte. Mit der entsprechenden Phiole in seiner Umhangtasche schlich Draco von seinen Räumlichkeiten zum großen Kaminzimmer. Er war sowieso momentan darauf erpicht, sich so leise und unscheinbar wie nur möglich zu verhalten. So störte er keinen und niemand wollte etwas von ihm. Außerdem konnte er so unbemerkt seinen geheim zu haltenden Aktivitäten nachgehen. Niemand schien ihn zu verdächtigen, ein Verräter zu sein. Draco wusste, dass ihm das sonst das Leben kosten würde. Wahrscheinlich würde seine Tante in ihrer blinden Ergebenheit sogar die Exekution ihres Neffen selbst durchführen.

Doch solche Gedanken schüttelte der jüngste Malfoy ab, ehe er das Kaminzimmer betrat.

Und tatsächlich saß sein Vater in einem der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin und las die heutige Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Neben ihm, auf einem kleinen, runden Beistelltischchen aus edlem Palisanderholz, stand eine Tasse Kaffee. Lucius trank im Vergleich zu früher viel Kaffee, doch es störte sich niemand daran. Das koffeinhaltige Heißgetränk war allemal besser als Cognac oder Feuerwhiskey.

"Vater?", sprach Draco ihn vorsichtig an.

"Eine Sekunde...", war die knappe Reaktion. Einen Moment blieb Lucius noch in den Artikel vertieft, bis er schließlich die Zeitung beiseitelegte und sich seinem Sohn zuwandte. "Du hast wieder was für mich, oder? Kann ich ihn später nehmen? Wie du siehst, genieße ich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee."

"Du musst ihn aber jetzt nehmen", erwiderte Draco und hielt seinem Vater die Phiole direkt unter die Nase.

Lucius atmete einmal schwer, eher er doch das Fläschchen an sich nahm und den Inhalt hinunterwürgte. "Schmeckt wie Pisse", murmelte er und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Draco hatte es dennoch gehört und konnte sich ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ließ sich sein sonst so affektiert handelnder Vater doch äußerst selten zu solch einem Jargon hinreißen. Allein deshalb konnte er nicht anders und nahm immer noch breit grinsend die nun leere Phiole wieder an sich.

"Machst du dich über mich lustig?", fragte Lucius streng, versuchte jedoch ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.

"Nein", sagte Draco darauf und versuchte vergeblich den belustigten Unterton zu kaschieren.

"Dann ist es ja gut! Setz dich doch einen Moment zu mir."

Jetzt musste Draco sich anstrengen, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Sein Vater wollte allem Anschein nach mit ihm sprechen. Er fragte sich nur worüber, denn eigentlich hatte Draco gerade überhaupt keine Lust dazu.

"Und? Wie geht es dir? Genießt du ein wenig deine Ferien?", startete Lucius ganz unverfänglich die Unterhaltung.

Als Erwiderung zog Draco nur eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete im sarkastischen Ton: "Ja, es ist alles herrlich. Tante Bella geht mir überhaupt nicht auf die Nerven und unsere finsteren Gäste, die hier nach Belieben kommen und gehen, sind doch eine echte Bereicherung. Ich glaube Morgen lade ich alle meine Freunde ein und wir feiern 'ne Party. Einfach so, weil's so schön ist!"

"Das ist kein Grund frech zu werden, junger Mann! Du bist nicht der Einzige, der von der momentanen Situation genervt ist!", entgegnete Lucius streng.

"Entschuldige, es ist nur ...", brach Draco ab und rieb sich erschöpft über die Stirn. Er musste sich wieder sammeln, sonst rutscht ihm gegenüber seinem Vater noch etwas heraus, was dieser besser nicht hören sollte.

"Ich weiß, der Stand unserer Familie ist im Augenblick etwas ... schwierig und die Situation für jeden von uns nicht leicht. Das alles habe zu einem großen Teil ich zu verantworten, das ist mir auch klar. Aber ich denke, dass es möglich ist, unsere Stellung in den Reihen des Dunklen Lords wieder zu ... korrigieren."

Irgendwie war Draco bei der Art, wie Lucius das sagte, nicht wohl zumute. "Aha und was hast du da genau im Sinn, Vater?"

"Nun, wir müssen uns nach und nach wieder mehr Einfluss verschaffen, uns positiv ins Gespräch bringen, dem Lord zuarbeiten. Dabei ist es existenziell, dass jedes Mitglied dieser Familie dazu seinen Beitrag leistet." Lucius nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und schaute über den Tassenrand seinen Sohn nun direkt an. "Du verstehst mich sicherlich."

Die hellen, grauen Augen seines Vaters schienen aufzublitzen und dieses ungute Gefühl, welches Draco schon den ganzen Tag irgendwie beschlich, verstärkte sich nur noch. "Und welche Rolle hast du mir dabei zugedacht?"

"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du, nach deinem Schulabschluss im Sommer, ein hohes Amt im Ministerium bekleiden könntest. Wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du sogar Zaubereiminister von Groß Britannien? Du könntest über eine Heirat nachdenken. Was ist beispielsweise mit Pansy Parkinson? Versteht ihr euch noch gut?"

Jetzt rollte Draco tatsächlich mit den Augen und stöhnte entnervt auf. Daher wehte also der Wind. Eine Vermählung mit einem reinblütigen Mädchen aus gutem Hause fiel wohl unter die Kategorie `sich positiv ins Gespräch bringen´.

"Nein, ich habe mich von ihr getrennt und wie sind auch nicht mehr miteinander befreundet", presste Draco mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Das Thema ärgerte ihn und diese unsensible Art von seinem Vater das anzusprechen, brachte ihn nur noch mehr zur Weißglut.

"Nun ja, andere Väter haben auch schöne Töchter", kommentierte Lucius seine Aussage.

`Ich will aber keine Tochter an meiner Seite, du verbohrter, alter Narr!´, schrie Draco seinen Vater in Gedanken entgegen.

"Was ist mit den Greengrass-Schwestern? Ist eine nicht sogar in deinem Jahrgang? Oder die kleine Bulstrode?", schlug Lucius weiter vor.

"Was? Kleine Bulstrode?! Vater, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Millicent sieht aus wie eine Dogge, ist dreimal so schwer wie ich und fast einen Kopf größer. Du kannst doch nicht so ein Riesenbaby auch nur in Erwägung ziehen!"

Lucius musste auflachen. "Na gut, lassen wir das Thema für heute ruhen. Du hast natürlich recht, zwingen kann ich dich nicht. Aber du bist auch kein Kind mehr, Draco. So langsam musst du dir auch über solche Dinge Gedanken machen."

Innerlich schüttelte sich Draco noch heftig. Sein Vater hatte ernsthaft gedacht, jemanden wie Millicent Bulstrode könnte seine Schwiegertochter werden? _Unfassbar_ und _abstrus_ waren die einzigen Worte, die Draco dazu einfielen.

Eins musste man Lucius lassen, ambitioniert war er ja. Nie würde er sich mit einer schlechten Situation zufrieden geben, sondern alles daran setzen, wieder aufzusteigen. Draco hatte kein Interesse daran, die Gunst des Dunklen Lords wieder zu erlangen. Doch er verstand, warum gerade das für seinen Vater so wichtig war. In der Welt, die Voldemort vorhatte zu kreieren, wollte Lucius Malfoy eben oben mitmischen, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Diese prekäre Situation in der sie sich im Moment befanden, war ganz und gar nicht zufriedenstellend und sicherlich auch sehr ungewohnt für das Familienoberhaupt.

Selbst jetzt konnte Draco nicht anders, als eine gewisse Hochachtung für seinen Vater zu empfinden. Im Grunde liebte und bewunderte er ihn noch immer, gerade wegen seiner Standhaftigkeit.

"Was die andere Sache angeht ...", begann Draco und überlegte, wie er es sagen sollte.

Er war doch kein Politiker. Eigentlich hatte Draco sich noch keine richtigen Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er nach der Schule genau machen wollte. Er stammte aus einer vermögenden Familie, so war es nicht nötig irgend einer Arbeit nachzugehen. Am liebsten würde er studieren oder sich die Welt ansehen wollen, gemeinsam mit Harry. Aber bevor das möglich werden würde, musste Voldemort vernichtet werden. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er in dessen Ministerium tätig sein.

"Vater, du weißt, ich respektiere dich und deine Entscheidungen. Aber findest du wirklich, dass ich ein Posten als Ministeriumsbeamter haben sollte? Dass das das Richtige für mich wäre?"

Gerade wollte Lucius zu einer Antwort ansetzen, da wurde die Tür des Kaminzimmers aufgestoßen und herein kam seine Mutter, mit einigen Leuten im Schlepptau.

Während Lucius aufsprang und zu Narcissa ging, sondierte Draco die Lage. Hinter seiner Mutter kamen Greyback, Scabior und hinter den beiden zwei für Draco unbekannte Männer mit aneinander gebundenen Gefangenen.

Unter diesen registrierte er einen Kobold und einen von Harrys Freunden, Dean Thomas. Draco schluckte einmal schwer und betrachtete sich die drei weiteren Gefangen. Ihm blieb das Herz stehen, als er Harry, Granger und Weasley erkannte. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern, eiskalt lief es ihm den Rücken runter. `Scheiße, ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst vorsichtig sein!´, brüllte er gedanklich und war fieberhaft damit beschäftigt, nach außen hin die Fassung zu wahren.

Hätte Draco sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, er hätte einen erschrockenen Aufschrei losgelassen. Er hoffte nur, dass sich der Stress nicht in seinen Gesichtszügen widerspiegelte.

Als zwei aufgerissene, ängstlich dreinschauende grüne Augen ihn anstarrten, hatte Draco alle Mühe sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Das war das Schlimmste, was passieren konnte. Sie wurden geschnappt und Draco wusste, würde er jetzt den klitzekleinsten Fehler begehen, dann wäre alles aus. Und doch musste er Harry hier raus bringen. Nur wie? Alles was Draco denken konnte war: Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

"Draco! Was ist nun? Ist es Harry Potter oder nicht?"

Die Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus seinen hektischen Überlegungen. Draco hatte gar nicht aufgepasst, was die anderen Im Raum gesagt hatten.

"Los, sieh genau hin! Wir müssen ganz sicher sein, bevor wir den Dunklen Lord rufen", redete sein Vater weiter und schob ihn näher an die Gefangenen.

Harrys Gesicht war regelrecht entstellt. Draco nahm an, dass ihn jemand so verhext haben musste, einfach, um ihn unkenntlich zu machen. Doch er würde Harry immer wieder erkennen , egal wie verfremdet seine Erscheinung auch sein mag. Diese schönen, grünen Augen schauten immer noch voller Panik zu ihm hoch. Zwar versuchte Draco ihm einen beruhigenden Blick zukommen zu lassen, doch scheiterte nahezu kläglich.

"Und? Was meinst du? Ist er es?!", fragte Lucius neben ihm aufgeregt.

Draco schluckte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals herunter und erwiderte: "Was ist mit seinem Gesicht?"

"Ach, das ist bestimmt nur ein Zauber. Schau! Auf der Stirn, da bildet sich schon wieder etwas. Ist das seine Narbe? Er muss es sein!", antwortete sein Vater nun erwartungsvoll und brachte Dracos Gesicht noch näher an das von Harry.

Nur noch ein kleines Stück und Draco hätte ihn küssen können oder in den Arm nehmen und versichern, dass alles wieder gut wird. Wie gern hätte er ihm in dieser fatalen Situation zugelächelt und gesagt, dass er niemals zulassen würde, dass ihm was passiert.

Sein Bauch kribbelte, als er stattdessen sagte: "Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher." Draco musste sich zusammenreißen, durfte sich nicht verraten.

Harrys Blick wurde weicher und es sah kurz so aus, als sei er erleichtert, dass Draco hier war. Mit Sicherheit war er das auch.

"Aber er muss es sein!", mischte sich nun auch seine Mutter ein. "Das Mädchen, das ist doch dieses Schlammblut, das ständig mit Potter zusammen ist. Draco, wir haben sie doch damals bei Madam Malkins getroffen."

"Ja und dieser rothaarige Bengel hier ist eindeutig ein Weasley!", legte Bellatrix nach.

Sie diskutierten noch ein paar Mal hin und her, bevor sie sich schließlich sicher waren, dass den Greifern hier wohl der Hauptfang geglückt war.

Indes wurde Draco innerlich immer verzweifelter. Das nahm hier gerade keinen guten Weg. Als sein Vater dann auch noch seinen linken Ärmel hochzog und sein Dunkles Mal entblößte, kroch endgültig die Panik in ihm hoch. Was sollte er tun? Er würde sich verraten, sich als Verräter enttarnen und das war etwas, was Draco zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht tun wollte. Fieberhaft dachte er nach, seine Pupillen huschten aufgeregt hin und her. Auch Harry stand die nackte Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Halt!", schrie Bellatrix auf einmal auf. "Was ist das?!", fauchte sie gefährlich und zeigte auf Greyback. Erst jetzt registrierte Draco, dass dieser das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor in der Hand hielt.

"Das hatten die bei sich", gab der Werwolf zurück. "Ein schönes Teil, nicht? Da bekommt man bestimmt ein feines Sümmchen für."

"Du Idiot!", kreischte Bella völlig außer sich. Ohne Vorwarnung tötete sie die beiden, für Draco unbekannten Greifer und riss Greyback die wertvolle Waffe aus der Hand. Anscheinend wusste dieser nicht, was für ein besonderes Schwert er da gehabt hatte. Für Dracos herzallerliebste Tante jedoch bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass die Gefangenen in ihr Verlies bei Gringotts eingedrungen waren. Denn genau dort hatte Snape damals das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor ihres Wissens nach hinbringen lassen. Schon wieder brach eine Diskussion los, wie man nun weiter vorgehen soll.

Doch Bellatrix nahm das Zepter in die Hand und befahl, sehr zum Missfallen von Dracos Mutter, die Gefangenen in den Keller zu den anderen zu bringen. Mit Hermione allerdings wolle sie sich mal unterhalten. Scabior wies sie an, seine toten Greifer-Kollegen im hinteren Garten zu entsorgen.

In diesem Moment platzte Narcissa der Kragen und sie fuhr ihre Schwester heftig an. Doch Bellatrix entgegnete nur aufgebracht, dass sie nichts verstehen würde und das sie erst etwas herausfinden müsse, bevor der Dunkle Lord herbeigerufen wird.

Hilflos musste Draco mit ansehen, wie Greyback Harry und die anderen in die Kerkerräume eskortierte. Ein Plan, er brauchte einen Plan, wie er sie hier rausbringen konnte. Und das schnell, bevor Bellatrix doch noch auf die Idee kam, IHN hierher zu bestellen.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei ließ Draco zusammenfahren. Vor ihm lag Granger auf dem Boden und wurde von seiner Tante mit Fragen nach dem Schwert traktiert. Währenddessen ritzte Bellatrix ihr den Arm auf. Blut, welches auf den teuren Teppichboden suppte und Hermione, die das ganze Anwesen zusammenschrie und immer wieder beteuerte, dass sie das Schwert gefunden hätten. Doch die irre Hexe glaubte kein Wort und quälte sie stattdessen weiter. Draco konnte nicht anders, als sich mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen abzuwenden. Er konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen. Harry und die anderen müssten unter ihnen in den Kerkern alles mit anhören und sicherlich fast durchdrehen vor Angst um ihre Freundin.

In Dracos Kopf herrschte das komplette Chaos. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er absolut nicht, was er tun sollte. Alle Möglichkeiten, die ihm in den Sinn kamen, beinhalteten, dass er sich als Verräter am Dunklen Lord outen müsste. Am liebsten hätte er für einen Moment die Zeit angehalten oder laut los brüllen wollen oder irgendetwas getan, um einmal durchatmen und einige Sekunden nachdenken zu können. Doch es half alles nichts, er musste Harry und seine Leute hier wegbringen, bevor der Dunkle Lord auftauchte. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er langsam in seine Umhangtasche tastete und die Fingerspitzen schon an seinem Weißdornstab hatte.

"Draco! Steh da nicht so doof rum und starr den Kaminsims an!", schimpfte seine Tante auf einmal. Hermione lag tränenüberströmt, schluchzend und völlig fertig auf dem Boden. Ihr gesamter rechter Unterarm schien auszubluten. Es war einfach nur ein schrecklicher Anblick. Doch Bellatrix störte sich nicht weiter daran, sondern redete weiter an ihren Neffen gewandt: "Hol mir den Kobold her. Er soll sagen, ob das Schwert echt ist."

"Bellatrix, es reicht! Das ist mein Haus und du wirst mit meinem Sohn so nicht ...", begann Narcissa, doch wurde von ihrer Schwester harsch unterbrochen. "Halt den Rand, Cissy. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie ernst die Lage ist. Wir müssen sicher sein, dass diese Bälger nicht in meinem Bankverlies waren, sonst ..."

Draco hörte nicht mehr zu, wollte nicht mehr zuhören und eilte Richtung Kerker. Den sorgenvollen Blick seines Vaters und das hämische Grinsen von Greyback ignorierte er geflissentlich.

Das hier war die Chance. Er wusste, eine günstigere Möglichkeit als diese würde er nicht bekommen. Und Draco wusste auch schon genau, was er tun wollte und musste.

Er ging durch die Eingangshalle, vorbei an einigen Gemälden seiner Vorfahren, die ihm nur neugierig hinterher glotzten. Zum Glück verkniffen sie sich jeglichen Kommentar.

Pettigrew kam ihm entgegen und ging aber nach einem kurzen, misstrauischen Blick weiter zum Kaminzimmer. Dieser fiese Schmarotzer hatte sich auch schon fast bei ihnen einquartiert. Aber Draco wusste, dass diese kleine Ratte das von sich aus nie wagen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Voldemort ihn angewiesen, ein Auge auf seine Familie zu haben. Auf diese Weise musste der Dunkle Lord dieses nervige Subjekt nicht mehr andauernd um sich herum dulden. Pettigrew kroch nämlich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit seinem Herrn in den Allerwertesten, nur um vielleicht irgendwann etwas höher in seiner Gunst zu stehen. Draco hasste diesen ekelhaften, kriecherischen Wicht wie die Pest.

In einem dunklen Seitengang öffnete er eine schwere Tür und folgte den engen Steinstufen hinunter in die Kerker.

Nachdem er sich durch einen Zauber Zugang zum größten Raum hier unten verschafft hatte, wurde er von sechs Augenpaaren gleichzeitig angestarrt.

"Hallo Draco!", sagte Luna Lovegood erleichtert und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Doch bevor er diese nette Geste erwidern konnte, sah er Harry auf sich zugestürmt kommen, öffnete die Arme und fing seinen Freund auf. Es geschah ganz instinktiv und es war ihm auch egal, wer hier daneben stand und sie sehen konnte oder wo sie sich gerade befanden. Nur einen Moment, das brauchten sie jetzt. Draco hielt Harry einfach nur fest, währenddessen diesem ein leises "Es tut mir leid" entkam.

Vorsichtig schob er Harry ein Stück von sich weg und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Der Zauber hatte bereits aufgehört zu wirken. Seine Haut war hier und da noch etwas rot, aber sonst sah Harry wieder aus wie immer.

"Wenn es dir leid tut, dass du mir beinahe einen Herzinfarkt beschert hast, Scarface, dann nehm ich deine Entschuldigung an", sagte Draco, schmunzelte leicht und strich Harry einmal mit dem Daumen über einen Kratzer auf der Wange.

"Dennoch Harry, ihr müsst hier...", redete Draco weiter, wurde jedoch von fremden Lippen unterbrochen, die sich auf seine gelegt hatten. Im ersten Moment war er zu baff, wurde dann aber schnell von seinen Empfindungen überrumpelt. Sein Herz schlug schneller, sein Bauch kribbelte und es fühlte sich so gut an. Ganz automatisch schloss er die Augen, legte sanft die Arme um Harry und gab sich dem Kuss hin. Für einen winzig kleinen Augenblick vergaß er alles um sich herum. Da gab es nur noch Harry und ihn, ihn und Harry und dieses unglaublich gute Gefühl, welches Draco regelrecht durchströmte.

Der Kuss endete genauso plötzlich, wie er begonnen hatte.

"...raus", hauchte Draco das Wort und beendete damit seinen eben begonnenen Satz.

Ganz langsam öffnete er die Augen, sah erst nur zwei vertraute grüne Iriden und dann Harry, der ihn völlig entgeistert ansah. Anscheinend war Harry über sein eigenes Verhalten ein wenig schockiert. Doch Draco lächelte nur selig und gab damit zu verstehen, dass es in Ordnung war. Harry verstand es und strahlte nun förmlich. Auch Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter. Das war so unwirklich und er fragte sich, ob er nicht doch gerade träumte.

"Was zur Hölle! Harry! Was soll der Scheiß?!" Ron war aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht. Sein Gesicht war beinah so rot wie seine Haare. "Du kannst doch nicht... Ich meine... DER?! Hier? Jetzt? Was hast du mit Harry gemacht, Malfoy! Was ist das für ein fauler Zauber?", schimpfte Ron lauthals, so als ob er sich nicht entscheiden könne vor Wut zu schnauben oder einfach mit der ganzen Situation überfordert zu sein.

"Weasley hat recht, Harry. Das ist weder der richtige Ort, noch die richtige Zeit. Wir besprechen das später." Er strich ihm sanft über den Oberarm und lächelte noch einmal zuversichtlich. "Aber erst einmal müsst ihr hier raus", sagte Draco weiter und ignorierte damit Rons Anschuldigung, dass er Harry verhext habe.

"Ich... Aber...", Harry schaute betreten zwischen seinem besten Freund und seinem wohl bald festem Freund hin und her, "Wie?"

"Hier!", erwiderte Draco und drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hände. Er hatte es sich gut überlegt und seinen geliebten Weißdornstab herzugeben war das Mindeste, was er für Harry tun konnte.

"Aber das geht doch nicht. Wie sollst du sonst..."

"Nimm ihn!", würgte Draco Harrys angesetzte Widerworte ab. "Du brauchst ihn mehr als ich. Er gehört jetzt dir." Mit diesen Worten schloss er Harrys Finger um den Zauberstab. Somit war die Übergabe beschlossene Sache.

Alle anderen in dem dunklen Kerker schauten nur ungläubig auf die Szene, die sich ihnen bot. In der magischen Welt war das eine große Geste. Niemals würde ein reinblütiger Zauberer wie Draco Malfoy einfach so seinen Stab an einen anderen Magier übergeben. So etwas galt als absoluter Vertrauensbeweis.

Luna schaute gerührt und sprach das aus, was keiner der Anwesenden so recht glauben wollte: "Sie lieben sich."

"Verdammt Malfoy, was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Ist das irgend so ein Trick? Stehst du unter dem Imperius? Los, raus mit der Sprache! Was soll das?!", knurrte Ron gefährlich.

"Falscher Zeitpunkt Weasley", sagte Draco mit erhobenen Zeigefinger an ihn gewandt, ehe er sich nochmals Harry zudrehte. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden wieder sanfter. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sicherlich wird gleich jemand runterkommen und nachsehen, was ich hier unten so lange treibe. Ruf deinen Hauselfen. Er soll euch hier raus apparieren", ratterte er in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit runter.

Tief atmete Draco durch und ergänzte: "Und nun ... schlag mich k.o."

"Was?!", erwiderte Harry total irritiert.

"Es muss so aussehen, als seid ihr über mich hergefallen und hättet mir den Zauberstab abgenommen." Draco schaute entschlossen.

Doch Harry war von dem Plan alles andere als begeistert. "Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann, Draco." Allein der Gedanke daran ihn zu schlagen, schien Harry mächtig viel Unbehagen zu bescheren. Man sah förmlich wie er mit sich rang.

Oben vom Treppenabsatz erschallte auf einmal die ängstliche Stimme von Pettigrew: "Ähm ... junger Malfoy? Draco? Bist du da unten?"

"Los, schlag zu!", flüsterte Draco nun etwas energischer. Harry musste sich überwinden oder seine wahre Gesinnung flog auf.

"Mit Vergnügen!", kam es jedoch von der Seite. Das letzte, was Draco vernahm, als er sich der Stimme zudrehte, war Rons Faust an seiner Schläfe und Harrys Arme, die ihn davor bewahrten mit dem harten Steinboden zu kollidieren.


	26. Der Duft von Tee und Salzwasser

Moin!

Bevor ich müde ins Bettchen falle, lass ich euch das nächste Kapitel da. Im Vergleich zum Vorherigen wird dieses hier aber eher unspektakulär daher kommen, empfinde ich zumindest so. ^^  
Ansonsten war es wie immer: ich-Schreiberling, Federline-Beta.

Viele liebe Grüße!  
Eure SiamKitty

* * *

26\. Der Duft von Tee und Salzwasser

Noch wie betäubt saß er am Küchentisch in dem kleinen Häuschen. Das Rauschen der Wellen war von Draußen zu hören. Doch Harry nahm das Geräusch gar nicht wahr. Mit leerem Blick starrte er auf die Tasse Tee, die Fleur ihn eben vor die Nase gestellt hatte. "Lass ihn nicht kalt werden", sagte sie noch zu ihm mit diesem charmanten französischen Akzent, bevor sie ins obere Stockwerk verschwand um sich um Mr Olivander zu kümmern. Bill brachte gerade Luna und Dean an einen sicheren Ort und Ron versorgte im Nebenzimmer Hermiones Arm.

Und Harry ... er hatte vor ein paar Stunden Dobby im Garten begraben. Der tapfere Hauself hatte sie gerettet und mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt. Es war das Messer von Bellatrix Lestrange, welches ihm zum Verhängnis wurde. Das gleiche Messer, mit dem diese Irre auch Hermiones Arm aufgeschlitzt hatte. Das Gefühl der Traurigkeit war in diesem Moment beinahe übermächtig und überschattete alles. Harry konnte nicht weinen, an nichts mehr denken. An nichts, abgesehen von der Schuld, die sich Stück für Stück in ihm breitmachte. Dobby hatte ihm mehr als einmal aus der Patsche geholfen oder es zumindest versucht und hatte auch sonst stets zu Harry gestanden. Aber vor allem war dieser kleine Kerl immer sein Freund gewesen und wenn er etwas am wenigsten verdient hatte, dann auf diese furchtbare Art und Weise zu sterben.

Abwesend drehte er den Weißdornstab in seinen noch von Erde schmutzigen Händen und starrte weiter auf den Dampf, der aus der Teetasse emporstieg. Die Tür rechts von ihm knarzte als sie langsam und vorsichtig aufgemacht wurde. Harry musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, dass Ron gerade das Zimmer betreten hatte. Mit für ihn so typisch schlurfenden Schritten trat er direkt vor Harry. Indes starrte dieser angestrengt auf das kleine Loch in Rons linker Socke. Mrs Weasley hatte schon etliche Kleidungsstücke für ihre sieben Kinder selbst gestrickt und auch diese Wollstrümpfe mit dem bunten Ringelmuster an Rons Füßen waren eindeutig ihr Werk.

Harry wagte es irgendwie nicht aufzusehen. Ein paar Minuten stand Ron einfach nur vor ihm, ehe er sich einen Stuhl heranzog und sich direkt gegenüber von ihm hinsetze. Erst jetzt legte Harry den Zauberstab neben die immer noch unangetastete Teetasse auf den Tisch und sah auf.

Der Blick, der ihn seitens Ron traf, hätte eisiger nicht sein können. Noch nie hat ihn der jüngste Weasley-Sohn und bester Freund so angeschaut, so voller Zorn und Unverständnis.

Harry schluckte einmal schwer und fragte: "Wie geht es Hermione? Wird sie wieder?"

Wieder ein Moment Schweigen bis Ron antwortete: "Sie schläft."

Danach, absolute Stille. Die Wellen rauschten, die Küchenuhr tickte und Ron rührte sich keinen Millimeter, sondern starrte Harry weiter an. "Ich warte!", sagte er plötzlich in gefährlich ruhigem Ton. Ja, es war soweit. Harry schuldete ihm eine Erklärung. Er hoffte nur, dass er nach seinem Geständnis nicht einen Freund weniger hatte.

"Du hast jedes Recht so sauer auf mich zu sein und ich werde dir auch alles erzählen, aber eins musst du mir versprechen", begann Harry.

In Erwiderung zog Ron nur die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah damit noch wütender aus.

"Lass mich aussprechen. Keine Unterbrechung, bis ich fertig bin. In Ordnung?"

Ein ruckartiges Nicken war die Antwort und Harry legte los. Er begann damit, wie er Draco mit dem Sectumsempra lebensgefährlich verletzte, machte weiter mit ihrem Gespräch im Krankenflügen am nächsten Morgen, erzählte, wie Draco ihm in der Eulerei das Buch gab. Wirklich jede wichtige Begebenheit kam zur Sprache, nichts ließ er aus. Er wollte auch nichts mehr verschweigen, hatte endgültig genug von dem ganzen Versteckspiel.

"... Weißt du, er hat mir immer geraten vorsichtig zu sein. Die ganze Zeit war er bei mir, irgendwie ... und anfangs war es nur ein Kribbeln und inzwischen, ich denke ich bin wirklich verliebt in ihn. Ich hab keine Ahnung, es ist einfach so passiert."

Hilflos sah er Ron an und hoffte inständig, dass dieser ihn nicht hassen würde. Harry hatte ihm so viel verschwiegen und eigentlich hätte er das mit Draco von Anfang an erzählen müssen. Doch er konnte es nicht, er hatte Angst vor der Reaktion und war sich selbst so unsicher. Was Draco betraf entwickelte sich diese tiefe Zuneigung Stück für Stück und irgendwann war es einfach zu spät. Er wusste nicht, wie er es Ron und Hermione hätte erzählen können, ohne dass es einen Eklat sondergleichen gegeben hätte.

"Harry, ehrlich. Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll", erwiderte Ron endlich. "Ich meine, das ist Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! Dieses widerliche, fiese Frettchen, das uns immer das Leben schwer gemacht hat und jetzt soll ich meine Meinung über ihn von der einen auf die andere Sekunde ändern? Sorry, aber ich kann einfach noch nicht glauben, dass der selbe Kerl, der sich das Dunkle Mal hat in den Arm brennen lassen und versucht hat Dumbledore zu töten, auf einmal einer von uns sein soll."

"Menschen können sich ändern und oftmals ist es doch so, dass die Dinge nicht so sind wie sie scheinen", sagte Harry vorsichtig hinterher. Ron schien nicht mehr so verärgert wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. Jedoch war er noch längst nicht überzeugt.

"Ja, zum Beispiel, dass mein bester Freund auf einmal schwul ist und mit dem Feind rumknutscht. Ich kann das immer noch nicht fassen. Die ganze Zeit hoffe ich, dass mich jemand kneift und ich aufwache und alles ist wie früher. Malfoy ist ein Todesser, Ginny in dich verknallt und wir jagen weiter stur den Horcruxen hinterher. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, besiegst du dann schnell noch Du-weißt schon-wen und wir können alle unversehrt zu Normalität zurückkehren. Jeder ist glücklich und alles ist wieder so wie früher."

Ein leichtes Schmunzeln huschte Harry über die Lippen. Doch sein Blick wurde traurig, der Ton melancholisch. "Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher."

Auch Ron schaute wieder betrübt drein. Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen und stand schließlich von seinem Platz auf.

"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry besorgt.

"Ich muss nachdenken. Bin drüben bei Hermione und ... naja, falls jemand nach mir fragt."

"Okay", flüsterte Harry.

"Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, Kumpel. Frag erst mal Mr Ollivander, ob du Malfoys Zauberstab einfach so verwenden kannst. Du weißt schon, sicher ist sicher", murmelte Ron fast so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war und schlich nach nebenan ins Wohnzimmer.

Derweil griff Harry nach der Teetasse. Kalt schmeckte dieser jedoch absolut widerlich und nachdem der Schluck, den er ganz abwesend genommen hatte, hinunter gewürgt war, holte Harry Dracos Stab hervor und wärmte den restlichen Tee wieder auf. "Geht doch super", sagte er leise und griente vor sich hin. Manchmal war Magie unheimlich praktisch.

Hinterm Haus gab es eine kleine Bank, von der aus man einen Blick aufs Meer hatte. Harry zog seinen Umhang näher um sich und schnappte sich die Tasse und setzte sich auf eben dieses Bänkchen. Nachdenklich schaute er hinaus auf die Wellen. Dieser Ort hatte wirklich etwas Friedliches. Hier würden sie sich sammeln und auf den nächsten Schritt vorbereiten können. Das heißt, wenn Ron und Hermione noch weiterhin zu ihm halten würden. Ein wenig hatte Harry davor Angst, dass er sich entscheiden müsste zwischen den beiden und Draco. Konnte er doch einpacken, würde nur einer von den Dreien das Weite suchen.

Lächelnd steckte er den Weißdornstab weg, mit dem es sich absolut natürlich anfühlte zu zaubern und trank einen Schluck von dem nun wieder warmen, wohlschmeckendem Tee. Auch wenn das Gespräch mit Ron noch zu keinem Ergebnis geführt hatte, war es gut endlich alles mit ihm besprochen zu haben. Nun musste er sich zumindest vor seinen Freunden nicht mehr verstecken.

So zog Harry das Buch hervor, schlug es auf und las auch schon eine Nachricht von Draco.

_"Weasley sollte diesen Muggelsport machen, wo sie sich gegenseitig so lange schlagen, bis einer außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Er wäre darin Weltmeister."_

Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

_"Du hast mich geküsst"_, schrieb er schlicht und ergreifend.

_"Naja, genau genommen hast du mich geküsst und ich fand es sehr schön."_

Harrys Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Schon länger war er in Draco verliebt gewesen und hatte es vor allen anderen geheim gehalten und auch einige Zeit vor sich selbst verleugnet. Das hier, dieser Kuss und dass Draco seine Gefühle zu erwidern schien, war wie ein Befreiungsschlag. Keine Heimlichkeiten mehr, kein Aufpassen was er wie ins Büchlein schreibt und wie Draco das eventuell auffassen könnte, kein unter Kontrolle halten seiner Mimik, damit Ron und Hermione bloß nichts merken. Das alles war seit heute vorbei.

_"Egal, wir haben uns geküsst und ich bereue es keine Sekunde lang. Ab jetzt muss ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kann zum Beispiel frei heraus fragen, ob es dir auch gut geht."_

Während Harry auf Dracos Antwort wartete, sah er einer kleinen Gruppe Möwen dabei zu, wie sie lautstark versuchten eine quer über den Sand laufende Krabbe zu fangen. Die eine zwickte das flüchtende Krebstier, worauf sie die Scheren zu spüren bekam und anschließend zeterte als gäbe es keinen Morgen mehr. So einfach ließ sich die resolute Krabbe nicht von den sie umkreisenden Möwen kleinkriegen. Im Tierreich überlebten halt nur die Starken und Cleveren. Harry dachte daran, dass das in seiner Welt momentan nicht anders war.

Doch bevor ihn die Schwermut ganz ergriff, gönnte er sich lieber noch einen Schluck Tee und bemerkte glücklich die auftauchenden Buchstaben im Buch.

_"Mir geht es gut. Ich bin wohlbehalten in meinem Bett aufgewacht und nicht unten im Kerker. Meine Tante hält mich für einen Waschlappen und Totalversager. Vater hat sich irgendwohin verzogen und Mutter guckt ab und an bei mir rein. Also, ist alles soweit in Ordnung. Du musst mich auch nicht aufklären. Ich weiß, dass Pettigrew tot ist und ihr mit Hilfe des Hauselfen fliehen konntet, den du damals aus unserer Obhut befreit hattest. Ich hoffe eher euch geht es allen gut."_

Schwer atmete Harry durch und vermied es zu Dobbys frischer Grabstelle zu gucken. Stattdessen stellte er die Teetasse auf einem nahestehenden Baumstumpf ab und schrieb:

_"Besagter Hauself, Dobby hieß er übrigens, hat es nicht geschafft. Deine Tante hat das Messer nach uns geworfen und es landete in Dobbys Brust, noch bevor wir wegappariert waren. Und bitte, sag jetzt nicht so etwas wie, er war doch nur ein Hauself. Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von Hauselfen. Er war mein Freund und hat mir so oft geholfen und beigestanden."_

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte das Bild von Dobby, der sterbend in seinen Armen liegt, zu verdrängen.

_"Harry, bitte. Ich würde niemals deine Freunde diskreditieren und auch über Hauselfen denke ich nicht so schlecht, wie du es dir vorstellst. Weißt du, ich besitze selbst eine Hauselfe und sie ist damals entstanden, weil Vater Dobby und einer anderen Elfe befohlen hatte sich zu vermehren. Das Resultat war Jeena, heute meine persönliche Hauselfe, die auch weiterhin an meiner Seite bleiben wird. Sozusagen lebt dein Elfenfreund in seiner Tochter weiter."_

Ungläubig blinzelte Harry die Buchstaben an. Dobby hatte ein Kind und nie von ihr gesprochen? Wusste er überhaupt, dass er eine Tochter hatte und diese weiterhin bei den Malfoys arbeiten musste?

_"Wieso hast du mir das nie erzählt?!"_, schrieb er zurück.

_"Nun ja, es kam nie zur Sprache. Außerdem pflegen Elfeneltern nicht so ein inniges Verhältnis zu ihrem Nachwuchs. Sie sind ganz anders gestrickt als wir. Aber nun weißt du es und vielleicht tröstet es dich ein wenig um den Verlust von Dobby hinweg."_

Irgendwie konnte Harry es nicht glauben. Dobby hatte eine Tochter und sie war, anders als ihr Vater, noch im Besitz eines Zauberers. Hätte Dobby das gewollt? Sein Bauch sagte ihm Nein. Deshalb forderte er ganz spontan: _"Lass sie frei! Ihr Vater war ein freier Elf und sehr stolz drauf. Ihr sollte das ebenfalls vergönnt sein."_

_"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Jeena das möchte. Nicht jeder Hauself will die Freiheit. Eigentlich, soweit ich das bis jetzt mitbekommen habe, sind freie Elfen in ihrer Kultur nicht besonders angesehen. Aber dieses Thema sollten wir vertagen. Es wäre jetzt reichlich merkwürdig und auch verdächtig, wenn ich meine Hauselfe entlasse."_

Draco hatte Recht, das Thema sollten sie verschieben. Es war auch nur so eine Idee gewesen von Harry. Doch er würde gerne so bald wie möglich mit Dobbys Tochter sprechen wollen. Etwas anderes lag ihm jedoch viel schwerer im Magen.

_"Ja, ist in Ordnung. Aber da ist eine andere Sache, die mir auf der Seele brennt. Ich habe Ron alles erzählt, also das mit uns, seit dem Vorfall im Klo der Mauenden Myrte ... Du weißt schon. Sei nicht sauer, weil ich es ihm einfach so erzählt habe, ohne dich vorher zu fragen, ob es okay ist. Es musste sein." _

_"Das versteh ich Harry. Nach dem Kuss, den ich übrigens liebend gerne wiederholen wollen würde, musstest du es ihm sagen. Wie hat er reagiert?"_

Kurz dachte Harry darüber nach, wie er Rons Verhalten in Worte fassen konnte. Der Tee auf dem Baumstumpf war bereits wieder vergessen und kühlte hier draußen noch schneller ab.

_"Ron war nicht gerade begeistert. Aber ich kann's ihm nicht verdenken. Ich mein, für ihn steht alles irgendwie kopf"_

_"Ja, schon klar. Und was war mit Granger? Was hat sie gesagt? Sie ist doch vernünftiger als Weasley."_

_"Mit Hermione konnte ich noch nicht sprechen. Sie erholt sich gerade von der ganzen Sache. Ihr Arm sah echt schlimm aus. Aber natürlich werde ich auch noch mit ihr reden."_

_"Gut. Lass das nicht Weasley übernehmen. Wer weiß, was der ihr alles erzählt. Hoffentlich bleiben an ihrem Arm keine Narben zurück. Sie hat stark geblutet. Sorry, dass ich das nicht verhindern konnte."_

Daraufhin schüttelte Harry den Kopf und schrieb hastig: _"Nein, mach dir keine Vorwürfe! Du warst klasse! Ohne dich wären wir da nie rausgekommen und außerdem konntest du nichts dafür. Du bist nicht deine Tante oder sonst wer. Sondern Draco Malfoy, der, in den ich mich verliebt habe. Es ist nur, ich habe etwas Angst davor, dass Ron und Hermione mir jetzt nicht mehr vertrauen und mich alleine lassen oder vor die Wahl stellen."_

_"Wenn sie wirklich deine Freunde sind, dann stellen sie dich nicht vor so eine Entscheidung. Doch nehmen wir mal an, sie würden es tun. Was würdest du dann machen? Den Kontakt zu mir abbrechen? Jetzt, wo das doch zwischen uns erst so richtig los geht und ... Okay, ich bin ganz ehrlich. Ich will nicht, dass du mich jetzt einfach ausschließt."_

Natürlich war die Angst von Draco begründet und Harry konnte es auch nachvollziehen. Dennoch wusste er nicht, was er im Falle des Falles tun würde. Weder Ron und Hermione, noch Draco wollte er missen. Nicht jetzt und auch in Zukunft nicht.

_"Also wenn es nach mir ginge, dann möchte ich euch alle an meiner Seite wissen. Die Zwei als meine Freunde und dich als meinen ... Partner. Entschuldige wenn ich dich so überrumple, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr mich zurückzuhalten. Die Zeiten, in denen wir gegeneinander gewettert haben, sind endgültig vorbei. Glaub mir, wir haben da noch etwas schwieriges vor und damit das gelingen kann, müssen die Fronten geklärt sein. Wie stehst du dazu?"_

Gerade als er den Satz beendet hatte, ließ ein lautes Plopp-Geräusch ihn aufschrecken. Bill war zurück appariert, direkt in seinen Garten. Als er Harry sah, wie er so ganz allein und zurückgezogen auf der Bank saß und in ein Büchlein schrieb, machte sich ein breites Grinsen auf Bills Gesicht breit. Der älteste Sohn der Weasley-Familie war durchaus neugierig und gesellte sich erst einmal zu seinem Gast auf die Gartenbank.

"Na?! Wie lange geht das denn schon mit dir und dem hübschen Malfoy?", fragte er nonchalant. Seine blauen Augen blitzten wissend in Harrys Richtung.

"Luna und Dean haben es dir also erzählt."

"Klar haben sie das. Die beiden waren echt überrascht. Schönes Buch übrigens. Schreibt ihr euch immer heimlich darüber?", sagte Bill lässig, als ob das offensichtlich wäre und nicht etwas, was monatelang ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis war. Harry schaute ihn leicht geschockt an und blinzelte nur ungläubig.

Amüsiert lachte Bill auf. "Mein lieber Harry, ich bin seit fast zehn Jahren Fluchbrecher, erledige fast schon genauso lange Dinge für den Orden und habe außerdem sechs kleine Geschwister. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass ich da so leicht reinzulegen bin und einen verzauberten Gegenstand nicht erkenne, wenn ich ihn sehe? Hhm?" Bills selbstsicherer Gesichtsausdruck sprach in diesem Moment Bände.

Da musste sich Harry wohl geschlagen geben. So ließ er sich gegen die Lehne der Gartenbank sacken und schaute herrlich bedröppelt drein. Bei diesem Anblick musste Bill noch lauter loslachen. In diesem Moment erinnerte ihn Harry doch sehr stark an Charlie, als dieser mal versucht hatte in ihrem gemeinsamen Jugendzimmer ein Drachenei zu verstecken. Auch damals hatte dieser so ertappt und witzig ausgeschaut, wie Harry jetzt neben ihm.

"Ach komm, das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Du bist verliebt und das ist in diesen Zeiten doch etwas sehr Schönes. Oder etwa nicht?", versuchte Bill ihn wieder aufzuheitern.

"Ja doch, mag sein", erwiderte Harry. "Aber Draco ist nicht einfach irgendjemand. Du weißt wer seine Eltern sind?"

"Ja", antwortete Bill nun mit ernster Miene.

"Das ist gerade für Ron nicht so einfach. Er sieht Draco immer noch so, wie er früher war. Aber so ist er nicht mehr. Er ist umgeben von Todessern und ist mir im letzten Jahr ein echter Freund gewesen. Er riskiert täglich sein Leben. Einen besseren Beweis kann man doch nicht liefern und Ron denkt immer noch, dass er mich reinlegen will", redete Harry ganz offen.

"Aber kannst du denn Ron nicht auch verstehen?", fragte Bill dazwischen.

"Ja natürlich kann ich das. Aber wenn Draco mich hätte ans Messer liefern wollen, dann hätte er das schon längst tun können. Doch er hat es nicht getan. Wir sind ... Ich liebe ihn und ... Menschen können sich ändern, verdammt!"

Eine Weile blieb es ruhig und die beiden schauten gedankenverloren den Möwen dabei zu, wie sie sich um die nun tote Krabbe stritten. Es waren auch noch mehr Vögel hinzu gekommen, die ebenfalls einen Happen abbekommen wollten.

"Tja, in wen wir uns verlieben, können wir uns nun mal nicht aussuchen. Wenn du willst, dann rede ich mal mit ihm. So als älterer Bruder", sagte Bill. Der Vorschlag war simpel und nett gemeint.

"Danke!", entgegnete Harry und wirkte schon viel zuversichtlicher.

"Chérie, bist du wieder da?", hörten sie Fleur aus dem Haus rufen.

"Ja, mein Engel! Bin gleich bei dir", erwiderte Bill und wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal an Harry. "Ich schau mal was ich tun kann und du solltest endlich deinem Freund antworten." Bill zwinkerte ihm zu und zeigte auf das offen liegende Buch in Harrys Schoß, ehe er rein zu seiner Frau ging.

Etwas verdutzt schaute er hinab auf die Seite und las Dracos Nachricht, die er schon vor einigen Minuten geschrieben haben musste.

_"Ich bin bereit mit Granger und Weasley Frieden zu schließen, wenn es das ist was du im Sinn hast. Was die andere Sache angeht ... Ich wäre sehr gern dein Partner. Wenn du mit Partner das meinst, was ich denke das du meinst."_

Und wieder war ein freudestrahlendes Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht zu sehen.


	27. Feste Bande

Moin!

Und juhu, das nächste Kapitel ist endlich soweit, dass ich es mit gutem Gewissen auf euch loslassen kann.

Federline hatte diesmal auch recht wenig zu bemängeln. *puh*

Ich wünsche euch eine schönen Wochenstart! Lasst euch nicht ärgern.

Liebe Grüße!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

27\. Feste Bande

_"Ich wäre sehr gern dein Partner. Wenn du mit Partner das meinst, was ich denke das du meinst."_

Als Draco sich seinen letzten Satz, den er an Harry geschrieben hatte, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. Bestimmt lachte Harry sich gerade halb kaputt über ihn, weil er sich wie ein kleines Schulmädchen anhörte. Fehlte nur noch, dass Draco die Frage `Willst du mit mir gehen?´ und die drei Antwortmöglichkeiten `Ja, Nein, Vielleicht´ zum Ankreuzen darunter gesetzt hätte. Bei Merlin, er war doch kein Teenager mehr. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?! Von der dreizehnjährigen Astoria Greengrass würde man solch eine Formulierung vermuten, aber doch nicht von einem volljährigen, jungen Mann wie ihm.

_"Ich denke, du weißt ganz genau was ich meine"_, stand da auf einmal geschrieben und Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

_"Eigentlich finde ich, dass wir dafür nicht mehr Worte brauchen. Wie fühlen uns doch schon längere Zeit verbunden. Ich will mir deiner einfach nur sicher sein"_, legte Harry noch nach und es klang weder ironisch, noch hämisch.

Dracos Angst, Harry könnte sich über seinen ungelenken Satz lustig machen, war also völlig unbegründet.

Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz warm ums Herz und auch wenn das jetzt furchtbar kitschig und viel zu rührselig klang für einen Typen wie ihn, schrieb Draco: _"Du kannst dir meiner sicher sein. Ich werde bis zum bitteren Ende bleiben und wenn du willst, auch darüber hinaus."_

Als die Greifer Harry und seine Freunde hierher gebracht hatten, war Draco einem Herzkasper nahe gewesen. Doch die Angst der letzten Stunden war überstanden und jetzt mussten sie nach vorne schauen. Sie waren so nah dran dem Dunklen Lord endlich den Gar aus zu machen, das konnte Draco fühlen. Noch bevor das Schuljahr um sein würde, wäre alles entschieden. Am nächsten Montag ging es für ihn zurück nach Hogwarts. Mit ihm dorthin fahren würden seine zurückgewonnene Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit. Draco spürte, dass er so stark sein musste wie noch nie in seinem Leben und wenn es sein musste, würde er über sich hinauswachsen. Für Harry, für seine Familie, für alle anderen und für sich.

_"Jetzt werd mir nicht sentimental. Das steht einem kleinen Snob wie dir nicht. Wir werden das alles hinkriegen. Übrigens sind wir gerade bei Bill und Fleur Weasley in Cornwall. Ihr Haus steht direkt am Meer. Es ist wirklich schön hier und ich denke, dass wir eine Weile bleiben können."_

Draco grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht und schrieb zurück:

_"Schön das du endlich einsiehst, dass du ohne mich verloren wärst, Scarface. Aber nun bin ich beruhigt. Ich nehme an das Haus steht unter dem Fidelius?"_

_"Treib es nicht zu weit! Ich dachte einfach, mein Freund würde wissen wollen wo ich mich aufhalte und ja, das Haus ist gesichert."_

Wieder musste Draco vor sich hin lächeln. Harry hatte ihn eben als Freund bezeichnet. Das klang noch so eigenartig, dennoch freute ihn diese Wortwahl ungemein.

_"Ja, danke. Das beruhigt mich wirklich zu wissen, dass du in guten Händen bist. Wie zaubert es sich mit deinem neuen Stab?"_, fragte er neugierig und hoffte inständig, dass alles geklappt hatte und sein Weißdornstab Harry gehorchte.

_"Hab vorhin meinen Tee mit ihm aufgewärmt und das ging ohne Probleme. Aber was ist mit dir? Nächste Woche geht doch die Schule wieder los und spätestens da wirst du einen Zauberstab brauchen." _

Ja, das war wirklich ein Dilemma. Nun, wo Mr Ollivander nicht mehr zur Verfügung stand, würde es schwierig sein an einen neuen Stab heranzukommen. Draco dachte intensiv nach. Bis jetzt hatte er für jede Problematik irgendwie eine Lösung gefunden. Nach kurzer Zeit fiel ihm auch hierfür etwas ein.

_"Ich habe da eine Idee. Mal gucken, ob es sich umsetzen lässt. Bis später, Harry! Wünsch mir Glück", _schrieb er noch auf, ehe er das Buch zu schlug und an die Seite legte.

Daraufhin schnappte er sich seinen Umhang, der über dem Sessel nahe dem Bett hing und verließ seine Räumlichkeiten. Auf dem Flur hörte er seine Tante schimpfen. Anscheinend regte diese Furie sich immer noch darüber auf, dass sie Harry Potter haben entkommen lassen. Genervt rollte Draco mit den Augen und schlug energischen Schrittes den Gang Richtung Wohnbereich seiner Eltern ein.

Lucius flüchtete in sein Wohnzimmer, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und schüttelte noch einmal verständnislosen Blickes den Kopf. Unten im Kaminzimmer tobte nach wie vor Bellatrix, schrie voller Empörung Narcissa an und beschwerte sich in einer abfälligen Art und Weise über ihren unfähigen Neffen. Mit dem Schließen der Tür schottete Lucius sich von dem lautstarken Gezeter ab.

Hierhin zog er sich immer dann zurück, wenn er etwas Privatsphäre brauchte. Außer ihm hielt sich nur Narcissa in diesen Räumen auf und auch Draco hatte sich immer weniger hierher verirrt, je älter er wurde. Ab einem gewissen Alter hatten sie ihm eigene, private Zimmer zugestanden. Das Manor war ja schließlich groß genug. Dracos altes Kinder- und Jugendzimmer wurde dann zum Musikzimmer umgestaltet, in dem bis heute die Instrumente standen. Doch Lucius hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr an seine alte Rebec gewagt. Wahrscheinlich wären viele, einschließlich sein Sohn, erstaunt darüber, dass er überhaupt ein Instrument spielen konnte.

Doch hier in dem Wohnzimmer, wo Lucius sich gerade aufhielt, stand solch künstlerisches Equipment nicht. In der Mitte des Raumes gab es eine bequeme Sofagruppe, direkt daneben einen kleinen Kamin, der natürlich nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Vor dem Kamin gab es ein weiches Lammfell, auf dem es sich Draco als Kind gerne gemütlich gemacht hat, während meistens Narcissa ihm was vorgelesen hatte. An den Wänden gab es Regale mit ihren Lieblingsbüchern, einen Sekretär und Schränke in denen familieninterne Unterlagen und Dinge aufbewahrt waren. Darunter fielen zum Beispiel das Stammbuch der Malfoys und der handgearbeitete, mit Opalen besetzte Haarschmuck seiner Urgroßmutter.

Doch Lucius steuerte eine ganz bestimmte Kommode an. Die einzelnen Schubladen waren verschlossen. Auf dem Schrank standen diverse magische Fotos von ihnen Drei.

Eines zeigte Draco als Kind an seinem sechsten Geburtstag, wie Lucius schätzte. Ein anderes bildete ihn selbst an seinem Schulabschluss in Hogwarts ab. Da war auch noch ein Foto von ihm und Narcissa, als sie ein Wochenende in Venedig verbracht hatten anlässlich ihres zehnten Hochzeitstages.

Allerdings galt Lucius' Aufmerksamkeit ganz der Fotografie, die in ihrem letzten Familienurlaub in Schweden aufgenommen wurde. Er machte mit der linken Hand eine Faust und hielt sie circa fünf Sekunden über den silbernen Rahmen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag in seiner Hand ein kleiner Schlüssel, mit dem sich das Schränkchen öffnen ließ.

Im Manor gab es viele solcher ausgeklügelten Zauber, um die privaten Sachen der Familie zu schützen.

Lucius holte aus dem obersten Schubfach eine längliche Holzschachten und legte diese vorsichtig auf der Kommode ab. Beinahe sanft strich er über das glattpolierte Holz und schlug den Deckel zurück. Zum Vorschein kam, auf edlem bordeauxfarbenen Samt gebettet, Lucius' allererster Zauberstab. Natürlich hatte er bereits vor seinem Schulantritt in Hogwarts schon gezaubert, allerdings war das nur mit dem Zauberstab eines Verwandten. Als ihm seine Mutter jedoch das Geld gab und er sich damals bei Olivanders seinen ersten, eigenen Zauberstab kaufte, hätte Klein-Lucius stolzer nicht sein können. Der Stab war aus Zedernholz und hatte als Kern eine Drachenherzfaser. Seine ganze Schulzeit über hatte dieser ihn begleitet. Damals, als Geschenk zu seinem Schulabschluss und als Symbol, dass er nun ein vollständig ausgebildeter Zauberer war, überreichte ihn sein Vater den Ulmenzauberstab, den er bis vor einigen Wochen noch genutzt hatte. Doch dieses alte Familienerbstück war nun hin und lagerte zusammen mit seinem Gehstock auf dem Dachboden.

Nun war er hier und hielt seinen ersten Zauberstab seit langer Zeit wieder in den Händen. Das gute Stück sah noch fast genauso aus wie damals, als er ihn erstanden hatte, da Lucius stets sorgsam mit seinen Sachen umging.

"Lumos", flüsterte er und die Spitze leuchtete in einem sanften Licht auf, was auch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte.

Glücklich verschloss Lucius die Holzschatulle, verstaute sie wieder in der Schublade und tat den Schlüssel nach dem Abschließen zurück in sein magisches Versteck.

Warum ihm sein alter Zauberstab nicht früher eingefallen war? Er wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich war er zu geschockt und verbittert darüber, dass der Dunkle Lord ihm seinen wertvollen Ulmenstab so einfach vor die Nase geworfen hatte, nachdem er in dessen Hand zerstört wurde. Zwar kannte er sich mit Zauberstabkunde nicht besonders aus, hoffte jedoch inständig, dass das alte Familienerbstück wieder zu reparieren war.

Mit dem noch leuchtenden Zauberstab sah er sich in den Regalen um. Einige Bücher waren wirklich schon recht verstaubt. Er musste die Hauselfen definitiv anweisen hier drinnen gründlicher sauber zu machen. Verstaubte Regale im Hause Malfoy ... `Wo hatten diese dämlichen Kreaturen nur ihren Kopf?´, schimpfte Lucius innerlich über seine Elfen. Anscheinend wurde es auch immer schwieriger fähige Diener zu finden.

Ein bestimmtes Buch riss ihn aus seinen leidigen Gedanken. "Nox", rief Lucius, brachte damit seinen Zedernstab zum Erlischen und steckte ihn sicher in seine Umhangtasche.

"Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden", las er im Stillen den Titel vom Buchrücken und strich sanft darüber. Er konnte nicht anders und zog das Buch vor sich hin schmunzelnd aus dem Regal.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür und herein trat niemand Geringeres als Narcissa.

"Hier versteckst du dich", sagte sie erleichtert und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

"Ja. Es tut mir leid, Cissy. Ich weiß, sie ist deine Schwester. Aber ich bin wirklich gewillt sie hinaus zu werfen. Das kann wirklich nicht so weiter gehen."

Sie hatten in ihrer Ehe Probleme immer offen miteinander besprochen und Lucius würde auch bei diesem Thema keine Ausnahme machen. Schon oft hatten sie in der Vergangenheit über Bellatrix und ihr unverschämtes Verhalten seit ihrem Einzug ins Manor diskutiert, jedoch war nun Lucius mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Familie hin oder her, er wollte seine Schwägerin, die von Tag zu Tag immer wahnsinniger zu werden schien, so bald wie möglich aus dem Haus haben.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Narcissa erschöpft und ließ sich, entgegen ihrer sonst so stolzen Körperhaltung, auf ihren angestammten Platz auf die Couch fallen. Währenddessen setzte Lucius sich neben sie und legte das Buch auf der Sofalehne ab.

"Aber sie ist _meine_ Schwester. Das heißt, ich verweise sie des Hauses. Diese unangenehme Aufgabe kann ich dir nicht aufhalsen."

Aufmerksam betrachtete Lucius seine Frau. Sie sah wirklich unheimlich geschafft aus. Er wusste, sie musste im letzten Jahr viel durchgemacht haben, als er in Askaban eingesessen hatte und auch nach seiner Rückkehr war er eher ein Wrack gewesen als ein guter Ehemann. Doch Lucius hatte sich wieder gefangen, besonders durch die Hilfe von Severus und seinem Sohn. Und auch Narcissa blieb nach all der Zeit an seiner Seite. Seine Liebe und Ehrerbietung für seine wundervolle Ehefrau wuchs in diesem Moment ins Unermessliche. Niemals würde es jemand anderen für ihn geben als Narcissa.

Fest ergriff Lucius die Hand seiner Frau und drückte sie leicht, schaute ihr tief in die Augen als er sagte: "Du musstest in letzter Zeit schon viel zu viel stemmen und ich war die keine große Hilfe. Solche schwerwiegenden Umstände sollen sich nicht wiederholen und deshalb werde ich ..."

"Nein, Lucius, bitte, du musst das nicht tun", unterbrach Narcissa ihren Mann und legte die andere Hand nun auf seine. "Ich mache dich in keinster Weise irgendwelche Vorwürfe."

"Aber ich mache mir selbst Vorwürfe, Cissy. Ich habe mich aufgegeben und mich nach der Zeit in Askaban gehen lassen und dir und Draco damit noch mehr zugesetzt und ...", Lucius atmete tief durch, "Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir."

Sie beigte sich vor und hauchte ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. "Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich liebe dich und werde immer an deiner Seite sein."

Bei diesen Worten war Lucius einfach nur sprachlos. Narcissa rückte näher, schloss die Augen und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Und während Lucius sich fragte, wie um alles in der Welt er so eine wundervolle Ehefrau verdient hatte, legte er seinen freien Arm um Narcissa und erwiderte den Kuss.

Unterbrochen wurden sie erst, als sich die Tür leise öffnete. Im Zimmer stand ihr gemeinsamer Sohn, der sie mit einem nahezu koboldhaften Grinsen anschaute.

"Hier versteckt ihr euch", sagte Draco und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Seine Augen leuchteten regelrecht. "Na ihr habt Nerven! Bella schreit das ganze Haus zusammen und ihr knutscht hier unbehelligt rum."

Daraufhin grinste Narcissa nur verhalten, doch Lucius erwiderte mit einem schelmischen Ausdruck: "Tja, lieber Sohnemann. Besorg dir eine passende Ehefrau, dann kannst du auch ... rumknutschen und das so viel du willst."

Draco schwand das Lächeln im Gesicht und er rollte mit den Augen. "Ach so ein Quatsch. Man muss jemanden doch nicht heiraten um ihn zu küssen zu können", sprach Draco und ließ sich auf das Fell vor ihm nieder.

Auch Narcissa tat das Thema ab indem sie sagte: "Ich bitte dich Lucius, führ deinen armen Sohn doch nicht so vor."

Jedoch wollte sich Lucius nicht beirren lassen und stichelte weiter. "Wenn ich deine Aussage richtig interpretiere, dann hast du auf dem Gebiet bereits Erfahrungen gesammelt."

Draco wurde rot im Gesicht und senkte den Kopf. Auf einmal wirkte er nicht mehr so selbstbewusst. "Das geht jetzt aber echt zu weit", nuschelte er und zupfte an dem dichten Lammfell herum.

In Momenten wie diesen wurde Lucius bewusst, wie schnell die Zeit doch vergangen war. Sie saßen hier zusammen wie früher. Sie beide auf der Couch und Draco machte es sich auf dem Fell davor gemütlich. Fehlte nur noch, dass einer von ihnen ihm nun vorlas, bis er eingeschlafen war. Doch solch eine Familienidylle gab es schon lange nicht mehr und wer weiß, vielleicht würden sie in naher Zukunft mit einem Enkelkind hier sitzen. Wenn man es nämlich mal genauer betrachtete, so hatte selbst ein Lucius Malfoy doch recht bescheidene Wünsche. Er wollte seine Familie zufrieden sehen und wünschte sich für seinen Sohn ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben. Aber vor allem wollte er, dass der Name Malfoy nicht ausstirbt.

Relativ gesehen gab es nicht mehr viele Zauberer und Hexen auf der Welt und es gab noch weniger reinblütige Magier. Lucius fühlte sich durch seine Herkunft erhaben, denn es machte ihn und auch seine Familie zu etwas Besonderem. Umso mehr grämte es ihn, dass Draco dieser Status anscheinend immer unwichtiger wurde. Die Gründe dafür konnte er nur erahnen. Er war kein einfältiger Mann und ihn beschlich schon lange das Gefühl, dass sowohl Draco als auch Narcissa nicht mehr hundertprozentig hinter dem Dunklen Lord und dessen Ideologie standen. Sollte sich dieser Aspekt als wahr herausstellen, könnte es gefährlich für sie alle werden. Lord Voldemort war auf dem besten Wege die absolute Macht in diesem Lande an sich zu reißen. Hinzu kam, dass er durch seine Unsterblichkeit ewig die Fäden in der Hand halten würde. Wer sich in dieser neue Weltordnung keinen guten Platz verschaffte, würde unter gehen. Das wollte Lucius für sich und seine Familie auf gar kein Fall.

"Das gibt's doch nicht!", riss ihn Draco aus seinen Gedanken. Seit er dem Alkohol abgeschworen hatte, driftete Lucius häufig in ernste Grübeleien über ihre Zukunft ab. "Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden?! Das Hab ich ja ewig nicht gesehen", lachte Draco und wirkte auf einmal aufgeregt wie ein Kind an Weihnachten. Er hatte sich das Buch von der Lehne gegriffen und blätterte nun fröhlich darin herum.

"Als du noch klein warst, haben wir dir immer daraus vorgelesen und du bist dann irgendwann genau dort auf dem weichen Fell eingeschlafen. Dein Vater musste dich dann rüber in dein Zimmer tragen", erzählte Narcissa mit rührseliger Stimme.

"An manchen Abenden bist du unter drei Geschichten gar nicht zur Ruhe gekommen", ergänzte Lucius mit einem Schmunzeln.

Daraufhin mussten sie alle lachen. "Tja, zumindest hab ich euch immer überredet bekommen, mir mindestens drei Märchen vorzulesen. Meine Lieblingsgeschichte war die vom Brunnen des wahren Glücks", gab Draco zu und grinste dabei spitzbübisch.

"Behalte doch das Buch. Nimm es mit zu dir ins Zimmer", schlug Narcissa vor.

"Ja, nimm es ruhig mit. Es wird dir bestimmt mal nützen. Später kannst du dann deinem Kind daraus vorlesen", ergänzte Lucius.

Ein etwas verhaltenes "Ja, in Ordnung" war Dracos Erwiderung. Auch eine Sache, auf die sich Lucius noch keinen Reim machen konnte. Warum reagierte sein Sohn beim Thema Hochzeit und Kinder nur immer so abweisend? Er erklärte es sich damit, dass Draco gerade mal 18 Jahre alt war und sich höchstwahrscheinlich wirklich noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht hat. Er konnte es seinem Sohn nicht verübeln.

Als Lucius in seinem Alter war, hatte er ebenfalls andere Dinge im Kopf. Nach der Schule hatte er beispielweise mit seinem damals besten Freund Joseph Travers eine Weltreise gemacht. Einen ganzen Monat lang waren sie quer durch die Flohnetzwerke der einzelnen Länder unterwegs oder hatten sich, gerade wenn es nach Übersee ging, Portschlüssel besorgt gehabt. Sie waren jung und fühlten sich, als ob sie die ganze Welt erobern könnten.

Solch eine wertvolle Erfahrung würde Draco wohl leider verwehrt bleiben. Dies war nicht die Zeit für Ausschweifungen oder extralange Urlaube.

"Aber mal was anderes ... Worum ich eigentlich bitten wollte ... Also ...", versuchte Draco ein erneutes Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Nun sag schon!", unterbrach ihn Lucius, da er nicht wollte, dass Draco weiter so rumdruckste.

"Ich brauche einen neuen Zauberstab" gab sein Sohn schließlich unsicher zu. "Und ich dachte, da ich weiß das du hier noch deinen alten Stab aufgehoben hast, dass du mir den eventuell leihen könntest. Natürlich nur so lange, bis ich einen Neuen kaufen kann oder meinen Alten wiederbekomme. Es wäre nicht für immer. Es ist nur ... Ich möchte in Hogwarts nicht ohne Zauberstab unterwegs sein."

Das wollte Lucius allerdings auch nicht. In Hogwarts derweil ohne Zauberstab aufzutauchen, gliche einer Selbstgeißelung. Zumal es für einen Malfoy nahezu beschämend war, keinen Stab sein Eigen zu nennen. Eigentlich war Lucius etwas genervt darüber, seinen gerade wiedergefundenen Zedernstab abgeben zu müssen. Doch Draco wäre eher darauf angewiesen als er selbst und so zog er den Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und gab ihn seinem immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Sohn. Ein warnendes Gesicht und die Mahnung, dass ihm dieser Zauberstab nicht auch noch abhandenkommen solle, musste Lucius dennoch aufsetzen.

Skeptisch drehte Draco den fremden Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn auf den silbernen Kerzenhalter auf der Kommode und rief "Accio". Anstatt dass das Ding jedoch in seine Richtung flog, schmolz der Halter aus dem edlen Metall samt Wachskerze in sich zusammen.

Alle Drei beschauten sich das Schauspiel mit geweiteten Augen.

Mit den Worten "Ich denke das lassen wir lieber" gab Draco den Zauberstab an seinen Vater zurück. Ein Stab, der nicht zu ihm passte und ihm deshalb auch nicht gehorchte, konnte mitunter noch gefährlicher sein, als gar keinen Zauberstab bei sich zu tragen.

"Hier, dann nimm meinen", sagte auf einmal Naricca und gab ihren Zauberstab sogleich an Draco weiter. Dieser probierte ihn auch sofort aus und richtete den Stab nochmals auf den nun geschmolzenen Kerzenständer.

"Reparo!", rief Draco selbstbewusst und wirklich, das silberne Stück erstrahlte wieder in altem Glanz, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Lucius blickte anerkennend zu seiner Frau, die nur übers ganze Gesicht strahlte. "Na das klappt doch sehr gut. Behalte ihn ruhig bis du einen Neuen hast."

Draco betrachtete sich den edel aussehenden Zauberstab seiner Mutter genauer und sagte: "Ja, das werde ich. Es fühlt sich zwar ein wenig komisch an, mit ihm zu zaubern, aber ich denke, es wird gehen. Danke Mutter! Doch was machst du solange? Kommst du zurecht, so ganz ohne? "

"Ach weißt du", erwiderte Narcissa und fasste Lucius Hand, "dein Vater ist ja auch noch da. Er wird mich beschützen, so wie immer."

Und wieder strahlte sie voller Liebe und Vertrauen in Richtung ihres Mannes. In diesem Moment war Lucius einfach nur unendlich dankbar, dass das Leben ihm so eine wundervolle Ehefrau geschenkt hatte. Mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln nahm er ihre zarte Hand, setzte einen Kuss drauf und zog sie näher zu sich.

"Keine Sorge, das werde ich", raunte Lucius und küsste seine Narcissa liebevoll.

Dass Draco bei dem Anblick ganz rot wurde und mit verzogenem Gesicht in das Märchenbuch auf seinem Schoß starrte, interessierte Lucius in diesem Moment nicht im Geringsten.


	28. Sowas wie Freunde

Moin ihr Lieben!

Lasst die Korken knallen, das neue Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Ich weiß, es hat etwas länger als sonst gedauert. Ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig dafür! Die Feuertage und ein fieser Erkältungsvirus hatten mich quasi den ganzen Dezember schreibtechnisch aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Aber nun bin ich seit einigen Wochen wieder fleißig. *breitgrins*

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen, frisch von Federline gebetaten(Danke Danke!) Kapitel aus Harrys Sicht.

Ganz liebe Grüße!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

28\. Sowas wie Freunde

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch. Mit aufgerissenen Augen hörte er ins Zimmer hinein, doch nichts rührte sich. Es war stockduster und die einzigen Geräusche, die er vernahm, waren der Wind, das Meer und die Möwen von Draußen, die irgendwie nie Ruhe zu geben schienen. Alles war also wie immer. Im Shell Cottage selbst war es vollkommen still. Die anderen Bewohner lagen sicher in ihren Betten und wateten seelenruhig durchs Land der Träume.

Doch was hatte Harry wach gemacht? Nichts deutete darauf hin, warum er so plötzlich aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen wurde.

Noch etwas verwirrt setzte er sich im Bett auf und tastete nach seiner Brille. Als er diese aufgesetzt hatte und gleich darauf seinen Zauberstab zur Hand nahm, erhellte er das Zimmer mit einem Lumos-Zauber. Seine Sachen lagen noch überall verstreut, Harry war noch nie der Ordentlichste gewesen. Das Fenster war verschlossen, die Tür ebenfalls. Alles normal und unauffällig soweit. Gerade als er sich zum Nachttisch drehte um seine Brille wieder darauf abzulegen, sah er es. Das verzauberte Buch, über das er immer mit Draco schrieb, war weg.

Auf einmal hellwach sprang Harry auf, schaute die leere Fläche auf dem Tischchen an. Er war sich sicher, dass er das Buch vor dem schlafen gehen genau dort abgelegt hatte. Völlig hektisch suchte er den ganzen Raum danach ab. Es war wirklich weg, einfach so verschwunden. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein?

Harry atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Seit sie vor einer Woche hier her gekommen waren und das Buch mit samt seiner Beziehung zu Draco aufgeflogen war, legte er es jede Nacht offen auf den Nachttisch. Es gab ja keinen Grund mehr es zu verstecken. Demnach gab es nur wenige Personen, die es hätten nehmen können. Mr Olivander war bereits in Sicherheit gebracht worden, Bill und Fleur würde Harry so etwas eher weniger zutrauen und dieses Schlitzohr Griphook interessierte sich für etwas ganz anderes. Also kamen nur Ron und Hermione in Frage.

Müde rieb sich Harry die Augen und guckte kurz auf die kleine Uhr an der Wand. Es war 2:16 Uhr mitten in der Nacht und eigentlich wollte er nichts sehnlicher tun, als wieder zu Bett zu gehen und weiter zu schlafen. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit waren sie in dem Zelt unterwegs gewesen und den Umstand ein bequemes Bett in einem eigenen Zimmer in einem feststehenden Haus zu haben, kam Harry beinahe wie ein längst verloren geglaubter Luxus vor.

Doch die Tatsache, dass sich entweder Ron oder Hermione oder sogar beide des nachts in sein Zimmer schlichen und das Buch einfach so nahmen, fand Harry schon ein wenig daneben. Die Aktion wunderte ihn jedoch nicht im geringsten. Ron sagte zum Thema Draco gar nichts mehr, sondern warf ihm nur den einen oder anderen komischen Blick zu. Hermione war da ganz anders. Natürlich hatte Harry es sich nicht nehmen lassen ihr alles aus seiner Sicht zu erzählen und zu erklären, was alles dahinter steckte. Dennoch wurde Hermione nicht müde immer mal wieder nachzuhaken oder ihn zu warnen, bei jemandem wie Draco vorsichtig zu sein. Insgesamt hatte sie es besser aufgenommen als Ron, aber der Sache so ganz trauen tat auch sie nicht. Harry hoffte inständig, dass sich das bald ändern würde. Er wünschte sich, die beiden würden seine Beziehung zu Draco zumindest akzeptieren. Und bis es soweit war, würde Harry sich wohl in Geduld üben müssen.

Nun aber suchte er in dem Klamottenhaufen neben der Truhe nach seinem Morgenmantel, fand ihn auch zum Glück und zog ihn beim Verlassen des Raumes an. Im oberen Stockwerk war alles ruhig und so tapste er auf nackten Füßen leise die Treppen runter, das Licht der Zauberstabspitze auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drangen Licht und Stimmen. Mit einem ungesagten "Nox" ließ Harry den Stab in seiner Hand erlöschen und schlich hinüber zur Tür. Die Stimmen von der anderen Seite hatte er sofort erkannt. Gespannt lauschte er der Unterhaltung der beiden.

"Lass mich auch noch was schreiben!", zischte Ron.

"Nein, lass mich das lieber machen. Ihr zwei würdet euch nur weiter anätzen und das führt doch zu nichts", kam die Antwort von Hermione.

Dann hörte Harry nur ein Kratzen. Wahrscheinlich schrieb Hermione gerade mit einer Feder ins Buch.

"Dieses arrogante Frettchen! Wie kann Harry nur mit DEM zusammen sein. Unfassbar…", murmelte Ron, was Harry hinter der Tür dennoch gut verstehen konnte.

"Jetzt lass es doch gut sein!", erwiderte Hermione hörbar genervt. "Guck, er hat sich verändert. Er ist nicht mehr der fiese Malfoy von früher."

"Ich finde er ist noch ganz genauso wie früher! Nur weil er sich bei uns entschuldigt hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er jetzt ein anderer ist."

Bei diesen Worten hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und lugte ins Zimmer. Von grellem Licht geblendet blinzelte er und erkannte die Zwei auf der Couch in ein paar Decken gehüllt. Das Büchlein lag geöffnet vor ihnen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und Hermione hatte, wie bereits vermutet, eine Schreibfeder in der rechten Hand.

"Hey ihr beiden! Was macht ihr denn da?", sagte Harry mit noch verschlafener Stimme.

Erst erschraken Ron und Hermione, da er auf einmal im Zimmer stand und sie offensichtlich ertappt hatte.

Dann lächelten sie jedoch und Hermione antwortete: "Na, Harry! Da hast du uns doch erwischt."

"Wir schreiben gerade mit deinem … Freund", ergänzte Ron noch und betonte das letzte Wort extra deutlich.

"Lasst ihn mal lieber schlafen. Er muss morgen früh wieder raus. Die Ferien sind vorbei."

Harry schlurfte hinüber zum Sessel, setzte sich hinein und zog die Beine an.

"Wir sind auch fertig. Moment", sagte Hermione und schrieb noch ein paar letzte Zeilen ins Buch, ehe sie es zuklappte und an Harry zurückgab.

"Eigentlich ist das ja echt praktisch. So müssen wir uns nicht wieder in dein Zimmer schleichen und heimlich das Buch zurücklegen", sinnierte Ron mit einem leichten Grinsen. Lässig ließ er sich zurückfallen und legte den Arm über die Sofalehne. Mit den Fingern spielte er ganz nebenbei mit Hermiones Haarspitzen, was diese nicht weiter störte.

Auch Harry sagte nichts dazu, dass die Zwei quasi innig wie ein Pärchen zusammensaßen, sondern freute sich innerlich über diese innigen Gesten. Da sie recht entspannt wirkten, fragte er gerade heraus: "Wieso habt ihr mich nicht einfach gefragt, ob ihr das Buch haben dürft um euch mal direkt mit Draco zu unterhalten?"

"Hättest du es uns denn gegeben?", stellte Hermione die Gegenfrage.

"Vielleicht", überlegte Harry, "So hätte ich Draco auch noch vorwarnen können und er wäre nicht mitten in der Nacht von euch überrumpelt worden."

Ron und Hermione tauschten einen kurzen Blick miteinander aus.

"Naja, eigentlich solltest du ja nicht erfahren, dass wir mit dem Frettch… mit Malfoy noch einen Hippogreif gerupft haben", gab Ron offen zu.

"Ach was, Draco hätte es mir so oder so erzählt." Dessen war sich Harry absolut sicher. Er gähnte einmal ausgiebig und schloss das Büchlein in die Arme. An sich war er seinen Freunden nicht wirklich böse und anscheinend hatte ihre Aktion ja auch was gebracht. Zum Beispiel hatte Ron sich eben das "Frettchen" verkniffen und war schnell zu dem wesentlich besseren "Malfoy" als Bezeichnung für Draco übergewechselt. Eine Entwicklung, die Harry schon positiv auffasste.

"Und?", fragte er daher gespannt. "Wie ist der Stand der Dinge zwischen euch? Könnt ihr damit leben, dass Draco und ich…"

"Dass ihr ein Paar seid?", ergänzte Hermione mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Ich denke, daran müssen wir uns wohl oder übel gewöhnen. Malfoy scheint sich aber wirklich verändert zu haben und wenn sogar du es geschafft hast, dich in deinen Erzrivalen zu verlieben, dann will ich auch versuchen… mit ihm auszukommen."

Mehr konnte Harry im Moment wohl nicht hoffen. Der Rest würde sich mit der Zeit ergeben. Eigentlich war das mehr als er erwartet hatte, wenn er mal Hermiones und Dracos gemeinsame Vorgeschichte betrachtete.

Doch was war mit Ron? Harry wusste, dass Bill sich seinen jüngeren Bruder bereits zur Brust genommen hatte. Natürlich musste das nicht heißen, dass das Ganze für seinen besten Freund nun in Ordnung war. Allerdings hatte Ron sich gegenüber Harry bis jetzt ausgeschwiegen. Jedoch wollte er einfach wissen woran er war, schaute ihn deshalb gespannt an und wartete einfach, bis Ron bereit war. Dieser suchte jedoch nach den richtigen Worten. Nicht, dass Harry das Folgende falsch verstand.

"Weißt du, Kumpel, ich hab kein Problem damit, dass du offenbar schwul oder bi oder was auch immer geworden bist. Das ist ja nicht so wichtig. Aber bei allen Menschen, die so auf der Erde umherwandern, musst du dich ausgerechnet in Malfoy verlieben?! Ich meine, dieser Typ ist so…" Ron wandte den Blick ab und rang sichtlich mit sich. "Ich verurteile dich nicht, Harry. Aber ich werde noch eine Zeit brauchen, ehe ich ihn als deinen Liebsten akzeptieren kann. Sorry, aber so sieht's aus."

"Okay, das verstehe ich", erwiderte Harry und lächelte einfach. Auch Ron und Hermione sahen nun etwas zufriedener aus. Es hatte ihnen wohl gut getan, sich mal auszusprechen.

"Und was nun?", fragte Ron auf einmal. "Wie soll es weiter gehen. ich meine, willst du ihn in alles mit einweihen?"

Harry seufzte auf. Sie würden noch einen langen Weg vor sich haben. "Das habe ich bereits getan und Draco hat uns nie verraten, die ganze Zeit nicht, obwohl er die Chance dazu hatte."

"Stimmt", mischte sich nun auch Hermione wieder ein. "Malfoy ist in Hogwarts. Er sitzt quasi an der Quelle, kann uns berichten und uns helfen. Harry, er könnte uns vielleicht in die Schule schleusen!"

Diese Bitte überraschte Harry dann doch und auch Ron verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. Klar, sie mussten irgendwie in die Schule kommen, da sie stark davon ausgingen, dass Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem ebenfalls ein Horcrux war und sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch in Hogwarts befand. Aber dennoch...

"Ich denke, das übersteigt doch seine Möglichkeiten. Wie soll er das denn anstellen ohne aufzufliegen?", fragte Harry und klang dabei mehr als skeptisch.

"Aber Todesser in die Schule schmuggeln, das konnte er ohne Probleme…", murmelte Ron und erntete genervte Blicke der anderen beiden. Solch alte, eigentlich längst geklärte Geschichten wieder und wieder durchzukauen, würde sie nun wirklich nicht voranbringen.

Einen Augenblick grübelte Hermione weiter, bis sie sagte: "Sind nicht Neville und Ginny und einige andere noch in Hogwarts! Wie wäre es, wenn sich Draco zumindest ihnen gegenüber offenbart? Dann wäre er nicht so alleine, sollte doch jemand… Verdacht schöpfen."

"Das hab ich ihm auch schon vorgeschlagen", erwiderte Harry, "Doch es ist halt schwierig. Naja, ihr wisst ja warum."

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor dem Brustkorb. "Ich finde, wenn Malfoy es wirklich ernst meint, dann sollte er auch ganz zu unseren Leuten überlaufen. Ich mein, das Ganze ist für jeden von uns extrem gefährlich. Warum sollte es ihm da anders ergehen. Er wird sich nicht ewig verstecken können. Irgendwann muss er sich offenbaren und ich hoffe sehr, dass er dann wirklich auf unserer Seite steht und nicht wieder einen Rückzieher macht."

"Ron hat Recht", sagte Hermione hinterher. "Du wirst Malfoy nicht für immer schützen können. Es geht nicht, dass er spioniert und wenn es ernst wird, sich dann einfach zurückzieht. Entweder ganz oder gar nicht."

Ja, auch Harry würde sich viel wohler fühlen, wenn Draco nicht so allein auf weiter Flur stehen würde und dafür waren seine Freunde, die noch in Hogwarts verblieben waren, eigentlich am besten geeignet. Doch war Draco schon bereit dafür, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen und vor allem, waren die anderen dafür bereit? Es dürfte beispielsweise jemanden wie Neville oder Ginny schwer fallen, Draco Vertrauen zu schenken. Wer sollte es ihnen verübeln, bei der Vorgeschichte die sie alle mit ihm haben. Dennoch musste es einfach klappen. Harry hoffte inständig auf das Verständnis seiner Freunde.

Sie saßen noch einige Zeit da und außer ein paar Einwürfen von Ron à la "Ich kann es nicht fassen, Malfoy in unserer Mitte!" gab es keine zweifelnden Kommentare mehr in dieser Richtung. Irgendwann zu fortgeschrittener Stunde überkam sie alle doch noch die Müdigkeit und sie beschlossen noch ein wenig zu schlafen, bevor Fleur sie morgens zum Frühstück rief.

Wieder in seinem Zimmer angekommen, fand Harry jedoch nicht wirklich zur Ruhe. Das Büchlein, welches nun wieder auf seinem Platz auf dem Nachtschränkchen lag, zog ihn viel zu sehr in den Bann. Unsicher blickte er weiter auf das zugeschlagene Buch, schien es mit den Augen regelrecht zu hypnotisieren. Sollte er, sollte er nicht? Wahrscheinlich würde Draco ihm Morgen sowieso von seiner Unterhaltung mit Ron und Hermione berichten, da könnte er diese doch genauso gut selbst nachlesen. Andererseits, die beiden wollten ja eigentlich nicht, dass Harry etwas davon mitbekam. Wäre es dann in Ordnung, wenn er einfach so ihr Geschriebenes las? Doch wahrscheinlich würden sie es sich denken können, dass Harry den Dialog durchgehen würde. Er rang weiter mit sich, wog das Für und Wider ab, ein klassisches Dilemma. Dennoch siegte irgendwann die Neugier. Harry setzte sich auf und griff das Buch, welches er die letzten Minuten nachdenklich angestarrt hatte. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass die ganze Zeit über seine Brille noch auf hatte. Für Harry war es unterbewusst wohl schon beschlossene Sache gewesen, dass er die Unterhaltung nachlesen würde.

Schnell tippte er mit dem Zauberstab gegen den Ledereinband und flüsterte: "Aparecium." Wenn Harry ganz ehrlich sein sollte, dann war er riesig gespannt. Schnell erkannte er auch den Beginn des Gesprächs und konnte Dracos feine, Hermiones geschwungene und Rons breite Handschrift schnell ausfindig machen und sehr gut auseinander halten.

_H: Hallo Malfoy, hier sind Ron und Hermione. Bitte antworte, wir müssen reden._

_D: Wie seid ihr an das Buch gekommen? Harry wird es euch doch bestimmt nicht so einfach gegeben haben._

_H: Nein, wir haben es uns ausgeliehen. Harry schläft schon und weiß hiervon nichts. Wir wollen, dass das auch so bleibt. Schließlich haben nur wir untereinander was zu besprechen._

_D: Was mag das wohl sein…_

_R: Du weißt ganz genau worum es geht! Stell dich nicht so an!_

_D: Komm runter Weasley. Es ist spät und wenn es nach mir geht, können wir die Sache hier schnell abhaken. Ich wollte sowieso noch mal mit euch sprechen und kann verstehen, wenn ihr überrascht seid. _

_H: Überrascht ist vielleicht nicht ganz das Wort, mit dem wir unsere Gedanken beschreiben würden. Ehrlich gesagt, dachte ich erst Harry will mich veralbern. _

_R: Fassungslos trifft es eher. Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass wir dir einfach so trauen, nach all dem was vorgefallen ist. Letztes Jahr hast du versucht mich umzubringen!_

_D: Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch. Dass es dich getroffen hat tut mir leid und war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich bin sehr froh, dass Harry so schnell reagiert hat und du nicht gestorben bist. Damals befand ich mich in einer schlimmen Lage. ER hatte gedroht, meine Eltern zu töten, wenn ich nicht tue was er befielt. Ich dachte, dass wenigstens jemand wie du, dem seine Familie ja auch sehr wichtig ist, mich verstehen kann. Zumindest hab ich das geglaubt._

_R: Ja, schon… Aber was wäre denn gewesen, wenn mich der Wein wirklich getötet hätte? _

_H: Schluss damit! Das führt doch zu nichts. Malfoy, erzähl wie es weiter ging. Harry hat uns zwar schon alles erzählt, aber ich will deine Version hören._

Und Draco erzählte, sagte ihnen, wie verloren er sich damals gefühlt hatte und wie viel Angst er um seine Familie gehabt hatte. Gestand, dass er sich ebenfalls nicht traute, hilfesuchend an den Phönixorden zu wenden, da er befürchtete, sie würden kein Mitleid mit ihm haben. Viel zu groß war auch seine Furcht vor dem Dunklen Lord gewesen. Harry war der erste Mensch gewesen, der angeboten hatte ihm zu helfen. Doch damals dachte Draco, es sei bereits zu spät. Längst hatte sich die wahnwitzige Idee verankert gehabt, dass er mit dem Mord an Dumbledore alles wieder würde geraderücken können. Für alles in der Welt hätte er seine Eltern geschützt. Das Empfangen des dunklen Mals und die Mordanschläge auf Dumbledore zeigten nur, wie weit Draco für seine Lieben gehen würde.

Und dann war da auf einmal Harry, der ihn mit dem Sectumsempra schwer verletzt und anschließend im Krankenflügel Hilfe angeboten hatte. Draco gab zu, dass ihn Harrys Verhalten damals sehr gerührt hatte und er deswegen mit ihm in Kontakt getreten war. Ausgerechnet sein Erzfeind war es gewesen, der ihm nun beistehen wollte. Aus dem anfänglichen jemanden zum Reden haben wurden freundschaftliche Gefühle und schließlich Verliebtheit.

_D: Wisst ihr, ich will nicht so weit gehen und von inniger Liebe sprechen. Dafür wäre es bei weitem noch zu früh._

Dem konnte Harry eigentlich zustimmen und dennoch war da dieses Stechen in seinem Bauch und der Wunsch, dass er im Bezug auf Draco von Liebe sprechen wollte. Irgendwann in der Zukunft sicher, wenn sie über all den Stress hier nur noch müde lächeln würden. Ja, inzwischen konnte sich Harry vorstellen, ganz lange mit Draco zusammen zu sein. Da ging es ihm wohl ähnlich wie Hermione und Ron, nur die Vorgeschichte mit Draco war komplizierter.

_D: Doch ich hab Harry sehr gern und ich möchte, nein, ich verlange, dass ihr mir ihm zuliebe eine Chance gebt. _

_R: Würde es dir wehtun mal bitte zu sagen? _

_D: Ich spreche eine Bitte aus, wenn ich sie für angebracht halte. Zum Beispiel bitte ich euch um Entschuldigung, dass ich früher so ein Arsch war. Ich für meinen Teil möchte mit euch in Zukunft klarkommen. Jetzt ist es an euch einen Schritt zu machen. Aber ich werde nicht darum betteln, dass wir uns annähern._

Harry musste den Kopf schütteln. Draco war stolz wie eh und je. Hoffentlich durchschauten Ron und Hermione das Getue und gaben nach. Denn eigentlich war Draco nicht so dermaßen arrogant, wie er manchmal rüberkam. Er war halt einfach ein blasierter, riesengroßer Snob.

_H: Nun komm mal wieder runter, Malfoy. Wir versuchen es, Harry zuliebe. Doch lass dir gesagt sein, wenn du Harry weh tust oder ihn und uns alle hintergehst, dann hast du den Phönixorden, die gesamte Familie Weasley und meine Wenigkeit gegen dich. Keiner von uns würde auch nur eine Sekunde zögern dich dann ins Nirvana zu hexen. Kapiert?_

_D: Wenn du so wütend daherredest bist du richtig niedlich. Ich wette Haare stehen dir gerade noch mehr zu berge als sonst. _

_R: Letzte Warnung, Malfoy!_

_D: Ganz ruhig, Weasley. Okay? War nicht so gemeint. Also was ist nun? Können wir uns zumindest auf einen Waffenstillstand einigen? _

_H: Ja, das geht klar. Dann mach's gut!_

_D: Ich wünsche noch eine ruhige Nacht!_

Harry war sich sicher, dass Hermione und Ron die letzte Bemerkung von Draco gar nicht mehr gelesen hatten. Er hatte sie ja unterbrochen und Hermione hatte noch schnell ihre letzten Worte geschrieben und das Buch dann zugeklappt. Doch jetzt, nachdem er ihre Unterhaltung gelesen hatte, war Harry unglaublich erleichtert. Es war ein Anfang und mit etwas Geduld und Spucke könnten selbst die Drei vielleicht Freunde werden. Wer wusste schon so genau was die Zukunft für sie bringen würde. Da wollte Harry jede noch so kleine, schöne Begebenheit genießen. Und selbst wenn das nur die utopisch anmutende Idee war, dass Hermione und Ron sich mit Draco anfreunden könnten.

Er sah auf die Uhr und erschrak, da es bereits nach 4 Uhr in der Früh war. Bald würde Fleur sie zum Frühstück rufen und sie würden sich anschließend zurückziehen und die letzten Details ihres Gringotts-Einbruch-Plans, besprechen. In ein paar Tagen wollten, nein, mussten sie es riskieren. Denn jeder von ihnen Drei hatte das Gefühl, dass die Sache keinen weiteren Aufschub mehr duldete. Harry hoffte nur, dass alles einigermaßen glatt ablaufen würde und keinem von ihnen etwas passiert. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann wüsste er nicht wie er weitermachen würde, sollte Ron oder Hermione oder beiden etwas passieren.

Drei Horcruxe waren zerstört, blieben noch die anderen Drei. Den Kelch, von dem sie wussten, dass er in Bellatrix' Gringotts-Verlies versteckt lag, dann das Diadem und schließlich Voldemorts Schlange. Doch eins nach dem anderen. Erst einmal war Helga Hufflepuffs Trinkkelch dran, dann würden sie sich überlegen müssen, wie sie nach Hogwarts gelangen konnten, da sie die Tiara dort vermuteten. Aber das war eine Angelegenheit, bei der sie auf die Hilfe von Draco angewiesen waren.


	29. Die Höhle des Löwen

Moin ihr Lieben!

Lange habt ihr warten müssen, aber nun ist es endlich geschafft. Das Kapitel ist fertig, Autorin fix und fertig, Federline hat's noch schönheitsoperiert, ich dann anschließend noch mal frisch gepudert.

So kann sich das Kapitel sehen lassen.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß und ein frohes Eierfest! ;-)

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

29\. Die Höhle des Löwen

Wenn es doch nur so einfach gewesen wäre wie in einem seiner Kinderbücher oder damals, an seinem ersten Tag als Hogwarts-Schüler. Er wäre einfach zu jemanden von Harrys Freunden hingegangen, hätte gesagt "Hallo! Ich bin Draco. Kann ich bei euch mitmachen?" und hätte dann sicherlich ein "Na klar, wieso auch nicht?" oder Ähnliches zurückbekommen. Aber nein, er musste ja offiziell zu Voldemorts Seite gehören. Harry machte ihm echt Spaß, sinnierte Draco und überlegte unaufhörlich wie er es anstellen konnte, Kontakt mit dessen Freunden aufzunehmen, ohne dass es verdächtig wirkte. Mal abgesehen davon war Draco sowieso davon überzeugt, dass ihm nur Ablehnung und Misstrauen entgegen gebracht werden würde. Bei der Vorgeschichte, die er mit den anderen hatte…

Abwesend kaute er auf seinem Eiersalat-Sandwich herum und starrte hinüber zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Die wenigen Schüler, die noch übrig geblieben waren, flüsterten miteinander. Sonst war die Große Halle zu den Essenszeiten immer erfüllt gewesen mit aufgeregtem Geschnatter und fröhlichen Gesichtern. Doch in diesen Zeiten hielten sich alle Schüler sehr zurück, verteilten die Professoren Carrow doch schon wegen Nichtigkeiten irgendwelche Strafen, wenn sie einen schlechten Tag hatten. Neulich musste ein Drittklässler ohne Magie mit einem Lappen den Lehrertisch wischen, weil er angeblich zu laut beim Essen geschmatzt hätte. So etwas zieme sich nicht für einen reinblütigen, jungen Magier, hatte Alecto Carrow damals vor aller Augen und Ohren verlauten lassen. Wenn er sich schon so ungebührlich benehme wie ein Muggel, dann sollte er auch Arbeit verrichten wie einer. Es war zum Heulen, nicht mal beim Essen hatte man seine Ruhe.

Vor allem die Gryffindor-Schüler, früher einer der lautesten Tische, übten sich seitdem in Zurückhaltung. Auch sie hatten schnell begriffen, dass es ungesund war, den Ärger der beiden als Professoren eingesetzten Todesser auf sich zu ziehen. Das war heute nicht anders.

Longbottom wechselte zwischendurch ein paar Worte mit der kleinen Weasley und fütterte nebenbei seinen Kaktus mit Speckwürfeln, was die Pflanze anscheinend sehr freute, so wie sie hin und her wackelte. Die Slytherins hatten nach dem Mittagessen Kräuterkunde mit den Gryffindors und so wie es aussah würde Longbottom das Kaktusvieh wieder mit in den Unterricht nehmen und von Professor Sprout auf Ungeziefer testen lassen. Einige Dinge schienen sich nie zu ändern.

Blieb Dracos Problem, wie er sich unauffällig mit einem von Harrys Freunden in Verbindung setzen könnte. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Plan, wie er sie davon überzeugen sollte, dass er jetzt auf ihrer Seite stand. Das wäre dann der nächste Punkt. Aber eins nach dem anderen. Seit einigen Wochen hatte Draco sich nun schon an die Fersen von Longbottom geheftet und in der Zwischenzeit war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er zusammen mit Weasley Dumbledores Armee wieder hat aufleben lassen. Denn genau wie damals im fünften Schuljahr, als Umbridge die Schule übernommen hatte, verschwanden sie und mit ihnen viele weitere Leute ab und an im Raum der Wünsche. Höchstwahrscheinlich hielten sie dort wieder ihre Treffen ab und auch die goldenen Münzen, die, wie Draco ebenfalls wusste, verzaubert waren, hatte er schon bei dem ein oder anderen erkannt.

Wenn es eine Gelegenheit gab ungestört mit ihnen zu sprechen, dann dort. Jetzt musste Draco nur noch all seinen Mut zusammennehmen, an sie herantreten und sich offenbaren. Leichter gesagt als getan. Denn wenn Draco ehrlich war, hatte er Angst vor deren Reaktion. Er würde es sicherlich irgendwie hinbekommen einem von ihnen in den Raum der Wünsche zu folgen, doch was dann? Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er sie überzeugen sollte. Harry machte ihm wirklich Spaß. Er dachte daran, dass Luna Lovegood seinen Seitenwechsel hätte bestätigen können. Aber sie war logischerweise nach der Befreiung aus Malfoy Manor nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Es war wieder einmal zum verrückt werden.

"Hey Draco, hallo! Wie lange willst du denn noch an dem Ding essen?" Blaise' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hä, was ist?", murmelte Draco sehr unfein mit vollem Mund und schluckte dann das schon zu Brei gekaute Sandwich herunter.

"Du hast gerade minutenlang vor dich hingestarrt und genauso lange an ein und demselben Stück rumgekaut. Alles okay bei dir?", fragte Blaise noch ungläubig. "Du wirst irgendwie immer komischer."

"Und das wundert dich?", konterte Draco und spülte dabei den unangenehmen Geschmack in seinem Mund mit reichlich Kürbissaft hinunter.

"Nee, eigentlich nicht, Kumpel." Damit widmete sich Blaise wieder seinem Mittagessen.

Wirklich aufregende Gespräche wie früher kamen dieses Mal auch am Tisch der Slytherins nicht zustande. Überhaupt war seit dem Ende der Osterferien Hogwarts noch bedrückender geworden. Man sah an manchen Tagen gestandene Todesser auf den Gängen patroulieren, Hogsmeade wurde zur Tabuzone erklärt und nach 20:00 Uhr sollte man sich auch nicht mehr außerhalb seines Gemeinschaftsraumes erwischen lassen. Es herrschte ein straffes Regiment und man fühlte sich immer mehr wie in einer Kaserne oder einem Gefängnis. Dabei war Hogwarts mal ein Ort, an den sich jeder Absolvent gerne erinnerte. Doch in diesen Zeiten waren Draco und die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang heilfroh, dass sie noch im Sommer ihre magische Schulausbildung hinter sich lassen durften.

"Kommt zum Ende! Der nächste Unterricht beginnt in exakt 15 Minuten!", rief Alecto Carrow durch die Große Halle. Man hätte bei ihrem Tonfall denken können, dass hier gerade von den Schülern eine Klausur geschrieben und nicht das Mittagessen eingenommen wurde.

Jeder machte sich schnell daran in seinen nächsten Unterricht zu kommen. Auch Draco war erleichtert. Zwar war Kräuterkunde nicht sein Lieblingsfach, aber Professor Sprout war eine entspannte Lehrerin und eine der wenigen Professoren, die Draco nicht anders behandelten als vorher.

* * *

Ein letzter Federstrich und sein Essay für Zauberkunst war endlich fertig. Erleichtert packte Draco zusammen, brachte das Fachbuch über die praktische Anwendung von Farb- und Leuchtmagie zurück auf die entsprechende Ablage und verließ die Schulbibliothek. Professor Flitwick war nach wie vor ein strenger Lehrer und erwartete den gleichen Einsatz von seinen Schülern wie in den Jahren zuvor. Draco war froh, dass die Qualität des Unterrichts nicht nachgelassen hatte. Wenn man von mal Muggelkunde und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste absah. Dennoch fragte er sich manchmal, warum er sich diesen immensen Aufwand überhaupt antat. Wahrscheinlich war es Dracos Ehrgeiz geschuldet, dass er auf seinem Zeugnis unter seinem Namen eben keine schlechten Noten stehen haben möchte.

Und immer schwang dabei der Gedanke mit, dass es eigentlich Zeitverschwendung war einen guten Schulabschluss hinzulegen, da dieser sogenannte Unterricht zu Zeit hier eh nicht als fundierte magische Ausbildung zählte. Nach dem Sieg über Voldemort, an den Draco nach wie vor fest glaubte, würden sie eh alle dieses Jahr wiederholen müssen. Aber das war jetzt nicht seine größte Sorge. Eher beschäftigte er sich im Hinterkopf ständig damit, was er zu Harrys Freunden sagen sollte, damit diese nicht gleich auf ihn losgehen würden, sobald er ihr Territorium betrat. Egal welche mögliche Situation Draco in seinem Kopf auch durchging, eine endete schlimmer als die nächste. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er den Mut aufbringen und es wenigstens versuchen musste. Harry, Granger und Weasley schmiedeten gerade hochriskante Pläne, wie sie in Gringotts einbrechen würden und er schaffte es noch nicht mal, sich dem Wiederstand zu offenbaren?! Inzwischen war Draco doch ein anderer geworden, hatte im Gegensatz zu früher Courage und Rückgrat. Wenn da nicht dieses miese kleine Ziehen namens Hemmung in seinem Bauch war.

Draco beschloss erst einmal seine Sachen in seinem Schlafraum zu deponieren, dort eine Weile zu entspannen und seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Beim Gehen holte er das verzauberte Büchlein heraus um zu gucken, ob Harry ihm vielleicht geschrieben hatte. Auch das war kein Problem, sah es doch so aus als würde Draco während des Laufens in einem Notizbuch blättern.

Tatsächlich stand dort eine Nachricht von seinem Freund.

_"Stell dir vor, ich bin Patenonkel geworden!"_

Kurz runzelte Draco die Stirn und überlegte, wer Harry zu so etwas machen könnte. Da käme eigentlich nur Lupin infrage. Wann hatte Harry ihm nochmal erzählt gehabt, dass Tonks von Lupin schwanger sei? Es war jetzt Ende April und Draco fragte sich, ob das schon wirklich so lange her gewesen war. Aber jemand anderes fiel ihm partout nicht ein. Also zückte er die selbstnachfüllende Feder und schrieb:

_"Das ist schön. Ich freue mich für dich Harry, ganz ehrlich. Das ist doch das Baby von Lupin und Tonks, oder? Wie hast du denn davon erfahren, dass sie dich als Paten haben wollen?"_

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaute Draco auf. Er stand genau vor eine der Treppen, die er beinah heruntergestürzt wäre. Mit dem Gedanken, wie peinlich das für ihn hätte werden können, betrat er die Stufen und die Treppe setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung. Sie wandte sich dem linken Seitenflur zu. Für Draco war das in Ordnung, denn so konnte durch den kleinen Innenhof gehen und musste auf seinem Weg zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nicht die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer passieren.

So wie er im Hof ankam, hatte Harry geantwortet.

_"Ja genau. Der Kleine heißt Teddy und ist, wenn man es mal ganz genau nimmt, dein Großcousin. Nennt man das so? Ich weiß es nicht genau. Jedenfalls war Remus heute Morgen hier und hat die Nachricht selbst überbracht und mich dann auch gleich gefragt, ob ich Pate werden möchte. Das ist so toll! Ich kann es kaum erwarten den Kleinen kennenzulernen und auch Tonks würde ich gerne wieder…"_

Vor Schreck hätte Draco beinah das Buch fallen lassen. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Neville auf einmal um die Ecke geschossen kam und war in ihn rein gerannt. Erschrocken wich er zurück, da Lianen-artige Tentakel nach ihm ausholten. Sie kamen von Nevilles Kaktus, der so aussah, als würde er schimpfen und schnauben. Das Verhalten war beinahe menschlich und es gruselte Draco bei dem Gedanken.

"Halt mir bloß dieses garstige Pflanze vom Leib, Longbottom! Was ist das überhaupt? Ne Kreuzung aus einem Kaktus und einer Teufelsschlinge?", fuhr Draco ihn an.

Nevilles Miene verhärtete sich. Schützend drückte er seine Lieblingspflanze enger an sich und klopfte gegen den Topf. Es sah fast so aus als habe er ein Baby im Arm, welches er beruhigen wollte. "Wenn du besser aufpassen würdest, wäre sie jetzt auch nicht so aufgebracht! Außerdem hat sie gerade erst zu Abend gegessen", schnauzte er zurück.

"Hast du dieses Gewächs etwa gerade als SIE bezeichnet? Das ist... echt schräg", erwiderte Draco ungläubig. Er war nicht auf Streit aus und beruhigte sich daher schnell. Früher hätte er auf Neville wahrscheinlich irgendeinen gemeinen Zauber gewirkt, zumindest ihn aber verspottet, da er einen Kaktus zur Freundin hatte.

"Was geht dich das an!", sagte Neville und wurde etwas rot um die Nase. Schnell senkte er den Kopf und lief an Draco vorbei.

"Sag mal, hast du Lovegood mal wieder gesehen?" Draco biss sich auf die Zunge und wusste nicht, welcher Teufel ihn gerade geritten hatte so eine Frage zu stellen.

Neville blieb abrupt stehen und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, den Draco nicht so ganz deuten konnte. "Nein", erwiderte er schlicht und straffte sich. "Wieso fragst du mich das, Malfoy?"

"Nur so. Irgendwie... hab ich die gute Loony Lovegood lange nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Eigentlich sollte sie doch hier sein, oder etwa nicht?"

Ein paar Sekunde schaute Neville ihn an, schien ihn regelrecht zu analysieren. Selbst als er Lunas alter Spottname fiel, verzog Neville keine Miene.

Draco legte ebenfalls ein möglichst unbewegtes Gesicht auf. Niemals würde Longbottom ihn durchschauen können. Dafür war er inzwischen zu gut im Täuschen.

"Hab sie seit den Weihnachtsferien nicht gesehen", sprach Neville und war dann genauso rasch verschwunden, wie er aufgetaucht war.

"Na dann...", flüsterte Draco zu sich selbst und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie war es ihm von vornherein klar, dass Longbottom so misstrauisch reagieren würde. Ihn beschlich immer mehr das Gefühl, dass er bei Harrys Leuten gar nicht aufschlagen brauchte. Sie würden ihm mit dem gleichen Argwohn begegnen wie Longbottom eben.

So ging er weiter in die Kerker, durchquerte den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und verschnaufte kurz in seinem Schlafsaal. Wären die Vorhänge bei Theos Bett nicht offen gewesen, hätte er seinen schlafenden Zimmergenossen gar nicht bemerkt. Obwohl Draco sich nicht extra bemühte leise zu sein, wachte Theo nicht auf. Wenn er schlief, dann schlief er. Das kannten sie alle schon. In diesem Moment hätte eine Horde Zentauren durchs Zimmer poltern können, selbst das hätte Theo nicht im Geringsten gejuckt.

Ein wenig erschöpft ließ sich Draco auf sein Bett fallen. Auf den Trubel im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte er keine Lust und so richtig Hunger auch nicht, weshalb er das Abendessen wohl würde ausfallen lassen. Wenn er später noch Appetit bekam, könnte er sich einfach an Crabbes und Goyles enormen Vorrat an Süßigkeiten bedienen. Daher beschloss Draco auf dem Zimmer zu bleiben. Er machte es sich auf seinem akkurat gemachtem Bett bequem , schlug das verzauberte Büchlein auf und las nochmal Harrys Nachricht von vorhin, die er durch den Zusammenstoß mit Longbottom nicht ganz zu Ende lesen konnte.

_"Ich kann es kaum erwarten den Kleinen kennenzulernen und auch Tonks würde ich gerne wiedersehen. Ehrlich, ich fiebere dem Moment entgegen, wenn das alles vorbei ist. Dann werden auch wir endlich zusammen sein können."_

Draco konnte Harry verstehen. Er selbst sehnte sich auch danach endlich eine richtige Beziehung zu führen ohne sich verstecken zu müssen. Doch das würde auch sein Coming Out implizieren und wenn Draco ehrlich war, hatte er große Angst vor der Reaktion seines Vaters. Seine Mutter schien nicht wirklich ein Problem damit zu haben. Jedoch konnte er nicht abschätzen, wie sie reagieren würde wenn sie herausfindet, wen Draco sich da zum Partner genommen hatte.

Es war ein großer Schritt, den Draco tun musste. So viel war ihm inzwischen klar. Er wollte seine wahre Natur nicht mehr verbergen, wollte nicht mehr lügen oder so tun als sei er so wie alle glaubten, dass er es wäre. Er wollte... frei sein.

Bei den Gedanken, was da noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde, musste Draco schwer schlucken.

_"Harry, ich habe Angst"_, schrieb er ins Buch und wurde sich eine Millisekunde später bewusst, was er da eigentlich fabriziert hatte. Was zum Teufel war heute los mit ihm? Erst stellte er Longbottom diese delikate Frage nach Luna und jetzt jagte er Harry wohl noch einen riesen Schrecken ein. Dieser hatte wahrlich andere Sorgen als seine aufkommenden Zweifel. Doch das Geschriebene konnte er nicht mehr zurück nehmen und Harry sprang dementsprechend auf seine Worte an.

_"Was ist los, Draco? Ist etwas passiert?"_

Nein, eigentlich war ja nichts wirklich Großartiges passiert. Außer, dass ihm Longbottoms geballte Ablehnung entgegenschlug und sich Draco mit all seinen Gedanken etwas alleine fühlte. Aber er war noch nie der Typ gewesen, der seine Ängste und Nöte preisgab. Wirkliche Probleme hatte er bisher immer mit sich selbst ausgemacht.

_"Nein, es ist nichts. Entschuldige, bin heute einfach etwas neben der Spur."_

Hoffentlich ließ es Harry damit auf sich beruhen. Irgendwie fühlte sich Draco unsicher bei der Sache, sein Innenleben so offen zu besprechen, selbst mit Harry.

Doch dieser reagierte so, wie man es von einem Freund erwarten würde.

_"Weißt du, ich hab auch Schiss. Unser Plan mit Gringotts ist mehr als abenteuerlich und wird vielleicht furchtbar schief gehen... Aber wir müssen das durchziehen! Ich hab hier noch Ron und Hermione bei mir, also so wirklich bei mir und du bist ganz allein. Kann es sein, dass es das ist?"_

Draco musste lächeln. Manchmal war Harry erstaunlich einfühlsam. Oder legte Harry nur ihm gegenüber ein solches Verhalten an den Tag? Denn Draco hatte ihn im Grunde nie als besonders empathisch angesehen. Eigentlich wirkte Harry früher immer etwas egozentrisch auf ihn. Doch es mag auch daran gelegen haben, dass Draco ihn bis vor Kurzem nicht gemocht und wohl Sachen in sein Verhalten rein interpretiert hatte, die so womöglich gar nicht stimmten. Harry stand, seit er in Hogwarts aufgeschlagen war, immer im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens. Und wenn Draco ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er das auch immer gewollt. Nun, nach Jahren der Feindschaft, ist Harry sein Freund und Draco entdeckte Eigenschaften an ihm, die er so nie vermutet hätte. Harry zeigte ein ausgeprägtes Einfühlungsvermögen und besaß Courage. Es erstaunte Draco jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass Harry nicht einfach alles hinschmiss, sondern es immer wieder schaffte seine Zweifel beiseite zu schieben. Mut hatte er, das musste man ihm wahrlich lassen. Der Sprechende Hut hatte Harry damals goldrichtig eingeteilt.

_"Weiß nicht. Kann sein"_, erwiderte Draco ganz knapp. Er wollte nämlich nicht zugeben, dass Harry irgendwie doch recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung.

_"Ich weiß, dass nicht alle Slytherins auf SEINER Seite sind. Aber dennoch kannst du dich nicht an sie wenden. Das wär viel zu riskant. Geh zu meinen Freunden, frag am besten Neville oder Ginny. Sie können Kontakt zum Orden herstellen. Ich bin sicher, sie werden dir beistehen, Draco, auch wenn du dir das vielleicht nicht vorstellen kannst. Glaub mir, wer in Hogwarts um Hilfe bittet, wird diese auch bekommen."_

Fest umschloss Dracos Hand die Schreibfeder. Er wusste, er konnte niemanden von Harrys Leuten einfach so auf dem Gang ansprechen. Wenn, dann musste er sich in die Höhle des Löwen wagen, wie es so schön hieß.

_"Harry, ich... So einfach zu ihnen gehen kann ich nicht. Dazu müsst ich in den Raum der Wünsche und... oh scheiße, du verlangst da echt viel von mir. Das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar, Scarface!"_

_"Ich verlange gar nichts von dir. Ich will dir nur klar machen, dass du nicht alleine bist. Auch nicht in Hogwarts. Das sind liebe Menschen und ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass sie dir helfen werden. Vertrau mir, Draco. Ich bitte dich!"_

Draco glaubte fast die Sorge und Verzweiflung in Harrys Worten heraushören zu können. Aber auch er wusste, dass er allein auf sich gestellt es nicht schaffen würde und das es in jedem Fall besser war, sich Harrys Leuten zu offenbaren. Die Frage war nur, ob Draco es schaffen würde, sie auch davon zu überzeugen.

_"Bitte!"_, kam es noch mal von Harry und in Dracos Bauch zog sich alles zusammen. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er es nicht länger aufschieben konnte. Tief atmete Draco durch, bevor er schreib: _"In Ordnung, du bekommst deinen Willen. Aber dann erklär mir nochmal, wie das mit dem Raum der Wünsche genau funktioniert..."_

* * *

"Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich das wirklich tue", murmelte Draco zu sich selbst. Es war kurz vor 20:00 Uhr, Ausgangssperre. Doch anstatt heute seine übliche Kontrollrunde zu drehen stand er hier, im 7. Stock vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und versuchte sich zu überwinden.

Einer der Trolle auf dem Gobelin starrte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, während Barnabas selbst ihm immer wieder riet ein Stück Obstkuchen mit Schokoladenpudding zu essen - das würde schließlich gegen Trübsinnigkeit helfen.

Doch Draco beachtete die Figuren auf dem Bildteppich gar nicht. Stattdessen drehte er sich um, schaute auf die Wand gegenüber, nur um sich wieder abzuwenden und die Augen zusammen zu kneifen. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er einige Male.

"Verdammt los jetzt!", grummelte er, bevor er sich endgültig der noch kahlen Wand zudrehte.

Er begann vor ihr auf und ab zu laufen und sprach in Gedanken dabei immer wieder die Worte `Ich muss mit den Mitgliedern der DA reden´. Hoffentlich würde das Schloss seine wahren Absichten erkennen und ihm Einlass gewähren. Und tatsächlich, nachdem Draco drei Mal vor der Steinwand hin und her gegangen war, erschien aus dem Nichts eine doppelseitige Holztür.

"Es hat wirklich funktioniert", flüsterte Draco erstaunt und sah den Zugang ein paar Sekunden einfach nur an. Doch er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Mit leicht zitternder Hand betätigte er die Klinke, schritt durch die Tür und schloss sie rasch wieder.

Im Raum selbst war es totenstill geworden und obwohl Draco noch dem Eingang zugewandt war, spürte er die unzähligen Blicke im Nacken. Er schluckte hart und drehte sich dann ganz langsam um.

Was er sah, erschreckte ihn ein wenig. Denn nicht nur die übrig gebliebenen Hogwarts-Schüler waren hier, sondern auch diejenigen, die sich in diesen Zeiten verstecken mussten. Er erkannte etliche Muggelgeborene wie die Creevey-Brüder und Halbblüter, zum Beispiel Dean Thomas. Sie hatten sich hier, mitten in Hogwarts, ein Quartier geschaffen. Ein Versteck, welches quasi nicht besser hätte sein können. Nie würden die Greifer diese Leute hier vermuten. Draco musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Der Raum bot Platz für jeden von ihnen. Es sah aus, wie in einem übergroßen Gemeinschaftsraum, mit Betten, Hängematten und Matratzen an den Seiten, etlichen Sitzgelegenheiten und Tischen, auf denen allerhand Kram herumlag.

Für das Aufnehmen der ganzen Details hatte Draco jedoch in diesem Moment keine Gelegenheit. Denn absolut jedes Augenpaar im Raum war ausnahmslos auf ihn gerichtet. Jeder schien die Luft angehalten zu haben, bis Neville ein entsetztes "Scheiße" entfloh. Das war der Dammbruch. Ein lautes Stimmengewirr ging los und Draco hörte immer wieder Fetzen wie "Was macht der Todesser hier?!", "Wir sind aufgeflogen!" oder "Haltet ihn! Der darf nicht mehr hier raus!" an sein Ohr dringen. Er wollte etwas sagen, kam aber nicht dazu. Das einzige was er tun konnte war, sich verzweifelt um zu sehen und immer wieder "Wartet, lasst mich erklären!" zu sagen. Doch niemand schien ihm zuzuhören.

"Seid doch mal still!", rief eine Stimme durch den Raum und sofort verstummten alle. Es war Ginny Weasley gewesen, die jetzt mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Draco zukam und ihn wütend und entschlossen zugleich anguckte.

Draco hob beide Hände und sah sie bittend an. Nur zu gut wusste er, was die kleine Weasley für Zauber drauf hatte und freiwillig hätte er sich nie mit ihr angelegt. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie so aufgebracht war.

"Was machst du hier, Malfoy?", blaffte Ginny ihn an. "Nenne mir einen guten Grund, warum ich dich nicht sofort ins Nirvana hexen sollte!" Sie trat mit jedem Wort einen Schritt näher heran, Zauberstab und Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet. Ein paar andere hatten es ihr inzwischen gleichgetan und ebenfalls ihre Stäbe zur Hand genommen.

`Ruhig bleiben, sag jetzt bloß nichts unüberlegtes´ sprach Draco zu sich selbst. Eine Schweißperle lief seine Stirn hinunter und seine Kehle war staubtrocken. Dennoch begann er mit heiserer Stimme: "Ich wollte nur..."

"Da bist du ja endlich!", erklang auf einmal eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Das sonderliche Mädchen, welches so viele Monate in den Kerkerräumen von Malfoy Manor eingesperrt war, trat hinter Neville hervor und kam mit freudigem Gesicht auf ihn zu. "Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann du endlich hier auftauchst."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich und er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. "Luna!", rief er nur und man konnte ihm die Erleichterung förmlich anhören. In seinem ganzen Leben war Draco noch nie so froh gewesen, Luna Lovegood zu sehen. Sie kann seine Geschichte bestätigen, ihr würden die anderen Glauben schenken. Er war gerettet, schlicht und ergreifend gerettet.

Vor lauter Erleichterung ignorierte er Ginny Weasley, die immer noch bedrohlich dastand und mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn zeigte. Ganz offen ging er auf Luna zu, nahm ihre Hände und betrachtete ihr Gesicht ausgiebig.

"Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht. Hast du dich die ganze Zeit hier versteckt?", fragte er sie ohne Scheu. In der Zeit ihrer Gefangenschaft hatte Draco einen Draht zu dem eigenwilligen Mädchen knüpfen können. Auch wenn er sie nicht als Freunde bezeichnen würde, so war da doch eine besondere Sympathie zwischen ihnen entstanden. Diese Zeit im Hause Malfoy schien sie auf jeden Fall auf eigenartige Weise zusammen geschweißt zu haben.

"Ja, hier ist es zur Zeit am sichersten für uns. Aber du siehst sehr müde aus", antwortete Luna mit ihrer ehrlichen Art, die Draco indes schon gut kennengelernt hatte.

"Es geht mir gut", erwiderte Draco freundlich und ließ nun auch ihre Hände los.

"Ich dachte du würdest schon viel früher hier her kommen. Was war los?", stellte sie ihm die Frage, als ob es das Normalste auf der Welt wäre, dass er jetzt hier inmitten von Dumbledores Armee stand. Draco ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie skurril die ganze Situation doch anmuten musste, betrachtete man sich mal die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden.

Sämtliche Zauberstäbe waren in der Zwischenzeit wieder weggesteckt worden und jeder, allen voran Ginny Weasley, bedachten die Zwei mit ungläubigen Staunen. Für sie musste der recht vertraute Umgang zwischen ihm und Luna so absurd wirken, als würde der Dunkle Lord im Häschen-Kostüm mitten im Raum stehen und Ostereier an alle verteilen.

Bevor Draco jedoch auf ihr Nachfragen antworten konnte, schaltete sich Neville ein. "Was soll denn das, Luna?! Das ist Draco Malfoy! Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach hier willkommen heißen! Das... das geht doch nicht!"

Doch sie lächelte ihn nur mild an und sagte: "Keine Sorge. Draco ist auf unserer Seite. Er hat uns damals geholfen. Nicht wahr, Dean!" Sie wandte sich an den perplexen Gryffindor.

"Ist das wirklich so gewesen?", fragte Ginny gleich hinterher.

Dean Thomas schaute kurz betreten drein, ehe er zögerlich nickte. Anschließend schickte er einen Blick voll Dankbarkeit zu Draco. "Glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass wir euch die Story erzählen, Leute."

An diesem Abend trat Draco ganz offiziell als erster Slytherin Dumbledores Armee bei. Es war geschafft, er hatte sich offenbart. Zwar war er immer noch in den Augen der Todesser ein Verräter und Abtrünniger, ein Blutsverräter und was wusste er noch alles. Und auch wenn er nicht das volle Vertrauen von jedem DA-Mitglied genoss, so stand er von da an nicht mehr alleine dar.

Später würde Draco nicht beschreiben können, wie schwer der Stein war, der ihn in diesem Moment vom Herzen fiel.


	30. Katzenjammer

Moin liebe Leserchen!

Kapitel 30 ist endlich fertig und ich habe die Ehre, es zum Abschluss dieses schönen Feiertages hochzuladen. Auch bei diesem Kapitel war fungierte Federline wieder als fleißige Beta.

Viel Spaß damit!

Wer heute und morgen frei hat, dem wünsche ich ein tolles langes Wochenende! An diejenigen die leider arbeiten müssen: Lasst euch nicht ärgern! :-)

Ganz liebe Grüße!

Eure SiamKitty

* * *

30\. Katzenjammer

"Aha und mit dem Ding machst du ständig Fotos, die sich nicht bewegen und sammelst sie dann in Mappen?", fragte Draco den schmächtigen Jungen neben sich.

Ihm erschloss sich der Sinn nicht so ganz, warum dieser ständig seine Muggelkamera bei sich trug und Fotos von allem und jedem schoss. Magische Kameras machten viel schärfere Bilder, die über mehrere Sekunden aufgenommen wurden und sich so bewegen konnten. Das war doch viel realistischer. Daher verstand Draco nicht, warum Colin Creevey so an auf seinen alten Fotoapparat schwur.

"Naja, nicht nur in Sammelmappen. Die besten Aufnahmen häng ich auf", erwiderte Colin und grinste ganz stolz. "Weißt du, wenn es sich einrichten lässt, dann werde ich mir die ganze Welt angucken. Ich will an die spannendsten Orte reisen und ganz viel erleben und dann alles mit der Kamera festhalten! Das wird toll!"

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckte nach oben. Er fand es ganz niedlich, dass Colin, der nur ein Jahr jünger war als er selbst, sich mit so viel kindlicher Begeisterung auf eine Sache stürzen konnte. Und das, obwohl er als Muggelgeborener dieser Tage sicher nicht viel zu lachen hatte. Denn obwohl er und seine Familie sicher ständig auf der Hut sein mussten, kamen die Creevey-Brüder regelmäßig vorbei und machten einen relativ unbekümmerten Eindruck. Wahrscheinlich fanden sie hier etwas Ablenkung von dem ganzen Alltagswahnsinn.

"Doch weißt du was das Allerbeste ist?", fragte Colin und schoss nebenbei blitzschnell ein Foto von Draco, der als Reaktion nur ganz verdattert dreinschaute, "Dass hier in Hogwarts die Kamera immer funktioniert. Ganz ohne Batterien oder Akkus."

Obwohl Draco sich fragte, was zum Henker Batterien oder Akkus sein sollten, sprach er das eben gemachte Bild an: "Hast du mich gerade allen Ernstes fotografiert?! Einfach so, ohne dass ich mich darauf einstellen konnte?"

Normalerweise würde Dracos Gegenüber bei diesem Tonfall jetzt eingeschüchtert sein, Colin jedoch ließ sich gar nicht beeindrucken.

"Mach sichtbar, was vielleicht ohne dich nie wahrgenommen worden wäre(*)", sprach Colin ergriffen und sinnierte weiter, "Ich hab zwar jetzt vergessen wer das gesagt hat, hab den Satz aus einem Fotografie-Magazin, aber ich finde er passt ganz gut. Unter diesem Motto will ich alle meine Bilder machen."

"Das ist ja schön und gut, aber nun lösch das Foto, was du eben von mir geschossen hast", verlangte Draco, stoß aber erneut auf taube Ohren.

"Ich fürchte das geht nicht. Sind die Bilder erst einmal auf Film gebannt, kann man sie nicht löschen", erklärte ihm Colin daraufhin.

"Wollen wir wetten, dass es geht", sagte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog.

"Denk nicht mal dran!", rief Colin empört und drückte seine geliebte Kamera schützend an sich.

Ein paar Meter weiter, am Tisch mit dem Radio-Equipment, saßen Lee Jordan, neben ihm Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom zusammen und beobachteten die beiden. Draco und Colin saßen auf einem Sofa und diskutierten immer noch angeregt darüber, was nun mit dem unerlaubten Schnappschuss von vorhin geschehen soll.

"Bitte kneif mich mal einer. Ich glaube nämlich nicht was ich da sehe", sagte Neville fassungslos und starrte auf die Zwei vor ihm.

"Nope, du siehst richtig. Colin Creevey und Draco Malfoy, ein Muggelstämmiger und ein reinblütiger Todesser, sitzen friedlich beieinander und unterhalten sich", kommentierte Seamus das Szenario und wirkte so, als könne er es selbst nicht so ganz glauben.

"Das ist total verrückt", gab Neville hinterher und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Währenddessen schmunzelte Lee über die Aussagen seiner Freunde und bastelte nebenbei an der Radiotechnik, um so die heute Übertragung des Untergrundsenders "PotterWatch" vorzubereiten. Er hatte mehrere Radiostationen im ganzen Land verteilt, so konnte er flexibel bleiben und sollte eine Station entdeckt oder durch sonstige Einflüsse nicht mehr nutzbar sein, konnte er immer auf anderes Equipment ausweichen. Hier in Hogwarts hatte er das alte Stadion-Mikrofon vom schuleigenen Quidditch-Feld umfunktioniert.

"Tja Jungs, wer hätte das gedacht. Aber inzwischen scheint wohl alles möglich", mischte Lee sich nun ins Gespräch ein.

"Die Frage ist, ob wir ihm trauen können", sprach Seamus das aus, was vielen hier durch den Kopf ging.

"Luna und Dean sagten, dass wir das können", erklärte Neville daraufhin und fügte etwas leiser hinzu: "Die haben erzählt, dass Harry und Draco sich geküsst haben. Luna meinte sogar, die beiden lieben sich."

"Verarsch mich nicht!", staunte Lee nicht schlecht.

"Macht er nicht. Ich war dabei, als sie das erzählt haben. Krass, nicht?", sagte Seamus und grinste breit, als er sah, dass Lee bei der Information einfach alles aus dem Gesicht fiel. "Ich weiß nicht, für mich klingt das alles zu schön um wahr zu sein. Kann ein Mensch sich so verändern. Wenn das wahr ist, dann müsste Malfoy eine 180-Grad-Wendung gemacht haben, ohne dass es jemand von uns mitgekriegt hat."

Sie überlegten kurz, ehe Lee sagte: "Klar, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht unmöglich. Meint ihr, Malfoy moderiert mit mir eine Sendung? Ich meine, wenn er wirklich Harrys Lover ist, dann müsste er doch jede Menge Informationen haben. Oder etwa nicht?"

"Jetzt mach mal halblang. Wir reden hier immer noch von Malfoy. Du musst ja nicht gleich einen auf Kumpel mit ihm machen", erwiderte Seamus und schaute Lee entgeistert an.

"Aber überleg doch mal, was sich da für Möglichkeiten auftun! Ein Todesser im Wiederstand, das ist so... einfach nur abgefahren!", entgegnete Lee begeistert.

"Das ist einfach nur verrückt", korrigierte Neville und seufzte einmal schwer.

"Ich hoffe nur, dass wir das nicht bereuen werden ihn rein gelassen zu haben. Wenn er will, dann könnte er uns immer noch auffliegen lassen", sagte Seamus und presste angestrengt die Lippen zusammen.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Wenn, dann hätte er es schon längst tun können."

Die drei Jungs wandten sich Luna zu, die sich just mit dieser Aussage zu ihnen gesellte.

Lee grinste verwegen. "Sag mal, Luna, was weißt du über die Sache mit Harry und Malfoy?"

"Nicht viel. Sie scheinen sich sehr zu mögen. Harry hatte im Shell Cottage ständig ein Buch bei sich, in das er immer geschrieben hat. Vielleicht sind die ja verzaubert, ähnlich wie unsere Münzen", antwortete sie, zog eine Galleone hervor und hielt sie demonstrativ hoch.

"Wenn das stimmen sollte, dann fresse ich nen Feuerblitz", kommentierte Seamus ihre Aussage.

"Da schließ ich mich an", sagte Neville und wandte sich direkt an Luna, "Was hast du denn mit der Münze vor? Ist das deine oder...?"

"Die ist für Draco", erwiderte sie ungeniert und beachtete die entsetzten Gesichter der Drei gar nicht weiter. "Jetzt, wo er zu uns gehört, braucht er doch auch eine." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging hinüber zum Sofa, auf dem Draco und Colin immer noch miteinander redeten.

"Jetzt komm schon! Gib mir die Kamera! Wenn es schief geht, dann kauf ich dir eine Neue. Wie teuer können die Dinger schon sein?", versuchte Draco immer noch Colin zu überreden, dass er das Foto magisch löschen darf.

"Darum geht es doch gar nicht. Ich lösche generell keine Fotos. Schon allein aus Prinzip", erwiderte Colin und versuchte mit einer Hand den Zauberstab wegzudrücken.

"Aber ich werd total bescheuert darauf aussehen ."

"Das wirst du nicht! Vertrau mir, ich bin ein Profi."

Wortlos hielt Luna Draco die Galleone unter die Nase. Beide unterbrachen sofort ihre Diskussion und starrten nun die goldene Münze an.

Mit einem wissenden Gesichtsausdruck wandte sich Draco an Luna und fragte: "Proteus-Zauber?"

Als Antwort lächelte und nickte sie, ehe Draco das verzauberte Geldstück an sich nahm.

"Hey, jetzt weißt du auch sofort Bescheid, wenn was passiert", sagte Colin und schien sich ehrlich zu freuen, dass Draco jetzt im Besitz dieser Galleone war.

Dieser lachte auf und sagte: "Danke, mir ist die Wirkung dieses Zaubers bekannt."

"Gib sie aber nicht aus Versehen aus. Das wäre meinem Bruder Dennis mal beinahe passiert."

"Bestimmt nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie auch ordentlich funktioniert", erwiderte Draco und verstaute die Galleone sicher in seiner linken Seitentasche.

"Keine Angst, ich habe den Zauber selbst gewirkt", versicherte Luna und lächelte ihn genau so freundlich an wie immer.

Dann kannst du ganz beruhigt sein, plauderte Colin weiter, "Luna ist eine echt gute Hexe. Damals war sie eine der Ersten, die einen Patronus zustande gebracht haben."

"Ist das so...", raunte Draco und nahm sich vor, sie dazu heute noch genauer zu befragen.

* * *

Am gleichen Abend saß Severus in seinem Büro und wartete auf den Schüler, nach dem er hatte schicken lassen. Eigentlich wollte er nichts bestimmtes von Draco, er wollte sich lediglich unterhalten. Seit er zum Schuldirektor ernannt worden war, sahen seine Tage noch einsamer aus als vorher. Die alteingesessenen Lehrer mieden ihn wie der Teufel das Weihwasser, verständlicherweise und die Carrows waren jetzt nicht die Art von Menschen, die man allgemein als nette Gesellschaft bezeichnen würde. Blieben ihm eigentlich nur die Portraits der Schulleiter, doch diese schliefen die meiste Zeit, so wie jetzt auch.

So saß Severus oft alleine in seinem Büro und ging seinen Pflichten als Rektor nach. Zur Zeit bedeutete das jede Menge Papierkram, da jeder Lehrer die Prüfungen für sein Fach geschrieben hatte und diese von ihm abgesegnet werden mussten. Wenn er sich die Aufgaben in Muggelkunde anschaute, dann war das die reinste Propaganda. Für die abverlangten Zauber in dem Fach Dunkle Künste, wäre man früher teilweise vors Zaubergamot geschleift worden.

Als er Schüler gewesen war, hätten ihm solche Prüfungsschwerpunkte sicher gefallen. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich geändert. Severus war ein anderer. Zwar würde er nicht so weit gehen und sich als guten, anständigen Menschen bezeichnen, jedoch war er kein grausamer Todesser mehr. Er hasste weder Muggel, noch wünschte er seinen Mitmenschen nur Schlechtes.

Da fiel ihm noch eine andere Sache ein, um die er sich demnächst dringend kümmern musste. Die Liste mit den Namen der neuen Schüler für das kommende Schuljahr lag ihm nun vor. Auf dieser waren alle Kinder mit magischer Begabung verzeichnet, auch die halbblütigen und muggelstämmigen. Es lag nun bei Severus, die Namen durchzugehen, die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen, wie es so schön hieß und damit nur reinblütigen Kindern einen Brief zukommen zu lassen.

Allen anderen wollte Amycus Carrow einen Besuch abstatten. Er hatte verlauten lassen, dass dies als stellvertretender Schulleiter schließlich seine Pflicht sei. Severus wurde bei dem Gedanken speiübel. Wusste er doch, dass die betreffenden Familien dem Tode geweiht waren, sollte er ihre Namen an den Todesser weitergeben.

Daher behielt er die Liste unter Verschluss und würde einfach lügen. Severus würde erzählen, dass er nur die Namen der reinblütigen Schulanwärter vom Ministerium erhalten habe. Anders ging es nicht. Anschließend, wenn alle Posteulen mit den Briefen losgeschickt waren, würde er die ursprüngliche Auflistung vernichten.

Doch heute wollte er seine Arbeit mal ausnahmsweise verschieben und zur Abwechslung den abendlichen Tee nicht alleine einnehmen. Natürlich würde er diesen Anfall von Verlassenheit niemals offen zugeben.

Eine Hauselfe brachte ein Tablett mit einer Kanne voll Fencheltee und dazu zwei Tassen, so wie es von Severus angeordnet wurde. Sie stellte es ihm das Gedeck direkt vor die Nase und verabschiedete sich unter einer regelrechten Tirade an Verbeugungen, um dann zurück in die Küche zu apparieren.

Während Severus sich eine Tasse von dem bitteren Kräutertee einschenkte, wurde die Bürotür aufgestoßen und herein stürmte Draco, der seinen Auftritt damit komplett machte, als er mit den Händen auf den Tisch schlug. Hinter ihm fiel die Tür wieder ins Schloss und verursachte einen Rums, der im ganzen Raum wiederhallte.

"Bist du noch ganz bei Trost?! Du kannst mich doch nicht durch diesen schwachsinnigen Hausmeister hierher bestellen lassen! Ich kam gerade aus dem Raum der Wünsche, geh um die Ecke und plötzlich steht Filch vor mir und faselt irgendwas davon, dass du mich sprechen willst. Was wäre, wenn er mich erwischt und es dann an die falschen Leute weitergeplaudert hätte? Hmm?! Was dann?!"

"Guten Abend, Draco. Setz dich doch", entgegnete Severus nüchtern auf den Wutausbruch seines Schülers. Er hatte bereits, ohne auch nur einen Schluck zu verschütten, die beiden Tassen mit Tee gefüllt und stellte nun eine davon demonstrativ vor Draco ab.

Irritiert blickte dieser zu ihm, sah zur Tasse und setzte sich ihm dann doch gegenüber an den Schreibtisch. Herausfordernd sah er Severus an. "Sag mal, hast du mir gerade nicht zugehört?"

"Du warst nicht zu überhören, junger Malfoy", gab er zurück und nahm einen Schluck von dem wohlriechenden Tee. "Ich würde ja jetzt sagen `Gut gebrüllt, Löwe´, aber das lass ich doch lieber." Severus konnte sich ein kurzes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Was ist denn so besonders daran, dass du aus dem Raum der Wünsche kommst? Im letzten Jahr hattest du fast deine gesamte Freizeit dort drin verbracht."

"Ist das für dich ein Witz?!" Langsam wurde Draco wirklich sauer. "Ich riskiere hier Kopf und Kragen und dich berührt das überhaupt nicht?"

Selbstverständlich empfand Severus diese Situation alles andere als lustig. Draco lag richtig, er hätte erwischt werden können und Argus Filch war nicht der Hellste und könnte sensible Informationen an die falschen Leute weitertragen. Trotzdem fand Severus den Tobsuchtsanfall von Draco amüsant. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass ihm in letzter Zeit tatsächlich öde und einsam zumute war.

"Entschuldige, du hast recht. Ich werde das nächste Mal eine Hauselfe schicken. Wenn man es ihnen befielt, dann bewahren sie Geheimnisse für sich."

"Danke", murmelte Draco und nahm nun endlich die Tasse zur Hand. "Also, weswegen wolltest du mich sprechen?"

"Ach, eigentlich habe ich kein bestimmtes Anliegen", erwiderte Severus und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Und warum hast du mich dann hierher bestellt? Fühlst du dich allein oder was?", fragte Draco gerade heraus.

"Nicht doch!", winkte Severus ab. "Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass wir uns lange nicht mehr unterhalten haben. Erzähl mir doch, warum du zur Zeit schon wieder so oft im Raum der Wünsche bist."

Severus hoffte, dass dieser Themenwechsel ein weiteres Nachfragen von Draco verhindern würde. Natürlich ahnte er schon, dass Draco sich dem Wiederstand um Longbottom und Weasley angeschlossen hatte. Aber es von dem Jungen selbst erzählt zu bekommen, war noch mal etwas anderes. Sie mussten sich voreinander nicht verstecken, denn eigentlich hatten sie ähnliche Rollen in diesem Krieg. Niemand konnte Severus' Situation so gut nachvollziehen wie Draco.

Dieser berichtete auch ganz offen von der Gruppe an Leuten, die sich im Raum der Wünsche verschanzt hatte, wie gut sie organisiert und vernetzt waren. Er zeigte Severus sogar seine Münze, die er vorhin von Luna bekommen hatte.

"Das ist gut. Auch wenn sicher nicht alle dort mit dir einverstanden sind, gehörst du nun zu ihnen. Das wird dir jede Menge Schutz bieten. Ich bin sehr froh darüber", sprach Severus offen aus.

Nur weil er schon immer eher ein Eigenbrötler war und im Grunde alles alleine bewältigen musste bisher, hieß das ja nicht, dass es Draco ebenfalls so ergehen musste. Er war auch charakterlich ganz anders gestrickt als Severus.

"Ja, ich bin auch wieder zuversichtlicher geworden. Jetzt glaub ich wirklich, dass das alles gut ausgehen kann. Was wirst du machen, wenn... naja, wenn ER endlich tot ist und...", versuchte Draco ungeschickt die Frage zu stellen. Offensichtlich rang er etwas um die richtige Wortwahl.

Nun ja...", überlegte Severus.

Was sollte er machen? Das war in der Tat nicht so leicht. Seine Zeit als Spion würde endgültig vorbei sein und auch als Lehrer müsste er dann nicht mehr arbeiten. Das war sowieso nie sein Berufsziel gewesen.

"Ich würde gerne etwas ganz anderes machen wollen", fuhr er fort, "Vielleicht verreisen oder mich ganz der Zaubertrank-Forschung hingeben."

Den Posten hier in Hogwarts hatte er damals nur angenommen, weil Professor Dumbledore ihn dazu mehr oder weniger genötigt hatte. So konnte er immer ein Auge auf Potter haben und in engem Kontakt mit dem ehemaligen Schulleiter stehen. Quasi aus erster Hand von der Todesser-Front berichten und dennoch den Schein aufrecht erhalten. Severus hatte sein Leben ganz dem Ziel gewidmet, dass das Opfer seiner geliebten Lily nicht umsonst war. Dass er seine Schuld, die er als so schwerwiegend empfand, in irgend einer Weise wieder abgegolten würde.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren würde Severus sich nie ganz verzeihen können. Das wusste er.

Und nun saß Draco vor ihm, mit dem er sich auf diese eigenartige Weise verbunden fühlte und wusste, dass dieser in Lilys Sohn verliebt war.

"Was ist mit dir? Du bist noch so jung. Was möchtest du mit deinem Leben anstellen?", fragte Severus aus ehrlicher Neugierde heraus.

Einen Moment überlegte auch Draco, bis er antwortete: "Ich möchte nicht in die Fußstapfen meines Vaters treten. Ich will... mein eigenes Leben führen. Alles ganz anders machen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass Vater dann wohl nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will."

Auch wenn Draco es nicht direkt gesagt hatte, wusste Severus was er meinte. Er wollte mit Harry zusammen sein, ganz offen und ohne Geheimniskrämereien. Und Severus kannte den Vater des Jungen sehr gut. Lucius war konservativ und konnte sehr starrsinnig sein. Sicherlich würde er sich schwertun mit dem Wissen, dass sein Sohn keine Frauen mochte. Doch verstoßen... sein einziges Kind? Nein, so verbohrt war noch nicht einmal Lucius Malfoy.

Da war jedoch das Problem, dass Draco sich ausgerechnet in Harry Potter verguckt hatte. Dieser musste, wie Severus von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords sterben. Severus brachte es nicht übers Herz, dies auch nur anzudeuten. Es war auch noch nicht an der Zeit, mit der ganzen Wahrheit rauszurücken. Der Schmerz des Verlustes wird Draco noch früh genug heimsuchen.

"Sei nicht so trübsinnig. Das wird schon alles", log Severus und würde sich am liebsten selbst glauben. Jedoch wusste besonders er, wie unfair das Leben sein konnte. Nicht alle Träume werden wahr, egal wie sehr man es sich auch manchmal wünschte.

* * *

Zum Glück war der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum an diesem Abend leer. Pünktlich zum ersten Tag des Wonnemonats zeigte sich das Wetter von seiner besten Seite und so zog es viele nach draußen an die Sonne. Außer Draco, der sich an einen der Tische in der Ecke zurückgezogen hatten waren nur wenige Schüler drinnen geblieben. Zum Beispiel saßen ihm die Greengrass-Schwestern gegenüber und schrieben gerade gemeinsam an einem Brief für ihre Mutter, die bald Geburtstag hatte.

Vergebens versuchte Draco sich auf den Textabschnitt zu konzentrieren, welchen er bis Montag übersetzen sollte. Die Runen verschwammen vor seinen Augen und alle paar Minuten drifteten seine Gedanken zu Harry. Dieser hatte ihm heute Morgen nur den Satz _"Heute ist es soweit"_ geschrieben. Mehr Worte brauchte es nicht, Draco wusste was sie bedeuteten. Sie würden tatsächlich versuchen den Horcrux, welcher sich im Gringotts-Verlies seiner Tante befand, zu stehlen, basierend auf einer Abmachung mit einem durchtriebenen Kobold. Der Plan bereitete Draco auf so vielen Ebenen Sorgen, dass gerade irgendwie gar nichts mehr ging.

Er legte die Schreibfeder neben das Pergament und seufzte. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, er könne sich mit den Hausaufgaben etwas ablenken, doch das war vergebens.

Blaise betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte seine Schuluniform gegen einen lockeren Umhang getauscht und trat sichtlich gut gelaunt zu der kleinen Gruppe an den Tisch heran.

"Meine Freunde, es ist so weit! Der finale Countdown. Wir schreiben den 1. Mai und es sind jetzt noch genau zwei Monate, dann sind wir frei!" Nach der Ansprache ließ er sich auf den Stuhl neben Draco fallen und grinste bis über beide Ohren.

"Lasst die Korken knallen", sagte Draco nüchtern und zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen nach oben.

Auch Daphne und Astoria guckten Blaise nur verdattert an.

"Für uns ist es das letzte Jahr. Aber vergiss nicht, dass meine kleine Schwester wieder her muss und das noch für ganze vier Jahre", gab Daphne zu bedenken.

Astoria senkte den Kopf und schaute traurig. "Ich weiß gar nicht was ich machen soll, wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Dann bin ich hier ganz auf mich gestellt."

Daphne strich ihr über den Rücken und flüsterte: "Das wird schon werden." Doch es klang nicht so, als würde sie ihren eigenen Worten groß Glauben schenken.

"Hey, was ist denn mit euch los?", fragte Blaise genervt. "Ihr seid echt unglaublich! Meine Lieblingsschwestern schieben ne Depri und mein bester Freund benimmt sich wie der Oberstreber vom Dienst."

Gerade überlegte Draco, ob er Blaise' Aussage kommentieren sollte, da machte sein selbst ernannter bester Freund einen Vorschlag.

"Leute, es ist Freitag. Lassen wir Sorgen doch mal Sorgen sein. Wollen wir nicht raus gehen und noch ein bisschen die Sonne genießen? Das ist doch tausend Mal besser als hier drinnen zu hocken und Trübsal zu blasen. Meint ihr nicht?" Aufmunternd lächelte Blaise in die Runde.

Draco kam zu dem Schluss, dass ihm die Ablenkung eigentlich ganz gut tun würde und willigte ein. Auch die Greengrass-Schwestern waren einverstanden. Sich draußen die Zeit zu vertreiben war sicher die bessere Alternative als hier im Gemeinschaftsraum zu hocken und seinen düsteren Gedanken nachzuhängen. Der Brief an ihre Mutter war eh fertig geschrieben und so würden sie noch heute Abend eine Eule zu ihr schicken können.

"Treffen wir uns vorne am Kirschbaum? Ich muss noch schnell das Buch in die Bibliothek bringen", schlug Draco vor und packte nebenbei seine Sachen zusammen.

"In Ordnung", erwiderte Daphne.

"Das ist doch mal ein Wort!", freute sich Blaise.

"Ich komm mit dir, Draco!", sagte Astoria, wurde just rot wie eine Tomate und erntete von Zweien verdutzte Blicke.

Draco jedoch war jetzt nicht überrascht und lachte in sich hinein, als er die Reaktion von Blaise und Daphne sah. Hatten die beiden etwa noch nicht mitbekommen, dass Astoria für ihn schwärmte? Irgendwann würde er ihr sagen müsse, dass er ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Zumindest nicht so, wie sie es sich erhoffte. Astoria war für ihn höchstens so etwas wie eine Freundin, ganz platonisch und unschuldig. Deshalb wollte Draco es auch vermeiden, dass sie sich bloßstellte.

"Geht ihr doch schon mal vor. Astoria und ich kommen dann nach", sagte Draco deshalb schnell, bevor das hier noch ausartete.

Zum Glück ließen es Daphne und Blaise dabei bleiben. Sie setzten ein wissendes Lächeln auf, was Astoria nicht mitbekam, da sie mit hochrotem Kopf zu Boden starrte. Als die beiden durch Ausgang verschwunden waren, war auch Draco soweit aufzubrechen.

Auf dem Weg zur Schulbibliothek liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander her. Astoria hatte immer noch verlegen den Kopf gesenkt und nun zusätzlich die Arme um sich geschlungen.

Draco legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte mit zuversichtlichen Ton: "Ach komm, jetzt lächel wieder. Ist doch nicht so schlimm."

Als sie nicht auf seinen Aufmunterungsversuch reagierte, redete er einfach weiter.

"Keine Angst, du hast dich nicht blamiert. Vor mir schon gar nicht, falls das deine Angst ist. Ich mag dich immer noch genauso wie vorher." Er drückte ihre Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dass Astoria endlich wieder aufsah und aufhörte, sich über diesen klitzekleinen Fauxpas Gedanken zu machen.

Sie kamen bei der Bibliothek an und mussten zum Glück nicht lange warten. Madam Pince war gerade damit fertig einen Zweitklässler zurechtzuweisen, dass er in ihren Räumlichkeiten gefälligst keinen Kürbissaft zu trinken habe. Missmutig kam sie zu den beiden herüber, nahm Draco das Exemplar von "Asiatische Antidote" aus der Hand und überprüfte es mit ihrem geschulten Blick auf Beschädigungen. Jeder Schüler wusste, dass die Bibliothekarin geradezu doktrinär war, wenn es um ihre geliebten Bücher ging.

"Ist in Ordnung. Aber das nächste Mal komm früher her und nicht erst am letzten Tag der Endleihfrist!", maßregelte Madam Pince, bevor sie das Buch wieder in den Bestand aufnahm.

"Ist gut. Auf Wiedersehen!", erwiderte Draco und schob Astoria regelrecht aus der Bibliothek heraus. Bei dieser alten Hexe wusste man nie, ob sie nicht doch noch eine Diskussion mit einem anfing. Die Bibliothekarin war menschlich gesehen nicht gerade umgänglich und Draco hatte überhaupt nicht das Verlangen, auf ihre patzige Ansage eben rumzureiten.

Im Gang liefen die Zwei wieder nebeneinander her. Doch Astoria sagte immer noch nichts.

"Puh, ist das auch erledigt", versuchte Draco ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Ein leises Brummen war ihre einzige Entgegnung. Jetzt reichte es Draco aber wirklich. Das wollte er sich und ihr nicht länger antun. Deshalb griff er sie sanft am und blieb mit ihr stehen.

"Och Tori, komm schon. Jetzt lächel wieder! Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund so eine Stimmung an den Tag zu legen", versuchte es Draco. Er hoffte, dass er durch die Nutzung ihres Spitznamens das Mädchen endlich aus ihrer Not befreien konnte.

Jetzt schaute sie ihn endlich direkt an und murmelte: "Es war nur so peinlich. Das sollte gar nicht so rüberkommen. Ich wollte nur... nicht mit meiner Schwester und Blaise alleine sein." Ihre ganze Artikulation wurde schlagartig selbstbewusst. "Sie flirten die ganze Zeit miteinander. Das geht mir total auf den Keks!"

"Ah, verstehe", meinte Draco und lächelte. Natürlich wusste er, dass Astoria eben gelogen hatte und nur ihre Unsicherheit überspielen wollte. "Dass dich das nervt, kann ich voll verstehen."

"Gut!", sagte sie leise und sah Draco schon wieder mit diesem Blick an, der eigentlich gar nichts verbarg.

Sie liefen weiter in Richtung Ausgang und kamen auf den Korridor, welcher zur einen Seite offen war. Von hier aus konnte man auf das nahegelegene Hogsmeade schauen. Die Sonne würde bald untergehen. Der orangerote Himmel zeugte schon jetzt davon und gab dem Panorama ein nahezu romantisches Flair.

"Hey, soll ich dir mal was Tolles verraten?", fragte Draco mit einem Schmunzeln und stubste Astoria leicht an.

Das Mädchen wurde bei seiner Miene neugierig und erwiderte: "Erzähl!"

"Naja, es ist so", begann Draco, "Ich habe heimlich ein wenig weiter geübt und kann jetzt einen Patro…"

Ein lautes, langgezogenes Jaulen unterbrach ihn jäh. Sie beide schauten überrascht in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch eben zu ihnen gedrungen war.

"Das kam aus dem Dorf", murmelte Draco und wunderte sich über den schrillen Klang.

"Man, das klang ja als hätten sie einer Katze den Schwanz abgesäbelt", kommentierte Astoria den schrillen Laut.

Jetzt dämmerte es Draco. Das war der Alarm. Jemand war nach Hogsmeade appariert. Er hatte eine starke Vermutung, wer den Katzenjammer-Fluch ausgelöst haben könnte. Draco hoffte nur, dass er sich irrte, musste aber für sich auf Nummer sicher gehen.

Er versuchte sein Gesicht zu entspannen und wandte sich wieder Astoria zu.

"Tori, geh doch schon mal zu Blaise und deiner Schwester."

Das Mädchen wunderte sich und wollte gerade fragen, warum sie das tun sollte, da erklärte Draco weiter: "Ich hab noch was in der Bibliothek vergessen. Es ist eh bald Ausgangssperre. Genieß du noch ein wenig die Sonne und wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ja?"

"Ähm, bist du sicher?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage. Astoria war ja nicht von gestern, sondern ahnte, dass etwas im Busch war.

"Ja, bin ich. Geh ruhig. Ich Schussel muss noch mal nach nem Buch suchen, was ich fürs Wochenende brauche. Bis ich das gefunden habe… Naja, dann wäre es eh zu spät um noch raus zu gehen", redete Draco weiter und hoffte, Astoria würde endlich tun, was er sagte.

"Aber kannst du das nicht auch morgen machen?" Natürlich bohrte sie weiter nach...

"Los, geh schon!", befahl Draco regelrecht. Er hatte weder den Nerv, noch die Zeit mit einer 14-Jährigen zu diskutieren.

"Okay, ist ja schon gut!", erwiderte Astoria erschrocken und machte sich mit verwunderter Miene auf den Weg.

Angespannt schaute ihr Draco hinterher und wartete, bis sie um die Ecke gebogen und außer Sichtweite war. Mit Sicherheit wusste er, dass das eben nicht das klügste Verhalten an den Tag gelegt hatte. Doch er hatte eine Ahnung und da war es ihm egal wie komisch oder verdächtig Astoria sein Gebaren gerade vorgekommen war. Draco musste einfach auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Daher machte er eine Kehrtwende und hastete regelrecht ins 7. Stockwerk.

* * *

In dem Tunnel, der den "Eberkopf" und den Raum der Wünsche verband, bahnte sich Harry zusammen mit Hermione und Ron hinter ihm und Neville direkt vor ihm, den Weg nach Hogwarts. Er zeigte es zwar nicht, aber war tierisch aufgeregt alle wieder zu sehen. Allen voran seinen Draco, von dem er hoffte, dass er da sein würde, wenn er durch das Portrait trat. Inzwischen konnte er es kaum mehr erwarten ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn ihnen eine sicherlich schwere Mission bevorstand, so freute er sich in diesem Moment.

Doch Neville macht ihm just einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er stehen blieb, sich zu ihm umdrehte und flüsterte: "Du Harry, bevor wir da rein gehen muss ich noch etwas wissen."

Harry ahnte worum es ging und antwortete, bevor Neville die Fragen stellen konnte. "Ja, Draco und ich sind Freunde und ja, wir stehen in Kontakt und ja, ich bin sehr froh, dass er inzwischen Mitglied von Dumbledores Armee ist." Ein breites Lächeln huschte Harry übers Gesicht. "War es das, was du wissen wolltest?"

Ja, naja, das auch, aber...", stammelte Neville und guckte betreten. "Da ist noch was."

"Schieß los!", erwiderte Harry nachsichtig.

"Also... Luna meinte, dass Malfoy und du nicht nur einfach Freunde seid, sondern... ähm, na mehr als nur Freunde. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Harry musste einmal durchatmen, um sich zu überlegen, mit welchen Worten er das jetzt erwidern sollte. "Weißt du, sie hat recht. Wir... sind Partner. Wir haben uns irgendwie ineinander verliebt." Er verzog kurz die Mundwinkel nach oben.

Derweil schaute Neville nur geschockt drein. "Das ist echt verrückt", murmelte dieser nur, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seinen Weg fort.

"Neville, warte!", rief Harry ihm hinterher, doch er hatte bereits die Tür erreicht, die zum Versteck im Raum der Wünsche gehörte.

"Lass ihn. Das wird schon", raunte hinter ihm Hermione. Schön, dass wenigstens eine von ihnen zuversichtlich war diesbezüglich.

Jedoch kam Harry in dieser Sekunde der Gedanke, dass viele seiner Freunde die Beziehung mit Draco nicht gutheißen könnten.

Viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken hatte Harry nicht, denn Neville trat zur Seite und ließ sie damit ein. Als sie nacheinander hineinkamen, brach allgemeiner Jubel aus. Harry konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln. Er war sich sicher, dass es Hermione und Ron genauso erging. Es waren viele da: Seamus, Dean, die Creevey-Brüder um nur wenige zu nennen. Es waren viele bekannte Gesichter anwesend und der Rest würde sicherlich bald informiert sein. Ginny zum Beispiel fehlte noch. Aber Lee Jordan war schon dabei sich hinters Radiomikrofon zu klemmen. Dann erblickte er an der Seite Luna und hinter ihr stand derjenige welche, auf den sich Harry innerlich am meisten gefreut hatte.

Draco sah müde und etwas abgehetzt aus, so als wäre er gerannt. Aber seine hellgrauen Augen leuchteten Harry regelrecht an und er strahlte nur, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

"Willkommen Scarface", sagte Draco glücklich und kam auf ihn zu.

Harry spürte, wie alle Augen auf sie beide gerichtet waren und es scherte ihn nicht im Geringsten. In diesem Augenblick galt seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Draco. Seinem Freund, der ihm so sehr beigestanden und unendlich viel auf sich genommen hatte. Es war egal, was andere von ihnen beiden hielten. Es war Harry auch gleich, wer was dazu sagen würde, dass sie beide ein Paar waren. Sie hatten so viel gemeistert bis hier hin und da würde auch noch einiges auf sie zukommen, was sie zusammen schaffen mussten. Da wären ein paar blöde Kommentare oder Unverständnis der anderen gar nichts gegen.

"Komm her!", sagte Harry und seine Stimme brach beinahe.

Sie fielen sich in die Arme und ihre Lippen trafen zu einem innigen Kuss zusammen, der jeden anderen im Raum die Luft anhalten ließ.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Schwer atmend legte Harry seine Stirn an Dracos und hielt die Augen nach wie vor geschlossen. Er wollte einen Moment lang nur seine Nähe genießen und sich darüber freuen, dass er seinen Draco wieder hatte.

"Harry", hörte er Draco seinen Namen wispern und da wusste er, dass er die Augen wieder öffnen und sich der Situation stellen musste.

Harry war bereit. Es konnte losgehen.

* * *

(*) Da der gute Colin sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, vom wem dieses Zitat stammt, muss ich wohl einspringen. Gesagt hat den Satz der französische Filmregisseur Robert Bresson (1901-1999).


End file.
